


The Rise Of the Nightsinger

by ariadnesmaze



Series: Project Nightsaber [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Multi, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Sith, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, as in they keep trying to kill each other, like super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnesmaze/pseuds/ariadnesmaze
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has a secret. His best friend is a killer and it's all his fault for not bringing her with him when he was liberated by the Jedi.Kirana Stormweaver was nothing but a slave girl on Tatooine until she was liberated and trained by the Nightsisters to be the galaxies deadliest assassin with the sole task of dismantling the Republic piece by piece.As the Clone Wars begin and after ten long years of standing on opposite sides of an ever growing conflict between the dark and the light, Kirana and Anakin are faced with the difficult decision of standing for what they were taught to believe in or turning away from everything they've ever thought to be right.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Project Nightsaber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the pickaxes striking the stone echoed through Kirana’s head even when she was asleep. It was as constant as the shackles around her wrists and ankles, connecting her to the twenty other slaves who worked in the same tunnel as she did. 

Her skin was pale, having lost the deep tan it normally held from the lack of sunlight. She worked, slept and ate in this tunnel without even a pillow to comfort her head. 

She tried her hardest not to glance to her left, where two new slaves had replaced her father and her brother, who had finally succumbed to the horros of the Wobani work camp. 

She focused her gaze to her right, where her exhausted mother worked tirelessly, sharing her daughters bruden, trying not to draw attention to them. 

Her father and brother had died from the sickness that permeated the weak and caused their work to slow. They had been whipped for slowing down and infection had spread quickly, killing them in twelve hours. 

And within two days, new slaves had taken their place. 

Kirana tried not to hate the two new slaves to her left, they hadn’t been the ones to whip her family to death but she couldn’t help but dislike the sound of their two pickaxes on the stone and their toiled breathing. 

Well, only one of them seemed to be breathing hard from the exertion. The man farthest from her was struggling to lift the pickaxe, barely making a dent in the stone but the woman next to her was a monster, a beast, each strike with the pickaxe destroying stone and carving one step closer to the precious element beneath. 

Kirana couldn’t help but notice the extra pair of shackles the woman wore that were covered in symbols Kirana had never seen before that matched the black tattoos decorating her body. The shackles pulsed with a golden light every time she struck the stone, like they were absorbing her blows. 

Kirana couldn’t help but stare and faltered a little in her routine and a guard noticed. “HEY! Get back to work!” He shouted and Kirana’s eyes widened, working twice as fast as she normally did, praying that she wouldn’t get whipped.

By the time the day was over, Kirana was trembling from exhaustion and all but collapsed to the floor, settling into the crevice she had dug out that day as the guards passed down food and loosened their chains for sleep. 

Kirana stifled the cough that racked her body, her fever had started to grow noticeable, and she tried not to make the chains shake and alert her mother to what was wrong with her. Kirana prayed the fever would leave quickly and she wouldn’t suffer the same fate as her brother and father who had spent their last few hours in utter agony. 

Luckily, her mother was already asleep and didn’t notice her daughter trying to stifle her coughs. She was exhausted, her body frail and thin, her skin almost a grey color instead of the deep brown it usually was and her black hair was falling out in clumps.

The two slaves next to her started to talk, so quietly that Kirana was sure the guards wouldn’t notice but she still tensed up, listening for the tell tale sound of boots on stone. All the slaves were barefoot here. 

The man’s breathing rattled out of him, “what are you here for? You look too pretty to be put down with us,” he said to the woman covered in tattoos.

It was concerning to see that the woman hadn’t even broken a sweat from an entire day of work. The woman didn’t answer. 

“I was caught doing Sith rituals,” the man said, spitting on the ground. “But the Republic didn’t think curiosity was a good enough defense and threw me in here.” He said it almost proudly, like he had done the worst thing out of all of them to get himself here. 

The woman slowly turned to look at him, her expression blank. “I killed three Senators on a diplomatic mission to Tatooine. The only reason I am still alive is because Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is coming to interrogate me himself.”

“Tatooine,” Kirana couldn’t help but say out loud, she hadn’t heard the name of her home world in so long. Both the woman and the man turned to her. “Where?” 

“Mos Eisley,” the woman said cautiously, meeting her eyes. Her eyes were ringed with red and yellow, like her veins had exploded but Kirana wasn’t afraid of her. She felt a powerful force wash over her, poking and prodding as if looking for a weakness but it found none. 

“Did you see…” Kirana trailed off, turning away and letting despair wash over her as she reached up to touch the necklace she had smuggled inside. Of course this assassin wouldn’t have been watching out for a ten year old slave boy. 

Kirana just prayed that Anakin and Shmi Skywalker were still alive. She and her family had been taken in the middle of the night, her eldest brother killed for his crimes against the Hutt Family and the rest of her family sold before the suns had risen. She had lived next door to Anakin since she had been born and now she would never see him again. 

She hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to her best friend. 

The woman studied her but said nothing and went back to her silent vigil, watching the walls as if she expected them to attack her. 

Kirana fell asleep, exhausted and shaking with barely concealed coughs, clutching a carved necklace that her best friend had promised would protect her from evil. She slept fitfully, every time she woke up, the woman was still staring at the wall, unmoving, as if in meditation. Her extra shackles pulsed, casting golden light around the stone tunnel and the guards watched her closely whenever they patrolled past. 

Morning came although Kirana couldn’t see the sun and the light hadn’t changed inside the tunnel but she was being woken up and the guards were changing. 

Kirana forced herself to work but her hands were slick with sweat from her fever and her coughs kept making her pickaxe slip. 

“Kira,” her mother hissed, “why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Her mother stepped towards her as far as her chains would allow, using her own pickaxe to mine both her daughter’s and her own section although she spent more time trying to help her daughter. 

“Mom, stop!” Kirana said, “you’ll get in trouble.” She said, trying to work harder, trying to muster the strength to work but now tears were streaming down her face, her fever burning hot and her body trembling. “Mom, stop!” She said again, her mother now ignoring her section to make sure her daughter wasn’t punished. 

It wasn’t long until a lunch of hard bread was handed out, and the guards inspected the work of the slaves. Kirana prayed they didn’t notice her mother’s section but her prayers went unanswered as the guard stopped and stared at her mother’s less than adequate section. 

The punishment was dealt out quickly, whipping at sundown. 

Kirana tried to scream but her throat was sore and she couldn’t make a sound. She could barely stand. So, she cried until her body was too dehydrated to cry and she tried to magically remove their shackles but it seemed the superpower she sometimes had had been left behind on Tatooine with Anakin. 

The sun sank low in the sky and the entire row was dragged out to see her mother get whipped. 

The whipping was horrible, each sound reverting off of Kirana’s bones as her mother whimpered, trying not to scream or cry but by the time it was done, her mother was wailing for death, the sound ingrained in Kirana’s mind forever.

Kirana tried to rush forward to stop it but the woman who had killed fifteen senators put a hand on Kirana’s shoulder, “don’t move.” She whispered and Kirana’s fever diminished and her throat grew less sore and she stopped coughing. It happened so quickly Kirana wasn’t even sure it happened but when the woman took her arm away, she felt much better.   
Kirana’s mother was thrown back in line, her back dripping with blood. “Don’t scream,” her mother managed to say, her tongue was split from trying to keep herself from screaming out, “don’t cry. Don’t yell. Don’t react or they’ll whip you too.” 

Kirana swallowed, wanting so badly to kill them all. Wanting so badly to trade places and whip them until there was nothing left but scattered bones. 

Her entire form trembled with rage, it pulsed off of her in waves as she stared around the yard, as if she could find some way to escape. 

Instead, her eyes landed on a man dressed in fine robes flanked by two Jedi. Even though Kirana couldn’t see their lightsabers, she knew they were Jedi. She could feel it. 

The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked through the crowd and his eyes landed on her, as if he could feel her rage and hate for this place. He smiled at her and his eyes moved to the woman next to her. 

With a single command, the woman was being dragged away to Palpatine, his eyes alight with pleasure as he prepared to torture her. 

Kirana was yanked back into the tunnel and spent the rest of the night using strips of her shirt and the little water she was given to try and bandage her mother’s wounds but Kirana could already see the red lines of the blood infection running along her mother’s back. The guards never cleaned their whips. 

Kirana sobbed, knowing it would only be a matter of hours. 

“Listen to me,” her mother said in the early hours of the dawn, just before everyone woke up. “You...listen. You get out...you run...hide...learn…survive,” her mother was trying to say. “Promise me...don’t die…” Her grip was slacking. 

“I promise,” Kirana said, “I promise I’ll survive.” She said and she made a silent promise to herself, that she would make sure no one was ever a slave again. She would become so strong that she would come back here and destroy this place brick by brick. 

“I love you,” her mother said and then her hand went limp. 

Kirana’s rage that she had spent months trying to control, that she had been trying to hide from the guards and from her family, finally boiled over.

It was enough. 

Kirana screamed, her voice echoing through the caverns. All of her grief and pain and longing and rage echoed in that scream and every person in the caverns heard it, and that scream echoed inside of them, calling to their minds and telling them that it was enough. 

And when Kirana picked up her pickaxe and sunk it into the nearest guard’s neck, the entire camp moved with her, no matter where they were and no matter if they had heard the scream or not. 

They moved, not even aware of what they were doing. They only felt that rage and the grief of another girl and they moved as if she controlled them with that rage. 

As if her rage was a weapon itself. 

At ten years old, Kirana Stormweaver killed someone for the first time. 

Kirana’s chains snapped and she raced out into the yard, looking for Palpatine, wanting to kill him, wanting to destroy the entire Republic in one blow.

Instead, she found chaos. Blasters cutting down slaves left and right without mercy and only then did Kirana realize the entire prison was rioting. 

The Jedi entered the fight and Kirana ran, knowing Palpatine had to be nearby. She climbed the steps, the guards were blown backwards by some imaginary force and suddenly, Kirana was staring down a Jedi. 

And the Jedi honestly looked surprised as she concentrated on her superpower and without even lifting a finger, she tossed the Jedi over the railing and into the pickaxes of the slaves below who fell on him without mercy.

Kirana ran to the nearest door, being guided by some unknown force, and raced right into the woman from before. 

“You’re alive!” The woman said in surprise. 

Kirana stared at her with hard eyes, “they killed my mother.” 

The woman blinked at the chaos around her. “Did you do this.” 

“They killed my mother,” Kirana repeated, “I hate them. I hate them all!” 

The woman studied her, “come with me.” She said, “I can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you can train to become stronger. A place where you can learn to take down the Republic.” 

Kirana didn’t look back as the woman moved with a fluid grace, her shackles gone, and they escaped the prison together. 

Kirana had promised her mother she’d survive and she had promised herself she would destroy the Republic.

Kirana had nothing left but one day she’d come back here and destroy this place, and then she would go to Tatooine and free her best friend. 

***

“We need to stop for fuel before continuing on,” Zalem said, “it appears the Supreme Chancellor wasn’t expecting his vessel to take such a long trip to the Outer Rim.” 

Kirana swallowed, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She had let her anger cloud her judgement and now she was on a stolen ship in the middle of space with a woman she didn’t know who had killed fifteen senators. 

“We also need to find a new ship, they’ll be looking for us in this one,” Zalem said. “Especially since you killed that Jedi.”

Kirana swallowed, “I didn’t mean too.” Her anger had simply pushed him off the edge, even if she didn’t touch him. 

Zalem eyed her, “do you know what happened?”

Kirana nodded, “I pushed him over, not with my hands but with...something else.” She didn’t think calling it her ‘superpower’ would amuse the woman like it had Anakin. 

“Have you ever heard about the force?” 

Kirana nodded again, “yes. It is the life of the galaxy, it can be used by the Jedi.”

Zalem smiled, “you know more than most.” She held up her hands and Kirana’s hair floated around her head, like the gravity had been turned off. “It can be used by more than just the Jedi.” She lowered her hand and Kirana’s hair settled back down. “I can show you.” 

Kirana stared at her, “why?” She asked cautiously, “why show me? Why even care about me?” 

Zalem smirked, “you’re smart for a ten year old.” 

“It’s the survival instinct,” Kirana dead panned. 

“You have an unusually powerful connection to the force. Unlike anything I have ever seen before and I’m sure the Jedi sensed it when we were there. If you want to live, you’ll need to learn to control it so they don’t try to kill you.” 

“They’d kill me?” Kirana asked, “I thought they would train me.” 

Zalem shook her head, “no. You’re too old and much too powerful. I am sure they would kill you.” 

Kirana swallowed, “I hate them,” she confessed, “I hate the Republic for killing my family and the Jedi - who are supposed to be the protectors of the peace - letting slaves rot away in camps with their knowledge.” Kirana didn’t miss the slow smile that spread across Zalem’s face at her words. 

The ship landed and Kirana stepped out onto the third planet she had ever been on. It was underwhelming. 

The man who directed them into a landing hangar was sweating profusely and kept glancing towards the various exits. 

“What is it?” Zalem barked as the ship was refueled, the stolen weapons from the ship strapped tightly on her. 

“N-nothing ma’am,” the man said. 

“Come on,” Zalem said to Kirana and they began to walk away. 

“He knows,” Kirana whispered to Zalem. She had no idea how she knew, she just knew. “He knows who we are.” 

Zalem nodded, “I know,” she said softly. “We need to get out of here quickly before they close down the airport.” 

She moved to the hanger next door where an old and battered trade barge sat. “Perfect,” Zalem said and Zalem moved off to dispatch of the crew. 

Kirana stayed back, knowing she was too untrained to help and glanced over at a screen where her face was flashing across the television along with Zalem. 

“Kirana Stormweaver is charged with several counts of treason, including the murder of a Jedi during a riot at Waboni Camp. She escaped with known assassin and terrorist, Zalem Nightsinger. Please stay on the lookout for these two fugitives and call the Republic with any knowledge.” 

Kirana swallowed, wondering if this had reached Tatooine and if Anakin had seen it and was wondering what had happened. 

Would he know that she hadn’t meant to do it? Would he know it had been an accident?” 

“Let’s go!” Zalem called, throwing the last body off the ship and Kirana climbed aboard, used to the smell and sight of blood by now. 

They shot out of the airport, almost crashing into several other ships because they hadn’t waited for clearance but Zalem’s expert pilot skills rivalled even Anakin’s as they bobbed and weaved through the ships. 

They cleared the atmosphere and Kirana’s eyes widened as they saw a Republic Warship heading for the planet. 

“Get on the guns,” Zalem ordered and Kirana moved quickly, running to the ladder that dropped her underneath the ship and she quickly strapped herself into the seat and grabbed the controls before she realized she didn’t know what she was doing. 

She touched the necklace that Anakin had carved for her and took a calming breath. 

Several shots from the Republic Warship rained down on them and took out their shields. “What are you doing down there?” Zalem shouted, maneuvering the ship into a series of loops to try and evade the blasters, “FIRE BACK!” 

Kirana closed her eyes, letting her body relax and feel her superpower - what she now knew to be the force - flowing through her, directing her movements. 

She knew what to do. 

Kirana opened her eyes and fired. The laser carved into the side of the ship, taking out one of their Ion Cannons through a hole in their shield that she somehow knew was there. 

“NICE SHOT!” Zalem shouted, “jumping to Hyperspace now!” 

The world turned blue as they vanished from the fight and Kirana couldn’t help but grin, the force flowed through her and energized her with its power. She felt unstoppable. Invincible. 

Kirana let out a cheer, realizing she was free for the first time in her life. And that she had just hit a Republic battleship and it had felt amazing!

***

“There’s a fire on the lower level Master Kenobi,” one of the droids reported and Kenobi tried not to swear in front of the ten year old Padawan. 

They had been traveling to Coruscant, hitching a ride on a Republic Warship when a report of a riot at a prison where the Chancellor had been, sent the troops into a panic. They had taken a detour but had been directed to Vinsgoth after a tip from someone on the surface. 

The tiny trading barge had blasted from the atmosphere like a rocket and they had had a perfect shot but the tiny ship had fired one blast and had taken out a cannon through a tiny hole in the shield that had been there for a week after a technical error. 

It had been so small that it had been deemed too minuscule to repair. 

Kenobi exchanged a look with a fellow Jedi who was traveling with them, she had sensed the same overwhelming amount of force power that had guided the hand of whoever had fired that blast. 

“Kirana,” Anakin said and Kenobi frowned at his very young Padawan. 

“What?” He asked. 

Anakin blinked, “I don’t know, I just felt….” He trailed off and shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Kenobi frowned, had Anakin been able to sense it too, even though he had no training? Should he push the issue and question him? Kenobi had no idea what he was doing, having only been made a master a week ago after Qui-Gon’s death. 

“Contact the Jedi Council, I want to know if there were any Jedi in this area. And if there’s been any Sith activity in this quadrant,” Kenobi ordered a nearby Republic guard, worrying that Maul had somehow survived the battle on Naboo. “I don’t like this.” 

***

FIVE YEARS LATER 

The rhythmatic cheering of the women shook the ground as Kirana stepped up to the starting line, staring into the yawning mouth of the cave below the Nightsisters Lair. 

Each of the Nightsisters had to enter those caves before they became a fully fledged member of the coven. Eight had gone in, only two had come out. 

And now Kirana was about to be the youngest Nightsister to step foot in the caves below. The youngest to ever face the beast below. 

Kirana had been given a brief description of what she needed to do. She needed to find and summon the creature of the lake, control it and have it give her a part of its body while avoiding being beheaded. 

It sounded like something that was going to be easier said than done. 

The bell tolled and the crowd cheered, cheering on the girl who they knew would become the most powerful of them all. Kirana couldn’t help but wonder if their cheers were genuine or if they knew she would one day rule them like Zalem ruled them and wanted to start kissing up early. 

Kirana walked into the darkness, temporarily blinded by the sudden light change and automatically reached out with the force, hunting for the beast inside and using the force to guide her steps in the pitch black cave

She found the body of one of the other trainees at the bottom of a cliff when the trail ended suddenly but Kirana leapt easily over it, the force carrying her. 

She found another body impaled on a spike and Kirana barely had time to move before the spikes came out of the wall but Kirana flipped around them, using the force to guide her. 

She found two more bodies ripped to shreds by two rancors. Kirana pulled the whips from her back, infused with her own power to never break or fail in their strikes and she attacked, using the poisoned and sharpened barbs to deal enough damage to get her to the other side of the cave where a tiny hole was her escape. She found the body of another girl who had tried to escape and had been crushed by the rancor. 

The final girl's body was sitting on the shore of a lake, almost peaceful but when Kirana walked up to her, she realized her face was frozen in terror and the blood had drained from her head like whatever she had seen had been so terrible that her brain had killed itself. 

Kirana turned towards the silent lake, she had seen evil before and it didn’t scare her now. 

She reached into the lake, realizing it was so deep it was touching the very core of the planet. Her powers would truly be put to the test today. Kirana reached out with the force, hunting the creature she needed. 

She felt many powerful creatures lurking beneath the surface but not the one she was looking for. Not The Sleeper.

Kirana pushed her powers harder, hunting. It was waiting for her. 

“There you are,” Kirana whispered as she felt the evil lurking deep within the water. 

It felt her too and the Sleeper began to swim towards her. Kirana knew it was coming to kill her. 

But, Kirana was too powerful for it. 

The Sleeper burst from the water, screeching, and Kirana pounced, wrapping her mind around it’s mind, plunging her powers deep into its subconscious, gaining control over it before it could do whatever it had done to the child next to her. 

There were cuts in its side from missing scales and tentacles from the two other Nightsisters who had succeeded and Kirana was going to join them. 

The Sleeper roared and came closer and the closer it got, the more her surroundings seemed to fall away. 

Suddenly, a voice echoed from behind Kirana and she found herself turning automatically, reacting to the sound of her best friend’s voice. “Ani?” She said, her voice echoing around the cave. 

Ani smiled at her, the same age as her, a braid hanging low behind his ear. “Kira,” he said, “you’re alive.” 

“Ani,” Kirana said again, “how are you here? How can I see you?” She let her force die away, knowing the Sleeper would come for her. 

“I don’t know,” Anakin said, “where are you?”

“I’m on-,” Kirana stopped, noticing the robes and the lightsaber hanging on her friend's belt. And then she remembered the crime she had committed five years ago. She couldn’t tell her friend anything. 

“You’re a Jedi,” she said softly, her plans to destroy the Republic seemed to crumble before her. But the Jedi and the Republic were different. 

Anakin’s face lit up, “I am! I have the best master, his name’s Obi-Wan Kenobi and he’s really strict but he’s like a brother to me and...Kira, what’s that behind you?” He reached subconsciously for his lightsaber. 

Kirana could feel the Sleepers' presence getting closer and closer to her, it’s tentacles reaching out to grab her and drag her into the depths but Kirana had been waiting for it to get close. 

Kirana spun around, using the force she had been stowing away all this time to strike. The Sleeper was taken off guard and Kirana penetrated it’s mind, claiming control. 

Kirana poured all of her concentration into making the Sleeper give her a piece of its body. 

The Sleeper roared, shaking it’s head but Kirana only concentrated harder, anger rising up inside of her as she stared at the screeching being before her. “GIVE IT TO ME!” She shrieked and the Sleeper reached up and gorged out one of its eyes. 

Kirana raised a hand and snatched the eye from the Sleeper, letting it float in front of her, not stupid enough to touch it as she banished the Sleeper deep into the lake below her, plunging it down and down until she could escape without it coming after her. 

Kirana climbed from the caves to cheers and shouts from her fellow Nightsisters and she couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she lifted the Sleeper’s eye in the air. 

Kirana joined the two other women who had made it through the trials and they both grinned at her. Kirana threw her spoil from the Sleeper into the boiling cup of water in front of her. 

Zalem Nightsinger stood before them, queen of the Nightsisters, her crown sparkling on her head and Kirana was hit with a vision of that crown sitting on top of her head and the throne that ruled the galaxy underneath her. 

“Today we welcome our newest members into our sisterhood,” Zalem said and everyone cheered. “Today, we welcome the youngest member in our history!” Everyone cheered and Kirana waved, smirking. “And today, they drink from the Water of Life and join our ranks for Eternity!” 

They each took their glasses, the water having cooled but still steaming, another little test. “Drink,” Zalem said, “and become fully named sisters of the Nightsister Coven.” 

The first woman drank and received her name, “rise Rabé Watertraveller and join your sisters.” 

The next woman drank, “Briacia Rainsailor, rise and claim your place among us.” 

And then Kirana lifted her glass to her lips and drank, letting the power flood her veins as she regained her family. “Rise, and join us, Aellyn Nightsinger.”


	2. Chapter Two

Aellyn stared down at the crowd below her, teaming with mercenaries and hopefuls who thought they could win the prize for surviving the illegal garbage pit races. It was even more dangerous than pod racing because contestants had to rip a scale off of a garbage worm while avoiding other racers and the random bits of trash that would fly up into orbit around the pits. 

And it was the perfect place for Aellyn to make a name for herself. 

One day, the Republic would fear the name Aellyn Nightsinger. 

She was going to take back everything they stole from her. 

But first, she had to win this race. 

Aellyn stomped through the slums, stepping in piles of stinking garbage and made her way to the hastily constructed bar that was teeming with lowlifes, assassins and mercenaries, checking her disguise one more time. 

Nightsisters had a special connection to the force and were able to cast tangible illusions at will, Aellyn had been failing to master the talent for disguising her own features so Zalem had set her up with a task. 

Aellyn could either learn to disguise her features with the force and make others see a different person or she could end up in a Republic prison for being recognized as Kirana Stormweaver - the Jedi Killer. 

The Garbage Pits were the perfect place to practice her disguise since there were hundreds of people watching her at all times and it was filled with unexpected surprises that would put her ability to keep her disguise up under pressure to the test. 

Besides, there was sure to be a Republic squadron coming around to break up the crowds by the end of the night and Aellyn could see if they recognized her for who she really was, Kirana Stormweaver. 

Zalem was truly putting Aellyn to the test. There was more than one way she could die tonight. 

Aellyn touched her sore wrist where her new tattoo had been finished just a few hours ago, the skin still angry and red around it. That tattoo would soon be known by all as the symbol of the assassin Aellyn Nightsinger. 

Her mother had told her to survive and she was but she had made herself a promise to get revenge for the murder of her entire family. And to do that, she needed Zalem’s training, even if the idea of killing someone for money still turned her stomach a little bit. 

But, Aellyn would get over it or learn to live with it because if she wanted to kill the Chancellor and all the Senators who had voted in favor of the labor camps on Wobani in the first place, she would need to be the best assassin in the galaxy. 

So, Aellyn stepped into the bar, her disguise making the face of Kirana Stormweaver unrecognizable and Aellyn Nightsinger began to hunt for her first target. 

***

Anakin Skywalker stared down at the garbage pits, almost buzzing with excitement. Obi-Wan had forbidden Anakin from going near anything that resembled a pod racer since he had joined the Jedi Order but he had snuck out to participate in the races with a pit racer he had been building in secret. 

He’d just need to be careful. His lightsaber had been left at home and so had his Jedi robes and the clothes he wore now felt strange to him. 

Kirana would’ve loved this, Anakin couldn’t help but think. A wave of sadness and anger settled over him and he pushed it back, trying to disperse his emotions like Obi-Wan had tried to teach him. 

Anakin clenched his fists, closing his eyes to settle his breathing. One day, he’d go back to Tatooine and destroy the ones who had betrayed and sentenced Kirana and her family to work to death in those slave camps. 

“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” Obi-Wan’s voice seemed to echo in his head and his feelings vanished with the rising garbage. 

Obi-Wan was more strict than Qui-Gon and Anakin wondered if that had anything to do with the prophecy that he wasn’t supposed to know about. 

To bring balance to the force. 

Whatever that meant. 

Maybe that was why Obi-Wan was so strict because if Anakin failed then Obi-Wan might never get another padawan and he could be expelled from the Jedi order.   
There was a lot riding on his shoulders. 

Anakin opened his eyes, taking one more deep breath, casting out his senses to focus on the course far below. He’d learn it inside and out before he travelled the course during the races. 

The course was going to be tough, but Anakin was sure he could do it. It was just like pod racing. 

Anakin touched his pit racer, double checking it for sabotage. “You’re paranoid,” a voice said next to him and Anakin spun around, coming face to face with someone he recognized.   
Rabo was the son of the Senator of Coruscant and could turn Anakin in without a second thought. 

Rabo noticed Anakin’s shocked face and put up his hands, “don’t worry, I’m not going to turn you in.” He nodded to a super sleek pit racer that made Anakin’s look like a toy, “I’m here to race. Your name is Anakin, right?” 

Anakin studied him, “I didn’t know you were a pilot.” In fact, Anakin knew nothing about the boy since he was two years older than Anakin and they had never been allowed to be alone together. Anakin was surprised Rabo even knew his name. 

Rabo shrugged, “dad doesn’t let me race, he says it's dangerous.” Rabo rolled his eyes, “but I’m good! And I’m going to win this.” 

“Then good luck,” Anakin said, holding out his hand to shake which Rabo took, shaking it firmly. 

“Do you want to get a drink?”

Anakin frowned, “what?” 

“A drink.” 

“I'm fifteen.” 

Rabo laughed, “I’m only seventeen but they don’t care about that down here. Besides, you seem uptight. Are those Jedis giving you a hard time?” 

Anakin huffed out a laugh, “you could say that.” 

“Then come on,” Rabo clapped him on the back, his golden ring sparkling in the light, “I’ll even pay.” 

Anakin followed Rabo into the loud bar, reminding him of the Cantina in Mos Eisley which did nothing to sooth his nerves. He had been hit and whipped in that Cantina enough times to give him nightmares for life. 

Rabo and Anakin sat at the crowded bar, near a person with a cloak pulled low over their eyes. “Two beers please,” Rabo held up two fingers, his golden ring glinting with the symbol for Coruscant on it as he slid shining new Republic credits across the table towards the bartender.

Aankin felt uneasy and his skin crawled, like he was being watched. 

The tiny person in the cloak near them at the bar had their eyes trained on the ring and Anakin reminded himself to watch Rabo in case someone tried to steal it. Maybe he should tell Rabo to hide it because it gave away his status and he doubted that many people down here liked the Republic. 

Rabo laughed and talked to the others around him, his accent another dead give away to his wealth, and drank while Anakin sat and watched the room, feeling the emotions of the anger and the hatred from many of them. 

The one who was the most angry and surrounded by a dark aura similar to Darth Mauls was the cloaked person down the bar who seemed to be listening to a conversation between three dangerous looking thugs, all who were eyeing Rabo with hatred. 

“Come on,” Anakin said suddenly, “we need to go.” The force always warned him of danger and right now, he knew they needed to leave. 

Rabo whined, not wanting to leave and Anakin looked him deep in the eyes, hoping this trick that he had never been trained to use, worked. “We need to leave.” Anakin said, waving his hand as discreetly as possible, feeling the force flow through him. 

“We need to leave,” Rabo repeated, standing up and heading for the door, slightly tipsy. 

Joy rushed through Aankin as he realized he had just done a Jedi mind trick on the first try, he couldn’t wait to tell Obi-Wan. Wait, he couldn’t tell Obi-Wan because then Obi-Wan would ask too many questions. 

Looks like he’d have to keep it a secret and keep suffering through basic training. 

Why did Anakin have to go through basic training anyway? If he was supposed to be the savior of the Jedi and the bringer of balance to the force and had more Midoclorians than even Master Yoda, shouldn’t his training be different? 

But he was stuck with people who were worse than him, having to go off on his own to learn because Obi-Wan was so terrified of doing something wrong. Anakin sometimes wondered if they should’ve put him with someone who had had a padawan before and knew what they were doing so he could get some real training. 

Obi-Wan was so worried about messing up that he was holding Anakin back. 

The cracking sound of a whip pulled Anakin out of his anger fueled thoughts and his fists immediately clenched as he started to sweat, subconsciously waiting for the pain.   
Anakin spun around, glancing down a nearby alley that had been formed from piled trash to see a child being whipped by a pit racer. “Come on you lazy dog! Get this fuel to the ship before the race starts!” The fuel can lay discarded next to the child, obviously much too heavy for the child to carry. 

Anakin reached for his absent lightsaber, his teeth gritting together as his anger flared, all the memories of Tattoine rising up around him and grinding against his mind like sand on skin in the middle of a sandstorm. 

“Oi!’ Rabo said, oblivious to the suffering happening a few feet away. “Come on, the race is going to start soon.” 

“You go on ahead, I have to take care of something.” Anakin glanced around for a weapon, anything to use against the man with the whip. His hand was shaking, terrified to feel that whip on his skin again but he had to do something to help that kid. 

The whip sounded again and Anakin struck, using his force as a weapon to stop the man's hand in midair. 

Rabo watched in shocked silence as Anakin snapped the man's arm in half, the snap of the bone and the scream from the man's lips like a symphony to Anakin’s ears. This man represented all that Anakin had suffered, all the sleepless nights in pain, all the fear and terror that was still ingrained in him. This man represented the reason why Anakin struggled to succeed as a Jedi. 

“Anakin!” Rabo shouted, “stop!” 

Anakin realized the man was choking and the feeling of his own force had shifted. Anakin panicked, realizing he was killing someone and stopped. The man fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

Rabo touched Anakin’s arm but Anakin flinched back, too caught up in his own mind to realize that Rabo’s touch was in comfort and not there to deliver more pain. 

Anakin forced himself to calm down, pushing his emotions down until he could stop shaking. He approached the child, stepping over the whimpering man. “You need to get out of here.” He said, “it’s okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore.” 

The child vanished down the alleyway, heading back towards the bar. Anakin turned and stared down at the man on the ground, “don’t ever whip a child again.”

The man nodded, practically groveling in the mud at Anakin's feet and a rush of something close to pride shot through Anakin. He had saved that boy and some of that pain that he felt every day had lessened, just a little. 

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would tell him taking revenge was wrong but this felt more like justice to him. 

“Dude,” Rabo said, his hands on his head and his eyes wide with shock, “you’re like a crazy Jedi.” 

Anakin shrugged, “we’d better get goi-,” Anakin started but his voice stopped as a knife went through Rabo’s throat. A choking gasp came from Anakin’s mouth as he was splattered with blood, still standing frozen as the knife thudded to the ground.

The shadow of the tiny person wearing the cloak from earlier was standing on the top of a garbage pile, a knife in their hand and a dark force surrounding them. 

***

Aellyn stared down at Anakin and suddenly she was Kirana Stormweaver again, being dragged away while her best friend screamed for her to come back. The shock and terror on his face now was the same expression she had seen through the window as her family had been taken. Shmi had held Anakin back, keeping him from running out and stopping their abduction, tears on her face but the terror on Anakin’s face had been burnt into her mind. 

The men in the bar had been talking about killing the Senator of Coruscant's son to make a statement to the Republic that they weren’t going to just sit around and let them do whatever they wanted. The men had been planning to make a game out of it and Aellyn had decided to win it. She had been following Rabo and when she had seen the child being whipped, she had been about to step in but the Jedi had beaten her to it and Aellyn realized she was looking at Anakin. 

Before she could do anything, one of the other assassins had killed the kid and vanished into the crowd. 

And now Anakin was looking at her like she had something to do with it. 

The knife in her hand slipped from her grasp, thudding to the ground and she knew her disguise had faded but she didn’t bother to tug up her scarf to hide her face.

Anakin launched himself at her, grabbing her discarded knife from the ground and running up the trash heap towards her, using the force to launch himself up. 

Kirana did the first thing she could think of and ran. 

She was quick, using the force to propel her movements but Anakin was strong in the force and he kept up with her. 

There was a commotion behind them as Republic ships arrived to break up the party. It wouldn’t be long before Rabo’s body was found.

She leapt off a building but froze in mid-air, Anakin using his force to stop her in mid-air. Kirana blinked in shock, how was he already this powerful? Her necklace swung free from the sudden halt.

Anakin yanked his hand back, sending her tumbling into a pile of garbage at his feet. His eyes fell to her necklace and he froze, wondering if this was who he hoped it to be. He reached up and yanked her hood from her face. She looked up at him and they both froze, seeing each other since she had been taken five years ago. 

“Kira?” 

“Ani?” Aellyn said, her voice cracking. She missed her name, more than anything. 

Anakin stared down at her, confused. “What? How?” His fists clenched and he looked down at the knife in his hand. He seemed to realize exactly what had just happened. “You just killed him,” he said in shock. 

“No-,” Kirana said, but didn’t know how to finish the sentence. 

Anakin’s face swam with anger and tears swam in his eyes, “I’ve been defending you for five years,” he said, his voice hard and unyielding, “five years. I’ve been telling people you must have acted in self-defense but - you really killed that Jedi, didn’t you?”

Kirana swallowed, tears coming to her eyes. Anakin had been the one person that Kirana thought would always believe in her. “Please, Ani, you have to believe me. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I don’t believe you!” Anakin shouted, throwing the knife away and it skidded off into darkness. 

The sound of the Republic ships had grown louder, people were shouting. They had found the body and they were combing the area for the killer. 

“Why did you kill that Jedi?” Anakin screamed, the garbage around them vibrating from the force and Kirana glanced around uneasily. 

“I didn’t! It was an accident!” She shrieked. 

“STOP!” Anakin shouted, “I don’t want to hear your excuses!” 

“Ani, please, you have to believe me!” Kirana cried. He shook his head, disgust on his face. The garbage rattled and a pressure began to build in Kirana’s head, she clutched her head in pain. “Ani, stop it!”

Anakin didn’t seem to realize what he was doing as garbage around them began to crunch and Kirana groaned, her nose starting to bleed. “Anakin!” 

Anakin seemed to snap out of it, stumbling back in shock as he realized he had just done that to his friend. 

“Well,” a voice said, “this is an interesting sight. When I was sent to kill Anakin Skywalker, who knew I would run into Kirana Stormweaver as well.” 

They both spun around, both sinking into attack stances as they faced a Blood Carver. “Who the hell are you?” 

The man laughed, “I am Ke Daiv,” he said, his long claw like fingers clicking together menacingly. 

“Why are you here?” 

Ke Daiv didn’t answer, glancing off into the distance where everyone was screaming from the Republic armies coming in. It wouldn't be long until they were found. “Did you do that, little girl?” Ke Daiv asked, “that kill was sloppy but effective.” He said to Kirana, “assassination is a kind of sculpting,” he purred, “chipping away what is not needed.” His beady eyes turned back to them, “both of you, unfortunately, fall into that category.” 

Anakin and Kirana exchanged looks, their anger aside for one second as they focused on surviving, an instinct that had been driven into them from years of protecting each other during their ten years of being a slave. It was a bond that few could replicate. 

They took off running, Anakin blasting a pile of garbage into Ke Daiv’s face and he shrieked, giving chase, his exoskeleton clicking across the ground like a giant beetle making Kirana shiver in disgust. 

A knife sung through the air and Kirana shoved Anakin out of the way, sending them both careening into a pile of trash. 

The knife sunk into Kirana’s shoulder and she screeched in pain. Ke Daiv laughed, “keep screaming little girl.” 

Anakin turned to Ke Daiv, directing all that pent up rage and sadness and pain that had been swirling around in his head since he had seen Kirana again rushed out of him. 

He wanted Ke Daiv to pay for making Kirana bleed even though some of that blood had been by his own hands. 

Ke Daiv fell to the ground, clutching his head and screaming, the entire garbage pile rattling with the force. 

“Anakin,” Kirana shouted, reaching out to stop him but he was too deep in himself to notice. When Kirana touched him, he blasted her back without a second thought and only Kirana’s intense training was able to stop her from getting seriously hurt.

“ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan’s voice came from over the garbage pit, the Republic was closing in. 

There was a sickening crunch and Ke Daiv went silent, blood pouring from every part of him. 

Anakin swallowed, the anger almost swallowing him up and he couldn’t seem to force it down.

He tried to clear his head, trying to get rid of the terrible anger as he stared at Ke Daiv’s body, realizing exactly what he had just done. 

Anakin sank to his knees, he had just killed someone for the first time. 

“Anakin!” Obi-wan was there and Anakin turned to him, looking for comfort. Looking for some sort of constant. Looking for a friend. 

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder as his padawan realized exactly what he had just done. “What happened? What are you doing here?” 

Anakin didn’t seem to hear him. He turned his head, looking for his friend, looking for the one who he trusted more than anything in life and the one who had just broken his trust. 

But Kirana Stormweaver was gone. 

***

“Your failure in the garbage pits,” Zalem explained, “was due to one specific reason.” Aellyn hadn’t pretended that she had been the one to kill Rabo to gain her mother’s approval; it had been an easy lie to fake since the Republic was blaming her anyway. “You failed because your assassination was credited to Kirana Stormweaver, not Aellyn Nightsinger. If you want to make a difference in this world, you have to pick the person who has the highest chances. Kirana Stormweaver is a slave girl from a small planet who rebelled against the guards and escaped, Kirana Stormweaver is nothing.” 

“Aellyn Nightsinger,” Zalem continued, “is a cold hearted ruthless killer who knows no sides and who has never cared about anyone in her life. A symbol of resistance to the Republic and someone who will never bow to them.” Zalem studied the girl that had become like a daughter to her, “you need to make a choice of who you want to be.”

Aellyn swallowed, touching her necklace that Anakin had given her seven years ago. “I understand.” 

“Good. Then do what you have to do.” 

***

Anakin was tired of being confined to the Jedi Temple after his stunt in the garbage pits. It had been three months and Kirana had escaped and now that Anakin had had time to calm down, he wasn’t sure how he felt. Maybe Kirana had been telling the truth about killing that Jedi but why would she kill Rabo? 

Was there something he was missing? Kirana was always a spontaneous person but this was cold-blooded murder. 

Kirana had been missing for the last five years, what if she had been brainwashed by a sith like Darth Maul and forced to work for him? Kirana had always been strong in the force, maybe someone had kidnapped her for her strong force powers. 

Anakin could save her, he could bring her back to the Jedi Order and they could train her to be good like the other Jedi and Anakin wouldn’t be so alone anymore. 

He could help her come back to the light. 

After three months, the Republic had focused their gaze on a new threat; an assassin named Aellyn Nightsinger who was only identified by the symbol she left behind at each kill.   
Aellyn Nightsinger had killed one hundred people in the past three months and the number only kept climbing. The only reason Anakin knew about it was because he had happened to hear the Chancellor and Master Windu arguing over the Jedi helping track her down. The Jedi had refused to get involved, claiming they were a neutral party.

Aellyn had never been seen and Anakin wondered if this was the woman who had taken Kirana. She sounded like someone dangerous and was the daughter of the infamous Zalem Nightsinger who had been briefly imprisoned with Kirana. Maybe Kirana had met Aellyn then and they had trained her to be a killer like them. 

Obi-Wan interrupted his training meditation with news, “you’ve been listening so well, that I thought I would reward you with a mission.” 

Anakin’s head shot up, “really?” He grinned, “when do we leave?” 

“We’ve gotten a lead on Kirana Stormweaver,” Obi-Wan explained. “There was an anonymous tip that she’s planning on murdering a Jedi so we’re stepping in to stop her.” 

Anakin swallowed, “when do we leave?” 

“Now.” 

Anakin focused on his breathing and controlling his emotions as they left for the coordinates of where Kirana was hiding. He would need to have control of his emotions if he didn’t want to hurt his friend like last time. 

It didn’t take them long to reach Courtsilius, a planet similar to Coruscant with its huge skyscrapers and hundreds of flying speeders.

The coordinates were an address deep in the slums. “That’s where we’re heading,” Obi-wan pointed as Anakin flew the speeder towards their destination, the closest he’d been to Kirana in three months. 

A plume of smoke lay in the direction they headed as they parked a few blocks away, the smoke thick in the air as emergency vehicles came speeding in. “Oh no,” Obi-Wan said, “come on Anakin!” 

They began to run, picking up the pace until they stood in front of a house that had all but been reduced to rubble. 

A girl lay in the center, burned beyond recognition. The only thing still slightly recognizable was the necklace around her neck, a necklace Anakin knew well, he had been the one to carve it. 

A scream ripped its way from Anakin’s throat and he tried to run forward but Obi-Wan stopped him, staring up at something on the far wall. A light from a nearby speeder lit it up, showing exactly what had been painted in blood on the wall. 

Anakin had given Kirana that necklace to protect her from evil but in the end, it had failed her. He had failed her. 

The red symbol of Aellyn Nightsinger stood out starkly over Kirana’s broken and burned body and Anakin fell to his knees, reaching out for the hand of his dead friend. 

He took the necklace in his hand, the body dissolving into ash at his touch from the terrible chemical flames that had eaten away at her body. He clenched his fist around the necklace, pressing his closed fist to his lips and made a promise to the body of his best friend. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn't’ save you,” he sobbed, “I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.” 

Anakin Skywalker stared at the symbol of Aellyn Nightsinger, blurred by his tears. 

He didn’t care how long it took or the lengths he had to go to or the rules he had to break. Aellyn Nightsinger would die for this. 

***

Aellyn Nightsinger sat on the roof, watching the scene unfold, tears in her eyes. 

It had been easy to contact the Republic anonymously and drop a tip about Kirana Stormweavers location. 

It had been easy to steal a body from the morgue who looked like her and burn it beyond recognition and then blow up a house just before the Jedi arrived. 

It had not been easy to watch Anakin break. 

But, Aellyn had made her choice of who she wanted to be. Aellyn wanted to be able to destroy the Republic and she couldn’t do that if the Republic was after both Kirana and Aellyn.   
And she couldn’t be Aellyn if Anakin had known she was alive because he would’ve hunted her to the ends of the galaxy to find her. 

This was the only way. 

Aellyn’s hand reached automatically for the necklace but she froze when she realized she didn’t have it anymore. Instead, she reached up and wiped away her tears. Nightsisters didn’t cry and Aellyn Nightsinger definitely didn’t cry over a kill.

Aellyn stood up and left, choosing to leave her entire childhood in the ashes of that house. 

Kirana Stormweaver was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

FIVE YEARS LATER 

Vinsoth had fallen quickly, bringing the total planets under the control of the Witches of Dathomir to four. 

“It’s so easy,” Briacia Rainsailor said, grinning as she studied the star map in the abandoned pirate lair that was now the base of the new Dathomir Empire which was slowly creeping across the system. 

“I know,” Rabé Watertraveller said from where she was digging through a pile of treasure inside the wall she had destroyed when she had sensed treasure behind it. “We should’ve taken over the galaxy ages ago.” She said, putting a crown she found in a box on her head. 

“We wouldn’t have been able to do it if Queen Zalem hadn’t managed to unite all the witch covens on Dathomir. Do you think we can take over the galaxy, Aellyn?” 

Aellyn Nightsinger frowned, “I don’t know. The Separatists have been dragging more and more planets from the Outer Rim into their clutches. We need to establish rulers over the planets quickly or we won’t be able to hold them. I don’t know if there are enough of us to keep holding the four planets we have.” 

Aellyn had spent hours with Zalem, who had basically become a mother to her at this point, plotting out strategies and ideas to hold back the Republic from their borders. Neither Zalem nor Aellyn were too keen to alley with the Separatists. The more control they had over the system, the less likely they would be to fall to the Separatists. 

“Oh, here she comes,” Briacia warned and Aellyn snapped up her head as a powerful wall of anger moved towards them. 

“What do you wanna bet that she claims she single handedly took the planet?” Rabé whispered to Briacia, “she’s always trying to one up Aellyn.” 

Aellyn’s step sister, Ros Lai, came stalking into the room. “Why are you all still hanging around? The Queen has requested our presence back on Dathomir. Something happened.” 

Aellyn sighed, “alright, let’s go.” The two girls fell into step after their general. 

Ros Lai stopped Rabé with a hand, “I heard what you said about me.” Her eyes seemed to glow in her anger, “need I remind you that I am the daughter of the Queen.” 

Aellyn grabbed her sister's hand, “leave her be, Ros Lai” Aellyn said, “There is no time for this, we need to move.” 

They climbed on board their ship and took off for the stars. Aellyn knowing something bad was coming their way, she could feel it. 

“Sate Pestage has been killed,” Zalem said the moment the girls entered the throne room. 

“And I should be concerned, why?” Aellyn drawled. 

“Because Prince-Admiral Delak Krennal now controls the Ciutric Hegemony,” Zalem said, her face hard, “and he’s sworn to take back the planets we’ve taken and wipe out our people.” Zalem looked hard at her daughter, Aellyn. “It seems to be personal on some level.” 

Aellyn knew it was no use lying to her since Zalem could sense her guilt. “Yeah, that was probably my fault. We have a… history.” 

“Whore,” Ros Lai said under her breath but Aellyn chucked a knife over her shoulder, guiding it with the force to hover directly against her neck without even looking. Ros Lai squeaked and glanced at her mother for help. 

“Don’t make insults unless you can back them up,” Zalem barked. She glanced at Aellyn, waiting to see what she would do. 

Aellyn knew she could kill Ros Lai and Zalem would only spend a few days mourning and she wouldn’t hold a grudge against Aellyn for it. But, Aellyn didn’t want to become the heir to the Dathomir throne through killing.

“The only reason I’m not killing you is because we’re going to need all the Nightsisters we can get against Krennal.” Aellyn said, the knife leaving a string of blood on Ros Lai’s neck as it flew back to her hand. 

Zalem sighed, “Krennal is moving an army to attack our forces on the planet Pil Diller. They’re in the Diller Canyon, hiding for the attack and due to the forest fires from a lightning storm, they’re trapped in the canyon without a way out. We need to find a way for them to get out and then someone needs to handle the army. Aellyn, I want you to stop the army, either diplomatically or through attacking.” Aellyn grinned at the notion of killing Krennal but Zalem put up a hand, “just try to remember that if you get caught killing him, we can’t go against the entire might of the Ciutric Hegemony and still hold the four planets we’ve taken.” 

Aellyn grinned, “noted.” She nodded to Briacia and Rabé, “I’m taking them. A smaller task force will be easier to get into the canyon without them noticing. 

Zalem nodded, “Don’t lose.” 

Aellyn smiled slowly, “I’m not planning on it.” 

“Good.” 

And with that, Aellyn was off to single handedly destroy an army. 

***

“You’re using her as bait?” Obi-wan asked, “I don’t think it’s wise to use the leading senator of the loyalist party as bait against a very capable assassin. An assassin who managed to commit a crime right underneath the nose of the Jedi.” 

“It was her idea, she wants to know who’s trying to kill her. And to be honest, I do too. Sate Pestage was killed last week and now Amidala is in danger? Someone has to be going after the Naboo Senatorial Delegation.” Anakin protested. 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “do you have a theory of who it might be?” Obi-Wan knew his padawan too well and Anakin couldn’t meet his master’s eyes. 

“Aellyn Nightsinger-.” 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan protested, “you’re obsession over this woman is clouding your judgement.” 

“My judgement is sound!” Anakin shouted before stopping his anger in his tracks. “The Dathomir Witches have been growing bolder, moving outside of their borders to take planets. Sate Pestage has been very opposed against it and has been trying to convince the Naboo Senatorial Delegation to join his fight.” 

“Pestage left the Delegation to rule the Ciutric Hegemony, why would someone go after the Naboo Senators when they should be going after the planet leaders who are apart of the Hegemony?” Obi-Wan said, “It's not connected Anakin.” 

“But it could be!” Anakin argued, “what if you’re wrong?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “it could be possible.” Anakin was too surprised to argue. “You look tired.” Kenobi said, changing the subject. 

“I don’t sleep well anymore.” 

“Because of your mother?”

Anakin shrugged, “I don’t know why I keep dreaming of her and…” He trailed off, not wanting to mention he kept seeing Kirana in his dreams as well. He missed her, more than he cared to admit. She had plagued his dreams like a beautiful sickness on his mind. She haunted his thoughts and his feelings and if he didn’t know better, he might think she was still alive but he had seen the body himself. Had seen the burns and the fire that had almost consumed her alive. 

The fire that had been set by Aellyn Nightsinger. 

His hatred ran deeper at the thought of that wretched woman who had killed his best friend. 

“Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. They betray you.” Obi-Wan said, “Kirana Stormweaver's death was an accident, not intentional. Let go of the hate you feel towards this assassin, besides, Kirana killed a Jedi, she shouldn’t be gaining any sympathy.” 

Anakin flexed his jaw, trying to suppress his anger. “She didn’t kill that Jedi,” Anakin said, “I know she didn’t. Kira might have given into her feelings too often but she wouldn’t’ve killed a Jedi.” Anakin stared out at the Coruscant skyline, “if only I had been strong enough to save her when I could have.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “forgetting the past will free your future. Let go of your doubt and self hatred for not being able to save her, it will cloud your judgement and…” Obi-Wan’s eye’s shot to Padme’s door. 

“I sense it too,” Anakin said and lunged for the doorway, not ready to let another of his lifelong friends die needlessly like Kirana did.

Anakin sailed into the room, half hoping that the person he would find would be none other than Aellyn Nightsinger, the one responsible for Kirana’s death. He wanted to face off against her and kill her. 

Instead, a droid pulled away from the window and flew off, Obi-Wan jumping out after it. 

“Stay here!” Anakin shouted to Padme, running off after his master, trying not to feel disappointed about not finding his best friend's killer. 

Anakin had sworn to Kirana over the grave he had dug for her himself that he would avenge her. Even if Kirana still haunted his dreams, he knew his master was right, he couldn’t bring back the dead. 

But he could kill the ones who took the living before they were meant to die. 

***

The entire countryside seemed to be on fire from the giant lightning storm that had swept through the planet and decimated half of the country. 

But, through the smoke and haze, Aellyn could sense the army coming to kill the Nightsister battalion trapped halfway up the side of the canyon, flood water rising from below and fires raging above. 

Aellyn found them quickly, flying in on a hover-board made specifically to be lifted by force sensitive wielders, the winds from the fires helping her as she glided down to the small crevice the Nightsisters were packed into. 

Aellyn landed, greeting the leader of them all, Mother Talzan with a nod of her head. “Sisters,” Aellyn said, “Is this all that’s left?” 

“The flood was sudden, it took many,” Talzan explained. 

Aellyn swallowed, “alright. We mourn later, we need to get out of here.” 

“How? You can’t carry us out on that hover-board and the canyon is too narrow for a ship to fit in and the army will surely see a ship and target it.” Talzan protested. 

Thunder rumbled overhead and Aellyn knew the rain was going to cause many more problems. “This ravine takes you out onto a lake at the bottom of the plateau where our ship is waiting. It’s a dangerous journey,” Aellyn warned, “but, you are the strongest battalion of Nightsisters.” She passed over the hover-boards she had brought and passed them out. “Two to a board, you’ll need both of your eyes to navigate as you float down the river.” The NightSisters glanced at the roaring rapids of the flood water choked with debris from the fire inside it and their expressions hardened. They were going to survive. 

Aellyn glanced up at the sky, it was already dusk and with the rainclouds and the smoke blocking out the sky, it felt like midnight. “You won’t be able to see so you’ll need to be aware of your surroundings to get downriver.” 

Talzan frowned, “but the army is coming down the river and over the plateau, there won’t be time to get all of us onto the ship.” 

Aellyn smirked, “I’ll take care of the army.” 

Talzan stared at her skeptically, “now is not the time to show off Aellyn.” 

Aellyn stepped off the crevice, her hover-board catching her and she willed herself to rise higher into the wind and the pounding rain and the smoke. “It’s always a time to show off.” She said, “get downriver! Briacia and Rabé are stalling the rapids but they can only hold it so long!” She shouted as she vanished into the smoke. 

“That girl is going to get herself killed.” Talzan said, unapproving. “Let’s move ladies!” 

Aellyn could barely see against the pounding wind, pouring rain and the choking smoke as she weaved through the rocky outcroppings and towering trees. She had to stay low to dodge their scanners and use the smoke to her advantage.

Lightning flashed and she barely dodged a rocky outcropping that had popped out of nowhere. She couldn’t barely see, let alone fly. 

The wind buffeted her hover-board and Aellyn wondered if she was going to make it. Lightning flashed again and Aellyn tried to map out a path in the few seconds of light it gave her. 

She could hear the army, it was coming down the river and over the plateaus and Aellyn needed to stop it now. 

Aellyn closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses, mapping out a path through the rocky maze and she willed herself forward, eyes closed.

Aellyn weaved through the smoke and the darkness without looking, pulling out the Lightwhip that she only used on the rare occasion that she would need it. 

The army was just below her. 

Aellyn activated her lightwhip, flying through quickly, slicing rocky outcroppings and plummeting them into the army below on the river, taking out boats as quickly as she could. The tiny fragments that didn’t do any damage, she called back up and used her force to spin them quickly, sharpening them into fragments which she aimed at the beating hearts of all the living things around her.

The very few survivors claimed a demon came down from hell with a whip of blue fire and the very earth rose against them and killed off the entire army in minutes. 

Aellyn never even opened her eyes. 

And she had never felt more powerful in her life. The force sang around her and she could feel it surrounding all the living things around her and could trace it’s pathway across the galaxy, connecting her to each living thing in it. The force surrounding her seemed to focus on one person, across the galaxy. “Aellyn!” Anakin’s rage filled voice echoed from far away. “YOU!” 

Aellyn faltered and threw out her senses but Anakin was nowhere near. In her momentary distraction, she lost her focus and slammed against the canyon wall, plummeting to the freezing water below choked with rocks, debris and dead bodies. 

Aellyn was sure she could hear Anakin screaming as she fell. Before she hit the water, she couldn’t help but wonder why he sounded so angry. 

***

Aellyn woke up in the ship, coughing up water. Rabé pounding her on the back. “Wow, you took a beating.” She said, laughing. “But I heard you sent those pansies screaming for their mothers.” 

Briacia shook her head, “try not to show off next time. I knew you were doing something stupid.” 

“I hit a rock,” Aellyn said. “Did I get the entire army?” 

Rabé hesitated, “Yeah but Krennal wasn’t with them like we thought he was going to be. Our spies were wrong and now Krennal knows his council isn’t safe, he fed different people false information on purpose to see who would cave.” 

“Damn,” Aellyn said, “I knew I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.” 

“Yeah,” Briacia said, “When did you have the chance? Because I want to know if you slept with the most powerful and eligible bachelor in the galaxy?” 

Aellyn gave a sly grin, “can’t a girl have a few secrets?” 

“Aellyn!” Mother Talzan protested and both Briacia and Rabé snapped to attention but Aellyn remained sitting since Mother Talzan was a step below Aellyn as the queen's advisor. “Your mother heard about the attack and our spies have been recalled from Axxila and the queen is gathering the Nightsisters back home. You failed.” She turned and left. 

Aellyn threw up her hands, “I single handedly took down an army and I failed? Really? I would say I was a sexy success.” Briacia and Rabé both agreed with her. “Thank you!” She said, “failure my ass,” She said, flipping the bird in Talzan’s general direction. “Oh, Ros Lai is going to be so happy when we get home.” 

They landed on Dathomir and Aellyn knew something was wrong instantly. A dark presence resided here and it didn’t take Aellyn long before her sister was marching up to her wearing a dress which she knew her sister hated.

“Your failure has driven my mother into the arms of a madman!” Ros Lai protested, “fix this!” 

Aellyn ignored her sister, casting an illusion which places her in a beautiful ball gown instead of the soaked and bloody armour she was really wearing. Truth be told, she preferred the ball gown.

Aellyn threw open the doors of the throne room, making sure her swagger was intact as she faced her mother and the man who brought evil with him to an already evil place. 

“This is my daughter, Aellyn Nightsinger, General of the Nightsisters, Queen of Vinsoth, Chaos-Walker and Sleeper Tamer,” Zalem announced, her face tight with annoyance. “She has just returned from her attack on the Prince-Admiral’s armies.” 

The man nodded, dark energy rolling off of him in waves. “Just the very titled person I wanted to see,” his voice was deep, resonating across the entire room. “It seems your reputation precedes you. The attack was less than two days ago and the stories of a flying demon killing an entire army with her eyes closed is already sweeping the galaxy.” 

Aellyn smirked, “hopefully the rumor lives up to the real thing.” 

The man studied her, the force prodding her mind but she held fast against him. “It would seem so.” 

“Aellyn,” Zalem said, “this is Count Dooku, a main leader in the Separatist party. He has agreed to help us in our plight against the Ciutric Hegemony.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “just help?” 

“In exchange for your humble services,” Dooku explained. “I need someone to die and you need someone to keep you from all dying. A fitting trade, I believe.” 

Zalem gave Aellyn a look that meant she had better agree or Zalem would skin her alive. 

Aellyn gave a slow smile, “I would be honored to serve you in exchange for protection against the army at our doorstep.” 

Dooku smiled, “good.” 

“Now,” Aellyn said, “Who am I killing?” 

“A senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Aellyn thought Naboo was very beautiful this time of year: sparkling waterfalls, blooming flowers and rolling green fields. The perfect place for a future funeral for the former queen of Naboo. 

Aellyn had very recently been placed as queen over several of the planets she had helped conquer and she couldn’t help but feel for the former queen. She couldn’t imagine being queen at fourteen. Fourteen! Aellyn had just turned twenty and she still felt like a child sometimes. Especially when you lived around a bunch of immortal witches who didn’t usually join the Nightsisters ranks until their early sixties because they had an eternity ahead of them. 

Aellyn thought her mission would be easy, get in, kill the Senator, get out. Dooku had done most of the work for her, he already knew where the Senator was located due to his lovely brigade of spies. All Aellyn had to do was kill her. 

But, Aellyn didn’t trust Dooku at all and was going to do her own extensive research on the matter herself. She just needed an important person to torture. 

Aellyn spent a day on the roof of a nearby building, watching. 

The queen was too well guarded but the advisors and senators were not. 

It didn’t take long for Aellyn to pick her target. Ars Dangoor, she discovered, was a member of the Naboo Senatorial Delegation and was the perfect target to discover the whereabouts of the hidden Senator. 

She stalked him to his home, noted he lived alone and waited until nightfall before she entered, using the force to swiftly unlock the doors and move inside. 

Dangoor had no idea what was happening as he slept and a Nightsister entered his mind with the force. 

She manipulated his dreams, making him think about the Senator. The Senator was here on Naboo and in the lake country, in Varykino.

But there was something else ... someone else here. A Jedi? 

Dangoor awoke with a start and Aellyn and he blinked at each other before he tried to scream. 

Aellyn wasn’t wearing her mask so she snapped his neck, her gloves keeping her finger prints well covered. 

So, there was a Jedi here to protect the senator. 

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time she killed a Jedi. 

Her memories swarmed with the face of the man she had accidently thrown over the side of the railing, sending him under foot of a hundred slaves with pickaxes. He hadn’t survived and it was her fault. She hadn’t killed a Jedi since then. The only Jedi she knew was Anakin but there was no way it was him, he was still a Padawan. 

Aellyn reached the lake country after a day of travelling overland and threw pastures and meadows, stealing a horse at one point. She was in no rush, they had no idea she was coming and she wanted to see the world. 

Also, she had this feeling of dread, like something terrible was going to happen. 

Aellyn reached the lake house and couldn’t help but be jealous that the senator on the run got to live in such a beautiful manor. She could hear voices, people were packing their belongings suddenly. 

Had they known she was coming? Maybe she shouldn’t have killed that senator to find Amidala. 

A ship started up nearby and Aellyn almost fell off the roof as she scrambled to hide. She knew that the sleek silver ship had to belong to the senator and pulled a tracker from her belt, throwing it onto the ship as it sailed off. 

Great, now she had to track them across space. 

Aellyn reached out with her senses, trying to find the Jedi that was supposed to be with them but the ship vanished into Hyperspace before she could reach it. All she knew was that Amidala was definitely on that ship. 

She prayed it was going somewhere nice, somewhere tropical. 

***

Tatooine. 

Really? 

There were over a million planets in this galaxy and they picked the one planet she hated more than any other planet in the world. 

Aellyn changed her clothes, making sure she was completely covered against the sand that was sure to be blowing around. 

The ship was in Mos Eisley and Aellyn hunted through the city. She moved mechanically and remembered the childhood that she had spent running through these streets. 

She found herself outside her old house without thinking, right next door to Anakins. She almost felt like knocking, wondering if Shmi was still here. Shmi had been like another mother to her. The Skywalkers were her family. 

The door swung open and Aellyn froze, wondering if she should pull down her mask and hood and reveal herself but someone who was definitely not Shmi stepped out and froze when he saw her. 

Aellyn cast her powers out as far as they could go but she couldn’t feel Shmi. She was gone and she had been for a long time. 

Aellyn panicked, knowing Anakin would never forgive her if she hadn’t freed his mother when she had the chance. 

Aellyn ran to Watto’s shop and found him sitting outside, brooding. “Where is she? Where is Shmi Skywalker?” Aellyn said, trying not to let the panic rise in her voice.

Watto threw up his hands, “so many people asking about her today. She’s on the other side of Mos Eisley. Are you with-,” he paused, “who are you?” 

Aellyn jerked back, “Aellyn Nightsinger.” She said, satisfied with the terror in Watto’s eyes. “Now answer my question” 

“Look, if you want to see her, she’s...” 

Her tracker beeped, the ship was moving. Aellyn froze, trying to choose. “I’ll be back,” she said finally, “but she’s alive? She’s okay?” 

“Yes,” he shouted. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” she said, racing off, needing to catch the ship before they got out of range of her tracker. 

She reached her own ship only to realize they had landed on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. She couldn’t fly her ship into the middle of the desert, it would blow her cover. 

Aellyn groaned, fishing out some money to buy a speeder and shot off into the desert, following the tracker. 

What the hell was Amidala doing in the middle of the desert? And who else was looking for Shmi Skywalker?

Was Anakin here? 

Hope soared inside of her as she raced for the house. She paused a few miles away, using her binoculars to study the landscape. There was a tiny house and a man hugging a woman outside of it. The man, Aellyn realized it to be a Jedi climbed on the speeder and sped off. 

Excellent, Aellyn said, grinning. That Jedi was gone. 

Padme reentered the house and Aellyn crept across the sand dunes, heading towards the house. The house had a giant opening in the center and voices drifted up on the wind. 

“Do you think he’ll find her?” 

“He’s a Jedi, if Shmi is still alive, he’ll find her.” 

“What if she’s already dead,” someone else said. 

“We have to have faith that he’ll bring her back alive.” 

Aellyn froze. Shmi was in some sort of danger?

“Those Tusken Raiders are nasty.” 

From Tusken Raiders. . 

Aellyn had a job to do but Kirana had a friend to save. 

“Damn it,” she whispered, jogging towards her speeder. She stopped and pulled out a contraption and ran over to the silver ship, trying to stay low, wearing sand colored robes to blend into her surroundings. 

She placed the item on the ship, hindering its ability to take off. Padme wasn’t going anywhere and it looked like she was waiting for that Jedi to get back. 

Perfect, she could save Shmi and also kill Padme. Maybe she’d save Shmi, kill the Jedi and then Padme. Probably a better option. 

Aellyn sped across the sand dunes, following the marks of the speeder in the sand, stopping and asking for directions when she needed them. Her powers had never worked too well on Tatooine, it was probably all the sand, it irritated her. 

By nightfall, Aellyn found the discarded speeder and went on foot, following the smell of the smoke and rotten body odor to the Tusken Raiders camp. 

She heard screams and shouts and ran forward, wondering if they had done her work for her and had slaughtered the Jedi already. 

What she saw made her stop in her tracks. 

“Anakin,” she whispered, watching as the Jedi with the blue laser sword cut down Tusken Raider after Tusken Raider. He was older, much older, and much more handsome but it was him. Aellyn knew it. 

She could feel his hate, his anger, his rage. 

Aellyn knew in that moment that Shmi was dead. 

Her knees almost gave out but a Tusken Raider lunged for her and Aellyn pulled several knives from her belt instinctively and launched into battle against the raiders. 

She sliced and killed, matching Anakin step for step and she couldn’t help but feel that fighting next to him felt right. It felt like home. 

She cut down the last Tusken raider and spun around, only to find the lightsaber at her throat. 

It was too dark for him to see her, he didn’t know who she was. 

His face glowed blue in the light and Aellyn was breathless, it had been almost six years since she had seen her friend. Her eyes watered but she blinked down her tears. 

“Who are you?” Anakin hissed, tears in his eyes, anger on his face. He was going to kill her. 

Aellyn sheathed her knives and held up her hands in surrender. She opened her mouth to say something but Anakin’s eyes shifted to the swirling tattoo on her right hand and wrist. 

“Aellyn,” Anakin said and his eyes met hers and Aellyn hadn’t realized how much she wanted to hear her name from his lips. But, wait? How did he know that name? Why wasn’t he calling her Ki-.

In her confusion, Anakin almost cut her head off. “YOU!” He shouted, “YOU’LL DIE TODAY!” 

Aellyn flipped out of the way, hands still raised. “What?” She shouted, “Anakin!” 

Anakin was too busy screaming and charging her to hear her. Aellyn jumped out of the way, not wanting to fight him. 

“YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!” He said, swiping his saber with every word while Aellyn kept dodging. “MY MOTHER! MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!” 

Aellyn frowned, she thought she was his best friend. Apparently there had been some misunderstanding. 

Oh...OH! Aellyn had forgotten about that little incident where she had ‘killed’ Kirana. She had done it to throw off suspicion and stop the hunt for both of her heads, she had no idea Anakin would be so worked up about her dying. 

It was almost sweet. 

Anakin got in a lucky shot and his lightsaber seared her side. She screamed in pain, stumbling away, the smell of burning flesh filled the air and Anakin grinned at her pain, his face lit up blue and Aellyn realized he was going to kill her. 

Aellyn pulled out her knives and Anakin smirked, thinking he could break her metal blades easily with his saber but when her knives crossed and caught his blade, he was shocked.   
Aellyn’s left arm shook and her left side ached. It wasn’t bad, she’d had worse, but now was not the time for a searing flesh wound. 

“ANAKIN!” Aellyn shouted, “LISTEN TO ME!” 

“SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!” Anakin shouted, lunging for her again, aiming for her bad side, targeting her. 

He was good. But, not as good as she was. 

Aellyn let the force flow through her, using it to anticipate Anakin’s movements and when he sliced at her, she hooked her curved blade around his saber and yanked it from his grasp. 

She sheathed one of her knives and did a cartwheel backwards, totally showing off, and caught his blade. 

Anakin tightened his fists and lunged for her, like he was going to kill her with his bare hands. Aellyn deactivated the lightsaber just as Anakin slammed into her and got his hands around her neck. 

Aellyn gasped and used the force to throw herself up on top of him and slammed down his hands, pinning them with the force. Anakin struggled against her, screaming obscenities. 

“ANAKIN!” Aellyn shouted, yanking off of the mask, goggles and hood. Anakin slammed his knee into her stomach and she went down hard. 

He rolled on top of her and pulled a knife from her belt, ready to drive it into her heart. Aellyn stopped it with the force but he pressed his force against hers and the blade gained an inch. 

Aellyn’s side screamed in pain and she shouted out in frustration. “ANI! WILL YOU STOP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!” 

Anakin froze and Aellyn accidentally threw him off with the force and into a nearby hut. “Ani,” she said softly as he climbed out. “It’s me. It’s me.” 

Anakin stared at her, “no. No.” He gripped one of her knives, trembling. “You killed her. You killed Kirana.” 

Aellyn stepped closer, into the light of the fire. “Ani, it’s me, it’s...it’s Kirana.” That name hadn’t been said by anyone in five years and she almost choked on it, feeling like she was using the name of a dead girl. 

Anakin walked towards her, the knife still in his hand and Aellyn eyed it warily, wondering if her friend was going to kill her. A thought she had never had before. 

Anakin raised his hand and Aellyn tried not to flinch in surprise as he touched her face in the firelight, wiping away a tear Aellyn hadn’t even realized had fallen. 

“But,” Anakin glanced at the tattoo on her hand, “you’re Aellyn Nightsinger.” 

Aellyn nodded, “I changed my name,” she said breathlessly, “I had to escape capture.”

Anakin stared at her and suddenly, his eyes were filled with new tears and the rage inside of him diminished. “Kirana. Kira!” 

Aellyn broke down as her best friend she hadn’t seen in six years pulled her into a hug and as Anakin squeezed her, she remembered her wound and gritted her teeth against the pain. 

Anakin pulled back, “wait, you’re side.” 

Aellyn pushed him away, covering her side, “don’t worry, you barely grazed me. I’m a Nigthsister, I’ll be fine.” Although it was hurting like a bitch. 

Anakin shook his head, “you’re a Nightsister assassin!” 

Aellyn laughed and held out her hand, summoning his lightsaber and studied it, “and you’re a Republic Jedi.” 

Anakin laughed, “I am. I thought you would be too.” He handed her back her knife. “Nice knife by the way.” 

“Nice sword.” 

Anakin’s mood suddenly shifted and he turned back to the only still remaining hut. “My mother,” he choked. 

“Shmi,” Aellyn said, running to the hut. “Is she…” She stopped when she saw the body inside. “Oh Ani.” 

Anakin came to stand next to her, “I’d been having dreams for months. I should’ve come sooner. It’s my fault she died.” 

Aellyn shook her head, “no, it’s my fault. I was free. I came back to get you and they said you had been freed. I assumed...I assumed she went with you.” Aellyn tried to keep the tears from falling, she had no right to grieve when Anakin was feeling so much pain and loss. 

“I left her here, ten years ago,” Anakin said. He knelt down beside her, wrapping her up carefully. “Come on.” 

Aellyn followed him and he put her body inside her speeder while she drove his speeder back to the house. They spent hours on the road, Aellyn following behind him, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to find her friend. 

She glanced down at her wound that she had hidden with a cloak. It was bad, really bad. Anakin had almost cut right through her. She was using the force on it now but it was too deep to be healed by herself. She’d need help to live. If she went into deep meditation, she might be able to heal it but she had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. 

They arrived in the early morning the next day, the entire family too scared or too consumed by grief to care who she was although Padme seemed to notice the cloth she had wrapped around her hand to hide the infamous tattoo. 

Aellyn noticed the way she studied Anakin, the way the two of them moved around each other. They were friends, and good ones at that.

Aellyn stayed outside after everyone had gone in, not wanting to intrude on the grieving family and she finally let herself cry for Shmi Skywalker. 

Her side was on fire and Aellyn had only succeeded in stopping the bleeding through sheer force of will. She pulled out her medpack and slapped on a few bandages but she would need to properly treat it later. She would slowly heal it through the force over time. 

Right now she had to decide if she was going to kill Padme or not.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying!” Anakin shouted and Aellyn snapped out of her deep meditation. She had healed her wound a little more, trying to close up the holes in her side before she dealt with the internal damage. Better to have a flap of skin around the muscles before she focused on regrowing them. 

“They’re like animals! And I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!” Anakin was shouting loud enough to draw every tusken raider in the area but she understood. More than Anakin could ever know. 

“To be angry is to be human,” Padme said. Aellyn poked her wound and hissed in pain. 

“I’m a Jedi, I know I’m better than this.” Anakin said and finally broke down. And that was why Aellyn had never considered joining the Jedi order. Her emotions were what made her connection to the force so strong, so fluid, so unpredictable, so lethal. The Jedi tried to disconnect emotions but it wasn’t human to be so detached. 

Aellyn tried to focus again, force healing with a wound like this would take time and a lot of energy and focus. And Aellyn couldn’t focus, still debating on if she should kill Padme. 

Well, she could flip a coin. 

Heads, she’d kill Padme. Tails, she wouldn’t.. Aellyn flipped the coin but her communicator went off on her speeder before it landed. Aellyn groaned, standing up and almost fell over because of how light headed she was. Not good. Her side still throbbed with pain, only numbed by the force. 

“Aellyn,” Zalem said, “I saw you on Tatooine.” 

“Sorry your maje-,” Aellyn started to apologize. 

“No,” Zalem said, “you have a new mission.” Aellyn noticed shouting and screaming in the distance and cries of pain. 

“What’s going on?” Aellyn shouted. “What’s happening?”

“Dooku has allied himself with the Prince-Admiral and they’ve taken control of the planets we had rightfully taken.” Looks like Aellyn was no longer a queen. “We’ve fallen back to Dathomir, they would be idiots to come here.” 

Aellyn went pale, “I’m coming home now, I’ll kill them all!” 

“NO!” Zalem shouted, “you must kill Dooku. We can hold ourselves here. If you can take out Dooku and the Separatists the deal with the Prince-Admiral will fall apart and we can take back the system.” 

Aellyn nodded, “yes ma’am.” She turned off her communicator and turned back to the house, Padme had just come outside. 

Aellyn looked down at the coin in the sand, heads. 

Lucky for Padme...if Zalem had called a few seconds later...Aellyn didn’t even want to think about it. 

A blue and white R2 unit rolled up to her, beeping. “Uh,” Aellyn said, “Sorry, I don’t speak droid.” 

“It seems he is carrying a message from a Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that name mean anything to you? Master Ani?” The gold droid said from the house.

Aellyn spun around to see Anakin following Padme out of the hut. “Show me the message,” Anakin said and they moved towards the ship. He nodded to Aellyn once and Aellyn decided it wouldn’t hurt to follow them. 

The message was short, Some bounty hunter was found, there was a droid army, Amidala was being hunted for assassination, Aellyn pretended that was news to her. And…  
“They have both pledged their armies to count Dooku and are forming a…” Obi-Wan trailed off, “wait. Wait!” Obi-Wan was replaced with droids firing at him. Aellyn hated droids. 

Well, she had found Count Dooku. This was the easiest job of all time. 

Mace Windu turned to Anakin and Aellyn made sure she was out of the frame. “Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you to do is stay where you are, protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority.” 

“Understood master,” Anakin replied and the hologram faded. 

“They’ll never get there in time to save him, they have to come halfway across the galaxy,” Padme said, “Look. Geonosis is less than a parsec away.” 

“If he’s still alive,” Anakin said. 

“Ani, are you just gonna sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor. He's--

“He's like my father!” Anakin protested, “But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!” 

Aellyn was happy to stay silent on her side of the aircraft, trying to heal her wound. 

“He gave you strict orders to protect me...and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along.” 

Oh damn, Aellyn was glad she hadn’t killed Padme. Aellyn had a feeling they would become good friends.

Aellyn yawned, loudly. “I’m in.” She said to no one in particular. “Besides, Ani and I still have a little catching up to do.” 

Anakin shook his head, a frown on his face. “I’m mad at you,” he said, “I just want you to know.” 

Aellyn raised an eyebrow, “me? Why?” 

“You disappear for ten years and I don’t even see you except for occasional visions of you fighting a giant lake monster and flying through a storm with your eyes closed like an idiot.” Anakin said, just getting started as Padme flew the ship. “And you didn’t even have the decency to let me know you were still alive.” 

“You’re a Jedi, I couldn’t tell you where I was! They were hunting me, I was a Jedi killer and..” 

“Wait,” Padme cut in, “Anakin, just who exactly did you bring on my ship.” 

Aellyn grinned at her and gave her a mock bow, “Aellyn Nightsinger, at your service.”

Padme went pale, “what, y-you’re…” 

“Don’t worry, she won’t hurt you or I’ll kill her,” Anakin said. 

“Wow, I miss the hugging and crying part of our reunion,” Aellyn drawled.

“Shut up,” Anakin said, “you’ve been killing people all across the galaxy. You’ve been free to do what you want and you didn’t even bother to say hello.” 

“I was kind of busy trying to stay alive!” Aellyn protested. 

“Okay, how do you two even know each other, exactly?” Padme said. 

“We were slaves together on Tatooine,” Anakin and Aellyn explained at the same time. 

“Okay,” Padme said, “so, you aren’t here to kill us.” 

Aellyn smiled sheepishly, “well, I was here to kill someone but Shmi took priority.” 

“Who?” Anakin asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Aellyn said, “we’re coming out of hyperspace now.”

They slowed and Aellyn got her first look at Geonosis. “Dooku’s down there somewhere,” Aellyn said, standing behind Padme’s chair, “and I’m going to kill him.” 

“No,” Anakin said, “I’m taking him prisoner under the Jedi code, you can’t kill him. He has to answer for the crimes against the Republic.” 

“Well, I guess it’ll just have to be whoever gets there first.” 

There was a tense silence that Padme broke, “see those columns of steam up ahead? They’re exhaust vents of some kind.” 

“That’ll do,” Anakin said, flying the ship into them. 

“Did anyone check to see if they were toxic,” Aellyn protested, making sure her mask and hood were secured around her head and that the uniform of Aellyn Nightsinger was on full display. Aellyn touched her side, the wound pulling and Aellyn knew that only her powers were keeping her from fully succumbing to the pain of her injuries. 

There was a catwalk with a door at the end of it and the three of them approached it, moving inside. 

Aellyn cast her senses out and instantly noticed the hoard of Geonosins inside. “Wait,” she shouted and pulled the Lightwhip from her belt, flicking it on to it’s shortest setting. 

The Geonosins lunged for them and Aellyn flicked her whip around, cutting into them and twisting it around Anakin and Padme as they ran, covering them. 

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and cut a few down as Padme opened the door and froze. Anakin and Aellyn ran out onto the short catwalk and stopped, staring down at the base below them. 

The door shut and the catwalk slid away. Aellyn grabbed onto the handle as Padme plummeted down. 

Anakin grabbed her waist and she screamed in pain, feeling the skin rip and fresh blood pump onto the new bandages she had put on. 

She and Anakin both fell to the catwalks below. 

Anakin scrambled to his feet as Aellyn gritted her teeth against the pain, unsure if she could stand up. “Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was?” He shouted. 

Aellyn snapped her lightwhip, decapitating the geonosian who had flown up behind them, “Where the hell did you get one of those?” Anakin shouted, barely dodging it. 

“I made it,” Aellyn said through her teeth, clenched against the pain. “Come on, we need to find Padme.” 

They fought on the conveyor belts, trying to find Padme and fight off their attackers at the same time. 

The sound of a jetpack interrupted them and a blast of fire separated Anakin and Aellyn, Aellyn thudding onto a catwalk a few levels down when she had jumped a little too far to the side to try and avoid the blast. 

“Jango,” Aellyn hissed, struggling to get to her feet, “good to see you again.” 

“The feeling isn’t mutual, Aellyn,” Jango said, attacking her with vigor, firing at her with his blasters in rapid succession. 

Aellyn flicked a button on her lightwhip and the whip vanished. Aellyn flipped the extra long handle around to the opposite side and into a reverse grip and pressed another button and a lightsaber activated out of the other side just in time to deflect the blasts from Jango. 

“Showing off is going to get you killed,” Jango said, pulling out another blaster. 

Aellyn held out her arms in a grand gesture, “maybe so,” she said as she leapt off the catwalk and onto a passing flying droid. 

Jango roared, flying after her and Aellyn caught a quick glance of Padme climbing out of a stone basin, surrounded by droids and Anakin’s lightsaber appeared to be broken. 

Looks like she was going to have to finish this herself. 

Aellyn was about to leap to Padme’s aid when a string wrapped around her arm and yanked her off the flying droid and threw her across the plant. 

Aellyn landed hard next to Padme, gasping for air, her shoulder screaming in pain and her side bleeding. “Can’t a girl catch a break around here?” 

Jango landed next to her, giving the string an extra hard tug for good measure. “Take them away.” 

Aellyn was too consumed by pain to do much fighting as they stripped her of her weapons but Aellyn knew they hadn’t gotten the tiny blades hidden in her boots, the folds of her cloak and lining the strap on her chest. 

They were led away, Aellyn concentrating on her wounds, trying to heal them as best as she could before she faced whatever terrible thing Dooku would have waiting for them. 

The rattling of chains snapped her focus as memories of the slave camp she had been kept in as a child shot through her. 

Aellyn shrank back, instinctively taking a step closer to Anakin as she saw what Jango was holding. “You like these?” Jango said, the malevolence in his eyes apparent now that he had taken off his helmet. “I stole these from Dathomir while Dooku was making the deal with your queen.” 

He shook the pulsing golden shackles, the power of them already apparent. “I could only get one pair out but they’re made to cut off the connection to the force.” Jango smirked, shaking the shackles so they rattled ominously. “Pity, I only grabbed one pair so I have to pick between you or the Jedi.” 

Anakin put a hand on Aellyn’s shoulder, “me,” he said, noticing how Aellyn was shaking. 

Jango chuckled, “so overprotective. Unfortunately, you’re not as powerful as her.” Jango motioned to Aellyn, “hold her down.”

“NO!” Aellyn shouted, yanked two hidden knives from her boots, “don’t touch me.” She lunged for the geonosians, slicing them back from her but her shoulder was injured and she was barely standing and eventually, ten geonosians had their hands on her, holding her down as Jango approached her slowly with the manacles. 

“NO!” Aellyn roared, fury painted across her face and Anakin took an instinctive step in front of Padme in case Aellyn tried to blow everyone backwards with her force. 

But, Anakin could sense that Aellyn had weakened from the injury he had given her. She had been focusing so much energy on trying to heal herself that she was vulnerable now. 

Anakin’s heart ached for her and he tried to move but the geonosians pointed their guns at Padme and Anakin stood frozen to the spot as his best friend was once again put in chains. 

The moment the chains snapped around Aellyn’s wrist, she crumbled to the ground, clutching her side, tears streaming down her face. 

Jango peeled back her cloak, noticing the bloody bandages. “Ah, you were using the force to null your pain so you could keep fighting.” He crouched down and studied the wound, “it looks bad.” He reeled back and punched her hard in the side and Aellyn screamed. “That’s for my cousin you heartless bitch.” 

Aellyn spit blood into his face, “I enjoyed killing him.” 

Jango stood up, throwing her into a chariot where Padme was being chained and Anakin was being forcibly chained into. “And I’ll enjoy watching you die.” He slapped the animals holding the chariot and they rolled out into a giant arena. One that Aellyn had only heard about in stories. Peace came over Aellyn in a wave as she realized she was probably going to die. 

Anakin whipped his head around as they entered the sun, “don’t you dare give up,” he said, having felt the change in her mood. “You’re still powerful even without the force Kira.” 

“My names not Kira,” Aellyn bit out but knew he was right. The shackles were blocking the access to her force like a dam had been thrown at the top of a waterfall, she could feel the force raging on the other side, she just had to climb over the dam. 

Aellyn struggled to her feet as they pulled up to the pillars and a Jedi stared back at Anakin, both pissed off and impressed. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you got my message,” Kenobi said. 

“I retransmitted it master, just like you asked,” Anakin said as he was pulled from the chariot and chained up. “Then we decided to come and rescue you.” 

“Good job,” Obi-Wan said and if Aellyn was in a better mood, she’d be excited to meet the super sarcastic Jedi, “who the hell is that?” 

Anakin glanced at Aellyn as she was led away to the post at the far end of the arena, next to Padme who seemed to have something in her teeth. “It’s a long story,” Anakin said to Obi-Wan. 

“Oh well, we have plenty of time.” Obi-Wan replied. 

A giant geonosian stepped up on the balcony and called them to settle down and Aellyn looked up to see Dooku who smiled evilly at her. 

“Geonosians,” Dooku started, “today marks the beginning of a new era. The era of the Separatists and the end of the Jedi!” Dooku shouted.

He pointed to the slumped figure of Aellyn, “those who strike fear into us will fall. Today, we welcome not just a Senator and two Jedi to our lovely arena but we also welcome the Chaos-Walker, Sleeper Tamer and the Stormweaver, former Queen of Vinsoth and General to the Nightsisters, Aellyn Nightsinger who will have the pleasure of dying today in this arena.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared hard at Anakin who had the decency to look sheepish. “That’s another long story,” Anakin said in his defense. 

Aellyn might’ve been dying from her wounds but she had enough strength to roar several strings of curse words back at Dooku in at least eighteen languages, promising him a slow death when she got her hands on him. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “I like her.” 

“Let the executions begin!” Everyone cheered as the gates rose and the monsters charged out. 

Aellyn glanced at Padme, wondering if she was going to have to protect her or not to find her picking the lock on her chains and trying to scale the pillar. “She seems to be on top of things,” Obi-Wan said which was Aellyn’s exact thought. 

“Oh, he beat me by one second!” Aellyn shouted at Anakin who glared at her like this was somehow her fault. 

The Nexu tried to scale the wall after Padme while the Reek and Acklay went for the two Jedi’s and a Rancor thudded it’s way slowly towards her. 

How ironic, she was from Dathomir, the Rancor Planet, and she was going to die by the hands of one. 

Aellyn tried to access her power but it didn’t come, the shackles pulsing to keep the force at bay. 

She pushed against the dam and the shackles glowed brighter. All Aellyn needed was a tiny crack in the dam and she could be at full strength. 

The Rancor lumbered closer, it’s rank smell hitting Aellyn in full force. 

Kenobi was free, running around the Acklay’s feet while Anakin was trying to tame the Reek which was going terribly. 

Aellyn concentrated, knowing she was surrounded by the force. She heard Padme scream in pain from a lucky shot from the Nexu and the screaming of the crowd and the wheezing breath of the Rancor as it drew ever closer. 

This place was a balance between life and death, a hub for the force. It was strong in this arena, stronger than most places. 

Aellyn pressed against the shackles powers, forcing them to wield to her and as the Rancor reached down to grab her, the shackles snapped. 

A wave of force pulsed from her, blowing everything backwards, knocking down her own pillar as well and throwing the Rancor clean across the arena. 

Aellyn’s eyes glowed with a yellow tint as the force flowed back through her, reacting to her anger and her hatred for Count Dooku and his men. She was going to kill him. 

Aellyn raised a finger and pointed it at Dooku and then put her thumb down, a clear sign in the arena for death. 

Dooku had the common sense to look unnerved. 

The sand swirled around Aellyn as she called up a storm, determined to wipe him out. 

An electric shock went sailing through her as a geonosian with an electric spear got in a lucky shot. Aellyn went flying across the ground and her concentration broke, the force seemed to leave her, her eyes lost their yellowish tint and the pain rushed back in. 

“KIRANA!” Anakin shouted, charging over on the reek with Kenobi and Padme on the back, yanking her up in front of him. 

“What?” Kenobi said, “isn’t she dead? Anakin…” 

“It’s a-.” 

“Long story, I get it,” Kenobi said. 

Aellyn was barely standing, the power that had flown through her lost and she turned and vomited off the side of the Reek. 

“Oh this is brilliant,” Kenobi said, “Amazing rescue Anakin.”

“Next time don’t get caught,” Anakin said. 

“Now’s probably not the time,” Padme said, caught in the middle. 

Suddenly, a violet lightsaber lit up the arena. “Master Windu!” Kenobi called out as over 200 lightsabers appeared around the arena. 

Geonosians took to the sky, trying to escape the coming masacre. 

Someone appeared holding all of their stolen weapons and the Jedi tossed Anakin and Obi-Wan their lightsabers. 

“Hey!” Aellyn shouted, “where’s my stuff? You need all the help you can get!” 

“Give it to her,” Kenobi ordered and a moment later, her twin knives and her lightwhip were back in her hands. 

Droids charged out into the arena, firing their guns at them and a battle quickly dissolved. 

Aellyn went into autopilot mode, slashing with her whip and occasionally turning it into a lightsaber for close combat. 

Padme hijacked a chariot and rolled around, shooting down anything in her way and Aellyn found herself standing back to back with Anakin several times. 

“How are you still standing?” 

“Spite,” Aellyn shouted, “that’s the true secret to the ways of the force.” 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Anakin shouted back, charging to help Padme who was now inside the turned over chariot. “You call this a diplomatic solution?” He shouted. 

“No, I call it aggressive negotiations,” Padme replied. 

Jango landed across from Aellyn and she stood facing him, her lightwhip curling on the ground as she waited to see who would make the first move. 

Jango raised his gun and Aellyn tensed, switched her blade to the lightsaber, ready to defend when the Reek roared and plowed over Jango quickly. 

A minute later, Mace Windu had taken off his head. 

Well, that solved that problem. 

Aellyn charged back into battle as the droids surrounded them, closing in on the survivors. Aellyn was breathing hard, using the force to literally hold her up. “Don’t die on me!” Anakin shouted. 

“Not today,” Aellyn shouted back, “DUCK!” Anakin ducked and Aellyn sliced several droids heads off from over him.

Anakin rolled to his feet next to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her out of the way as he sliced several droids behind them. 

Dooku raised his hands and the droids stopped firing. 

“Master Windu, you have fought gallantly,” Dooku’s voice echoed around the arena as Aellyn leaned heavily against Anakin, taking a few seconds to rest. “Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order.” 

Kenobi’s anger rolled over Aellyn in waves as he touched the face of a dead padawan, his eyes landing on Dooku and Aelyn could feel him trying to expel his hatred into the force.   
It was unnatural of these Jedi to deny themselves such strong emotions. “Now it is finished,” Dooku said. 

“Hang in there,” Anakin whispered and Aellyn could feel his guilt for being the reason she was like this. 

“Surrender, and your lives will be spared.” 

“We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku.” 

“Then,” Dooku said and his eyes landed on Aellyn and a slow smile appeared on his face. “Give me Aellyn Nightsinger and I shall release you to be free.” 

The Jedi stirred, their eyes flickering to Aellyn as they began to realize who she was. 

Aellyn hissed, taking her weight off of Anakin and flipped off Count Dooku which probably didn’t earn her any points with the Jedi. “Come and get me yourself!” 

“No!” Anakin shouted, “You cannot have her!” 

Dooku laughed, “the decision is not up to you, young padawan.” 

Mace Windu levelled his gaze with Aellyn and Aellyn wondered if he was going to do it. Aellyn would’ve traded him in a heartbeat. 

Anakin stepped in front of Aellyn protectively. “If anyone touches her, they die.” He snarled, spinning his saber. 

“Anakin,” Aellyn hissed, trying not to blush. 

“Anakin,” Kenobi said in warning at the same time. 

“Look!” Padme called up and huge Republic ships swooped down out of nowhere. 

The battle started up again as clones landed all around them and Anakin pulled Aellyn into a ship, helping Padme and Kenobi up as well. “GET ME A MED PAC!” Anakin shouted. 

“Anakin!” Kenobi scolded, “get a hold of yourself.” 

“She’s dying,” Anakin protested, taking the medpac from the clone.

“You need to get ahold of your feelings, your judgement is being clouded…” his voice trailed off as Anakin yanked off Aellyn’s cloak and pulled back the bandages that had once been Aellyn’s shirt.

“Who did that?” Kenobi asked instead, staring at the wound that had been reopened several times. 

Aellyn and Anakin exchanged a quick glance. “Dooku,” Aellyn said quickly. 

“It looks like you’ve tried to heal it,” Kenobi said in surprise as Anakin began to patch up the hole in her side. 

“Obviously,” Aellyn said through gritted teeth as the medicine rushed into her system. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kenobi shouted.

“I was sent to kill Padme Amidala by Count Dooku but he betrayed my people and tried to kill my mother, the queen of the Dathomir witches so I came to kill him. Running into Anakin was a coincidence,” she lied quickly. 

“You were supposed to kill me,” Padme said. “Why would you do such a thing?” 

“Trust me, I’ve done worse. Ouch!” She shouted as Anakin pressed a little too hard on her wound. 

Anakin pulled back, “so, you used us to get to Dooku.” 

“No, I used you to get to Geonosis.” Aellyn said. Anakin stood up, leaving her to bandage the rest of her wounds herself, Aellyn almost cried in relief as the medicine rushed through her. 

Kenobi put up a hand, “but you're Ki-.” The entire ship shook as they entered a battle. “Hold on!” 

“Aim right above the fuel cells,” Anakin ordered. 

Aellyn got slowly to her feet and grabbed a handle above her head. “Good call!” Kenobi shouted back.. 

They flew through the battle, dodging airstrikes and missiles from the droids. “Where the hell did you get an army?” Aellyn shouted, realizing the Separatists and the Republic had just dissolved into an actual war. 

This wasn’t going to be good for Dathomir. 

Kenobi grinned, “it’s a long story.” 

“Look over there!” Padme shouted. 

“It’s Dooku,” Aellyn shouted, she could sense him. 

“Shoot him down!” Anakin ordered, his anger boiling over. 

“We’re out or rockets, sir.” 

“Then follow him.” 

“We’re gonna need some help,” Padme began to protest. 

“There isn’t time, Anakin and I can handle this.” 

“Me too!” Aellyn added and they both stared at her and the hole that had almost gone through her side. “Hey, I can still fight.” 

“No,” Kenobi ordered, “you will stay to protect Padme.” 

One of the little ships peeled off, falling behind them and shooting at them. The ship lurched and Padme went flying, Aellyn reached out to grab her but was yanked out of the ship with her. 

“PADME! KIRANA” Anakin shouted, “PUT THE SHIP DOWN!”

“ANAKIN!” Kenobi shouted, “don’t let your personal feelings get in the way. Follow that speeder!” Kenobi ordered. 

“LOWER THE SHIP!” Anakin screamed, the rage evident across his face. 

Aellyn thudded to the ground, unconscious. Padme a few feet away.

“I can’t take Dooku alone, I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!” 

“I don’t care, put the ship down!” Anakin yelled.

“You will be expelled from the Jedi order!” Kenobi tried one last time to reason with his friend. 

“I can’t leave her!” 

“Come to your senses! What would Padme do if she was in your position? What would Aellyn do?” 

Anakin forced himself to calm down, trying not to imagine two of his closest friends dead in the sand. “They would do their duties,” he choked out and the ship took off after Dooku. 

Aellyn groaned, opening her eyes to an empty sky. Padme was crouched over her, “Are you alright?” 

Aellyn sat up, “yeah.” She glanced around, “where are we?”

“We fell off the ship,” Padme said, “can you walk? We’ve got to get to that hanger.” 

Aellyn nodded, standing on her feet and unclipping the armour from her back. It spread out on the ground, forming a hoverboard. “Get on.” Padme climbed onto the small hoverboard and Aellyn joined her and they shot off for the hanger. 

Aellyn only prayed they weren’t too late to stop it. 

They landed on the hanger, Aellyn barely holding on. 

“Brave of you boy, but I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson,” Dooku said. 

“I am a slow learner,” Anakin said. Anakin attacked with both lightsabers, green and blue meshing with red as Aellyn and Padme ran into the hanger. 

“Stay back,” Aellyn ordered. 

Padme, thankfully, listened and Aellyn charged in, summoning whatever strength remained inside of her to fight. 

Dooku raised his lightsaber, seeing Anakin’s weak point at the same time Aellyn did. Aellyn lunged, wrapped her lightwhip around Dooku’s lightsaber and pulled it from his grasp. 

Dooku spun around to face her, “Aellyn Nightsinger,” he said, “so glad you could join us.”

“You’re gonna pay for the lives of my people Dooku,” Aellyn said, catching his lightsaber.

“I don’t think so,” Dooku said and raised his hands and before Aellyn could dodge or prepare for it, force lightning turned her world into nothing but pain. 

Aellyn’s entire body exploded with pain, her world burning, her flesh searing and she could faintly hear the sounds of her own screaming. 

“NO! NO!” Anakin screamed. 

The pain suddenly faded from Aellyn’s body as a tiny green frog entered the room. What? 

The green frog launched itself at Dooku, battling him with a lightsaber and throwing force lightning back and forth. 

Anakin rushed across the room, carefully picking up Aellyn’s smoking body. 

“Don’t die on me,” he begged, realizing he was in the same position as when his mother lay dying. 

Aellyn tried to smile, every muscle in her body twitching with pain. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on it.” 

“Anakin!” Padme came running into the room, crouching by Aellyn’s body. “I’m so sorry, they was nothing I could do.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Anakin said, “She’s strong enough to fight this. Right? Right! No don’t fall asleep on me! Kira, don’t…” Aellyn realized her eyes were closing. 

“Kirana!” 

Aellyn’s entire world faded away.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

“Anakin no, NO!” 

“Aellyn Nightsinger, we meet again.” 

“Kill him! Kill him quick!” 

“Anakin, stop this madness!” 

“Kira!” Someone was calling her back to the land of the living and Aellyn gasped awake, realizing Anakin was still holding her in his arms. 

And the green frog was healing her. 

“Kira,” Anakin hugged her tightly. 

“Stop calling me that,” Aellyn muttered half heartedly but in reality, she loved hearing her name from his mouth. 

“No,” Anakin said into her neck, hugging her tightly and not planning on letting her go. The green frog stepped back, “Master Yoda, how is she?” 

“Live, she will,” Yoda replied, “much to tell us, you have.” 

Aellyn prodded her side, the stab wound had been reduced to a scar across her skin and although Aellyn was still drained, she was alive and in no pain. 

“Uh, thanks,” Aellyn said. 

“Master Kenobi,” Yoda called out, “secure a prison ship, you must.” 

“What?” Anakin and Aellyn said at the same time.

Yoda turned back to them, a frown evident on his face. “Aellyn Nightsinger, this is. A criminal, she is. Answer for her crimes against the republic, she must.” 

Anakin’s rage was back and he jumped to his feet, following after Master Yoda and trying to stop his Master from ordering a prison ship. 

Aellyn had to get out of here. 

“She helped us in the battle and protected Padme!” Anakin argued, “she has earned her freedom.” 

“Freedom?” Kenobi protested, “She’s one of the most notorious assassins in the galaxy and has killed several senate members and broken countless laws.”

“Her help against Dooku erases not her crimes.” Yoda said, “ahold of your feelings, you must gain Skywalker.” 

“But she’s injured,” Anakin tried again, “she could die in a Republic prison!” 

“Healed her enough to survive, I have,” Yoda said. “Enough excuses, this is. She will-.” Yoda stopped and sighed. “Escaped, she has.” 

“What?” Anakin rounded to where Aellyn had been sitting but she was gone. 

“Sense it sooner I did not, still weak, she is and therefore, still weak her force signature is.” Yoda said, “A search Master Kenobi is needed.” 

“Anakin,” Kenobi said as Anakin opened his mouth to protest, “you’ve done enough.” He said, “you’re taking Padme back to Naboo while we hunt down Aellyn.” 

“Why can’t I come with you?” Anakin said, his rage evident in his tone. 

“Because I don’t trust you to capture her,” Kenobi said, “go.” 

Anakin stormed off, his force raging with hatred and Kenobi sighed before turning to a clone. “Send troops out to all the skies, shut down the airways and ID the ship she’s stolen. We need to find her before she leaves the atmosphere or we’ll never catch her.”

“Yes sir.” 

***

“Where is your apprentice?” Master Windu asked Obi-Wan as they stared out at Coruscant. 

“On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I wouldn’t let him come home until Aellyn was found but it seems she’s escaped, again.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Aellyn Nightsingers powers are troubling,” Yoda said, “very troubling. In the Outer Rim, a darkness grows that we did not foresee.”

“Do you think the Witches of Dathomir have aligned with the Separatists?” Windu asked. 

“Anakin made it sound as if Aellyn was aligned against the Separatists.” Obi-Wan said, “but I cannot know for sure. His judgement is clouded around her and Aellyn Nightsinger tends to align herself as she pleases. I am not sure if her grudge against Dooku is personal or if it reflects her people’s wishes.” 

“A spy we must send, to watch them,” Yoda said, “my visions are clouded on Dathomir, the dark side is powerful, very powerful. Information, we need, on how powerful these Nightsisters have become.” 

“I will dispatch someone immediately,” Mace Windu said. “And I will update you on any new developments on the hunt for Aellyn Nightsinger.” 

Windu vanished out the door and Obi-Wan turned back to the window, sighing. “I have to admit that without Aellyn, Padme might have died. And without those clones, it would not have been a victory today.” 

“Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen.” Yoda said. “Begun the Clone War has.”

***

“Rabé, Bria!” Aellyn shouted, “duck!” A giant pile of rock went flying over their heads, crushing members of Prince-Admiral Delak Krennal’s army. 

The witches of Dathomir were in an all out war with the Ciutric Hegemony for control of the system. 

And it was going poorly... for the Prince-Admiral. 

Aellyn bellowed and the ground split beneath her feet as she blew an entire battalion backwards, grinning. She whooped in joy as she force choked eight people in a row. 

She was having the time of her life. 

“Aellyn!” Zalem struggled through the crowd, “reinforcements are on their way, we need to fall back, we’re spread too thin!” 

The armies of Dathomir had aligned with several other planets in the system and a few others had been forced to join due to various charms and illusions cast by the witches until they had enough planets to cut off a main trading route for the Ciutric Hegemony. 

Which had made the Prince-Admiral incredibly angry, and to Aellyn’s glee, he had launched a full on attack against the new Dathomir Alliance. 

It had been three months since Aellyn had last seen Anakin on Geonosis and she wasn’t sure that seeing him was a good thing. 

The rest of the galaxy had broken out into war and if Aellyn saw Anakin then that meant he was standing on the opposite side of the battlefield from her. And Aellyn didn’t know what she would do if she saw him opposing her. 

“Aellyn!” Zalem shouted, “we have them in full retreat!” 

The Witches cheered, a cacophony of screams that made the troops run a little faster. 

“Sisters!” Zalem shouted, “give them a proper send off!” 

Each of the Sister’s pulled out high compact bows and arrows and placed flaming arrows on the end of them. 

“FIRE!” Zalem shouted and the flaming arrows lit the forest on fire that the army was retreating into. “RELEASE THE HOUNDS!” 

With a roar, huge mutant hounds were off, racing for the dead corpses and following the flame. They had trained the dogs to only eat carrion and to follow fire to their food so the dogs were hot on the retreating armies' tails, ripping the ones who fell behind to shreds. Soldiers abandoned their injured to run and Aellyn knew that the survivors would be too traumatized to return to battle. 

The women cheered but Zalem held up a hand, “we have forced their army to retreat but we still must take the capitol city to take the planet! We move at dawn!” The women disbanded, treating their wounded and intermingling with the other armies that had banded together to help fight the Ciutric Hegemony. 

“Aellyn,” Zalem called her youngest daughter over to her. “Ros Lai contacted me from Dathomir last night. There is a Republic Spy in our midst who is reporting our movements to the Jedi.” 

Aellyn tried not to swallow when she mentioned the Jedi. “Do you need me to find them?” 

Zalem shook her head, “your sister has already found the spy and has taken her back to the Lair. You are to join her and help torture her for information regarding the Republic.” 

“Do you think that’s wise? If the Separatist’s decide to focus more of their energy on this system and our rapidly growing empire, the Republic might be an option we have to take.” 

Zalem stared at her before she slapped her across the face, hard. “How dare you suggest such a thing!” She shouted, “the Republic enslaved me, enslaved you and your family. They killed your family and they still hunt you.” 

Aellyn kept her shock at Zalem hitting her pushed down as she smirked at Zalem, “I never said we would stay allies with them after we defeated Krennel. I wholeheartedly would stab them in the back the second after we won.” 

Zalem sneered, “go help your siser torture the spy. I want results by the end of the day.” 

Aellyn nodded, swallowing down her bile when Zalem called Ros Lai her sister. She had had a sister, long before the Republic had killed her. Zalem had lost another daughter before she had met Aellyn and Aellyn was sure Zalem had replaced her dead daughter with Aellyn in her mind. 

But, Aellyn would never replace her family. There was only one reason she had agreed to be trained in the ways of the Nightsisters in the first place. 

She was going to discover a way to bring her family back, to bring her mother back. And she didn’t care who she had to align herself with to get it. 

Aellyn pushed down her resentment, knowing it would only get her killed. She couldn’t let them feel how she really felt. 

Aellyn climbed aboard a ship that hadn’t been fully destroyed in the battle and took off for Dathomir. 

She tracked her sister and the spy to one of the lower dungeons where Ros Lai was already in the middle of an interrogation. 

“Looks like it’s going well,” Aellyn said, leaning against the door. “If your intention was to kill her, not get information out of her.” 

“Shut up,” Ros Lai said,” I have this. Completely. Under. Control.” She said, punching the spy in the face with each word. 

“Uh huh,” Aellyn said, “what’s their name?” 

“Habea,” Ros Lai replied, “that’s all I got out of her so far.” 

Habea spit blood into Ros Lai’s face and she roared, pulling back for another punch but Aellyn stopped her hand mid air with a wave of her hand. “My turn.” She released Ros Lai’s hand and Ros Lai’s fist slammed into the wall, carving out a huge piece of rock but Habea didn’t seem intimidated. She simply sat and stared at them, her face unreadable. 

Aellyn sat cross legged in the air across from Habea and reached out with her powers, forming illusions in the force inside Habeas mind. 

She tortured Habea with images of her family dying over and over and painted a reality where Habea was the one having to torture her own family but the images didn’t seem to work, almost like Habea couldn’t see them. 

“Hmmm,” Aellyn said, “I wasted such a good plotline on you,” she said, getting to her feet. 

“I told you,” Ros Lai said, “nothing works. “

“I’ll find something,” Aellyn said, “you’re dismissed.” 

Ros Lai hissed, “I’m not going anywhere. I found the spy, I get to interrogate the spy.” 

Aellyn rounded on Ros Lai, “you found the spy and you have failed to interrogate the spy. Zalem told me to come here and do it myself.” 

Ros Lai opened her mouth to say something else but the giant shard of rock that Ros Lai had punched from the wall was suddenly sticking out of Ros Lai’s chest. 

“What the f-,” Aellyn spun around only to receive a kick to the face and another to the gut a second later before Habea vanished from the room. 

Aellyn spun around, facing Ros Lai and yanked the rock from her chest. Ros Lai groaned and Aellyn started to kneel down to help her when she paused. What the hell was she doing? She didn’t care what happened to Ros Lai. But, she did want to know where Habea had gotten those sweet moves.

She might have been strong enough to beat Aellyn in a surprise attack but Aellyn wouldn’t be beaten a second time. 

Dathomir was mostly empty because of the various battles happening all over the system so Habea managed to get from the dungeons all the way to the hangar where Aellyn’s ship was without being stopped. 

Aellyn realized she’d need to fix that later, she’d find out who was supposed to be on guard duty and kill them. 

Aellyn appeared just as Habea was taking off in her ship. Aellyn could’ve forced the ship to a stop and jumped up there but she was in the mood for a good old fashioned chase. 

Aellyn borrowed Ros Lai’s ship, knowing Ros Lai would hate her for it if she lived and raced off, flying after Habea, giving her a headstart on purpose so she could actually enjoy a good chase. 

That turned out to be a bad idea since Habea was a remarkable pilot and almost lost her when she jumped to hyperspace but the tracker only took a few minutes to kick in and then Aellyn was following her. 

Habea had landed on a neutral planet, Utapau, thinking she was safe but Aellyn laughed to herself, imaginary political lines had never stopped her before. 

It took seconds to put an illusion spell over her features and use a fake ID to get through the gates and onto the surface of the planet.

Habea was here, Aellyn knew it. 

She spread out her senses, using the force to track Habea. She could sense her, Habea had a strong connection with the force and Aellyn tracked her to a small room in the barracks of a clone facility. 

Aellyn moved quickly, listening to the message Habea was sending, wanting to know what she would tell the Republic and figure out how much Habea had really discovered. 

“I was discovered and tortured for three days,” Habea was saying. “I found out very little since they were quick to discover the spy. They have such a strong connection to the force that they picked up on me right away. I think they let me stay, I think it amused them to watch me try and spy on them.” 

Well, Habea was right about that. They did find such things amusing. 

“Who tortured you?” A voice that Aellyn didn’t recognize asked. 

Aellyn realized this conversation was going nowhere and made sure her mask was in place before she pulled out her sword, activating the lightsaber. 

“The daughter of Zalem,” Habea started but before she could say Ros Lai’s name, Aellyn kicked in the door and cut off Habea’s head in one swipe. 

Aellyn watched the head roll across the ground before she turned to the hologram of a Jedi who was watching her with terror in his eyes. Aellyn reached over and clicked off the hologram. 

And then she let the panic hit her, she had sworn to never kill another Jedi and she had been so eager to dispose of Habea that she hadn’t stopped to look around and see the Jedi robes and the lightsaber against the wall. 

Kirana Stormweaver wasn’t the only Jedi killer now. 

Anakin was going to kill her. 

***

“Play it again,” Anakin ordered and the hologram of Habea’s death played again. He watched the hooded figure decapitate the Jedi padawan and then turn to the screen, only to lean over and turn it off. When she reached for the off button, they got a clear glance of her hand tattoo. 

“It’s Aellyn Nightsinger,” Kenobi said, “there’s no denying it.” 

Anakin swallowed, “Why would you show me this?” 

“To try and talk some sense into you,” Kenobi said, “that this...woman is not who you think she is.” 

Anakin glanced away from the frozen image of Aellyn Nightsinger’s hand. “What if she didn’t know she was killing a Jedi?” 

Kenobi laughed in disbelief, “Anakin, this isn’t healthy. She murders people.” 

“This is war Master, we all murder people.” 

Kenobi shook his head, “I can’t have you out in the field like this. Until you come to your senses, I’m cancelling the Jedi trials. You will not become a full Jedi Knight until I see fit.” 

“WHAT?” Anakin raged, “you need generals in this war! I’m one of the best fighters there is, you can’t hold me back!” 

Kenobi frowned, “I have no choice Anakin, you’re letting your feelings cloud your judgement.” 

Anakin slammed his fist against the table, knocking the hologram to the floor, “What do you want me to do master? Should I give into my hate and go on a revenge spree to avenge the Jedi that died? Because that sounds like something no Jedi should ever do.” 

“You’re defending her,” Kenobi shouted. 

“She was my best friend,” Anakin yelled, “and now she’s killing Jedi. Don’t you think denial is the best emotion in this situation? Or shall I remain impassive and try to pretend like the death of a Jedi doesn’t matter, like you seem to be doing.” 

Kenobi stared at his padawan, trying to calm down and release his own anger. “I’m postponing your trials until the end of the week. If you show considerable progress, I’ll let you take them.” 

Anakin seemed to realize that was the best he was going to get and nodded, “yes, master.” Anakin said, almost choking on the words. 

He could last a week and then he would be free, a Jedi Knight who didn’t have to answer to another Jedi again. 

Anakin picked up the hologram and turned it off, “oh, Kirana, what the hell are you doing?” 

***

“KIRANA!” The sounds of her mother being whipped echoed in her head. “KIRANA!” Her brothers screamed her name, clawing at the loose dirt in the mass grave as they tried to crawl out. “KIRANA!” Her baby sister cried as she choked to death in the stone tomb that had come down to seal them all. “KIRANA!” Her father coughed, blood splattering the ground around them. “KIRANA!” Anakin shouted, trying desperately to keep her from getting taken away. 

“Anakin,” Aellyn said, sitting up from where she had been sleeping. 

She realized she had fallen asleep in the living room of Zalem’s house again. Ros Lai was leaning against the wall, watching her. 

“More bad dreams?” She asked. 

Aellyn nodded, running her fingers through her hair, too tired to muster up the courage to be mean to Ros Lai. 

“About your family?” Ros Lai asked. Aellyn wondered why Ros Lai was talking to her. Ros Lai shrugged, “sorry, forget I asked.” 

Aellyn hadn’t slept in days which might have been why she called out to her sister, “yeah, I’ve been dreaming of them every night since I killed Habea.” 

Ros Lai nodded, unsurprised but then she frowned. “Didn’t you ask Zalem to bring them back?” 

Aellyn blinked, “What?” She almost choked, wondering what Ros Lai was getting at. 

“You know, with the Talisman? Didn’t she tell you?” 

“What talisman?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Tell me.” 

“I just always thought that you hated your family or something and didn’t want them brought back and that’s why they weren’t walking around.”

“Ros Lai,” Aellyn said, her voice growing darker, “tell me now.” 

Ros Lai put her hands, “Okay, calm down. The Talisman of Resurrection? Didn’t Zalem offer to use it for you?” 

“The Talisman of…” Aellyn couldn’t even say the word. Hope blossomed in her chest for the first time in eleven years. 

“Resurrection,” Ros Lai said. “Mom had it a few days ago.” 

“I had it eleven years ago,” Zalem said from the doorway, “before it got stolen from the Jedi Order when I was taken into custody. It’s probably in that wretched vault in their temple on Coruscant.” 

Ros Lai’s eyes widened comically, “oh no! I thought you still had it!” 

Zalem shook her head, “I don’t or I would’ve already summoned Aellyn’s parents so she could give them a proper goodbye.” 

Aellyn wasn’t even listening to the conversation, her ears ringing with her brother’s screams and the sound of the cracking whip that had killed her mother. There was a way to bring them back. BACK! 

Aellyn’s chest felt tight, like something was pressing hard against it. How had they not told her this? How could she had never known?” 

“Aellyn?” Zalem asked, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Aellyn cleared her throat. “I’m going to my room.” 

It’s still in the temple on Coruscant, Zalem had said. 

Aellyn had to get it. She had to find that Talisman and bring her family back. 

And then she would kill Zalem for not telling her sooner. 

If Aellyn had looked back, she would have noticed the brilliant and sly smile that now adorned Ros Lai’s face. 

“Why are you smiling darling?” 

“No reason,” Ros Lai promised her mother. “I’m just having a good day.”

Aellyn spent the entire night and the next day planning, studying hand drawn images of the talisman. “How do you do it?” Aellyn asked Ros Lai in passing the next day.

“Do what?” Ros Lai asked. 

“Summon the dead back?” 

“Oh,” Ros Lai said, “you just have to spill a little bit of blood over the spot where they died. It helps to have their body already ready but you don’t have to have it. Then you just call their full name and they’ll come.” 

So easy, Aellyn was reeling. 

She had to get to Coruscant.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

“Ansion has fallen,” Kenobi said. “We’re losing ground with the Separatists quickly.” 

“Anakin, how is your squadron doing?” 

Anakin couldn’t help but grin, he was a Jedi Knight and in control of his own squadron of Clone Troopers. “They’re holding up well sir, we’ve gained several new territories through the strategy you provided.” 

“Good, very good-,” Yoda started to say but then paused. “The Vaults.” 

The entire council froze, “The vaults?” 

“Sound an alarm! Under attack, the vaults are!” 

Mace Windu ran from the room and Anakin drew his lightsaber, ready to charge after him but Kenobi put an arm out to stop him. “The Temple Guards will take care of it,” Kenobi said. “We have to leave for Ansion soon, we need to finish this meeting.” 

“But-,” Anakin started to protest but stopped, realizing Obi-Wan was right. He continued on with his report, discussing strategy and trying to listen but he was on edge, glancing back and forth to the different doors, wanting to help, wanting to be in the thick of battle. 

“Anakin,” Kenobi said, “Master Yoda has asked you a question.” 

Anakin’s eyes snapped back to Yodas, “uh.” He was about to ask Yoda to repeat the question when his senses picked up on someone moving rapidly for the door. Before he could say her name, a woman backed into the room, staring out into the hallway. Anakin could hear temple guards shouting. 

The door slid shut and Aellyn sighed in relief before she turned around and froze, her eyes on the entire Jedi council. 

Aellyn gave a nervous laugh, “wow, you know, this really goes down on the list of dumb things I’ve done.” 

All of their lightsabers came out, Anakin’s somewhat reluctantly but the image of Habea’s decapitated head strengthened his resolve. 

Aellyn smiled at them, and held up a golden chalice in her hand, “if I give you this thing I stole from the vault back, can we call it even.” She put it gently down on the floor, all of them watching her. 

“Anakin,” Kenobi ordered, “take her weapons.” 

Anakin gave his master a look before slowly moving towards Aellyn. “Hey Ani,” Aellyn said softly. 

“Aellyn Nightsinger,” Anakin said, the name sounding strange on his lips since he had never called her Aellyn before. “For crimes against the Republic and for murdering a Jedi, you are under arrest.” 

With a wave of his hand, a band of force settled around her wrists, binding her. It was as if Anakin had tied her up but with invisible string. 

“Wow,” Aellyn smirked at Anakin, “where else do you use these?” That only made Anakin angrier and Aellyn knew it. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm, “shut up.” 

“No,” Aellyn said. “And I’m not planning on getting arrested, not today.” 

Anakin sneered at her, “where are you going to go Kir- Aellyn?” He corrected hastily. “Out the window?”

Aellyn glanced at the window and then smiled, leaning closer to Anakin who was already subconsciously leaning into her. “Hey guys,” she said loud enough for the entire room to hear but didn’t take her gaze off of Anakin’s. “I have a joke: how do you defeat a Jedi when he has you pinned down?” No one answered her and Aellyn’s grin widened, “you distract them!” She said and before Anakin could move, Aellyn leaned over and kissed him solidly on the mouth. 

Anakin froze before coming to his senses and reeling backwards and Aellyn’s bonds around her hands vanished as his emotions ran high. She shattered the windows in the room with barely a thought and leapt from the window, throwing sharp glass back at the Jedi to keep them from grabbing her out of the air. 

Anakin activated his lightsaber, “I’m going to kill her.” He said and launched himself out of the window. 

“WAIT, ANAKIN!” Kenobi shouted. “Damn, I’d better go after him before he actually kills her.” He turned to jump from the widow but Yoda stopped him. 

“More men to hunt Nightsinger, we cannot spare.” Yoda said, “Stolen from the Jedi Vaults, Aellyn Nightsinger has. Gone too far, she has. Alert Skywalker of his new mission, you will. To bring Nightsinger to us, alive. Alive!” 

Kenobi nodded and jumped out the window after Anakin. 

Kenobi found Anakin standing on an airstrip, cursing the sky. “She got away.” He said, pacing back and forth. “I’m going to kill her. I’m going to kill her.” 

“Master Yoda has given you new instructions.” Kenobi said. 

“How could she do this to me?” Anakin said, touching his lips. “I could be expelled from the Jedi order!” He shouted. 

“Listen!” Kenobi shouted, worried about the hatred burning inside the young Jedi Knight. “Master Yoda has given you permission to hunt Aellyn and bring her back alive. But on your own, he can’t spare the resources to send a full search party.” 

“Good, I work better alone anyway,” Anakin said. “I’m going.” 

“How are you going to leave with no idea where to go?” Kenobi said. 

“When she…”Anakin paused, “when she kissed me I saw something on her neck.” He hissed, “I wasn’t sure what it was but I know now.” 

A pilot landed on the platform and Anakin moved, taking the ship after telling the woman he was on official jedi business and shot into the sky. 

He had seen the Talisman of Resurrection only once, when he had gotten a tour of the Jedi Vaults as a Padawan but he had memorized what it had looked like. 

If Aellyn had stolen that then there was only one thing she was planning on doing. She was going to bring back her parents. 

And Anakin was going to steal it back from her, take her into the Jedi Council to be questioned and then he was going to save his mother. 

***

Aellyn stared at the gaping hole where the gates of the Wobani slave camp used to be. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to step back into this place. 

Memories slammed into her, memories of what had happened here. 

She had heard that the entire camp had been exterminated one year later and had been abandoned because of the madness that had seemingly seized everyone in it. Some people still referred to anyone going crazy as ‘going Wobani.’ 

Aellyn was the reason everyone behind that wall was dead. 

She reached up and clutched the Talisman of Resurrection, it throbbed like it had its own heartbeat and was warm to the touch. After eleven years of waiting, Aellyn was going to save her mother. 

She forced herself to walk as she approached the gates. 

The smell of dirty unwashed bodies still lingered here, even though this place had been abandoned nine years ago. 

Aellyn stepped into the camp and all the memories hit her at once and she doubled over, vomiting into the loosely packed earth. 

She could do it. She could bring her mother back. 

Aellyn was so consumed in her memories and grief that she failed to notice Anakin landing his ship next to her ship and running for her. 

Aellyn took another step into the camp, tears dripping down her face as she trembled and remembered what it was like to lift those pickaxes day in and day out. 

Anakin’s rage flowed through him and he put his hand on his lightsaber, intent on killing Aellyn before she even had the chance to defend herself. His lips tingled and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her again… no! He was here to kill her. 

The calluses were still on Aellyn’s hands, she had refused to let them fade. And the scars on her feet were a reminder of how often she had cut herself on the stones with her bare feet. 

Hell. This was her hell. 

Aellyn took another step towards the gaping tunnel that she had lived in for years. 

Anakin slowed down, noticing her trembling form and hearing her words on the wind. 

“I got out,” she tried to tell herself, “I escaped. I can do this. I can do this.” She repeated to herself over and over again. 

She took another step towards the tunnel and took a step into the crushing blackness, no longer lit by sweltering fires and torches. 

Aellyn shook as she tried to strike flint to stone and light the wall of flame that crept into the blackness below. 

The flames finally lit even though her hands were shaking and the flame raced down the tunnel, showing the bodies of others who had died, pick axes embedded in their heads, some choked on chains. 

Aellyn threw up again when she made it halfway down the tunnel, sinking to her knees to try and brace herself. 

She had to do this. She had to bring her family back. 

Anakin followed her slowly, his heart aching for his friend and for a second, he took a step back from his rage at Aellyn kissing him in the middle of a Jedi council meeting and realized the gravity of the situation before him. 

Aellyn still knew the pathways, still knew each groove in the stone because she had lived down here and she instinctively knew when she reached the place her mother had died in front of her. 

Aellyn took a deep shuddering breath, took the amulet from around her neck and swallowed, trying to find the courage to speak the words. 

Something moved up the hill and Aellyn froze and for a minute she was a ten year old girl again and a guard was coming to whip her senseless but there was no one here. 

Aellyn turned back to the body, taking a deep breath as she sliced her hand open and said her mother’s name.

The sand rumbled and a bone rolled across the floor towards her and Aellyn stepped back, letting her blood drip on the ground. 

And then a skull came up from the dirt and then another bone. 

With horror, Aellyn realized her mother’s skeleton was forming. 

A few agonizing minutes passed before her mother’s skeleton was fully formed and Aellyn frowned, waiting for the muscle and the skin to grow. 

But nothing happened. 

The skeleton drew to it’s full height and Aellyn stepped back, wondering if this was some stupid prank Ros Lai had played on her. 

And then the skeleton opened its mouth and her mother’s voice came wailing out in one long drawn out scream that echoed around the tunnels and was so loud Aellyn covered her ears with a hand. 

“IT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT!’ Her mother’s skeleton wailed, clawing at her non-existent skin. “I’M BURNING! BURNING! BLOOD BOILING!” 

The skeleton slammed it’s fists into the stone wall and bones cracked. Aellyn screamed, wondering what the hell she had done. 

“KILL ME! KILL ME!” 

Aellyn shook her head, there had to be something else. Something she was missing! 

“PLEASE!” The skeleton begged and Aellyn sobbed, drawing her sword but couldn’t do it. 

A hand grabbed her waist, pushing her behind him and a blue lightsaber slashed across the skeleton’s head, decapitating it in one swing. 

“Ani?” Aellyn choked, clutching Anakin’s shoulder from behind as he stared down at her mother’s skeleton. 

He spun around and grabbed her, slamming her back against the wall, his hand pinning down her wrists. “What the hell were you thinking?” He shouted, “you had no idea what that could’ve done! What if it had raised an entire army of the dead? This place is a cemetery!” 

Aellyn blinked at him, her mother’s bones were sitting on the ground and her mother’s skull was staring up at her with a fresh new lightsaber mark. Her anger boiled over just as quickly as his had. “I had reliable sources!” A lie. “Besides, how was I supposed to know what was going to happen. I didn’t think-.” 

“Exactly!” Anakin yelled, “you didn’t think! You never think things through! You just do stuff without caring what happens to the other people involved! Do you think your mother wanted to be brought back? Did you even think to wonder what it might do to her without a body?” 

Aellyn hissed at him, “don’t you DARE bring my mother into this!” She tried to push back but Anakin wasn’t budging. “Don’t you DARE!” 

“I could be expelled from the Jedi Order!”

“Oh so you’re mad about that kiss?” Aellyn said, “well, don’t worry, I’m not planning on doing it again.” 

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place!” Anakin shouted. 

“Well,” Aellyn stuttered, trying to come up with another excuse. “You tied me up!” She protested, “That turns me on so you were basically asking for it!” She said. 

Anakin immediately let go of her wrists, backing up a step. “H-how the hell was I supposed to know that?” He said, a blush creeping up his neck and he refused to meet her eyes. 

Aellyn smirked, “shut up, I know you liked it.” 

Anakin blushed again, “Kirana,” he said, “I need you to tell me something.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, his tone was serious. “What?” 

“Did you know… that Habea was a Jedi.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “not until after I had killed her.” 

Anakin nodded, silent. 

“I swear I didn’t know,” Aellyn said again, unnerved by his silence and his lack of anger. 

“I believe you,” Anakin said, “I just need you to promise me one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t kill another Jedi again,” Aankin said, “promise me you won’t.” 

Aellyn considered it, she had gone six years as an assassin and had only killed one Jedi by accident. Those odds were pretty good. “Alright,” Aellyn said, “I promise you Ani.” 

Anakin smiled and Aellyn knew she would do anything to see him smile like that. “Thank you,” he whispered and his eyes flickered to her lips and Aellyn’s heart stopped, wanting to lean forward so badly. Anakin simply brushed a piece of her hair back from her face. “You need to go.” He said softly. 

Aellyn blinked up at him, when the hell had he gotten so tall? “What?” 

Anakin was looking at her in a way that made her knees want to melt but she could see the conflict inside of him that he was trying to hide and she realized exactly what she was doing, exactly where this path would lead them. 

And no matter how much Aellyn lived surrounded by the dark side of the force. She couldn’t bear to see Anakin fall to it. 

“Okay,” Aellyn said and she stepped back from Anakin even though it physically hurt to pull away from him. 

Aellyn turned and ran from the tunnel, only glancing back once to see Anakin staring after her with such longing and pain that it broke her heart. 

Aellyn Nightsinger ran from the camp and all the way back to her ship, trying to convince herself not to turn around and go back. 

Her anger fueled her onward instead of backward, she had a knife to drive into Ros Lai’s heart.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

Aellyn had driven a knife into her sister’s side the moment she arrived home but Ros Lai had survived, unfortunately.

And now Aellyn was debating killing her again. “Our only chance is to surrender to the Separatists.” Ros Lai argued with her mother as they entered the third hour of their debate. 

All the Dathomir witches had been pulled back to Dathomir and now the leaders of all the covens were sitting here arguing over what to do since the Separatists were closing in on their planet. Half the room wanted to fight, fueled mostly by Aellyn and Zalem. And the other half wanted to surrender their planets and count their losses, fueled by Ros Lai and Mother Talzan. 

The surprising alliance between Talzan and Ros Lai was worrying. Talzan had always been a fanatic who was desperate for any power she could get and Aellyn was worried Ros Lai was going to become some sort of puppet to Mother Talzan’s schemes. 

“Surrendering to the Separatists is not an option,” Zalem thundered, her voice cutting off her daughters. “And neither is continuing to fight them,” she said, which made Aellyn roll her eyes, “at the caliber we’ve been fighting at. Dathomir is our home and we need to focus all of our energy on defending it, the other planets we’ve taken will have to fall to ensure our survival.”

“We cannot wait out this war,” Talzan spoke up, “we have made enemies on both sides.” 

The door opened and Briacia, who had been promoted to a spy in the Republic came racing into the room, “what are you doing here?” Zalem barked, “you’re supposed to be stationed in Coruscant.” 

“I have news that couldn’t wait,” Briacia panted, having run from the hanger to the war room, “Dooku has been kidnapped by a group of pirates. This could be our chance to end the Separatists once and for all.”

Aellyn sucked in a breath, Dooku was almost impossible to get too because he was surrounded by droids but if he had been kidnapped, the security would be lessened and they could slip through the cracks and kill him. 

“But,” Briacia spoke up, “we have to hurry if we’re going to act. The Republic is sending a ransom to collect him. We’ll need to get there before they do and kill him.” 

Ros Lai opened her mouth to offer her services but Zalem turned to Aellyn, “Aellyn,” she said, “track down these pirates and kill Dooku.” 

Aellyn bowed to her queen, “yes, mother.” The word choked in her mouth, reminding her that her true goal was to bring her family back. Aellyn turned to leave the room, already dressed in armor. 

“And Aellyn,” Zalem called out, making Aellyn turn, “make it hurt.” 

Aellyn grinned, “with pleasure.” 

****

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the pirate base and were greeted by Hondo, the pirate leader and a bunch of pirates with guns. 

“Gentleman,” Hondo said, “can I offer you something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” Obi-Wan said. Hondo hit a cup over to him anyway and Anakin stared at the green liquid distastefully. “Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku, very impressive.” 

“Yes, it was,” Hondo agreed, “eh, even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors.” Anakin highly doubted that. “He put up quite a fight. Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing,” Hondo made lightsaber noises. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, “you mean a lightsaber?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“That’s it!” Hondo shouted. “And I don’t need to tell you, those things can do some damage.” Hondo held up Anakin’s lightsaber, waving it back and forth and Anakin’s eye widened in shock. “Carved up some of my best men pretty good before I could get the jump on him.”

Anakin gritted his teeth, “and how exactly did you get the jump on him? With this?” Anakin forced his lightsaber out of Hondo’s hands and into his own. 

Immediately, the pirates were pointing guns at them and Obi-Wan shot his padawan an exasperated look. The lightsaber was yanked from Anakin’s grasp. 

“We have no interest in disagreeing with you,” Obi-Wan spoke up before his padawan could do something rash. “All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku, and we’ll go.” Once they had confirmed Dooku was indeed there, they would send word to the Republic to send the ransom. 

“I will arrange a meeting,” Hondo promised.

***

“The pirates are led by Hondo Ohnaka. He has a pirate base on the planet Florrum in the Florrum sector.” Rabé explained. Aellyn nodded, listening as her friend briefed her while she strapped on weapons. “We don’t have a schematic of the building so you’ll be going in blind.” 

“Dooku will most likely be kept in the most secure section,” Aellyn said, “I’ll go in here,” she pointed to the power lines, “there’s most likely a service entrance around there and I can hopefully find someone willing to lead me to the prisons. I don’t want to rely too much on my powers, if they were able to capture Dooku then I might be outnumbered and outmatched.” 

“Wow,” Briacia sneered, perfecting the same facial expression and tone as Ros Lai, “Aellyn Nightsinger admits she isn’t the best.” 

“Claiming I would be the best would be suicide in this situation,” Aellyn pointed out. “Dooku could probably beat me in a fight.” She strapped on the last of her hidden weapons, “alright, I’m ready.” 

“We’ll be with you the whole way,” Briacia tapped her comm link, “good luck.” 

Aellyn saluted and winked before taking off in a smaller shuttle off of the main ship. She flew down towards the ground, planning on landing a few miles away and then driving a speeder in during the night. 

Briacia had told them the Republic was hesitant to send in the Spice Ransom and would be about a day behind her which means Aellyn was working within a very small window. Briacia had also claimed they were sending in two Jedi, although she had left to give them the information before she found out who they were. Aellyn prayed to the Winged Goddess that she wasn’t about to run into Anakin, she hadn’t seen him since she had tried to bring her mother back to life on Wobani. 

Aellyn swallowed back her anger for Ros Lai, forcing herself to focus as she landed. The sun was already low in the sky so she climbed on her speeder and sped out into the twilight, heading towards the base. 

***

“Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen,” Obi-Wan smirked, studying Dooku in the blue containment field. 

“This place suits you, count,” Anakin added. 

“It wasn’t so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship.”

“Yeah,” Anakin confessed, “but now I’m free and you’re not.” 

“I’m confident the situation will rectify itself soon,” Dooku said.

“Soon you’ll be brought to trial by the Senate,” Obi-Wan said, “and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one.” 

“And that’s if you're lucky,” Anakin added. 

“Oh,” Dooku chuckled, “my naive young Jedi. You must be overly optimistic if you think these Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet.” 

Anakin laughed, “they’re planet hopping thieves looking for a quick score. They have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi.” 

“They are devious and deceitful,” Dooku warned, “and, most importantly, stupid.” 

“It’s a wonder you don’t get along with them, Dooku.” Obi-Wan quipped, smirking at his own joke. “You have so much in common.” 

The two Jedi turned to leave but Dooku called after them, “you underestimate them at your own peril, Kenobi.” 

The two Jedi left, leaving Dooku to hang in his cell. 

“Ha,” Anakin chuckled, “he’s just salty he got captured.” 

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, “probably but we shouldn’t let our guard down.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it. Let’s alert the Republic to send the ransom and get out of here.”

***

Aellyn hummed to herself as she used her lightsaber to carve through the side of the metal hull of the pirate base. 

“You sing terribly,” Rabe’s voice echoed in her ear. 

Aellyn didn’t bother to answer as she kicked in the metal and slipped into the dark base. She glanced around and noticed the large air vents that ran above her heads. 

Aellyn grinned, she’d always wanted to climb through air vents and it seemed today would be the day she would indulge herself. She climbed into them, using the force to lighten her steps and move without a sound. 

“Your tracker just moved into the ceiling,” Briacia sighed, “you’re in the air vents, aren’t you?” 

“Hell yes,” Aellyn whispered, following the sound of the pirates laughing and talking. She peered down into a large common area where hundreds of pirates sat laughing and drinking. “Oh, perfect,” Aellyn muttered, staring at the two who didn’t belong. 

“What?” Rabe asked. 

“Nothing,” Aellyn said, “I just see the two Jedi the Republic sent.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting at a table, toasting and drinking from their cups. Aellyn stuck her tongue out in their general direction before moving off farther down the vents. It was the perfect time to find Dooku while everyone was distracted. 

Aellyn heard a chattering behind her and turned to see a red Kowakian Monkey-Lizard holding Anakin’s lightsaber. 

Aellyn froze, “good little monkey,” she cooed, “hand over the laser sword.” She slowly reached for the sword, using the force to calm the beast. 

But the little demon did not bow to her will and let out a loud screech. “SHHHH!” Aellyn hissed but it was too late and several pirates shouted, confused as to what the Kowakian’s warning howl meant. 

“Flush the vents!” Hondo shouted. 

Aellyn let out a string of curse words, trying to crawl as quickly as she could away from the Kowakian. When it didn’t shut up, she punched it as hard as she could, sending the tiny red demon squealing away. 

A hissing sound filled the vents and green gas began to fill the space. Aellyn took a deep breath, covering her mouth with her shirt and took out her lightsaber to carve her way out. 

The green gas made her lightheaded and nauseous and she took a breath involuntarily, coughing on the gas. 

“The Jedi betrayed us and brought another!” Someone shouted. Anakin and Obi-Wan were surrounded, weapons pointed at them. 

The vent caved underneath the lightsaber and Aellyn thudded to the floor, her earpiece flying out from the impact of hitting the floor, and took a deep gasping breath of fresh air and choking on a rattling cough. 

“You think you can betray me, Jedi?” Hondo hissed, “lock them up with Dooku!” He shouted and the pirates slammed their guns into the back of their heads. 

Aellyn hissed, watching as Anakin crumbled to the floor and she stood up but swayed on her feet, still lightheaded from the gas. 

A hand touched her face, “such a pretty girl,” Hondo hissed, “you and I are going to have so much fun.” 

Aellyn bit his hand, spitting at his feet. “Drug her!” Hondo commanded and a prick at her neck sent her head spinning, lights flashed and her world went dark. 

***

Anakin groaned awake, “Master, what happened?” He asked. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, sitting up, studying the blue energy chains around his hands and his waist, “I guess that pirate brew was stronger than we thought.” 

Anakin frowned, something didn’t seem right. “I can’t remember anything.” 

“We were drugged obviously,” Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, “I have the biggest headache.” 

“Something isn’t right,” Anakin said, “why would they risk losing the ransom?” 

“The deal appears to have changed,” Obi-Wan said, “although I can’t recall why they would do this.” 

“Something must have happened.” 

“They must be trying to triple their payday,” Obi-Wan suggested. 

“A shrewd observation, Master Kenobi,” Dooku’s voice echoed from the shadows and the two Jedi turned to see Dooku at the end of the long energy beam tying them together. 

“Oh great,” Anakin rolled his eyes, “it’s you.” 

“I did warn you those pirates were devious,” Dooku reminded them, “the fact that you can’t remember the last twenty four hours is a testament to that.”

Kenobi yanked on the bounds between them, “I have tried to separate us,” Dooku said, “to no avail.” 

“It’s bad enough we have to be in the same cell,” Anakin stood up, his anger getting the better of him, “but could you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter?” Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, trying to calm him, used to his mood swings by now. 

“And while I hold my tongue, the two of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this godforsaken planet?” 

“Yes!” Anakin and Obi-Wan both exclaimed, glancing around their cell trying to think of a way out. 

“Excellent,” Dooku said, going silent. 

***

Aellyn woke up, groaning to find herself chained to a wall, Hondo sitting in front of her, twisting her lightsaber in his hands. 

“Such a unique weapon for a Jedi,” Hondo said, “a lightsaber on one end and a light whip on the other. I’ve never heard of such a weapon in the hands of a Republic Jedi.” 

“I’m not a Jedi,” Aellyn spat, “let me go.” She yanked at her bonds, still weak from the drugs. 

“No, you aren’t,” Hondo said, “I have seen this weapon only once before, in the hands of Aellyn Nightsinger,” he ripped the cloth from around her wrist, exposing her tattoo that usually made people turn and run the other way. “One of the Heirs to the Dathomir Coven,” Hondo chuckled, “today is a good day for ransoms.” 

“Queen Zalem would rather let me die than pay a ransom,” Aellyn said it and meant every word of it. “If a Nightsister gets caught, she is a disgrace.” 

“I wasn’t planning on selling you to your Queen,” Hondo chuckled, “but I’m sure the Republic would pay a pretty price for you.” 

Aellyn screamed curses at him and Hondo slapped her across the face. “Shut up you stupid child.” 

Aellyn glared at him but stayed quiet, focusing her force to try and break the energy bonds around them but it didn’t seem to be working. “Dooku himself cannot break from those bonds,” Hondo smirked, “there is nothing you can do to get out.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Aellyn hissed. 

Hondo smirked, “it will be a delight to break your spirit. I’m sure the Republic will still take you if you’re missing a few fingers.” He chuckled, picking up a scalpel. 

Aellyn tensed, “why torture me? Surely the Republic will want to do it themselves.” 

Hondo tilted her chin upwards, picking the best place to strike and Aellyn struggled against him, “you don’t remember? Why would you? You’ve killed so many people that a young Weequayan will mean nothing to you!” He drove the scalpel into her arm, and Aellyn let out an involuntary scream as the pain shot through her. “YOU KILLED MY SON! HE BURNED ALIVE IN THAT EXPLOSION AND NOW I WILL SHARE WITH YOU A LITTLE BIT OF THE PAIN HE FELT THAT DAY!” He ripped the scalpel from her skin, warm blood coursing down her fingers and Hondo attacked again, determined to rip her apart. 

***

Dooku had given up waiting for the two insolent Jedi to come up with a plan and had quickly come up with a plan of his own, forcing a knife over to the door mechanism and freeing them. 

He led the two Jedi down the hallway, “are you sure it’s safe?” Kenobi hissed. 

“Of course it is,” Dooku said back, annoyed, wanting nothing more than to use his bounds to choke Anakin to death but then he’d have to drag his dead body with him and it would slow him down. 

The door flew open and they faced down an army of pirates who looked surprised on the other side. “Right,” Kenobi said, “definitely safe.” 

More pirates came around the corner, “hold it right there, Jedi.” 

They were locked back up with guards around them this time. “Oh what to do what to do,” Hondo said, “I don’t want to kill you per se. In fact, you seem like decent fellows, even you, Count. This is just business. And once I get my money, we can go back to being friends,” he laughed, “it’s very simple.” Hondo turned back to them, grinning, “I’ve even done you a favor. Not only am I delivering you Count Dooku but I also managed to capture Aellyn Nightsinger. And I’ll even let you two off the hook if the Republic gives me a big enough ransom for her.” 

“What?” Anakin shouted, “where is she? What did you do to her?” 

“Anakin,” Kenobi tried to warn but it was too late. 

“Oh,” Hondo chuckled, “you know her well, do you?” 

Dooku cocked an eyebrow, studying the two Jedi, wondering what their relationship was with Aellyn Nightsinger. They both appeared almost worried for her. 

“Don’t worry,” Hondo promised, “but the Republic better hurry before she bleeds out.” 

“You bastard!” Anakin shouted, adding much more colorful swears. 

Hondo chuckled, “if you try to escape again, I’ll drag her back here and make you watch as I kill her.” Hondo left, the door sliding closed and Anakin raced to the bars. 

“You’re no match for her,” Anakin shouted after him, “she’ll kill you!” Hondo didn’t answer, leaving the way he had come. 

Anakin shouted, the cell shaking around them from his rage and Dooku smiled, realizing his master was right about the young Jedi. Maybe this girl could be the way to convince him to turn. 

“Anakin!” Kenobi shouted, “calm down.” 

Anakin turned to Kenobi, breathing hard, fists clenching in anger. “I’m going to kill them all.” 

“Aellyn can take care of herself,” Kenobi tried to reason with him, “if she’s here then she most likely came to take Count Dooku for herself.” 

“What is your relationship with this assassin?” Dooku asked, interested. 

“None of your business,” both Kenobi and Anakin snapped. 

Dooku chuckled, “well, I guess we’ll need to come up with another way out of here.” 

Anakin shook his head, sitting on the floor, “if we leave, Hondo kills her. I’m not taking that risk.” 

“Anakin,” Kenobi argued, “we have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom.”

“For once,” Dooku spoke up, “I agree with you.” 

“No, I’m not risking it,” Anakin said, crossing his arms. 

“You said it yourself Anakin,” Kenobi sighed, “she can take care of herself.” 

“The last time she tried to kill Dooku she ended up in an arena where she was almost eaten by a rancor and shot to death by a droid army,” Anakin reminded him, “she doesn’t have the best luck.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Kenobi said, glaring at Dooku. “I still have nightmares about this giant green thing.” 

Dooku shrugged, “when one gets to my age, nothing is amusing unless it's melodramatic.” 

The guard outside suddenly collapsed to the floor, dead. “I couldn’t agree more Count,” someone said and a girl appeared at the cell. 

Dooku sighed, “another Nightsister?” 

“How do you know who the Nightsisters are?”

“My apprentice is one,” Dooku reminded him. 

The girl grinned, “Rabe, at your service,” she said, unlocking the cell. “Let’s get Aellyn and get out of here.” 

Anakin got to his feet, frowning, “why are you helping us?” 

“You’re chained to Dooku,” Rabé pointed out, “so I kind of have to bring you.” 

“Why not just kill him now and leave us behind?” 

“Because I owe you for saving Aellyn at that arena,” Rabé pointed out, “she’s my best friend.” 

“Can’t we be sentimental later?” Dooku asked, “let’s get out of here.”

“I’ll go after Aellyn,” Rabé insisted, “The Republic’s ship went down on the plains, it’s safe to say that no one is coming. You need to get out of here.” Rabé wasn't going to offer that they escape on her ship since Briacia was still fuming about not being able to come on this rescue mission but since she was a spy in the Republic, she couldn’t be recognized so only Rabé had gone in to save Aellyn. 

“My ship is in the hanger,” Anakin spoke up, “and I’m coming with you to get Aellyn.” 

Rabé glanced down at his chains, “you don’t really have a choice but to go.” Rabé said before she raced off down the hallway, looking for Aellyn. 

“Hey!” Anakin shouted but he couldn’t go after her because he was chained up to the others. 

“We need to run,” Obi-Wan said, “come on!” 

They raced off down the hallway, they made it to the hanger before the pirates realized what was going on. 

Anakin grabbing a rod and flipping them up towards the top of the wall. Anakin barely grabbed the top of the wall, the other two dangling below him. “This is not going well,” Anakin groaned, trying to pull them up. 

Dooku and Obi-Wan flipped around on the wall, trying to avoid the blasts and one pirate hit the center of the bonds, releasing Dooku’s chain from around his waist. Dooku fell towards the ground but Obi-Wan grabbed him, causing Anakin to groan, “what are you guys doing?” He began to slide backwards, “you’re too heavy! I can’t do it! DROP DOOKU!” Anakin shouted. 

Hondo stopped in front of Anakin, staring down at them, “I guess this means we won’t be friends.” He waved his hand and the doors opened, revealing Rabé with her hands up, surrounded by pirates. 

“Come quietly back to your cell,” Hondo said, “or your friend dies” 

Dooku was taken back to his cell while Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rabé were strung up by their hands and hung over the bar in a containment field. 

“I take it the Republic did not arrive with the ransom.” 

“Did you find Ki-Aellyn?” Anakin asked Rabe. 

“Yeah,” Rabe’s face was grim, “but I couldn’t get her out before they caught us again.” 

“What did they do with her?” 

“I don’t know.” Rabé replied. 

“Your Republic apparently doesn’t want the Sith Lord,” Hondo said. 

“They didn’t show?” Obi-Wan said, confused. 

“Oh, oh, they did.” Hondo assured them, “they did show, with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me, Hondo!” 

“That can’t be right?” Anakin argued. 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Hondo pointed at Anakin, daring him to speak. 

Anakin took the bait, “isn’t that kind of what you do for a living?” 

“You reject my hospitality,” Hondo said gravely, “refuse to wait in your cell and now you’re going to insult me!” 

“I’m just saying-!” Anakin started but Obi-Wan cut him off. 

“Anakin!” 

“What?” Anakin argued, “he is a pirate.” 

“Shut up flyboy,” Rabé hissed. 

“Yes, but this may not be the best time for you to speak.” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“But you-!”

“At ALL Anakin.” 

Hondo pulled a device from his pocket and shocked the three of them, causing them to scream in pain. 

Hondo stopped the shock and laughed, “I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me. Bring her out!” 

The door opened and two pirates dragged in Aellyn, who was unconscious between them and covered in blood and looking seconds away from death. 

Rabé and Anakin shouted curses at Hondo and his men while Kenobi stared on in horror. Anakin struggled to free himself from his bonds but to no avail, he watched as they threw Aellyn to the floor and Hondo put his gun to her head. 

“NO!” Anakin shouted, “NO. PLEASE!” 

Hondo laughed, “what was that Jedi?” He said, putting a hand to his ear. 

“STOP!” Anakin shouted, “PLEASE!” 

Hondo kept laughing, “it’s too late to beg now, Jedi!” 

Before he could move, the power went out, the containment field vanishing. “What happened to the power? I was having fun!” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan called their lightsabers to them and Rabé forced her own weapons over and together, they attacked the room, aiming to save Aellyn. 

Kenobi found Aellyn first, picking her up gently and passing her off to Rabe. “Get her out of here, we’ll distract them!” He shouted. 

Anakin grabbed Hondo, putting his saber to his neck, calling the attention of every pirate in the room. 

“Thank you,” Rabé said to Kenobi. 

“Don’t bother, you’re my enemy the moment you leave this room,” Kenobi reminded her and Rabé nodded. She picked up Aellyn and raced from the room. 

Kenobi turned back, guarding his friends back as he and Anakin backed from the room with Hondo between them. 

“What chance do you really have Jedi? Now let me go and I might let you live,” Hondo bluffed. 

Anakin ignored him, “approach us, and he dies,” he called out to the room. 

Huge tanks pulled up behind them and Hondo laughed, “looks like your forces were destroyed, Jedi.” 

Two eyes and two huge ears popped up, “Ani! Obi!” Jar-Jar shouted. 

“Jar-Jar?” Anakin said, confused. 

“Me-sa have arrived with the spicen!” Jar-Jar said. 

“Excellent Jar-Jar,” Obi-Wan said, “assuming the pirates still have Count Dooku to trade.” 

A ship took off in the distance, “well,” Anakin smirked, “that answers that question.”

They kept walking, Anakin still pressing his blade to Hondo. “Commander, start the engines please.” 

“So what now Jedi?” Hondo asked, “are you going to arrest me?” 

“No, Anakin, release him.” Obi-Wan ordered. 

“What?” Anakin protested. 

“Captain, you have nothing we want, and since we’re not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power.” 

“What? You-sa was in bombad trouble?” Jar-Jar spoke up. “Me-sa rescued you!” Jar-Jar realized, smiling heroically. 

“No!’ Anakin said, “Jar-Jar, we weren’t in any trouble.”

“Let’s leave on even terms,” Obi-wan said, climbing onto the ship as Anakin and Jar-Jar followed. 

Hondo watched them climb on their ship, “Jedi?” He said, “After everything, you’re just going to walk away?”

“We have no quarrel with you,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “and we seek no revenge.” 

“Indeed,” Hondo said, impressed. “Very honorable, Master Jedi.” 

“Oh, captain,” Obi-Wan smirked, “you will find that Count Dooku nor Aellyn Nightsinger do not share our sense of honor and they know where you live.” 

Hondo did not look happy about that, staring after the Jedi as they took off into the atmosphere. 

***

A week later, Anakin and Obi-wan found themselves back in the Florrum sector, answering a distress call. 

“What’s the bet that Count Dooku came back for Hondo?” Anakin joked as they approached the ship floating in the middle of space outside the planet. 

“Hmm,” Ahsoka studied the scanner, ‘I’m not reading any life signs.” 

Anakin stopped joking as they boarded the ship and saw the hundreds of bodies littering the hallways. Every person who had lived at that pirate compound had been on this ship. 

“They were running from something,” Anakin said, “Dooku probably did this.”

“No,” Obi-Wan said as they stepped into the main room, “it wasn’t Dooku,” his face was pale as Anakin and Ahsoka came to stand next to him. 

Hondo was strung up in the center of the main room, decapitated and his blood had been used to paint a symbol on the back wall. 

The symbol of Aellyn Nightsinger.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The Clone Wars were in full swing, the Republic And The Separatists were not backing down and it had been six months since the first attack on Geonosis. 

The Nightsister of Dathomir continued to defend their borders but they were loosing since Aellyn’s failed assassination attempt had turned Dooku against them and he had sent General Grevious to attack the Dathomir system with everything he had. 

“They landed on the surface!” Rabe shouted, “I repeat, enemy ships have landed on the surface!” 

The entire Lair rocked, Aellyn grabbing onto a nearby table to steady herself. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Ros Lai screamed at Aellyn. 

Aellyn sneered, “now really isn’t the time!” She shouted back, grabbing weapons, the new scars from her encounter with Hondo still bright white against her tan skin. 

Aellyn ran to the balcony where her mother was standing, staring out at the approaching droid army. 

“This is it,” Ros Lai said, “gods help us.”

Zalem backhanded Ros Lai across the face without even looking, “shut up. Nightsisters do not give up, we will find a way out of this.” 

The way out came a few minutes later when the droid army halted and the voice of General Grievous echoed through the forest around them. 

“Nightsisters,” he wheezed, “you have been invaded, your planet has been burned and your allies are dead.” 

Aellyn tensed, waiting for Zalem’s orders, waiting to fight to the death. Aellyn could see Zalem’s mind working rapidly to come up with some plan to get them out of this. 

“But, it is not the end,” Grievous continued, “I have come with an offer that will allow your people not only to keep their lives but the freedom to use your abilities to the best of their capabilities.” 

Zalem stepped farther out onto the balcony and the droids looked up at her, Ros Lai and Aellyn fell into place one step behind her, staring down at the droid army with death glares. “I do not trust a man who points a gun at me and calls it a truce.” Her voice echoed around the forest, hard and unyielding. 

Grievous laughed and the droids shut down, clicking and groaning as their heads dropped and their arms dropped. “Is this not a show of my good faith?” 

Zalem waved a hand and the doors opened and Grievous himself, along with a few droids, stepped across the drawbridge. 

“Be on your guard,” Zalem warned and they swept down the stairs and met Grievous in the front hall. 

“So wonderful to finally meet the lovely queen of Dathomir.” 

“Speak quickly,” Zalem barked, “I don’t enjoy small talk.” 

Grievous laughed but it sounded more like a cough, Aellyn kept her disgust for the robotic creature before her off of her face although she did not want to be around this monstrosity. 

“The Separatists are losing this war,” Grievous said, “the Jedi with their power over the force are proving to be more troublesome than we predicted. We need a legion of well trained warriors who can use the force just as well to infiltrate planets and force them to join our side.” 

“You want to use my covens as spies and assassins in your war?” Zalem said, unimpressed. “Many have come to me with pleas to use my witches for their dirty work and when the dust settles, my witches are dead and their employers escape with nothing but a slap of the hand. Tell me Grievous, how will this alliance be any different?” 

“Because I bring you a gift,” Grievous waved a hand and one of the few working droids dragged in a man who was beaten and bloody but still recognizable. 

Ros Lai sucked in a breath, earning a glare from her mother. 

“I believe you know who this is.” 

“Yes,” Zalem said, glancing at Aellyn. 

Aellyn stepped forward and stared down at the man before her, “hello Prince Admiral Delak.”

Delak spit at her feet and Aellyn grinned, glancing back at her mother. 

“Once this war is over, you will have full command over the system and an armada of droids to help you take the Ciutric Hegemony. I believe once you kill their leader, the Hegemony will find themselves in a very precarious situation.” 

Aellyn snorted, that was one way to put it. The Ciutric Hegemony would dissolve into civil war over who would become their next leader since Delak had no heirs and hadn’t yet publicly stated his successor. 

Zalem nodded to Aellyn and before Delak could blink, his head rolled across the floor. “Ros Lai,” Zalem spoke up, “see that this is delivered to the Ciutric Hegemony as soon as possible.” Zalem turned to Grievous, “it appears we have a deal.” 

“Excellent.” 

***

“The Separatists have moved on Christophsis,” Briacia said, the blue hologram flickering. “The Republic has put me in charge of the local ground forces to work with the clones.”

“Good job Briacia,” Zalem priased, “it’s crucial that you retain your position as a spy in the Republic. Do whatever you can to work your way up the ranks.” 

Briacia nodded, “thank you your majesty. We have one problem, the people of Christophsis have called out for more aid and the Jedi have arrived today.” It was a good thing she hadn’t broken out Aellyn from the pirate prison or else the two Jedi she would be working with would kill her on sight. She had been annoyed with Rabe for literally tying her up to keep her from coming but now she was grateful so she could keep her position in the Republic as a spy. 

“We can’t lose this star system,” Zalem warned, “if we don’t win enough battles, Grievous and Dooku could turn on Dathomir and kill us all.” 

Briacia nodded, “I’ll be careful. We won’t lose this planet.” 

“See that you don’t,” Zalem warned and turned off the hologram. 

Briacia took a deep breath, waiting for the Jedi to arrive. She had worked closely with the clones over the past few months, slowly gaining traction and prestige in the Republic and she had to be careful to leak only certain information. 

It had been a stroke of luck that Briacia had discovered a clone who was hell bent on freeing his brethern from slavery. 

Truth be told, it was harder to work with the Republic because watching clones die was much worse than watching droids die. Droids couldn’t feel pain or fear but clones were human, mostly. 

Slick was happy to send her messages to the Separatists and didn’t even know her real name since she disguised herself every time she talked to him. She was safely in the clear and her hands were clean - so to speak. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan had planned a daring ambush on the city below and Briacia stood in the North Building next to Anakin, wondering if Slick had sent her message out in time. 

“Anakin,” Anakin’s wrist comm link blinked to life, “how are you doing over there?” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through it. 

“We’re all set,” Anakin said, nodding to Briacia, “the clones are up here and General Briacia’s ground force is waiting below. We’re anxious to get going.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Obi-Wan said, amused. 

Cannons were screwed to the ground in front of the windows where they would rain fire down on the advancing battalion below. 

Briacia grabbed a pair of binoculars, watching below, practically bouncing on her feet to kick some droid tail. She was used to playing this part since it had been six years since she had infiltrated the Republic, long before the Clone Wars had even started. 

“Wait,” Briacia feigned confusion, frowning, “they’re splitting up?”

“What?” Anakin said, coming up to the window. 

“Somethings wrong,” Briacia said. 

“Look!’ A clone shouted, pointing to the other building. Briacia gasped at the droids firing on the clones in the other building. 

“Obi-Wan, what’s going on?” Anakin asked.

“We’re cut off!” Obi-Wan’s frantic voice sounded back, “the droids are onto us!” 

“Gunship, come in!” Anakin said into his comm link, “we need an evac in the south tower.” 

“Roger that sir, we’re coming,” Hawk replied. 

“South Tower?” One of the clones asked, “we’re in the North.” 

“Not for long!” Anakin shouted, using his lightsaber to carve an X into the window and then kick it out. “Rex, fire your cables.” Anakin ordered and the clones moved into position, firing the cables towards the other building. 

Briacia forced herself to look scared, “don’t even think about it! I may be a general in this war but I’m not about to fly between buildings without a harness.” 

“Too bad General,” Anakin said, holding out a hand, “come on!” 

Briacia sighed, “I did not sign up for this,” she said, grabbing Anakin’s hand. 

Briacia could’ve easily done it herself but she wasn’t about to let the others know she was an immortal, force sensitive NightSister Witch who could easily kill them all quickly. 

They flew for the other building, one of the clones falling to their death as the droids fired up at them. Anakin kicked down the window and they flew into the other building and fought their way through the droids, Briacia pulling out her guns and never missing a shot. 

“I knew you were good for something!” Anakin shouted, cutting through droids. 

“I’m a sniper!” Briacia said, ripping off a droid's head, “I’m not made for close combat.” 

“You’re doing just fine!” Anakin replied, clearing a path for the others. “This way is clear!” Anakin shouted, coming up beside Obi-Wan. 

“How did you get over here?” Obi-Wan said, confused. 

“I improvised!” Anakin shouted, deflecting blasts with his lightsaber. 

“He almost killed me!” Briacia said, coming up to stand on Obi-Wan’s other side.

“Shouldn’t you be up a tree or something?” Kenobi said. 

“Very funny,” Briacia said, taking out a few more droids, “you would’ve been dead by now if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan said, “duck!” Briacia ducked and Obi-Wan cut off the droid's head. 

They all jumped into an elevator, shooting for the roof, the calming elevator music making Briacia hold back a laugh. The door opened and it was back to action mode again, as they ran for the edge of the roof. “Now what?” Briacia asked, “isn’t there supposed to be a ship?”

The droids appeared again, shooting at them and the two Jedi raced out, attacking them while Briacia stayed back, taking down a droid with every shot. The ship arrived and they climbed aboard, Briacia smirked, this plan was going really well. 

Until she turned around and saw Rex holding the head of one of the tactical droids, “maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan.” 

Briacia knew she would be safe but she’d have to get a new informant since Slick would be useless now. 

They arrived back at the base and Rex, Cody, Anakin and Obi-Wan plugged the droid in. 

“The Republic Army is in the North and South towers, level 46,” a disoriented voice said. 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Rex said as the droid sputtered out. 

Briacia shook her head, “I don’t understand, how did they know?” 

“That would explain the ambush,” Anakin sighed, crossing his arms. “How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?” 

Good, Briacia thought, if they thought it was a security breach then she might be in the clear. 

“I don’t think we did,” Obi-Wan spoke up, causing Briacia to inwardly wince, looked like her informat Slick was going down. Hopefully he remembered the plan. 

“You think someone infiltrated our defenses?” Anakin asked, frowning. 

“Possibly,” Obi-Wan said. “It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans.” 

“But that still wouldn’t explain how they got our intel.” Anakin pointed out. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said, staring down at the droid, “you’re right. They wouldn’t act alone. They’d have someone working with them.” 

“A spy, sir?” Cody asked. “But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies.” 

“Excellent question, Commander,” Obi-Wan said. “Perhaps it’s time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we’ll find our answers there.” 

“A spy?” Briacia spoke up, “if someone’s betrayed your locations, they might have betrayed the locations of our rebel camps.” Briacia said, worry painting her face. “I have to go, I have to make sure they’re safe.” Briacia turned to leave the room but Obi-Wan called out to her. 

“Briacia, wait.” He said, “be careful and don’t tell anyone what’s going on here or else our spy might alert the Separatists.” 

Briacia nodded, “I promise I won’t say a word.” Which was a lie. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” Briacia raced from the room, trying to appear hurried as she made her way back to the camp of local troops who glowed softly in the night like crystals themselves. 

Once she was there, she risked a transmission to Zalem through a secure line that she had set up when she had arrived on the planet. “The Jedi have discovered the mole in their order although they do not know of my treachery,” she explained. 

“See that your cover is not blown,” Zalem ordered, “we’ll need you.” 

“Yes your majesty.” Briacia kept the transmission short to avoid it being traced and in the dead of night she made her way back to the base once she knew that the Jedi would be gone and set charges all along the weapons depot, just in case Slick forgot about the plan. 

The base was in an uproar and Briacia could see Slick running around, placing charges. Good, he hadn’t forgotten the plan. 

Briacia slipped from the base but stayed close enough to set off her bombs at the same time Slick set off his, destroying most of the weapons depot. Briacia slipped off into the night and then returned to the depot after timing herself to make it seem like she had run from the other base. 

They had just caught Slick but Briacia had used a voice modifier and a disguise to pass him information and she knew he wouldn’t recognize her. “What happened?” Briacia arrived around the same time Anakin and Obi-Wan made it back.

“We caught the spy,” Rex assured her. 

Briacia frowned, “a clone?” 

“How could you do this to your brothers?” Anakin asked, appalled. 

Slick scoffed, “only a Jedi would ask that. It’s the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved! We do your bidding, we serve at your whim, I just wanted something more.” 

Briacia frowned, knowing how he felt. She had spent her whole life serving her coven. Slick’s ideals had been what had drawn Briacia to use him as a spy in the first place, they were cut from the same mold. 

“And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us at risk,” Rex pointed out. 

“I love my brothers,” Slick argued, “you’re too blind to see it but I was striking a blow for all clones.” 

“If you loved your brothers,” Cody said, “you wouldn’t have put them at risk.” 

“You betrayed everyone of us,” Rex snapped. “Take him to lockup,” he ordered two other clones. 

Briacia frowned after him, “he’s dangerous,” she whispered to Obi-wan and maybe she could use his ideals to convince the rest of the clones to turn and enact their own civil war. 

“Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?” Obi-Wan asked Rex. 

“Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing,” Rex sighed. “That seemed to be what he was going for all along.” 

“We managed to save the heavy cannons though,” Cody spoke up. Briacia internally berated herself for not fully destroying those.

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here.” 

“The fight goes on gentleman,” Anakin said, turning to leave with Obi-wan. 

“I’ll get my soldiers into position,” Briacia promised. They were going to lose this planet but Briacia wanted to take as many clones as she could down before she ordered an official retreat. 

Obi-Wan watched her go, turning back to Anakin. “I moved the rest of the encoded transmissions over to R2’s database so we can study them later. There were some things the Separatists knew that Slick couldn’t have known.” 

“You think he wasn’t working alone?” 

“Slick was expendable, I think we’ve barely scratched the surface on this entire plot.” 

“Well then I’ll keep my eyes open,” Anakin promised, “just in case of an attack from behind.” 

The Republic lost the battle on Christophsis, with heavy losses on both sides but Briacia’s troops had been reduced to mere cinders, leaving no one to stand up for the planet once the clones were forced to retreat. 

Briacia left with the Jedi, reassigned to another battalion in the Outer Rim that didn’t have strategically crucial planets under fire. 

“Good work,” Zalem praised Briacia, “now that we have Christophsis, we’ve gained a footing in the Republic’s space. They’ll be so focused on reclaiming it that they won’t see what’s right under their nose. I’ll have another assignment for you soon, but for now, enjoy the Outer Rim.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Aellyn stood in the middle of a lake, floating on top of the water, waterfalls plummeted around her but it was eerily silent. 

She stepped across the lake, no land in sight, ripples went out from her feet. Aellyn blinked, realizing something lay underneath the water. 

Corpses. 

Aellyn gasped jumping back, the lake water staying firm like ice. The entire lake was filled with corpses. 

The sound of the waterfalls suddenly permeated her eardrums, a huge thundering roar that drowned out her own thoughts. A dark blue shadow spread out from the waterfalls, tumbling down into the lake and turning the corpses into blue smoke. 

Aellyn ran from it but the water wasn’t holding her up anymore and she sank into the lake, thrashing as dead hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her under into the suffocating darkness. 

The blue shadow covered her, choking her and Aellyn woke up gasping for air. 

Zalem was sitting by her bedside, watching her. “You had the same dream I did.” 

“What does it mean?” Aellyn asked, wiping sweat from her brow. 

“Something evil is coming,” Zalem said grimly, “travel to the land of waterfalls and lakes and search for what this evil might bring.” 

Zalem got up and left and Aellyn stared out her dark window. “Naboo,” she whispered. She swallowed and stood up and began to pack, her hands shaking. 

***

“Okay, come on,” Aellyn muttered, trying to get the transmitter to work. She needed to hack the radio waves to find out what was going on. Rabé had invented this device and although it didn’t work all the time, sometimes miracles occurred. 

Aellyn focused the transmitter, using the power from her ship, to focus it around the Naboo capital. There were hundreds of people speaking over radios and she fine tuned it, trying to narrow down on the palace’s private channel. 

A voice she recognized coming over the static and Aellyn fine tuned it, trying to hear the words through the static. “The lab….” Padme’s voice came through, “..dinates SP127.” And then the voice faded into static. 

A lab? Were there Separatists on Naboo? What could be happening down there? 

Aellyn quickly plugged the coordinates into the ship's GPS and mapped out a flight plan. It was in the middle of a swamp, she’d land the ship outside and then hike in.

Aellyn quickly flew down towards the surface, making sure to land out of sight of the capitol watch towers and began her hike into the swamp. 

“I hate swamps,” Aellyn muttered as she walked, “they’re so muddy and muggy and boggy and stinky.” Her foot sunk into mud but clanged against something metal. “That was weird.” 

A rock nearby lifted its head and she realized it was a periscope of some kind. Aellyn jumped into a nearby tree and watched it spin around before vanishing back underground. Aellyn studied the area and noticed similar shaped rocks every few feet. The base was underground and the probes seemed to be triggered by some sort of pressure sensor. 

What high tech lab would be hidden underneath the ground? What was going on on Naboo?

Aellyn moved through the trees, trying to get an idea of where the base might begin and end. She reached the other end of the swamp where a yellow ship was siting, two people nearby, studying it. 

The gungan spoke up, “dis da ship belonging to them.” 

The Togruta who had a lightsaber around her waist spoke next, her voice frantic. “So, where are they?” 

Aellyn shielded her face of the setting sun and watched them enter the swamp. Were they looking for Padme? “Their tracks end here,” the Jedi padawan said, looking off into the forest and Aellyn watched from the trees. 

One of the scopes stuck up it’s head, the gungan standing on it. “Peppi! It’s a scope!” The Jedi said, making sure to stay behind it. “Don’t let them see you.” 

The gungan slipped and the padawan knocked them both behind a giant tree root and the scope vanished. 

It was time for Aellyn to get some answers. Aellyn dropped down from the tree, landing on the roots so she wasn’t touching the ground. “Hey,” she said and the padawan spun around, lightsaber out. 

“WHOA!” Aellyn put up her hands, “slow down kid. I’m not here to kill you.” She was glad she had taken the time to cover her tattoo with makeup. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Um,” Aellyn paused, “Kira,” she said, the word almost choking in her throat. “Who are you?”

“I’m not going to answer your question until you explain what you’re doing out here in the middle of the swamp.” The padawan insisted, still not lowering the lightsaber. 

‘I’m looking for the lab too,” Aellyn insisted, “I’m a friend of Padmes. I swear! I work for the Queen! I was one of her handmaidens when she was queen.” 

The padawan pulled out a comm link, “we’ll see about that.” 

What were the odds that the queen would have a handmaiden named Kira? Probably slim. 

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Aellyn tried to insist but the padawan was already speaking. 

“Master, are you there?” 

“Did you find her?” A voice Aellyn knew echoed back. Of course this was Anakin’s padawan. 

“Negative,” Ahsoka replied, “but I found someone else.” 

“Really, who?” Anakin asked. Aellyn shook her head, trying to tell Ahsoka not to say anything. “Her name is Kira. She says she’s a friend of Padmes.” 

There was silence on the other end for a second, “Kira?” Anakin hissed, “Ahsoka listen to me, don’t trust a word she says. Detain her until we get there.” 

“Oh come on Ani!’ Aellyn shouted. 

Ahsoka turned back, pressing her lightsaber closer to Aellyn’s face. “Don’t move. You’re under arrest.” 

“Okay, okay,” Aellyn rolled her eyes as Ahsoka pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Aellyn let her handcuff her and sat with her back against the tree. 

“Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” She asked. 

“Stop talking,” Ahsoka said, her sword still against Aellyn’s neck. 

“Ahsoka?” Anakin’s frantic voice came through, “please tell me you’re still alive.” 

“I am,” Ahsoka spoke up, “I detained her.” 

“Really?” Anakin sounded surprised.

“You insult me with your surprise,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “who is this anyway?” She eyed Aellyn suspiciously. 

“That’s Aellyn Nightsinger.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “what, really?” She studied Aellyn, her eyes narrowed. “Are you sure? Because I thought Aellyn Nightsinger would be more…” 

“Don’t finish your sentence.” Aellyn said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Menacing or scarier looking,” Ahsoka said with a smirk. “No one ever knew what you really looked like, I had started to think you didn’t exist.” 

“Anakin you’ve created a mini-you.” 

Before Anakin could answer, Ahsoka continued. “We have more pressing matters. Padme is inside the lab but the entire area is wired with pressure sensors. There’s no way to get in without being detected.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, she had a hoverboard but Anakin had made her mad so now she was just going to sit here until she found out what was going on. 

“But, I’m more than happy to-,” Ahsoka continued but Obi-Wan cut her off. 

“Do not attempt to get inside.” Obi-Wan’s voice cut in. There was a beep and a holographic map of the base appeared above her watch. “I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility.” Obi-Wan continued and Aellyn studied the blueprints, memorizing them. “It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches.” 

“Ooh,” Aellyn spoke up, “an underground rescue mission. I’m good at those. Hi Obi!” 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond to her and Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at Aellyn threateningly. 

“You can count on me,” Ahsoka promised. 

“Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips,” Anakin said, “they’ll have your back.” 

Aellyn grinned, “your name is Snips?” 

“What do you want me to do about her?” Ahsoka asked, jerking her chin towards Aellyn. 

Anakin sighed, “we’ll have to deal with her later. Keep her tied up, once we eliminate this threat, we’ll worry about her.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, there was no way they’d be able to keep her contained for long. Besides, if Padme was in trouble, Aellyn wanted to help. And her dream had led her here, she was destined to stop whatever threat was here. 

The hologram faded. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Aellyn said, “helllloo? Snips?” 

“Don’t call me Snips,” Ahsoka said, “how did you know Padme was here?” 

“I intercepted her comm link because I'm awesome,” Aellyn said, “and I had a dream to come here. So, here I am. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Ahsoka hesitated but the gungan, Peppi, spoke up, “itsa virus! Blue Shadow Virus!” 

Aellyn frowned, “I thought that virus was eradicated?” 

Ahsoka sighed, realizing Aellyn wouldn’t stop nagging until she told her. “Someone named Doctor Nuvo Vindi is recreating an airborne stream of the virus to distribute over Republic planets to weaken us during the war.” 

Aellyn frowned, “that’s crazy!” 

“You’re a Seperatist assassin, shouldn’t you know about this?” 

“I doubt I know even ten percent of all the plans for this war, I’m sure both sides have equally devastating ideas.” 

“That’s not true!” Ahsoka shouted, “the Republic is just trying to stop the evil!” 

Aellyn hummed, “hmmmm, maybe.” She didn’t bother to keep talking. 

“I need to detonate this bomb.” Ahsoka said, using the force to lift a bunker bomb and send it towards the location based off of the holographic map. 

“NOW!” Ahsoka shouted and they all ducked. “PEPPI! WATCH HER! DON’T LET HER ESCAPE!” She shouted and Ahsoka took off for the new hole she had created. 

Three ships flew overhead, one letting clones out that followed Ahsoka down and Aellyn could send Obi-Wan and Anakin on the other two. 

Peppi stared at Aellyn, clutching her rod. Aellyn and Peppi stared at each other as more explosions rocked the swamp. 

“Yousa can’t escape,” Peppi said but she didn’t sound so sure. 

Blaster shots sounded from below, “they need my help,” Aellyn said. 

“Ahsoka said yousa can’t leave,” Peppi said, pointing her stick at Aellyn. 

Aellyn sighed, “Sorry about this.” She kicked Peppi’s legs out from under her and Peppi hit her head on the roots, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Aellyn snapped her handcuffs without a second thought and pulled her lightsaber out, gripping it in the reverse grip and jumping down the hole Ahsoka made. 

“I can’t hold them!” Ahsoka was shouting and Aellyn cut through the nearest droids, deflecting the blasts while she forced the two destroyers surrounded by force fields into the wall as hard as she could. One broke but the other kept firing, Aellyn and Ahsoka deflecting. 

The ceiling above them caved and Obi-Wan and a pile of metal fell on top of the other droid, crushing it. “Need some help?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Oh, so good to see you, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka sighed. 

“I had it completely under control,” Aellyn added.

Obi-Wan glared at Aellyn, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to rescue Padme, obviously.” 

“She had a dream about the virus,” Ahsoka added, “what do you want me to do?” 

Obi-Wan glared at Aellyn, “I’ll take her with me. The lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padme by now.” They raced down the corridor, pulling their weapons when they saw the other droids approaching. 

“I’ll get the bombs,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing Aellyn’s arm, “and I’ll keep her with me.” 

“I’ll keep the droids occupied!” Ahsoka shouted as they ran. 

“Good to see you again!” Aellyn said as they ran. 

“Ha,” Kenobi laughed, “I wish I could say the same.” 

“Ouch,” Aellyn joked, “you wound me general.” 

“You shouldn’t have come, you’ll be in a prison cell by tonight.” 

Aellyn shrugged, “we’ll see about that.”

An army of clones followed behind them as they ran, heading for a place on the map that Aellyn had memorized. “So, you had a dream?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Like you Jedi never have prophetic dreams,” Aellyn said, running up the wall and jumping off, slicing a droid in half. 

“Yes but usually dark side force users are too cocky to obey them,” Kenobi pointed out, doing a backflip and cutting a droids head off. 

“That was a sloppy flip,” Aellyn pointed out, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t spend hours a day practicing over dramatic moves to show off like you and Anakin.” 

Aellyn grinned as they reached the bomb room, “we should work together more often General Kenobi.” 

“I can barely deal with Anakin, I don’t think I could handle two of you.” 

“Wow,” Aellyn said as they ran into the center of the room. “We’ve come to the right place.” 

“The bombs have names written on them,” One of the clones spoke up, “here’s one for Corsucunt, Tattoine, Naboo.” 

Aellyn studied the names, freezing on one, “Dathomir.” She hissed. “Those stupid Seperatist pigs. They were going to bomb us!” 

Kenobi put a hand on her shoulder but Aellyn shook it off, “I’m going to kill them all.” She stomped for the door but Kenobi put his lightsaber up to stop her. “Wait, there’s a bomb missing. We need to find it first before you go insane and kill everyone like you did those pirates.” 

Aellyn froze, studying him, “you found that?” 

“We did,” Kenobi said, “did you not want us to?” Aellyn turned away but Kenobi put a hand on her arm, “why’d you do it?” 

“They tortured me,” Aellyn said, “I’m still covered in scars from it.” 

“You shouldn’t seek revenge,” Kenobi started, “it doesn’t change anyth-.”

“Stop,” Aellyn cut him off, “I am not a Jedi and I don’t have to listen to your stupid ideals. Stop trying to turn me good, you can’t.” 

“At least think about what you’re doing to Anakin,” Kenobi said. 

Aellyn rounded on him, ready to yell but before she could, the bombs all lit up with a red light. “Not so inactive anymore,” one of the clones shouted. 

“This is really not my day,” Aellyn muttered. 

“Get these deactivated now!” Obi-Wan ordered and activated his comm link. “Anakin, I’m guessing you didn’t kidnap the doctor.” 

“I’m working on it!” Anakin protested, “do you have the bombs?” 

Kenobi looked around, wincing, “I’m working on it. Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They’re counting down.” 

“That’s great,” Anakin said sarcastically. 

“And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing!” Kenobi added. 

“I can find it!” Aellyn volunteered. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Anakin asked, “Snips, I thought I told you to tie her up!” 

“I did!” Ahsoka’s voice echoed through the comm link. 

“It’s not her fault,” Aellyn protested. 

“All of you shut up!” Kenobi ordered. “We need to find that bomb.” 

“I’ll get Ahsoka on it.” 

There was silence for a few seconds while Aellyn and Kenobi and the others worked on deactivating the bombs manually. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice came in a second alter, “Dr. Vindi’s escaping, he’s on the landing platform!” 

“Alright. I’m on my way!” Kenobi shouted, he grabbed Aellyn and pulled her to her feet, “come on. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

They ran down the hallway, heading for the landing platform. “This way,” Aellyn pulled them down hallways while Kenobi tried to consult the map. 

“How do you know where we’re going?” 

“What?” Aellyn smirked, “you didn’t memorize it when you had the chance?” 

They rounded the corner where Anakin was trying to cut through the door with his lightsaber, “almost got it,” he grunted and then faltered when he saw Aellyn. 

“What the- why is she here?” 

“Talk later,” Aellyn said, kicking down the door and flipping her lightsaber around and letting the lightwhip coil to the ground. 

Dr. Vindi fired down at them but Anakin ordered them not to shoot because he was carrying several vials. Obi-Wan jumped up, followed by Anakin. 

Aellyn backed up, ready to join them but three blue sparkling vials sang through the air and Obi-wan managed to grab two. Aellyn reached for the last one, catching just before it hit the ground and she let out a quick sigh of relief. 

The landing platform opened up to the sky and Aellyn pulled out her hoverboard, flying upwards, Obi-Wan jumping on at the last second. 

Anakin was at the top, fighting Dr. Vindi. “We’re not going to make it!” Kenobi shouted as they aimed for the tiny slowly vanishing hole underneath the landing platform. 

“We’re gonna make it!” Aellyn promised and at the last second braked, sending Obi-Wan flying up through the rapidly closing hole and onto the other side. The door thudded close and Aellyn braked so she wouldn’t slam her head into the ceiling. 

She sailed back down to the ground and ran down the hallway until she ran into Padme and Jar-Jar just as they dismantled the bomb. 

“Padme!” Aellyn explained. 

“Aellyn?” Padme said in shock, “What are you doing here?” 

“Long story,” Aellyn said, “basically, I had a dream so now I’m here to kick some Separatist butt!” 

Padme narrowed her eyes, “aren’t you supposed to be working with the Separatists?” 

“I was until I saw a bomb with Dathomir’s name on it,” Aellyn hissed. “So, catch me up to date.” 

“Where are Obi-Wan and Anakin?”

“They’re outside trying to stop Vindi. What’s going on down here?” 

“This bomb is missing the glass vial that holds the virus. We need to find it before it gets destroyed.” 

“Alright,” Aellyn said, “I’m on it right now.” She said, running from the room, she had no intention to die today. 

An alarm went off, alerting everyone to hunt down the virus as Aellyn combed through rooms, looking for the droid that Padme had described to her. 

She didn’t find anything in this corridor and was about to head to another one when an explosion rocked the base and the alarm changed, showing the virus had been leaked. 

“Damn,” Aellyn said, putting her shirt up over her nose and turning and running in the direction of the safe room. 

She ran into Ahsoka and a bunch of clones on the way as doors began to seal themselves. “There’s the safe room!” Ahsoka shouted, holding the door open with the force. 

The clones all jumped in and Aellyn used her force to hold open the door as the blue wave rushed for them. “You go, I’ll hold it!” Aellyn shouted and Ahsoka didn’t argue, rushing for the door. Aellyn was not about to be responsible for the death of Anakin’s padawan. 

Which is why, when Aellyn realized she wasn’t going to make it through before the virus reached them, she let the door close behind Ahsoka, hopefully keeping them safe from the virus as it surrounded Aellyn. 

Ahsoka screamed but it was too late for her to do anything. Aellyn tried not to breathe for as long as possible but finally, she had no choice but to breathe in the affected air. 

Aellyn slid to her knees, realizing she had just doomed herself to an early death. 

A dead clone lay a few feet away from her and she grabbed their helmet, using it to hear what was going on. “Padme, I’m here. Are you alright?” Anakin was asking. 

“Yes,” Padme replied, “for the time being. Jar-Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We’re wearing protective suits.” 

“The virus is loose but Ahsoka said she sealed off the facility.” Anakin replied.

“Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out,” Padme said gravely. “I’ll do what I can to stop them.” 

Aellyn sighed, realizing she had to do everything around here. “No,” Aellyn said, “stay safe Padme.” 

“Aellyn?” Padme said, “where are you?” 

“I didn’t make it in time,” Aellyn replied, closing her eyes for a second, “I’ll take care of the droids. You all should stay where it’s safe.” 

“You’ll need help,” Padme started but Aellyn cut her off. 

“I literally just sacrificed my life so Ahsoka and the others could get to safety. Don’t let it go to waste, any of you.” 

“Kirana….” Anakin said and Aellyn couldn’t help but smile at her name. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Aellyn said. 

“We’re taking Vindi back to try and find a cure.” 

Aellyn knew it would be a fool's hope. “Good luck.” 

“You too.” Aellyn put down the helmet and got to her feet, ready to take on a droid army. “This was really not how I expected to die,” she muttered, charging off down the hallway. She wasn’t going to let this entire planet get sick. Besides, she was really angry with the Separatists for considering bombing her home world so it would feel good to die cutting apart the droids. 

And who knows, maybe one of them would get in a lucky shot and save her the trouble of slow suffocation. 

***

“You found a cure?” Anakin asked, running forward to the hologram table. 

Captain Typho nodded, “possibly. A little-known extract made from reeksa root, a weed-like vine found only on the planet Iego - the world of a Thousand Moons. Deep in Seperaist controlled space.” 

“Let’s go,” Anakin said impulsively, making for the door. 

“You must move cautiously if you-,” Typho started

“There is no time for caution,” Anakin interrupted, angrily. “My Padawan is trapped down there and so is Padme and Kira.” Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. 

“I applaud your courage, General Skywalker,” Typho said, “but it’s suicide. Once we contain the virus, we can send troops.”

“No,” Anakin said, “Obi-Wan and I can handle it.” 

“I concur Anakin.” Obi-Wan agreed, leaving with him. 

***

Aellyn hunted the droids, cutting them apart one by one. She had refashioned a helmet from a clone to make a crude comm link so she could stay in touch with the others. 

“We’ve got a problem,” Ahsoka spoke up, “some of the virus got into the safe room.” 

“Are you contaminated?” Padme asked gravely. 

‘I’m afraid so.” 

Aellyn cut down a few more droids, “don’t even think about coming to help me. Stay where you are.” 

“Too late,” a voice said from down the hallway and Aellyn turned to see Ahsoka and a team of droids, followed by Padme. 

“What part of dying wish do you not understand?” Aellyn said but her words drowned out into a heavy cough. 

“You need help,” Ahsoka said, “we’ll take the South Corridor.” 

“And I’ll take the North Corridor with Aellyn,” Padme promised, Jar-Jar coming with them. 

Aellyn coughed again, forcing her body to continue. She rolled her eyes, “fine but don’t expect me to speak at any of your funerals.” 

They moved out, Padme and Aellyn combing the hallway for more droids, Jar-Jar clumsily following along behind them. 

“What you did…” Padme started, “for Ahsoka and the others. That was really brave.” 

“Yeah well I did it for entirely selfish reasons,” Aellyn added, “I’m trying to get on the Republic’s good side so do me a favor and speak at my trial, okay?”

Padme laughed, “you know, if you weren’t a killer for the Separatist army, I think we could actually be friends.” 

They cut down a few more droids, “I’m so glad I didn’t kill you when I had the chance,” Aellyn grinned. 

It wasn’t long before they had all cleared the base with droids, they met back up near one of the exits that they had successfully sealed. Aellyn slid down to sit against the wall, “if you don’t mind,” Aellyn said, coughing and shaking, “I think I’m just going to rest for a minute.” 

“Aellyn!” Ahsoka said, shaking her shoulders, “can you walk? We should move back to the safe room.” 

Aellyn’s world blurred and time seemed to have no meaning but she soon found herself leaning up against a wall, a cold rag on her head. Padme's face swam in and out of focus as she struggled to breath. 

“Hang in there Aellyn,” Padme said, her eyebrows knit together with worry. 

“You’re all being way too nice to me,” Aellyn coughed.

“Well, the bounty for bringing you alive is much higher than the one for bringing you in dead,” Padme tried to joke and Aellyn choked on a laugh. 

“Besides, I owe you for not killing me.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

“Too bad, I’m pretty sure you had a hand in saving my life a few times during the Battle on Geonosis.” 

“Does that mean you’ll let me go?” 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Padme chuckled, “you still have to pay for all those terrible crimes you committed.” 

Aellyn sighed, “I wish we weren’t on opposite sides of this war sometimes.” She whispered, choking again, unable to breath. 

She began to convulse, the entire world going in and out of focus as she tried to breathe, as she tried to force air into her clogged lungs but she was choked on water and blood. 

“Aellyn!” Voices shouted her name over and over again and for the first time she wished they wouldn’t call her that. She didn’t want to die surrounded by people who didn’t even know her real name, she didn’t want to die as Aellyn. 

***

Aellyn woke up on a gurney inside a medical ship that was rumbling through space based off of the sound of the engine. The first thing she did was take a deep breath, her vision clearing. 

It was dark in the ship but she could see other gurneys nearby of Ahsoka and the clones. 

Aellyn slowly sat up, groaning. Her entire body hurt. There was a weight on her legs and she realized Anakin had fallen asleep next to her, his hand so close to hers she wondered if he had fallen asleep holding it. 

“He hasn’t left your side,” a voice said and Aellyn jumped, turning to see Obi-Wan leaning against the wall. 

“You know it's creepy to watch people sleep.” 

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t strangle him.” 

Aellyn frowned, not thinking the joke funny. “I would never do that.” She had to refrain from pushing Ani’s hair back with a hand. 

Obi-Wan studied her, “do you realize what you’re doing to him?” 

Aellyn swallowed, “I tried to make him hate me once,” she spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper, “he never stopped looking for Kirana, so I tried to make him hate her. But, even that didn’t stop him so I had to fake my death and run. And he didn’t even stop hating me, he just hated a different person. Aellyn Nightsinger.” Aellyn said the name like she didn’t want it anymore, “and when he found out who I really was, I thought it would be easy for him to hate me. But, I can’t make him hate me. It hurts too much. He’s my best friend, Obi-Wan.” 

“But, don’t you think you should do what’s best for him?” 

“And you know what that is?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “he’s been with me since he was ten. He’s my first padawan and I worry every day about what’s best for him. He was happier once he realized you were alive, less obsessed with hunting Aellyn down and getting revenge but..” He hesitated, trying to find the words, “but now that you’re back in his life, he’s more impulsive, more likely to give into his emotions and act rashly. He’s reverting, not progressing.” 

“And you think that’s my fault?” 

“I don’t think he understands where the dark side can lead you,” Obi-wan said, “he’s seen it in Dooku but he also sees you and you’re so full of light and laughter that he can’t see the side effects that the dark side really has.” 

Aellyn raised her chin, “what if you’re wrong about it? What if you’ve been lied to your whole life?” 

Kenobi studied her, his eyes boring into hers. “Am I?” 

Aellyn swallowed, looking down. “No,” she finally answered. “Once you give into your hatred, you don’t really come back for it. And suddenly, anger and malice is the only easy path left because trying to get back to the light means facing all that guilt for what you’ve done and I can’t face that. I’ve done too many terrible things and I don’t want to feel sorry for it because then I had to be better. I don’t know how to be better.” Aellyn looked up to Kenobi, knowing she had tears in her eyes but not trying to hide them for once. “And the terrible thing is, I don’t want to. Being good is hard, because once someone sees good they expect good. And I’m not selfless, I’m not good at shutting off my emotions, I couldn’t be a Jedi.” 

“You don’t have to be a Jedi,” Obi-Wan said, “but you don’t have to be Aellyn Nightsinger.” 

Aellyn shook her head, “you don’t understand. I lost everything. My family, my life, my name, my entire belief system came crashing down around me and I made someone who was okay with pain and guilt and grief and could still laugh because I was so tired of crying.” 

“You survived.” 

Aellyn nodded, “I’m scared of who Anakin sees me as. He keeps expecting me to be better and I’m terrified to even try.” 

“But, don’t you want to change?” 

Aellyn sighed, “I just want my mother back. My real mother. I want to be free and not listen to anyone.” Her eyes darkened, “and I want to kill the ones who took her from me.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “see, there’s your problem. Stop taking revenge for things. It’s not the Jedi way.”

Aellyn smirked, all signs of her recent emotional breakdown gone. She didn’t have time to think about that. She was going to bring her mother back to life and the dark side of the force and Zalem’s knowledge were the only things that could do that. So, she would be Aellyn Nightsinger for as long as it took. “If I had a nickel for every time someone told me that…” 

Obi-wan studied her, “sometimes I wonder if things would’ve been different if Anakin had told me about you before you became an intergalactic fugitive.” 

Aellyn blinked at him in surprise, “you wouldn’t have rescued me,” she insisted. 

“Well, I guess we’ll never know now.” 

Anakin stirred, opening his eyes. “Kirana?” 

Aellyn swallowed down the joy she felt when she said her name. “Hey, Ani.” 

Anakin pulled her into a tight hug and she couldn’t help but relax into it. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said, not letting her go. 

Aellyn met Obi-Wan’s eyes over Anakin’s shoulder and thought about what he had said. Was her presence really drawing Anakin to the dark side? 

Aellyn couldn’t bear to let her friend fall to it so she forced herself to pull back and tear her eyes away from Anakins. 

“Thanks for saving my life,” Aellyn said softly. 

“Hey, I think I owed you one.” 

“No, actually I think I owe you one now.” 

“Well, I can’t wait to see what kind of trouble that gets you into.” 

A clone entered the room, “we’ve entered the Coruscant system Generals.” 

Anakin’s face became grave, “thank you.” 

Aellyn shot a look between the three of them, “you’re going to put me on trial, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Kenobi spoke up, “your crimes against the galaxy have come to an end.” 

Aellyn nodded slowly, already thinking up her escape options. “Kira,” Anakin spoke up, “you have to face justice. Then you can stop running.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “Ani,” she said, putting a hand up to Anakin’s face and she forced herself not to hesitate before she hit him in a pressure point, knocking him out. 

Kenobi pulled out his lightsaber, cutting off her path. “You know,” Aellyn said, “I’m getting mixed messages from you Kenobi. Do you want me to stick around or not?” 

“I want you to face justice. So Anakin can see who you really are and stop sticking his neck out for you.” Kenobi dodged a kick from her and swiped at her with his lightsaber. 

“Wow,” Aellyn deadpanned, “I’m hurt. I really thought we were having a moment there.” 

“Think again,” Obi-wan smirked as Aellyn leapt over a gurney and grabbed Ahsoka’s lightsaber from her belt. 

“Apologize to her for me, will you.” 

“Why don’t you stick around and apologize yourself?” Obi-Wan said, as they engaged in battle. Alarms began to blare. 

“If we enter Coruscant, it’ll all be over for me.” 

“What happened to wanting to change?” 

“I did change… my mind. Because change means I have to rot away in prison for my crimes, and that’s the best case scenario.” Aellyn vaulted over a gurney and with a few well placed moves, forced a bunch of empty gurney over and trapped Kenobi against the wall. “See you around.” 

“Oh I have no doubt about that!” Kenobi shouted after her, carving through the gurneys as she ran. 

Aellyn did everything in her power to knock out instead of kill the clones as she ran but a few deaths just couldn’t be helped. Soon, she leapt into a ship in the hanger and had jumped to lightspeed, arriving back on Dathomir by the end of the day. 

“You’ve been busy,” Zalem greeted her as she arrived just in time for dinner. “Did you find the threat?” 

“Consider the galaxy safe,” Aellyn smirked, “er, so to speak.” She toasted her mother, sitting down across from Ros Lai. 

Zalem studied Aellyn, her force probing her mind for any weakness but it found none. “Hmm,” Zalem said, “you’re back just in time to leave for another mission. Ansion has been having trouble keeping the Republic back. I want you on the front line as a general. No more hiding in the shadows for the Nightsisters.” 

Aellyn studied her mother equally as intensely, “you knew about the Blue Shadow Virus, didn’t you?” 

Zalem gave a dainty shrug, “I may have known something, yes.” 

“Did you know they were planning on bombing Dathomir?” 

Zalem sighed, “why do you think I planted that dream in your head and sent you in at such a critical time?” 

“What if I hadn’t succeeded?” 

Zalem stared down at her daughter, “you’ve never failed me before and I don’t think you plan on starting now. Do you?” 

Aellyn shook her head and lowered her eyes respectfully, “no, your majesty.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Two Months Later

Being on the front lines, sucked. Aellyn had almost been blown up three times today and being covered in the blood and gore of her sisters was not helping her mood. 

She stomped into the command center, hissing at the droids in her way, spitting blood from her mouth. Aellyn had forced herself to not think about that conversation she had had with Obi-Wan and had been debating on asking if he had played some sort of Jedi mind trick on her in her sickened state to get her to confess to things that she barely even considered truth. In forcing herself to not think of it, she had thrown herself and her armies into equally more and more dangerous situations, narrowly escaping death herself. “WHY THE HELL ARE WE NOT GAINING ANY GROUND?” 

“The Republic has planted landmines all along the border,” one of the droids replied, “it's impossible to advance without destroying our tanks.” 

“Then send a legion of droids to march on the ground and blow them up so we can roll across,” Aellyn ordered, giving no mercy to the automated lives.

“Roger, roger,” one of the droids replied. 

“They’re so much easier to use than clones,” Ros Lai said sitting on a table and cleaning her nails with a dagger. “You don’t have to feel bad about sacrificing a bunch of them for the greater good.” 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be undercover in Coruscant?” Seeing her sister was not helping her mood today and if Ros Lai didn’t want to end up with a dagger in her heart, she would read the room and leave. 

Ros Lai smirked, “they pulled us all out of Coruscant, since the- Well, you probably already know.” Ros Lai said, dangling the information over Alleyns head. 

Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan were in Coruscant and Aellyn knew she shouldn’t care but she did. She weighed her options before gritting her teeth, “tell me.” 

Ros Lai cocked an eyebrow. 

“Please,” Aellyn added, spitting the word. 

“Grievous has planned quite the terrorist attack on the capitol,” Ros Lai said, sighing as if uninterested, “they pulled us all out because it's going to be catastrophic and they don’t want us to die.” Ros Lai studied Aellyn who was careful to keep her face blank. “I’m surprised that they didn’t tell you, since you are one of the generals now.” 

Aellyn knew exactly why she had been kept in the dark about this. 

Ros Lai got to her feet, “I’m going back to Dathomir to receive a new assignment. Have fun!” She waved and vanished out the door and Aellyn was left with a dilemma. 

The longer this war went on, the longer she wasn’t sure she was on the right side of it. 

Her friends were there, Anakin was there. Where did her loyalties lie? 

“Fuck,” Aellyn said, knowing Ros Lai was doing this on purpose. She had to be smart about this. 

It took Aellyn six hours longer than she liked to create a perfect clone of herself to leave behind that had been preprogrammed with various orders that she would be able to control through the force before she disguised herself and snuck out, stealing a Republic ship and flying off for Coruscant. 

Aellyn could feel the strain on her powers it took to keep her clone in check but she had to trick Ros Lai and she had to warn her friends. If she failed, Zalem would order her killed and Ros Lai would be all too happy to hunt her down and kill her. 

And Aellyn would not find refuge anywhere in the galaxy. 

She could not mess this up but she owed her friend for sparing her life and Aellyn Nightsinger did not like to owe debts to anyone. 

But Kirana Stormweaver….she did want to see her friends a little bit. Although she had left them on uneven terms. 

***

“Being on medical leave sucks,” Anakin sighed, lounging on a couch in Padme’s office. “It’s so boring.” 

Padme rolled her eyes, typing furiously at her computer. “Aren’t there a million other things a Jedi Knight could be doing?” 

“What? You don’t want to spend time with one of your oldest friends.”

Padme scoffed but couldn’t keep her smile at bay, “you’re not my oldest friend.” 

“Ouch,” Anakin said, sitting up, grinning. “You’ve been sitting at your computer for hours. You're going to hurt your eyes.” 

“I have to bring this bill before the Senate,” Padme insisted, “it's important.” 

“Uh huh,” Anakin said, walking over to her, “more important than the medical conditions of your best friend?”

Padme rolled her eyes, “just because you’re bored doesn’t mean I am. The work I do- The work we both do is in Service to the Republic to protect those who would otherwise be powerless to protect themselves.”

“Fair point,” Anakin said, realizing it was almost impossible to argue with a senator. He suddenly grinned, remembering something Padme had asked him and he had told her no before. “I’ll teach you how to use a lightsaber.” 

Padme cocked an eyebrow, “you’re just saying that to get me to stop working. Besides, I thought you said that was forbidden?” 

“Maybe I lied?” Anakin smirked, unclipping his lightsaber. “Come on, it’ll be fun! You won’t even lose a finger.” 

“Oh that’s comforting,” Padme rolled her eyes. She sighed, getting to her feet. “Fine but just for a few minutes. I have to finish this before the vote is cast.” She couldn’t keep the grin from her face. 

Anakin grinned, happy he’d won and handed his lightsaber to her. “Wow,” Pame said, weighing it in her hands, “it’s heavier than I thought.” 

She reached to turn it on but Anakin jumped back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don’t just turn it on in the first lesson!” He said, “unless you want to turn your desk and your favorite Jedi into cinders.” 

Padme stared at him, “if all you wanted to do was make fun of me, then I think you should go.” 

“Ah, come on Padme!” Anakin protested. 

Voices from outside startled them and Anakin winced, “would now be a good time to tell you I’m not supposed to be here and I’ve been hiding from Obi-Wan.” 

“Quick! Hide!” Padme hissed and Anakin jumped behind the desk. Padme slipped the lightsaber up her sleeve, too worried to throw it to him just in case she accidentally cut his head off.

The door slid open, “I apologize for my abruptness,” Senator Organa said, stepping into the room. C-3PO following behind him, scandalized. 

“Oh,” Padme said, “Senator Organa, how good to see you. What is it?” 

“Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill.” Organa explained.

“Right,” Padme said, glancing towards her desk, “the - ahem - Privacy Invasion Bill.” Anakin winced. 

“We must hurry if we are to stop the vote,” Organa insisted, moving for the door. 

Padme glanced back at her desk once before following Senator Organa from the room. 

Anakin sighed in relief and then frowned, Padme had taken his lightsaber with her. “Great,” Anakin huffed, spinning around in Padme's desk chair and waiting for a good time to sneak out. “Could this day get any worse?” 

***

Aellyn Nightsinger had a reputation in the criminal underworld. A reputation that many couldn’t match in their lifetime so when one of Cad Bane’s henchmen ‘mysteriously vanished’ (i.e. Rotting at the bottom of an ocean in the Outer Rim) and she approached Cad Bane with her skills, there hadn’t been much of an argument against her. Especially after Aellyn said she’d take a third of her cut and split the rest with the team. She claimed she wanted nothing more than to cut down a few Senators who had pissed her off. 

It had been almost laughably easy to get into the building and the main control room and now they crept through the hallways, heading for the main atrium where Aellyn could hear voices. She recognized two of them, Padme and Briacia. 

Great, two of her best friends were about to get caught up in a terrorist attack. 

Senator Organa’s voice echoed in the atrium, “we cannot allow the chancellor to move this Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill forward.”

“Bingo,” Cad Bane hissed, pulling out his gun. “Don’t kill them, we’ll need them alive for a ransom.” 

They entered the room, Cad fired his gun into the air. “Morning, Senators. You should all consider yourselves to be in my power.” He said as they surrounded the group of senators. 

Padme and Briacia both shot Aellyn a look. Briacia looked confused while Padme couldn’t seem to decide between being relieved she knew a familiar face or worried because Aellyn was standing on the wrong side of this conflict. Aellyn winked at Padme as subtly as she could but that didn’t seem to make it better. 

“As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless. Do nothing, and it will all be over soon.” Cad Bane insisted. One of the Senators tried to leave and with a motion from Cad, Aellyn shot him in the back, trying not to wince as she did so. Padme wasn’t going to forgive her for that. 

Screams echoed as the shot rang out and the senators grouped closer together, realizing they could die today. Padme stared daggers at Aellyn while Briacia kept trying to catch her gaze. 

“If you’d all gather at the center of this lovely atrium, my coworkers and I will relieve you of any communication devices.” 

Cad Bane motioned the others forward and Aellyn headed right for Padme and Briacia. She reached Briacia first and pretended to search her. “What the hell are you doing?” Briacia hissed in the language of the Nightsisters, so low no one would hear them. “I spent months planning this attack, don’t do anything to mess it up!” 

“I’m just here to make sure Padme doesn’t get hurt,” Aellyn whispered back. 

“What? You didn’t trust me to do that myself?” 

Aellyn shrugged, “who knows what my mother told you to do.” 

Briacia narrowed her eyes, “don’t insult me. I follow you, no one else.” 

“Good,” Aellyn said, her eyes boring into Briacia’s, “then tell me the rest of the plan.” 

Briacia whispered to Aellyn hurriedly. “You can’t mess this up, your mother will have my head.” 

Cad Bane sent a message to the Chancellor while they searched the senators for communication devices, Aellyn working her way over to Padme, well aware of what the plan was - they wanted to free Ziro the hutt from prison and then they would rig the room with explosives while they escaped. 

Aellyn’s strength was stretched thin because of the amount of energy she was pouring into keeping the illusion of her clone alive so she would need help to stop this attack.  
The power went out and the building sealed itself, the emergency lights coming on. 

Aellyn reached Padme, her eyes wide. “Communication devices?” Aellyn said, her voice a bored drawl, another puzzle piece that made up Aellyn Nightsinger. 

Padme shook her head, “I have none.” 

Aellyn glanced down at her hands at the same time Padme did, realizing she was holding Anakin’s lightsaber. Aellyn and Padme exchanged a frantic look, why the hell did Padme have Anakin’s lightsaber? Was he here?

Cad Bane interrupted a second later, “why, hello there, little lady.” He purred, making Padme and Aellyn shiver at his half robotic voice. He took her face in his hand, “and who might you be?” 

“I am Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo and I demand that you release us immediately,” Padme said bravely. “The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists.”

“I already searched her for communication devices,” Aellyn drawled. 

Cad ignored her, focusing on the prize between his hands, “ain’t you awfully young and pretty to be a senator?” 

Aellyn noticed movement up in the corner at the same time Padme did, and although Aellyn didn’t give it away, Padme did. Cad spun around, turning to see Anakin on the balcony above and he wasted no time in firing at him, Aellyn pulled out her blasters and followed suit, trying to not hit him but he was flying around like crazy it was hard to predict where he was going to be so she didn’t accidentally shoot him. Anakin let out a startled yelp and Aellyn realized she’d hit him. Anakin vanished down the hallway. 

Aellyn winced, realizing she was not going to live this one down. 

“Good shot Nightsinger,” Cad Bane hissed, “go and finish him off.” Aellyn didn’t dare glance at Padme as she ran off to chase down Anakin, knowing Padme was sending her a death glare. The others raced off with her, dividing up the floors but Aellyn made sure she got the floor she could sense Anakin hiding on. 

She was going to get an earful for this one. 

“Anakin,” Aellyn hissed, moving into the room he was hiding in and something slammed into her stomach. Aellyn went down, rolling out of the way as Anakin tried to hit her with a pipe. “What the hell?” Aellyn grabbed the pipe from him. 

“What the hell? Are you serious? You shot me!” Anakin whispered, anger evident in his face. 

“I didn’t mean too but you were flipping all over the place and I hit you by accident,” Aellyn hissed, “why don’t you have your lightsaber? Why does Padme have it?” 

“Did you get it?” 

“No you dumbass, I can’t just take it without arousing suspicion.” 

“Why not? What are you even doing here anyway?” 

“I came to warn you and try to keep this from getting out of hand.” She told them the entire plan hurriedly. “I can’t help you, I can’t let them know I’m helping you or they’ll kill me.” 

“So, what? You just flew across the galaxy to give me a warning about something that’s already happening and now you’re just going to leave?” 

“Pretty much,” Aellyn said, “but now you know the plan so you can keep Padme safe.” 

“I can’t save them, I don’t have a lightsaber.” he glanced down at her belt where her lightsaber hung. 

“No,” Aellyn knew what he was thinking. “Not a chance.” 

“Come on, I need to stop this attack!” He hissed. Voices came down the hallway of the other bounty hunters combing this floor. “Padmes down there.” 

“Yeah and I can keep her safe, just stay out of this!” 

“No!” Anakin hissed which wasn't a surprise. Telling Anakin to not do something was like telling water not to be wet. He grabbed her arm, the voices getting closer and Aellyn began to panic. 

“Fine,” she unclipped her lightsaber, “but you’d better make it look real.” 

Anakin took her lightsaber, activating the saber side and swallowed, “thanks. I owe you.” 

“No, now we’re even,” Aellyn gritted her teeth, “come on, hurry.” 

Anakin nodded and they both took a deep breath before Anakin sliced the lightsaber across her stomach and chest, trying to keep the wound shallow but make it look deadly. 

The pain was enough to make Aellyn cry out as she thudded to the floor, her skin bubbling and the smell of her flesh singing echoing in her ears. 

Anakin vanished and the other two bounty hunters reached her. “What do we have here?” One smirked, “Aellyn Nightsinger, bested by a mere Jedi?”

The other studied her, “put her out of her misery. If we kill her now, there’ll be more money for us.” 

Aellyn struggled to grab her gun, lightsaber wounds hurt but before she could, Anakin was there and he decapitated them both. “Your welcome.” He said, “now get out of here.” 

Aellyn struggled to her feet, using a cloth from the other bounty hunter to bandage her wound before she stumbled her way through the building. The force called to her, telling her where to go and she found herself at the chancellor's private launch bay. 

She could feel someone watching her, surrounded by the dark side of the force but she was in too much pain to care. She stole a ship and sailed off just as the Senate building exploded behind her, Aellyn prayed Anakin had gotten the others out in time. As she flew, the dark presence she had felt hung around her, probing her mind and reading her emotions until she had jumped to lightspeed. Aellyn bandaged up her wounds, uneasy. It had been a long time since she had felt someone with ties to the dark side that powerful. 

Something was coming and it wasn’t going to be good.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Kirana!” Her mother shouted, trying to grab onto her but she was being pulled in by a red light. Before Aellyn could reach her, her mother had been enclosed in a glowing red triangle and locked up in a place Aellyn couldn’t go. 

Nightmares about her mother's death plagued Aellyn for a week after the events at the Senate building as if the lightsaber wound Anakin had given her had reminded her of the way he had decapitated her mother’s skull. All she could see was her failure to bring her back and Aellyn spent any time she could spare in the libraries of the Nightsisters’ pouring over ancient documents to try and find something to help her. The red triangle she kept seeing was a Sith Holocron, an ancient technology used to store sith knowledge before the sith had fallen. Most of them were locked up or had been lost to time. 

Aellyn couldn’t help but feel guilty that she had neglected the search to bring her family back in lieu of the war but her dreams had given her a new spurt of energy to hunt for a way to bring back the dead. She had promised herself that she would bring her mother back and she was going to succeed. 

The Talisman of Resurrection had been a bust, Aellyn shivered at the thought of her mother’s skeleton screaming at her before Anakin had killed it, but there was some science behind it and if Aellyn could figure out exactly how to use the dark side to do it, she was confident she had enough power to bring her family back to life. 

Aellyn dreamed about a sith holocron that might hold the answers to her problem but many of those were lost and she doubted she could convince Zalem to let her go find out. They were in the middle of a war right now. 

The dream about finding a sith holocron continued for another week before Zalem approached her. 

“The Separatists are sending Cad Bane in to steal a holocron from the Jedi Archives,” Zalem said. 

Aellyn snorted, cleaning her daggers since Anakin still had her lightsaber, “good luck with that.” 

Zalem did not like her joke and Aellyn shut up. “There is something I need inside the Jedi Archives, a sith holocron of great power that was taken from our people centuries ago.” 

“Let me guess,” Aellyn smirked, “you want me to use Cad as a distraction to steal the other hologram?”

“You will be acting alone, outside of Separatist knowledge. If you get captured, you die.” 

Aellyn nodded, “I’ll deliver it here when I’m done.” 

“It’s a two person job, Briacia sent over the map of the Jedi Temple and she managed to bribe the changeling Cad is using to tell her the plan.” Zalem explained, “the changeling will betray Cad but not you. Take only what I order and do not draw attention to yourselves.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Aellyn promised. “When is this attack taking place?” 

“Tomorrow. Will that be a problem?” 

“No,” Aellyn promised. “Rabe and I will leave right away.” 

The ride to Coruscant was short and they took up refuge in Aellyn’s apartment in Coruscant under a fake name that no one would find. 

“Cad is going in through the air vents and breaking into the archive vault near the communications center.” Rabe explained, showing Aellyn his plan. 

“Smart,” Aellyn said, “he’s going to mislead them to think he’s entering the communications center.” 

“We’ll go in through the opposite side while everyone is distracted with Cad.” 

“I like it,” Aellyn said, studying their path, “we just need to be careful and go through the air vents as quickly as possible.” 

“We’ll need to time it right so that we don’t run into him,” Rabe pointed out. 

“Don’t worry, if Briacia’s information is correct - which it always is - we’ll be fine. Do you know what type of holocron Cad is stealing?” 

“No but after this he’s planning on going after a Jedi named Bolla Ropal.” 

“That name means nothing to me.” 

Rabe shrugged, “I don’t really care what Cad is up too, as long as it distracts them.” 

“Cad is leaving in an hour,” Rabe explained, checking her weapons, “let’s get into position.” 

Cad left right on schedule and they followed him, waiting until he slipped into the air vents before moving to the opposite side and slipping into a different set of air vents. “You know,” Aellyn whispered as Rabe unlocked the shield, “they really didn’t take into account force sensitive people breaking into the Jedi temple.” 

“That’s because it’s suicide,” Rabe replied before they both slid down the chutes, using rocket boots to lower themselves down. Aellyn used the force to stop the huge fans and they landed deep in the temple, on the exact opposite side Cad Bane was on. 

“Alright,” Rabe pulled up a map of the temple, “the Jedi have probably realized something is up by now but we should be able to stay hidden. I’m sure Bane is keeping them occupied.” 

They crept through the base, meeting little resistance. An explosion rocked the temple, “we need to hurry,” Rabe said, “Bane has most likely staged an attack in the communications center. Once they realize what’s going on, we won’t make it out.” 

Aellyn didn’t have her lightsaber so she used a laser to carve through the thick metal and they dropped into the Jedi holocron room. There was a small section of sith holocrons and that was where Rabe and Aellyn went, hunting the holocron Zalem had sent them for. 

While they searched, another holocron called to Aellyn and she remembered her dream. Aellyn slipped it into her pocket when Rabe wasn’t looking and pretty soon, they had taken the holocron Zalem needed and launched themselves back up into the vents. 

They had barely made it up before Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda were racing into the room. Aellyn signed for Rabe to get the hell out of there and they raced their way back up the vents, the Jedi voices trailing after them. 

“What’s on the crystal?” Ahsoka was saying, their voices fading. 

“A list of every force-sensitive child in the galaxy,” Mace Windu continued and Aellyn and Rabe both froze, exchanging looks. “The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order.” 

Rabe shook her head, “I know what you’re thinking,” she whispered, “it’s too risky.” 

“Kids!” Aellyn hissed, “I have a no kids rule.” 

Rabe sighed, knowing Aellyn was going to do this even if Rabe didn’t like it. She came up with a new plan quickly. “If we make it to Bolla Ropal before Cad Bane and the Jedi do, we can save him. But, it’s a big risk.” 

Aellyn nodded, “I know. Which is why you’re going to take the holocron Zalem wanted back to Dathomir.” She put a hand on Rabe’s shoulder, slipping her hand into Rabes bag while she was distracted, a stab of guilt going through her, knowing her friend would be punished for this but not having much of a choice. 

Rabe frowned, “I’m not leaving you.” 

“You don’t have a choice, that’s an order.” 

“What if you get captured?” 

“I’ve escaped the Republic like a million times, I’ll be fine.” 

“Hey!” Someone shouted, “there’s two more holocrons missing.” 

“Go!” Aellyn hissed and Rabe kept climbing, Aellyn following behind her. They left the temple and slid down the sides, using their rocket boots to vanish into traffic. 

“You take my ship!” Aellyn shouted, “I’ll find another one!” She called Briacia on her secure comm ink, “BRIA! I need your help!” She yelled over the wind, “I need the location of Bolla Ropal.” 

It didn’t take long for Bria to respond, “he’s somewhere in the Devaron System although I can’t get an exact location.” 

“That’s okay!” Aellyn yelled back, dropping down onto a landing pad and grabbing the nicest looking deep space ship she could find, “thanks!” 

“Anytime!” Briacia replied. 

Aellyn took off into space, heading for the Devaron system. She just hoped she wasn’t too late. 

And that her mother didn’t kill her for taking the holocron from Rabe without her knowing. Aellyn spun the holocron in her hand and put it in her bag next to the other holocron, knowing she’d need the leverage if she got caught. Zalem would leave Aellyn to die unless Aellyn had something Zalem needed bad enough, luckily, Aellyn had just stolen the perfect insurance card. If the Republic captured her, Zalem would have no choice but to rescue her if she wanted to see the contents of that sith holocron. 

***

“Two Sith Holocrons are missing as well,” Ahsoka said, studying the safe. “What would Bane want with those?” 

Yoda hummed, “I fear Bane was not working alone.” 

“Why is that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“This holocron is an ancient map to a temple on Dathomir.” Mace Windu explained, “and is something only the Nightsisters would even know exists.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, “Aellyn.” They both said, “it has to be.”

“If the Nightsisters have reclaimed this ancient knowledge, then we are doomed.” 

“What about the other one?” Ahsoka asked. 

“That holocron contains information that even I know not,” Yoda explained, “dangerous, very dangerous this is. Skywalker, you and Ahsoka must find these missing Holocron's or this  
war is lost, I fear.” 

“We’ll find them,” Anakin promised. 

***

Aellyn arrived on Devaron just shy of too late, which was the perfect time for a swaggering Separatist assassin to stroll in. 

The Republic had a base on the planet's surface and Aellyn had to bet that was where the Jedi, Bolla Ropal, would be hiding. 

Aellyn landed on the surface, a legion of droids attacking the clones and Aellyn launched herself into battle, cutting down the droids as she went. Her daggers and blaster weren’t as effective as her lightsaber but it would do in a pinch. She’d better run into Anakin soon so she could get her saber back 

The droids all turned and pointed their weapons at her, “Aellyn Nightsinger!” Cad Bane said, stepping from the base, holding a gun to Bolla Ropal’s head. “What a surprise to see you here fighting on the side of the Republic.” 

Aellyn pointed her blaster at him, “I can’t let you take that Kyber Crystal.” 

“So, you know what this does?” Cad Bane held up a small crystal in his hand. “Interesting.” He waved his hand and the droids all cocked their guns, “I’m afraid I can’t let you live,” Cad Bane grinned, “kill her.” 

All the droids started to fire at her, causing her to have to go on the defensive as she cut through droids, trying to save as many of the clones’ as she could. Cad Bane was getting farther and farther away with the Jedi and the crystal. Luckily, she had strapped on a shield made of glowing blue energy before she had landed. 

An entire fleet of Separatist ships entered the atmosphere, dropping more droids on the ground, overwhelming Aellyn and the clone troopers. 

“Fall back to the base!” Aellyn shouted but they kept fighting. 

A Republic battleship entered the atmosphere, cutting into the remaining ships. 

“General Skywalker! Our base has been overrun!” A clone shouted into a hologram. “There’s no possibility of evacuation,” he said, screaming as he fought back the droids. “They’ve taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal.” 

A droid grabbed his neck and Aellyn threw a dagger, decapitating the droid and she picked up the discarded hologram and sheepishly waved at Anakin’s small figure. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I mean at this point are you even surprised?” Aellyn said, using her shield to keep back the armada of droids. “I have a ship, I’ll take everyone I can fit back up to your ship.” 

“I’m not just letting you walk onto a Republic battleship. You’d kill us all in our sleep.” 

“I know about the holocron and I know what ship Bane is on!” Aellyn shouted, “get back!” She shouted to the droids, “do you want my help or not?” 

“Fine,” Anakin sighed, “but you’re not leaving my sight when you get up here.” 

Aellyn winked at him, “wouldn’t dream of it.” 

A droid shot the device from her hand and Anakin faded. Aellyn took a deep breath, rallying her force powers as she broke into the mind of the nearby commander and ordered them to go to her ship. The clones followed their brainwashed commander and once a good number of them were on the ship, they took off, Aellyn using the guns to take out another number of droids. 

The Republic battleship cleared a path and Aellyn’s ship landed in the hanger, where she was met with an armada of clones pointing their guns at Aellyn as they took the wounded out and she sighed, putting up her hands. 

“Is this really necessary?” She asked Anakin as he and Ahsoka walked up. 

Anakin smirked, his arms crossed, “I’m not taking any chances this time.” he studied her, “give me all your weapons.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, pulling out a few daggers and knives and dropping them to the floor. 

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, “I said all of them.” 

Aellyn sighed, pulling out more knives, guns, throwing stars, darts, a quiver of arrows, a bow and a longsword before she put up her hands, “there.” 

Anakin only studied her. 

“I swear, that’s all of it!” 

Anakin kept looking at her and she pulled out two more knives from the lining of her jacket and pulled off her poison dart ring and earrings that had tiny grenades in them. “There!” 

Anakin shook his head, “don’t be cute, you’re under arrest.” 

Aellyn held out her hands, “fine handcuff me.”

“Yeah no, the last time I tried that it didn’t end well.” 

“I would say it went fantastic.” Aellyn protested, winking at him. 

“I still could throw you in prison for the rest of this mission.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re still angry at me for kissing you,” Aellyn smirked, batting her eyelashes. 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “wait, what?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Anakin said, blushing slightly, “drop it.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes were still wide and Aellyn smiled at her, “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered. 

“No you won’t,” Anakin insisted, “that’s it, lock her up!” 

“Wait, wait!” Aellyn protested, “I know what’s on the holocron. I want to help you stop Cad Bane.” 

“Why?” Ahsoka asked. “Don’t you work for the Separatists?” 

Aellyn held Anakin’s gaze, “I have a rule about kids,” she said simply. 

Anakin swallowed, “alright, come to the bridge and you can tell us what you know.” 

The bridge was packed with frantic workers as they took out the other Separatist ships. “There’s a Separatist command ship fleeing the battle!” Admiral Yularen shouted. 

“That’s the one Bane is on,” Aellyn warned. “We need to stop him before he jumps to hyperspace!” 

Everyone turned to Anakin for his opinion and Aellyn rolled her eyes. “Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace. I’ll ready the troops for boarding.” 

“Boarding?” The admiral said, shocked, “we have no boarding craft. We were prepared to land on the planet, not board another ship.” 

Aellyn hummed, picking at her nails, “I don’t like him,” she said to Ahsoka, “can I kill him?”

The Admiral glared at her but shut up when he saw her tattoo. “Thank you for your opinion,” Anakin said, gritting his teeth and glaring at Aellyn who smirked at him. 

“Target their hyperdrive, we don’t want them getting away!” Anakin ordered. 

A few shots later, the power converters were destroyed. “Nice shot,” Aellyn held her hands up for a high five from a nearby clone but they did not high five her. “Your troops suck Ani.” 

“I’m two seconds away from locking you up,” Anakin said, “Ahsoka, we’re boarding the ship.” 

“Wait!” Aellyn whined, following them, “I’m coming too!” 

Anakin grabbed Aellyn’s arm, leaning close, “if you try anything, I’ll stab you again.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow at him, “I’ll be good,” she promised and then leaned closer until she was inches away from Anakin’s face, “unless you want me to be bad.” 

Anakin sucked in a breath, turning red and pushed her backwards. “Go to hell Nightsinger.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, “at least give me my lightsaber back.” 

Anakin smirked, “I kind of like it, I think I’ll keep it.” 

Aellyn growled, “give it back or so help me I will skin you alive.” 

They reached the hanger where a squadron of clone troopers were waiting for orders. Anakin nodded to her pile of weapons on a cart, “you can bring some of those.” 

Aellyn sighed, strapping back on her weapons, knowing it was going to take forever. 

“I’ve gathered up three brigades, general,” Rex said, “where are we going?” 

“We’re going to board a Separatist Frigate, rescue Master Ropal and recover an archive holocron,” Anakin explained. 

“We have no assault craft sir, only a couple of fighters and the Twilight,” Rex explained. 

“We have my ship,” Aellyn suggested. 

“The Seppies almost blew a hole in the side of that thing during your escape,” Rex explained, “it’s not fit for travel.” 

Aellyn sighed, “well, good thing I stole it.” 

“What exactly is the plan?” Ahsoka asked, when Anakin glared at her she relented, “just curious.” 

Anakin glanced around the hanger and Aellyn followed his gaze, “please tell me you’re kidding.” 

Anakin smirked, “gets those walkers activated!” 

“No way in hell,” Aellyn said, “I do not appreciate being defenseless in the cold heart of space.” 

“Well, they are pressurized,” Ahsoka reasoned. 

Aellyn sighed, “you took a perfectly good Padawan and turned her into a mini you!” 

“And they have magnetic feet,” Rex chimed in. 

“Master,” Ahsoka grinned, “you’re a genius.” 

“No,” Aellyn said, “he’s crazy.” 

“That’s coming from the girl who stole food from the sand people every chance she got.” Anakin pointed out. 

“Says the one who wanted to be a pod racer when they grew up,” Aellyn argued back. 

“Knock it off you two,” Ahsoka said, “let’s load them up!” 

Against her better judgement, Aellyn found herself inside one of the walkers while they fell onto the ship below, waiting for the floor hatch to open so she could land inside the ship. Anakin and Ahsoka were up top, defending the walkers from vulture droids. 

Aellyn stared at the silent clones and patted her pocket to make sure the holocron she stole was still there. It was. The other was safely hidden somewhere far away from here but Aellyn had the feeling she needed to keep this one close. 

The walker shifted and Aellyn braced herself, getting ready to attack. The walker opened and Aellyn took a deep breath, jumping down the hole and landing next to Anakin. 

Anakin nodded to her, “let’s head for the bridge.” Aellyn hung back, letting the two Jedi run forward and cut through everyone on deck.

“Rex, send a squad and shut down the hanger bay and destroy all escape pods,” Anakin ordered. “No one gets off this ship.” 

I’ll go too,” Aellyn said, “don't die.” 

Anakin studied her, “try not to do anything stupid.” 

“No promises.” Aellyn said, running off. 

“So,” Ahsoka spoke up, “what’s the story between you two.” 

“Not the time Snips,” Anakin said, “we need to find Ropal.” 

Aellyn raced for the hanger bay, following along behind Rex as the entire ship rocked. They reached the hanger bay only to face down an army of droids and Cad Bane. 

“You again!” Cad Bane hissed, “it can’t be a coincidence.” 

“The galaxy is just a small place,” Aellyn said, shrugging. “Give me the holocron and I won’t kill you.” 

“You’re betraying the Separatists,” Cad said, “do you know what you are doing girl?” 

Aellyn sighed, “honestly, no.” She pulled out her twin blasters and fired at Cad. The droids began to attack and the clones spread out while Aellyn battled Cad. 

Cad pressed a button on this wrist and the gravity turned off, letting Cad escape out a door, sealing it behind him. The gravity came back on and Aellyn thudded to the ground, hitting her fist on the floor in frustration. 

“Keep fighting! I’m going after him!” Aellyn shouted as Anakin and Ahsoka and another group of clone troopers joined in. 

Aellyn raced through the door after him, Ahsoka following close behind her. “You go left, I’ll go right,” Aellyn said and they split off, the door shutting before Anakin could follow. 

Aellyn raced around, casting out her senses to feel for Cad. She found him moments before Ahsoka screamed in pain. Aellyn swung around the corner but he was ready for her and as  
she rounded the corner, he blew a concentrated powder in her face. 

Aellyn inhaled it, choking on it as her senses shut down. She knew what this powder was - Ewiry, a drug made for Force-Sensitive users. 

Cad laughed, “I always carry a little Jedi proofing drugs with me just in case.” He laughed as Aellyn choked, gasping for air as her connection with the force diminished and her heart rate and breathing slowed down on her own. Her fear began to fade and so did any other emotions she felt. 

To have a strong connection to the force, one had to feel strong emotions and if their ability to feel emotions was cut off, their connection to the force would be greatly diminished. 

Aellyn swiped at Cad with her knives once she had gotten over the shock of losing her connection to the force. Her body was moving sluggishly, her muscles having relaxed from the drug coursing through her system. 

Cad dodged her swipes and grabbed her wrist, dealing a powerful electric shock and Aellyn went to her knees although it didn’t knock her out. Cad hit her again but Aellyn still didn’t black out but she let out a loud screech. 

“KIRANA!” Anakin’s voice echoed frantically from far away and Aellyn looked around frantically for him. 

Cad laughed, “oh I get it,” he said, “that’s why I keep seeing you hanging around the Republic. Isn’t loving a Jedi forbidden for Nightsisters?” He smirked and Aellyn kicked his legs out from under him, Cad slammed his head on the ground and Aellyn kicked him squarely in the face. 

Cad howled, shocking her again and this time with much more power. Aellyn screamed, convulsing on the ground and when the pain faded and her muscles relaxed, Cad and Ahsoka were gone. 

Aellyn struggled to her feet, the drug had taken a deeper hold on her mind, telling her everything was going to be okay, Aellyn slumped against the wall, a sleepy smile on her face, the pain numbed from the drug. 

Pounding footsteps sounded next to her and Aellyn focused on Anakin’s face and she giggled, “I missed you, you know.” She said, reaching out to touch his face. 

Anakin took her hand in his, “what happened to you?” 

“Cad drugged me,” she sang, “he took Ahsoka.” 

“What?” Anakin shouted, “where?”

Aellyn's head was pounding, “shhhh, stop yelling.” 

“Kirana!” Anakin said, exasperated. “Come on, you need to go back to the ship.” 

Aellyn stood up but swayed on her feet. Anakin sighed, “I’m going to kill you for this,” he said and swept her off her feet, throwing her over a shoulder, fireman style. 

“Weeeee,” Aellyn cheered. Her stomach heaved and her head was hurting, was this a side effect from the drug? She couldn’t remember. 

The ship continued to explode and Aellyn was feeling less and less loopy and more and more sick. 

“Put me down,” Aellyn hissed, “I’m going to throw up.” 

Anakin dropped Aellyn unceremoniously and she heaved in the hallway, blood mixed in. “That’s not good,” Aellyn said. 

Anakin had run off down the hallway, heading for a door with three droids in front of it. 

Aellyn got to her feet, feeling sicker by the minute. Cad must have mixed something into the drug. Aellyn ran after Anakin but when she realized that Cad was holding Ahsoka hostage in the airlock, she scaled the wall, slipping in through the duct, trying to not throw up again. 

There was a safety hatch into the airlock that could be accessed from inside the wall. Aellyn found the latch and unlocked it, motioning for Ahsoka to move. Ahsoka crawled across the floor while Cad spoke to Anakin and crawled into the hatch. 

“Come on,” Aellyn said, wheezing. She coughed and blood splattered the floor. 

“What happened to you?”

“Bane,” was all Aellyn said, the pain in her stomach began to increase. 

They climbed from the wall and dropped down into the room, weapons pointed at Bane who looked shocked. 

Anakin smirked, “looks like you loose.” 

“Don’t I?” Bane grinned, his hands up, “you haven’t been paying attention Jedi.” he glanced at Aellyn who was pale and sweaty. “It wasn’t just Ewiry in that drug. It was Synox. She’ll be dead by the end of the day after spending the rest of her life in agony.” 

Aellyn panted, her fists clenched against the pain. “I’m fine,” she insisted. 

Cad laughed, “you’ll be unconscious from the pain soon enough.” 

Anakin closed his eyes for a second before turning off his lightsaber, “what do you want?” 

Cad Bane grinned, “I have the antidote right here,” Cad held up the purple root, “all you have to do is open the holocron.” 

“No,” Aellyn gasped, “Anakin, you can’t. There’s kids on that list. Babies!” She lunged for him but the two droids on either side of her pushed her to the ground. She tried to get up but coughed up more blood. 

What had happened to her? She used to be unstoppable and now it seemed to be an endless cycle of getting hurt and almost killed. 

Anakin stared down at her, panic on his face. “Well?” Cad Bane grinned knowing he’d won. 

“Give her the antidote, then I’ll do it.” 

“You’re in no position to bargain,” Cad said, pointing his gun at Ahsoka’s head. “I have two hostages, both who will die if you don’t do as I say.” 

“Master, no!” Ahsoka said, “you can’t.”

Anakin shook his head, “I can’t let you die.” He said, “I’ll do it but please, at least give Ahsoka the antidote.” 

Cad grinned, “fine.” He tossed it in the air and Ahsoka caught it, “but don’t give it to Nightsinger until he opens that holocron.” 

Anakin put his lightsaber on the ground, “we’ll deal with the holocron later.” He said, not meeting Aellyn’s eyes. 

Cad tisked, “how touching.” 

Anakin knelt on the ground, using his force to open the holocron. Aellyn doubled over, coughing up more blood and groaned in pain. 

Bane put the memory crystal into the holocron and while he was distracted, Anakin grabbed both his and Ahsoka’s lightsabers and attacked. 

Bane hit a button on his wrist controller and the airlock opened and the golden force field vanished, sucking out the two droids as Bane escaped. 

Ahsoka grabbed onto the wall while Aellyn hung on, trying to stay conscious. “Hang on Kira!” Anakin shouted, struggling to reach the door lock controls. 

Black spots swam in front of her eyes and her grip loosened, “KIRANA!” Anakin shouted as her body flew for the exit. He slammed the button and jumped for her, pulling her inside just as the doors closed. 

They both went tumbling to the ground, Anakin pinning Aellyn to the floor. “You know,” Aellyn coughed, “normally I’d be excited about this position.” 

Anakin smirked, “good to know your terrible jokes haven’t died off yet.” 

“Master,” Ahsoka spoke up, her voice shaky. “I’m so sorry.” 

They both looked at her as Anakin pulled Aellyn to a sitting position. “What?” Anakin said, “what’s wrong?” 

Ahsoka held up her empty hands, tears in her eyes, “I dropped the antidote and it- it got sucked out into space.” 

Aellyn swallowed, realizing what she was saying. 

“What?” Anakin said, “no!” He shouted, jumping to his feet, and ran to the door like he would see the antidote floating outside. He slammed his fist into the metal door, “no!” 

Aellyn swallowed back her terror, realizing it wasn’t going to help. “It’s okay,” Aellyn said, “are you okay, Ahsoka?”

“I’m so sorry Aellyn,” Ahsoka cried. 

Aellyn forced a smile on her face, even though she could barely speak through the pain. “It wasn’t your fault. It’s okay.” 

“No it’s not! You’re going to die now!” Ahsoka said, Anakin was standing in shocked silence, clenching his fists. 

“No, she’s not.” Anakin insisted, picking Aellyn up as the ship rocked. “Come on!’ he shouted and they took off running, heading for the hanger. “Rex! Tell me you got that shuttle!” 

“We’re ready to go, hurry!” Rex replied. 

The ship rocked again, smoke filling the air. “Leave me behind,” Aellyn insisted, “you need to get out of here.” 

“Shut up,” Anakin snapped, “you’re not dying today.” 

They raced for the ship, jumping on seconds before it took off. “Come on!” Anakin shouted to the last clone trooper and he leapt onto the ship and they took off just as the ship exploded. 

Aellyn groaned, trying to meditate and heal herself but the drug had dulled her senses and the force was still out of her grasp. 

“Hang on Kira,” Anakin said frantically but even his voice sounded far away. “Kira?” He shouted but she was fading fast and soon she couldn’t feel or hear anything and her vision faded out just as they landed back on the battleship. 

***

“Kira?” Anakin shouted, watching Aellyn go limp in his arm. “No, no, no!” He shouted. “Radio the ship, I need Udone root ready on our arrival.” 

Rex hesitated before calling in the order. Everyone was thinking the same thing, would the medical bay even have Udone root? It wasn’t something people usually brought with them.  
Aellyn began to convulse and Anakin held her head to keep her from hitting it against the floor, “HURRY!” He shouted as they landed and he rushed from the ship, holding Aellyn in his arms. 

A medical droid was waiting for him with a syringe. “Is that Udone root?” Anakin asked frantically. 

“No, it is a synthetic antidote that will counteract the symptoms. Hopefully her body will be strong enough to fight off the rest.” The droid beeped, administering the vaccine. 

Aellyn slowly stopped convulsing, her body relaxing but he didn’t let go of her. “It’s not going to be enough, we need to find Udone root.” 

“General,” Rex spoke up, “there’s something I think you should see.” 

“Not now Rex,” Anakin barked, “I’m busy.” He jerked his head to Ahsoka who went off to see what Rex wanted. 

“I will take her to the med bay,” the droid beeped. 

“She needs to be put into custody,” Admiral Yularen said, “this is Aellyn Nightsinger.” 

“No,” Anakin snapped, “she doesn’t leave my sight.” 

Ahsoka raced by him, heading for an injured clone who was heading for the shuttles. “Hey! Stop!” 

Rex ran up to Anakin, “one of the troopers is an imposter!” Rex shouted, running after Ahsoka. 

The clone jumped into a shuttle, shooting up for the hyperspace rings. “Admiral, shut down the hyperspace rings!” Rex ordered, “hurry!” 

“It’s Bane!” Ahsoka shouted. 

Bane took off into the stars, stealing the only unlocked hyperspace ring and vanishing.

Anakin stared after him gravely, “we’ll have to inform the council. Set a course for Coruscant!” He ordered, glancing down at the unconscious form of Aellyn. 

“Master,” Ahsoka spoke up but Anakin cut her off. 

“Not now.” He barked, walking off down the hallway to his room where he gently placed Aellyn on the bed. 

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his face as he stared down at her, trying to remember the instructions Obi-Wan taught him to avoid being overwhelmed by emotion but right now, he couldn’t think of anything but Aellyn. 

If she died, Anakin would rip Cad Bane apart piece by piece and then go after everyone who knew about his mission. The anger consumed him for a second, making his vision go red and his hand shake. For a minute, he swore he heard a voice whispering in his ear but then Aellyn’s fingers twitched and it all faded away as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Aellyn didn’t wake up for another hour so Anakin took a shower, changing from the burn ridden uniform and into a fresh one before he sat on a hard chair next to his bed, waiting for any signs of life from Aellyn. She just had to live long enough to make it back to the Jedi Temple where they could use a healing crystal on her if necessary. 

Anakin powered up a hologram, contacting Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan,” Anakin said frantically once Obi-Wan’s image appeared, “I need you to secure Udone root and meet me at the hanger once I land.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “Ahsoka called me; Anakin, you can’t just jump in to save Aellyn whenever she’s in trouble.” 

“It’s my fault she got hurt. Besides, she was helping us fight Cad Bane.” 

“Are you sure she doesn’t want that holocron for herself? There were multiple holocrons missing and several eyewitnesses saw Aellyn fleeing the scene and several cameras caught her following Bane to the Jedi Temple.” 

“No,” Anakin protested, “there’s no way. She has a rule about kids, she told me.” 

“She burned a girl alive to fake her own death” Obi-Wan reminded him. 

“We don’t know that, the girl could’ve already been dead.” 

“Are you even hearing yourself, Anakin!? You’re defending one of the most notorious assassins in the galaxy! What about all those pirates she massacred? Or when she murdered Habea?”

“She’s all I have left Obi-Wan. She’s the only family I have!” 

Obi-Wan was silent for a minute, “what about me and Ahsoka, Anakin? There are others who love you who are good. Aellyn is bad for you.” 

Anakin threw the hologram against the wall in annoyance, shattering it. He gritted his teeth in anger, putting his head in his hands. 

“Wow,” Aellyn’s voice croaked out, “and I thought he was really starting to like me.” 

Anakin’s head shot up, staring into her deep blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. But his smile faded when he saw how sick she still looked. Aellyn’s lips were cracked and bleeding and her face was still pale and she was shaking. Something red glinted in her pocket but before Anakin could get a good look at it, Aellyn reached out and touched his forehead, smoothing his frown out with a thumb, “you’re going to get a permanent frown line at this rate.” 

Anakin studied her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it, “I’m so glad that you’re alive that I can’t even be mad at you for running after Bane without backup.” 

“I had Ahsoka.” 

“Without me,” Anakin clarified. 

“You know I am a very capable assassin.” Aellyn argued, trying to sit up but failing, “although lately I think some cosmic force has it out for me.” She coughed, the sound rattling in her throat and lungs. Aellyn groaned in pain, “how am I still alive?” 

“They stuck a syringe in you, hopefully you’ll live long enough to get the Udone root on Coruscant.” 

“Hmm, if Obi-Wan brings any.” 

“I have a back up plan,” Anakin said, “I had Ahsoka contact Padme. So, someone is bound to show up.” 

“Did Bane get away?” Aellyn asked. “I don’t remember much.” 

Anakin swallowed, “he posed as a clone trooper and took a ship. He escaped with the holocron.” 

Aellyn tried to sit up again, “we need to go after him. We have to stop him.” 

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder as her body racked with coughs again. “We don’t know what he’s going to do next so we’re returning to the temple.” 

Aellyn studied him, “they’re going to lock me up, aren’t they?” 

Anakin swallowed, “probably.” 

“Maybe they’ll just let me die from the Synox.” 

“I won’t let it happen.”

Aellyn studied him, “what if they put me in a work camp?” Anakin stared at her, torn. “I’ will not be a slave again, Ani.” If they sentenced her to a work camp, Aellyn would make sure she didn’t make it there alive.

Anakin took a deep breath, “I know. I know.” He took her hand, “I’m just glad you’re alive.” 

“Hopefully it stays that way,” Aellyn said, coughing again. 

A knock sounded on the door and Anakin opened it to see Ahsoka, “we’re coming up on Coruscant now. Master Windu will be waiting at the dock.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “with handcuffs I assume.” 

Ahsoka nodded grimly, “although, Obi-Wan is apparently bringing the antidote.” 

“Fantastic,” Aellyn sighed. “Thank you Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka didn’t seem to want her thanks but nodded, “I’ll see you later. Er...I mean...” 

“It’s fine,” Anakin said, “we’ll be out in a minute.” 

Ahsoka glanced between Aellyn and Anakin before nodding and leaving. 

Anakin closed the door and turned back to Aellyn grimly, “you wouldn’t happen to have any unguarded escape pods, would you?” Aellyn tried to joke, coughing again. Whatever they had given her was starting to wear off, the pain was coming back full force. 

Anakin held out his hand, “Come on.” 

Aellyn took it and squeezed it gently, before she let go and stood on her own two feet, no matter how much it hurt. Anakin clicked on a pair of handcuffs, not looking at her as he did so and they left the ship. 

The landing platform was teeming with clone troopers and Jedi, all with their weapons trained at her. “Aellyn Nightsinger,” Mace Windu called out. “For your crimes against the galaxy, you are being placed under arrest and will be detained at the Jedi Temple until…” 

“Wait,” a voice called out and they all turned to see the Supreme Chancellor himself coming towards them, Anakin tightened his grip on her arm when he saw him. “You will find that the Jedi cannot make this arrest,” Palpatine explained, “her crimes are against the Republic and therefore, she will be placed under the care and jurisdiction of the Republic. Take her to the Republic Detention Center.” 

“Sir!” Mace Windu interrupted, “she infiltrated the Jedi temple and has interfered in several Jedi affairs and is also a prevalent user of the dark side of the force. I think it would be best if she was placed under the care of the Jedi.” 

“Thank you for your opinion Master,” Palpatine replied, “but the Jedi are currently acting as a branch of the military during this war and, as such, cannot be a neutral party. Her crimes are against the Republic as a whole, no matter what missions she interfered with.” He ordered his guards to come forward, “take her away.” 

“Will we be allowed to interrogate her though?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course,” Palpatine said, “I would insist that you do so immediately, in fact.”

Aellyn tried to stifle a cough but Anakin noticed, “Aellyn has been poisoned and if you want her to live long enough to face justice, she’ll need the antidote.” he said, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, pulling it from his robe and after Palpatine gave his permission, Aellyn ate it quickly, pulling a face. “I think this qualifies as torture.” 

Only Palpatine chuckled at that, “load her up and take her to the prisons.” 

Anakin began to lead her to a ship but Mace Windu called him back, “Skywalker, the guards can take care of her, you need to give your report.” 

“With all due respect Master,” Anakin said, tightening his grip on Aellyn, “Aellyn Nightsinger has avoided capture many times. I feel a Jedi guard would be the best answer.” 

“I will go with her,” Obi-Wan said, glaring at the pair of them, seeming to realize that Anakin simply didn’t want to leave Aellyn. 

Anakin let go of Aellyn reluctantly, giving her one last glance before disappearing with Ahsoka and the others to go to the Jedi Temple. 

Aellyn forced a smile on her face, “so glad you came to your senses and brought the antidote.” 

“You can thank Padme for that, it’s hard to tell her no once she’s set her mind to something,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing Aellyn and dragging her for the ship. 

“Hey, careful! I’m still feeling a little sick.” 

“If you throw up on me, I’ll throw you into incoming traffic.” Obi-Wan promised. 

“You’re so grumpy today,” Aellyn said. 

“Do you two know each other?” Palpatine asked. 

“No,” they both said.

Palpatine turned to Aellyn, “it is an honor to finally meet the famous Nightsinger. There have been many people who have tried to claim your title over the years because of the fact that no one who has seen your face had ever told anyone on threat of death from yourself. Tell me Ms. Nightsinger, how did you get caught?” 

“I was poisoned.” 

“Surely you are aware of the ability to heal yourself through the force?”

“I was poisoned with Ewiry as well as Synox,” Aellyn explained truthfully, the piercing gaze of the chancellor made her feel like she had to tell the truth. 

Palpatine studied her, “I must say, I am impressed that you avoided the Republic for so long. I wouldn’t be surprised if you went down in history for your crimes.” 

Aellyn didn’t know what to say to that but luckily she didn’t have to come with an answer because they arrived at the prison. 

Clones surrounded them, leading her into the front of the prison where she was searched. “Sir,” one of the clones said, holding up the sith holocron. 

“That's one of the stolen holocrons,” Obi-Wan said, reaching out for it but Palpatine interrupted. 

“Now, now, Master Jedi, you can’t take the evidence. The holocron will be safe for now.” 

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to protest but they were leading Aellyn deeper into the prison so he was forced to follow. 

Aellyn was given a prison uniform and she quickly changed, for once grateful Anakin still had her lightsaber so that it wouldn’t get taken.

Once she was changed, she was deposited in a room with a two-way mirror. She couldn’t see Obi-Wan but she knew he could see her. Aellyn studied the wall of glass and Obi-Wan came in a second later, studying her with an intense glare. 

“Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?” He said. 

“Yeah,” Aellyn said, “that’s your interrogation technique?” 

Obi-wan did not seem impressed, and he sat down across from her, “how did you get the sith holocron.” 

“I found it.” 

“Really? How did you know how to find Cad Bane?”

“I was on vacation on Devaron. It was a coincidence.” 

“Hm,” Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. “Did you know Anakin is going to be investigated by the Jedi Council for letting you escape so many times. They’re worried that he’s formed an attachment to you and it’s clouding his judgement.” 

Aellyn stared at him, “your point?” 

“Anakin could lose everything he’s ever built and if found guilty of helping you escape in any way, he could end up in a prison right next to you.” 

“I don’t see how this is relevant to the questions.” 

“The Jedi Council doesn’t know about Kirana,” Obi-Wan said carefully, knowing Palpatine was most likely listening. “But they could know.”

Aellyn bristled, “are you threatening me?” 

“No,” Obi-wan crossed his arms, “but Anakin’s attachment to you could be the end of his career as a Jedi.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I just want you to consider what your...history with each other could do to him if you continue to coincidently run into him.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “understood.” Obi-Wan was right, she had been endangering Anakin and by endangering Anakin she was putting Padme and Ahsoka all at risk as well. She had escaped countless times, sometimes with help, and she couldn’t imagine them rotting in prison with her. 

“I guess that’s all the questions I have.” Obi-wan stood up, “wait, one more thing. Two sith holocrons were missing but you only have one. Where’s the other?” 

Aellyn shrugged, “Cad Bane must have it.” She had been careful to separate the holocrons since both were important although the one they had taken was a mystery to her.

Obi-Wan left and then a clone commander came in, questioning her about a hundred things. Aellyn grew bored quickly, refusing to answer. 

They left her alone for a long time, hours, maybe an entire day, before the door opened and someone she knew entered. 

Aellyn took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to have to do. She glanced at the mirror, wondering if Obi-wan was watching. “I think they intend to torture me with the terrible food.” 

Anakin didn’t laugh, sitting across from her at the table. “Did you really take that holocron?” He asked softly. 

Aellyn touched her pocket where it had been, swallowing. “Yes.” 

Anakin turned his gaze to her, angry. “Why take it?” 

“I was ordered too.” 

Anakin shook his head, “you don’t have to do everything you’re ordered too.” 

Aellyn scoffed, “please tell me this isn’t some last ditch effort to change who I am.” She said, “we both do things we’re ordered to do that we don’t want to do.” 

“Yeah, at least I’m working for the winning side.” 

“You can’t know that. No one can know which side is right.” 

“How can you say that?” Anakin shouted, “your side just stole a holocron and might use it to murder hundreds of children!” 

“And your side put me in a slave camp and killed my family!” Aellyn shouted back, getting to her feet.. “We’ve both suffered, the only difference between you and I is that we found peace and hope in different sides. You found it with the Jedi and I found it with the Nightsisters. I’m not judging you for the choice you made when you were ten, even though you picked the side of the people who enslaved me. So, don’t judge me for picking the people who liberated me.” 

Anakin studied her, “how did it come to this?” He asked softly, “we were supposed to spend our lives together as slaves; we were supposed to grow up together and die together. And now, look at us.” 

Aellyn stared at him, “I would rather be enemies while free then die together in slavery.” 

Anakin’s bottom lip shook with rage. “You don’t mean that.” 

Aellyn blinked back tears, “yeah, I do.” 

Anakin stared at her, his anger a tangible thing in the room, brimming with hatred and something worse - the pain of a broken heart - and he turned and stomped from the room. 

Aellyn turned to the mirror, knowing Obi-Wan was watching. “Are you happy now?” She said, her voice breaking. 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond. 

***

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted, running after his friend. He had to admit, he hadn’t expected Aellyn to listen to him and he didn’t know if he was grateful for it when he saw the look on Anakin’s face and felt his hate as he rushed from the prison. 

He tracked him to the landing platform, and found Anakin staring out at the city, breathing hard, trying to suppress his anger. His fists were clenched and he was shaking with rage. 

“Anakin-,” Obi-Wan started but Anakin cut him off. 

“You were right about her,” Anakin said, his voice shaking. “She’s been using me to get what she wants. I keep defending her after everything she’s done and I keep letting her get away with things. I think it’s because I see Aellyn and Kirana as two different people but in reality, both Kirana and Aellyn have done terrible things.” Anakin stopped, taking a deep breath, trying to cast out his anger. “I need to face reality, Kirana Stormweaver is dead and that woman in there, I don’t know her. I never did.”

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, not saying anything as they stared out at the city lights and Obi-Wan wondered if lying to Aellyn about Anakin being investigated had really been the best choice.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It had taken Aellyn two days to memorize the guards schedule, so when the door to her cell opened at the wrong time, Aellyn didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. 

“Took you long enough,” she smirked. 

“Yeah well, you’re the one who double crossed your own mother,” Briacia said. 

Aellyn shot her a surprised look, “I thought you were Rabe.” 

“Yeah well, we’re all being disappointed today,” Briacia sighed, “come on. I have less than twenty minutes to get you out of here before they realize I’m missing and sound the alarms.” 

“Where are you supposed to be right now?” 

“A meeting about your sentence,” Briacia said, “don’t worry,” she continued at the look on Aellyn’s face, “I talked them out of sending you to a slave camp.” 

Aellyn visibly relaxed. “Why did Zalem send you? Aren’t you too important to be compromised?” 

“The holocron’s location is more important.” 

“Good to know there’s a pecking order.” 

They continued to run down the hallway, “did you get my stuff?” 

“Nope but I’m sure you can buy some more daggers.” 

“Yeah but I was kind of attached to the outfit.” 

“Buy a new one.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “you’re snappy today.” 

“Senator Cadaman is being a pain in my ass,” Briacia rubbed a spot between her eyes just as the alarms started to sound. “Perfect.” She muttered, “we’d better hurry.” 

They kept running, passing piles and piles of unconscious guards. “Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Aellyn said, impressed as they reached the landing pad where a shuttle was waiting. It was almost too easy. 

“Going somewhere?” Obi-Wan quipped, stepping from the shadows, a legion of troopers with him. 

Aellyn shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. “I haven’t decided yet, the entire galaxy is my stage.” 

“Briacia,” Obi-Wan said in surprise, “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“That’s the idea,” Briacia said sweetly.

Guns cocked, all of them pointed at the two girls. Briacia and Aellyn exchanged looks before Briacia let out a low whistle and seven Nightsisters appeared on the platform, all heavily armed. Ros Lai sneered at her sister, not happy to be here at all but Rabe winked, grinning. 

They all looked to Aellyn for command, “let us go and no one gets hurt.” Aellyn said to Obi-Wan, silently pleading he wouldn’t make her fight him. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Obi-Wan insisted, drawing his lightsaber. 

“So be it,” Aellyn said and the nightsisters attacked. 

“Get to the ship!” Briacia shouted out to Aellyn as they attacked, “ We’ll hold them off!” 

Rabe tossed Aellyn a lightsaber and Aellyn didn’t want to know where they had gotten it from, she activated it and began to fight but didn’t make it long before Ros Lai grabbed Aellyn, running for the ship. “Wait!” Aellyn shouted, “What about them?” 

Ros Lai threw Aellyn into the ship, smirking. “Ros Lai?” Aellyn said, “we need to wait for Bria and Rabe.” 

The other nightsisters began to leap onto the ship, leaving a few behind to fight, Briacia and Rabe among them. 

“NO!” Aellyn shouted as they pulled away from the dock, “WAIT!” The others didn’t listen to her, all grim faced. She tried to jump from the ship to help but Ros Lai handcuffed her to the ship. “ROS LAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“Our mother ordered me to leave them behind,” Ros Lai explained, barely hidden glee across her face. “As punishment for you hiding the holocron.” 

“They’ll kill them!” Aellyn shrieked, yanking at her chains but they only tightened the more she struggled. She kicked at the door, trying to open it. “BRIA! RABE!” She shrieked as they shot from the system. 

Briacia looked back up at her once, putting a hand to her heart before a clone shot her in the shoulder and she went down. Aellyn screamed but no one let her go as they dragged Bria and Rabe into the prison, kicking and screaming. 

***

Aellyn stormed into the throne room, “HOW COULD YOU?” She shrieked at Zalem who did not look happy to be addressed that way. 

Zalem was in the middle of talking to Count Dooku and General Grevious on the hologram and she turned to face Aellyn with poise as Aellyn stormed into the room, the windows shaking with her fury. “If you will excuse me, I have a...situation to deal with.” 

“Of course,” Dooku replied, “thank you for the update on the plan. Please keep us informed.” 

“The Republic will be crushed before us,” Grievous coughed and they both vanished. 

Zalem rounded on Aellyn, slapping her across the face before Aellyn even realized what was happening. “That is not how you talk to your mother.” 

“YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER!” Aellyn screamed, balling her fists up, a storm outside gathering as if she was controlling the weather. 

Zalem studied Aellyn, her face hard, “you will control yourself.” 

“I do not answer to you,” Aellyn spat, “I’m taking a team of Nightsisters to liberate Bria and Rabe.” 

“You will not,” Zalem shouted, “I am queen here and you are nothing but what I have made you to be. I made you my heir and I can strip it away.” 

“Then do it,” Aellyn hissed, “I don’t need you anymore. I’ll save them myself.” 

Zalem laughed, “the guards will have been doubled and they’ll be on the lookout for a rescue mission. You cannot go in alone.” 

Aellyn spun to her mother, fury evident on her face as lightning cracked outside. “I will save them.” 

“You cannot save them without a way to enter the prison without being seen and without being detected. You could only save them if you flashed in and out in seconds.”

“That’s impossible.” 

Zalem smiled, “did you bring the holocron.” 

Aellyn pulled it from her pocket and held it aloft, using the force to float it in front of her. “If you don’t allow me to save them, I’ll crush it,” she threatened. 

Zalem crossed her arms, “go ahead but without the information on that holocron, you’ll find it much more difficult.” 

Aellyn studied Zalem, unable to tell if she was bluffing before finally conceding. “What’s on it?” 

“ A map to the Star Temples,” Zalem explained, “there’s only one left and it’s hidden from us deep in the jungle and the inside is ridden with traps. This map will help us avoid the traps and access the full potential of the dark side of the force.” 

Aellyn narrowed her eyes, “how do Star Temples help Rabe and Bria?” 

“The Star Temples are from an ancient civilization that was able to open a gateway anywhere in the galaxy called Infinity Gates.” 

“Teleportation? That’s not possible.” 

“Yes it is, with this power you can save your friends easily.” 

“You’re going to use this against the Republic, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Zalem answered truthfully, “but they have taken everything from us, your family, your home, your way of life and now your friends. With this weapon we can put a stop to them once and for all.” 

Aellyn knew Zalem wasn’t giving her the full story and she knew she should refuse because she knew she was being used but Bria and Rabe were captured and Aellyn didn’t really care. 

“What do I have to do?”

Zalem grinned, knowing she’d won. Again. 

“You will go to the Star Temple and cleanse it of the alien race called Kwi. Then you will bypass the traps, deactivate the defense systems and let me handle the rest.” 

Aellyn studied her, “fine. Open the holocron.” 

Zalem waved her hands, the holocron unlocked and projected a map in the air. “Gather what weapons you want, you’ll leave immediately.” 

Aellyn didn’t nod or bow, not wanting to give Zalem the satisfaction as she stormed out. 

***

“I will only speak to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Briacia repeated before they hit her in the face again. “I will only speak to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Briacia repeated again, getting punched in the face. She kept repeating it before they finally conceded. Rabe was unconscious next to her, having been severely wounded from a blaster shot to the stomach, Bria was afraid she’d bleed out soon. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped into the room, shocked at the amount of blood. “What do you want?” Anakin barked. 

Briacia lifted her bloody and bruised head and stared at the two of them through one eye, the other having been ripped from her head. “There is an attack coming to Coruscant,” she began. 

“Selling Separatist secrets to the Republic won’t get you out of this,” Obi-wan interrupted. 

“No,” Briacia swore, “it’s not a Separatist attack. It’s coming from the Nightsisters. Aellyn doesn't know. They’re manipulating her. Zalem is going to use her to kill us all.” 

Anakin sneered, “why should we care?” 

“Zalem is going to activate the Infinity Gates. You have to stop them. She’s going to destroy all of Coruscant.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks before they turned and left Briacia behind. 

It wasn’t long before they were back with Yoda. “Speak quickly.” Yoda ordered and Briacia told him everything. 

“Most concerning, this is,” Yoda said, “Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, take your armies to Dathomir you will.” He turned to Briacia, “lead them in their attack, you will. Show us the pathways through the Nightsister's lair and to the Star Temples, you must.” 

“On one condition,” Briacia said, “Aellyn knows nothing about this and neither do the other nightsisters. Only Ros Lai and Zalem Nightsinger are to be blamed for this attack. And you will bandage and treat Rabe for her injuries.” 

“Not blameless in this, the nightsisters are. Answer for their crimes, they must.” 

Briacia swallowed, wondering what she had just gotten herself into. But, she couldn’t let this planet get destroyed, Aellyn would never forgive herself and Briacia really didn’t want to die in a planet wide extermination. 

Besides, she was pissed that Ros Lai left her behind.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Aellyn stared down from the giant trees at the mirrored pyramid in front of her. The holocron detailed that there was only one way in, a key around the neck of the elder although they all looked the same so Aellyn wasn’t sure which one was the elder. 

Besides, it didn’t matter. Aellyn had her orders from Zalem and if she wanted Bria and Rabe to live, she would follow them. 

Aellyn palmed the stolen lightsaber in her hand, studying the weapons of the people down below. They didn’t seem to have anything but primitive spears, in fact, they were quite primitive themselves, almost animals. It seemed they had simply found the temple and constructed their world around it. 

Aellyn waited for night to come, knowing it would be to her advantage, and trying to give herself any reason to leave. There were families down there, kids. 

Aellyn forced herself to lock up her emotions, to turn off anything that would make her hesitate. 

If her friends were to live, Aellyn had to do this. Briacia and Rabe were more than just friends, they were her sisters and they risked everything to save Aellyn at one point or another. Aellyn would do the same. 

When the sun had set behind the pyramid, casting the camp into an orange glow, Aellyn made her first move. She used the force to move the still hot campfires to the sides on either side of the pyramid and manipulated the wind to blow the cinders into full flames to keep anyone from escaping to either side, leaving only one small path open for them to run right into Aellyn’s lightsaber. 

The screams started quickly, animalistic roars that made it a little easier to imagine that she was not killing people but simply humanistic beasts. 

Aellyn activated the green lightsaber and before she could talk herself out of it, she began to swing. 

Each slice cut flesh. Each cut left the smell of searing rotten flesh behind it. 

The smoke from the fires blinded her, making it easier to decapitate and maim. The crackling of the flame made it harder to hear their choking pleas and the heat from the fire made it easier to ignore the warm liquid covering her hands. 

Aellyn didn’t know when she started crying but soon tears had left tracks in her face from the ash as she cut through the village, killing anything that moved. 

Soon, she was covered in blood, soot and a few cuts from their wooden spears but it didn’t slow her down until everyone in the village was lying dead at her feet. 

Aellyn fell to her knees, giving herself a moment to let her tears fall freely, wondering what would happen if she just walked into the flame and let it consume her. 

Aellyn turned to the elder lying next to her, he had died trying to throw the key into the fire. 

What was so terrible about this temple that this creature had died trying to protect? 

Aellyn took the key, studying the strange glass square that didn’t seem to by anything but a clear piece of glass. It was covered in slime, dirt and blood and tiny fingerprints like the man had let a child play with it. 

Aellyn stopped studying it after that, something moved in the flames and she looked up to see Anakin standing on the other side of the firepit. 

“Aellyn,” he was just as confused as she was. 

Aellyn didn’t answer, tears tracking down her face and her eyes burned and she knew they had shifted into a yellow color like her mother. It was the mark of someone who had been consumed by the dark side, someone who was evil. 

“What did you do?” Anakin whispered but his face betrayed no shock, only rage.

Anger consumed Aellyn, “why don’t you look surprised?” She hissed. 

“Because,” Anakin said, squaring his jaw, “this is your true self. It just took me a while to see it.” 

Aellyn shouted in rage, jumping across the firepit and slicing at him with her lightsaber, screaming. Anakin jumped back, pulling his own lightsaber and their swords touched which shocked them both. Aellyn noticed for the first time that her lightsaber had turned red from her hate and from bleeding the lives from all those people. 

Aellyn spit in Anakin’s face, the rage and the hatred she felt for herself was boiling over, making her want to keep killing. She wished she knew how to bring people back from the dead so she could resurrect this village and kill them again. 

Anakin swiped at his face and Aellyn kicked at him but this time her foot went right through him and he vanished like a mirage. 

Aellyn didn’t question it, the sun had set and she was running out of time. Aellyn stepped towards the temple, twirling the key in her hands. 

***

“All units jump to hyperspace, set a course for the Dathomir system,” Anakin ordered, Obi-Wan’s hologram ordering his troops to do the same. Soon, they were surrounded by blue light as they shot for Dathomir. 

Ahsoka stared at her master, wondering what was wrong with him, she opened her mouth to say something but Anakin cut her off, “don’t start with me,” he put up a hand to stop her, “I know I have failed to bring Aellyn to justice in the past but this time, I will not fail.” 

The ships slowed, exiting hyperspace and they found a slew of Separatist ships waiting for them. “Battle stations!” Anakin shouted, “Scramble the fighters!” He ordered, and the clones raced to do as he said. “Move closer!” He shouted, “full speed ahead.” 

Obi-Wan’s hologram flickered to life, “Anakin, you’re running your ships right into their blockade! You could be shot to pieces!” 

“They are not going to win today!” Anakin shouted back, as the droids and the clone ships clashed, firing red and blue lasers back and forth. “Scan the surface for the Star Pyramid.” It was discovered a moment later and a burning image appeared on the satellite, it appeared to be on fire. “Ready my ship.” He walked down the hallway, intent on going to the surface by himself and bringing Aellyn back in chains. 

Something made him turn around, and he was greeted by the kneeling form of Aellyn, covered in soot, crying. “Aellyn?” He said, wondering what this was. Was it a trick? Why was she crying? He tried not to care, forcing his anger back to the surface to keep him on track and hone him. 

Aellyn lifted her head and he got a good look at her eyes and took a step back. “What did you do?” He hissed, knowing something terrible had happened but at this point, he was unsurprised, he had come to terms with the fact that his best friend was dead and the woman who had taken her place did terrible things. 

“Why don’t you look surprised?” She hissed. 

“Because,” Anakin said, squaring his jaw, “this is your true self. It just took me a while to see it.” He hoped she believed his words because saying it to her face while she was in tears was harder than he expected. He pushed down his sympathy, focusing his hatred for what she had said to him to stay angry with her. 

Aellyn sliced at him with a stolen lightsaber, screaming and slashing with a red lightsaber that he had never seen before. She had truly turned. 

Anakin jumped back and automatically drew his own lightsaber. His sword crossed with Aellyn’s and he expected her to vanish but she didn’t which made them both exchange confused looks. Was she really here? 

He got a close up look at her eyes and before he could say something, she spit in his face. He swiped at his face, his anger hardening and she kicked at him but suddenly vanished, like she had never been there at all. 

Was he going crazy?

He kept moving for the hanger, knowing he was running out of time. He climbed into his ship, “Rex, I want a squadron to cover me!” He shouted out. 

“Wait!” Briacia appeared, apparently having slipped her guard. Rabe was back on Coruscant, bed ridden and Anakin had wished he had left her behind as well. “I’m coming.” 

“No,” Anakin insisted, “you’re not.” He walked past her, “guards,” he ordered a group of clone troopers, “lock her up in the detention center.” Anakin refused to listen to her protests and climbed aboard his ship, The Twilight. 

Anakin shot from the hanger, aiming right for the surface of the planet, dodging droid ships and blasters easily. He was hit a few times but nothing critical since Rex’s team did their job. 

He entered the atmosphere and immediately noticed the smoke. Anakin landed the ship outside the pristine glass pyramid and ran for the hole in the side, like someone had removed a perfect rectangle from the center. Bodies littered the ground, all cut apart by a lightsaber and Anakin couldn’t help but compare it to the destruction he had left on Tatooine after his mother had died. 

Anakin entered the dark interior, heading into the belly of the temple, using his senses to hunt down Aellyn. 

***

The door to the temple slid open and Aellyn entered the dark interior, no lights to guide her but she didn’t need them. She only needed the force. 

Aellyn closed her eyes like she had done so long ago when she had taken out the legion of armies during the flood and the forest fire. It felt like so long ago now. 

Aellyn pushed her nostalgia away, forcing herself to focus. Once she had gotten her bearings she opened her eyes and pulled several floating glow sticks from her backpack and cracked them, letting them sail into the air, illuminating the space around her. 

It was sleek and modern, almost like the interior of Padme’s spaceship. It was unlike the many ancient pyramids read about in stories, it was open and not full of narrow twists and turns. 

At the end of the large room, three doorways narrowed down the space, leading into thin dark hallways. Aellyn cast out her senses, feeling which way she needed to go. The first trap was ahead. 

Aellyn jumped over the trick tiles, moving deeper into the thin hallway, she lit another glow lantern, showing her the pit in front of her which she jumped over easily. 

The floor ended in front of her and Aellyn could see the next door across the huge space, several huge metal beams that must have once held up a bridge were still in place so Aellyn jumped onto one of them, planning on climbing across. 

The sound of the trap going off in the hallway behind her alerted Aellyn to his presence seconds before he appeared and Aellyn drew her lightsaber in the dim light, expecting him. 

“Aellyn!” Anakin stepped into the room, his own lightsaber drawn, casting a blue light that reflected off the beams like her red one. 

Aellyn spun her red lightsaber, “you shouldn’t have come.” 

Anakin jumped up onto a beam across from her, “I’ve come to take you back. It’s time you pay for your crimes.” 

“This is war! We’ve all done terrible things.” 

“And were those people outside your enemies?” He asked, twirling his lightsaber back and forth, testing her. 

Aellyn barked a laugh, “coming from the one who massacred an entire village for killing his mother.” 

Anakin hissed at her, swiping with his lightsaber but Aellyn dodged, still on her own beam as they slowly inched their way across. “This is madness Aellyn.” 

“What would you do?” Aellyn shouted, “if it was Padme or Obi-Wan?”

“I wouldn’t kill an entire race!” Anakin shouted and flipped across the beam, swinging down at her. Aellyn spun away and their swords crossed against each other in a real battle for the first time. 

They twirled around, parrying and blocking and defending. Anakin would swipe and Aellyn would dodge. Aellyn would attack and Anakin would parry. 

Aellyn worked to keep her balance, Anakin slammed his saber into hers and the strength behind it sent her off balance but before Anakin could take advantage of her weakness, she flipped over onto a higher beam, slicing down at him. 

Anakin slashed the saber over his head, carving into the beam but not breaking it. He jumped up, landing unsteadily as the beam rocked from its new weakness. 

Aellyn ran down the beam, heading for the other side as he regained his footing and she anticipated his next move and put her lightsaber behind her head, deflecting his blow to her back. 

Aellyn was halfway across when she hit the first tripwire that almost sent her careening over the edge. She caught the bottom of the beam and flipped up behind Anakin, slashing at him but he ducked out of her way, slashing up at her and Aellyn activated the shield on her other arm, catching the blow and knocking Anakin off balance. 

Anakin hit the tripwire and it snapped, sending an echoing click throughout the cavern and the entire place rumbled. They regained their footing, glancing around for immediate threats and when they saw none, they launched back into battle, each trying to gain the upperhand. 

Aellyn saw the giant swinging axe seconds before it cut between her and Anakin, giving them both a second to breath as they stared at each other, breathing hard while the axe swung back and forth on either side of them and between them. 

“I'm trying to save my friend!” Aellyn shouted, “you should understand that more than anyone!” The axe passed between them and Anakin lunged for her, timing the moment just right to get on the narrow spot between the two swinging axes. 

They battled in the close space, Aellyn using the shield to push him back towards the axe. Aellyn kicked Anakin backwards and the axe sailed for him but at the last second, he jumped up onto the curve near the hilt and sailed up for the ceiling, too far for him to jump or slice at her. 

Aellyn took off running, dodging the other axes, using her senses to keep an eye on where Anakin was. She was almost to the other side. 

Anakin landed in front of her, having jumped between the axes and using their momentum to propel him forward. He pointed his lightsaber at her, “stop this!” 

“NO! I will not let them die at the hands of your people!” She swung at him, pressing him backwards and farther into the narrow hallway, their lightsabers throwing off sparks as they hit the glass and metal walls. The floor clicked and a hole opened up. Aellyn jumped, using her shield and driving it into the wall to hold herself up but Anakin tumbled inside, vanishing quickly from sight. 

Aellyn didn’t let herself mourn, instead she raced for the end of the hall where the room opened up, leaving her shield behind, and slashing her lightsaber across the controls, deactivating the defense systems and the traps. 

Aellyn panted, trying to catch her breath, forcing herself not to look back at the place where Anakin had fallen. 

She clenched her fists and pulled out her comm link, “it is finished,” she spoke into it gravely. 

“Excellent,” Zalem replied. 

Anakin’s anger hit her seconds before he did and she barely had time to dodge before his lightsaber carved the air above her head. 

Aellyn spun around, reactivating her lightsaber but Anakin kicked her backwards, even more pissed off then before and grabbed her hand, yanking the lightsaber from her grasp. Aellyn tumbled to the ground, Anakin putting his lightsaber under her chin. 

Aellyn stared up at him, “do it,” she said, almost begging him. He didn’t move, still staring down at her. “COME ON!” She shouted at him, “DO IT!” 

Anakin shook his head, tears swimming in his eyes, “what happened to us?” He asked her, “what have we become?” He sheathed his lightsaber and Aellyn lunged for him, knocking him to the floor, pinning him underneath her and she began to punch him across the face. 

Anakin did nothing to defend himself, “FIGHT BACK!” She shrieked, punching him across the face with each word. “FIGHT BACK!” 

“NO!” Anakin shouted, grabbing her fists, “I will not give into my hate! I will not become you! I am a JEDI! I am the Chosen One! I will not fight you… I- I can’t fight you.” 

Aellyn stared down at him, he was holding her wrists over his head so that she couldn't punch him anymore and only then did she realize how close they were and bit by bit, her anger began to fade as she slumped her body, moving a little closer to him. 

Their eyes met and Anakin rolled, he pinned her wrists to the floor above her head with one hand and gripped the back of her head with the other, forcing her face up to his own. 

Aellyn shuddered against his lips, one leg hooking around him, trying to pull him closer as she thrust herself up towards him, her lips tangled with his. 

Anakin groaned against her, the hand on her head trailing down to pull her leg up higher on his hip and he sunk into her, pulling her into his body and rolling with her, biting and sucking so hard she knew her lips would be bruised. 

It was a new kind of battle all over again, both of them trying to win but both of them willing to lose. Aellyn moaned Anakin’s name and he shuddered against her, his hands so tight around her that she knew his fingers were going to leave bruises. 

“Kira,” Anakin moaned and Aellyn gasped, her entire body trembling from the emotions flowing through her. She didn’t want this to stop. 

Aellyn rolled, pulling Anakin along with her and she wasn’t sure how but there was the tearing of fabric and his shirt was on the ground and her hands were on his chest and he was here and he was hers. 

Aellyn pulled back, Anakin trying to chase her with his lips but when she put her hands on his stomach, he stilled, staring into her eyes which had faded back to their normal color long before they had started to fight. Aellyn traced a hand over his abs and he threw his head back, trembling as she touched him, tracing his muscles and each scar, her own fingers trembling now. 

Her hand drifted lower and their eyes met again, both asking the other a silent question. 

Before either could act on the answer they were both begging for, someone began to slow clap and they both looked up, watching as Ros Lai stepped into the room, a lazy smile on her face, Zalem standing right behind her. 

Aellyn swung off Anakin and they both stood, moving together in a way that only people who had known each other their entire lives could move. Aellyn was still breathless from the kiss and she tried not to look at Anakin, wondering just how much Zalem and Ros Lai had seen and exactly what they were going to do to them now. 

“Good girl Aellyn,” Zalem purred, “you brought me one of the Republic generals. And a very powerful Jedi,” she sucked in a deep breath through her nose like she was smelling them, “he’s extremely powerful in the force.” 

“I did what you want,” Aellyn kept her voice void of emotion, “now save Bria and Rabe.” 

Anakin sucked in a breath, as if realizing something important and Aellyn shot him a confused look, trying not to pay attention to the handprint shaped bruises that were beginning to appear on his skin.

Zalem laughed, “looks like Anakin forgot to tell you,” she grinned, “although to be fair, you two seemed quite busy.” Ros Lai laughed along with her mother, twirling her knives, always the one who faded into the background.

Aellyn gritted her teeth, she hated to be out of the loop. “Tell me what?” 

“Briacia betrayed the Nightsisters,” Zalem hissed, “she told the Republic about the Star Temples. It is why our entire fleet, our entire coven, is about to be destroyed by this Jedi and his friends.” She smirked at Anakin, “are you just distracting her so they can destroy the temple?” 

Aellyn shot Anakin a look, “no,” Anakin swore. “I came to stop her.” 

“Where is Bria right now?” Aellyn demanded. 

“I locked her up on the ship, she wanted to come but I didn’t trust her,” Anakin answered truthfully. 

“Wrong again,” Zalem tisked, “this Jedi killed her.” 

“What?” Anakin said, “no, I didn’t.” 

“I found this in front of the temple, chopped apart by a lightsaber,” Ros Lai smirked, “what does it look like to you?” Ros Lai rolled Briacia’s head across the floor, blood leaving a scar across the otherwise pristine metal surface. 

Aellyn’s face crumbled, “no.” 

“I didn’t!” Anakin argued, “I swear!” 

Aellyn raised her gaze to Zalem, not to Anakin, putting her trust in her old friend. A scream tore its way from her throat as she launched herself at Zalem, lightsaber out, slicing so quickly her saber was a blur. 

Zalem responded, pulling two thick purple wands that hummed with electricity from her belt and launched into battle with the child she had taken in and raised as her own. 

Ros Lai lunged for Anakin, fighting him with all the ferocity she had and anger at being the weaker sister even though Ros Lai had been born a Nightsister and Aellyn had only been raised as one. 

Anakin fought her, having no problems cutting this one to pieces. He had been subconsciously holding back while he fought Aellyn but not this time. 

“The Republic is going to kill Rabe for her crimes!” Zalem shouted, “her trial is taking place while the Jedi are gone, the only ones who might defend her.” She pushed a button on the control panel and it zoomed in on a place in Coruscant, showing Rabe being taken up for execution, death by firing squad. 

“That's impossible!” Aellyn shouted, “you can’t see Coruscant from here! This is a trick!” 

“This is technology!” Zalem raised her hands, dodging Aellyn’s blows. “From here I can access any place just by thinking of it, I can travel around the galaxy in seconds.” She grinned at Aellyn, “and if you want to save Rabe. You need to help me activate it.” 

Aellyn hesitated. “Don’t listen to her!” Anakin shouted, pinned up against a control panel by Ros Lai who was being merciless with her blows. 

Aellyn was torn between who to save, Anakin or Rabe. Was it not a trick?

Ros Lai got in a good shot, slicing Anakin across the arm with her dagger, digging deep into the muscle and Anakin dropped his lightsaber. 

Ros Lai kicked him in the stomach, sending him careening for the ground. Aellyn lunged for him but froze when Ros Lai put her blade to his throat. 

“Help me or the boy dies,” Zalem said, “and then you’ll lose all the friends you have.” 

“No, don’t!” Anakin shouted but Ros Lai pressed the blade harder into his throat, drawing blood and he shut up, choking on his next words. 

“Alright!” Aellyn dropped her lightsaber, “tell me what to do.” 

Zalem grinned, “excellent.” She pushed a few buttons on the console and a hatch opened up, releasing cables that looked suspiciously like electrical wires. Zalem forced her daughter to her knees across from Anakin and began to hook Aellyn up, tying her hands behind her back. 

Aellyn didn’t move, too scared to make a move with Anakin’s life on the line. She glanced at the monitor, Rabe was going to die.

Ros Lai smirked, “brace yourself, little sister.” Zalem hit a switch on the wall and all Aellyn knew was pain. 

Electricity shot through her, making her body seize up and twitch violently as energy poured a huge reactor, making it spin wildly and above her, even though it didn’t seem possible, a hole in the sky opened, leading directly into the heart of Coruscant but it was still small, not big enough to swallow an entire planet but cars were crashing and people were pointing, panicking at what they saw on the other end. 

“PEOPLE OF CORUSCANT!” Zalem shouted, “bow before your new queen!” Her voice echoed over Coruscant. A monitor showed what the people on Coruscant were seeing. They didn’t see the interior of the control room but the entire pyramid gowing with iridescent light like oil on water. 

Aellyn was vaguely aware that she was screaming and she could hear Anakin roaring her name, her real name. 

“MORE POWER!” Zalem said and smiled down at Anakin who was screaming curses at her. “Ros Lai, hook him up!” 

Anakin was dragged closer to Aellyn and reached out a hand for her but he was yanked back and hooked up as well, his force power boosting the portal until streams of electricity reached out like lightning and began to strike Coruscant, starting instant fires and causing mass chaos. 

Anakin reached out and grabbed Alleyns hand and something settled between them, almost like the electricity had clicked something into place and Aellyn felt their powers double what they had been almost like they had been bonded together as one. 

They stared at each other and the cosmos reflected in Anakin’s eyes as they realized at the same time that they weren’t just powering the machine, they had become part of the machine. 

Aellyn stopped fighting it, letting the power flow through her and out of her and the pain lessened although it was still enough to level her. But, she had dealt with pain and lived and she would not die today. 

Aellyn used the force to track the electricity and she forced it to gather in her fingers, burning her from the inside out before she released it and blasted Ros Lai back and gained enough strength to yank some of the wires from her. 

“NO!” Zalem shouted as the power diminished but only slightly. “NO!” She lunged for her daughter but Aellyn yanked the rest of the cords from her body and wrapped them around Zalem’s neck, electrocuting both of them as she choked Zalem to death. Zalem fought and struggled but she finally went limp, Aellyn held on for another minute, making sure she was really truly dead. 

Anakin was still screaming, the pain having doubled now that Aellyn had disconnected and he withered on the floor, trying to get the wires off. Aellyn turned and yanked the wires from his body and the portal above them sealed itself. 

Aellyn was so caught up in the euphoria of not feeling any pain that she forgot for a second about Ros Lai. 

Ros Lai lunged for Anakin, intent on killing him and Aellyn threw out her hand, pushing her back with the force and Ros Lai flew backwards and was impaled on a metal beam high up in the air. 

Aellyn collapsed to the floor, staring at Anakin who was drinking in the sight of her, like he was seeing her for the first time. Aellyn coughed, her body trembling from the exertion she had just gone through. 

“Well,” Anakin said, “I think that’s enough saving the galaxy for one day.” 

A distant explosion echoed outside and Aellyn groaned, “let’s just stop the war for one day.” 

Footsteps sounded on the ground and a whole armada of clones came running in, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka leading the charge. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned, trying to sit up. 

Obi-Wan ignored him, going straight for Aellyn and yanking her arms behind her back, ignoring her cry of pain. “Aellyn NightSinger, you are under arrest.” He said, yanking her to her feet. 

“Wait!” Anakin shouted, struggling to stand, “no! STOP!” He stumbled towards her and Obi-Wan threw her into a group of clones. 

“Get her out of here,” he ordered them and they began to drag Aellyn off who was too tired to fight them. 

“STOP! LET HER GO!” Anakin shouted, “you don’t understand, she wasn’t behind the attack!” 

“You need to calm down Anakin!” Obi-Wan reminded him for what felt like the ten thousandth time. “You’re hurt.” 

“So is she!” Anakin tried to move towards the door but Obi-Wan easily held him back. 

“She’ll be taken care of! We need to treat your wounds and debrief you.” Obi-Wan studied his shirtless form, “well, not literally.” 

Anakin was not in the mood for jokes. “Let me go master, I need to-.” 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan interrupted, “you are delusional from the pain, we need to get you treated.” If his friend let slip that Aellyn was really Kirana Stormweaver or anything else then it could mean being expelled from the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan was trying to help him until they could get this figured out. 

“Please,” Anakin stumbled, his words beginning to slur, “don’t take her from me.” He took another step but thudded to the ground, unconscious. 

“Well, I guess all those stories about the Nightsisters are true. You really don’t go back.” The clones laughed and Obi-Wan sighed, it was a miracle he was blessed with such amazing skills of wit. Obi-Wan hauled Anakin into his arms, “Ahsoka, go make sure Aellyn doesn’t kill anyone when she wakes up.”

“Yes master,” Ahsoka said, running off. 

Obi-Wan hauled Anakin out of the pyramid, sighing. What would Anakin ever do without him?

***

Aellyn woke up in chains, in a cell that she knew was deep underground. Aellyn yanked on her chains but was surprised to see when they didn’t give. On second thought, Aellyn couldn’t feel the force at all in here. 

You like those?” Some guard asked, his voice echoing over a PA system, “this entire cell is made especially for Jedi. The rock keeps the force out. Not even the Jedi will find you here.” 

As the hours stretched on, she began to realize something. If the Jedi had no knowledge of this place, who was holding her captive? And what did they want?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fourteen

Aellyn spent almost three days in the darkness, at least she thought so. There were no windows and she didn’t know how much time had passed while she had been unconscious. 

No one came to see her and the last person she had talked to had been the guard when she had first woken up. Aellyn tried not to be unnerved by the silence and the fact that she wasn’t connected to the force but being alone in the dark for days on end without that connection to all living things was starting to take a toll on her mental capabilities. 

Was Anakin all right? Were her people all right? Had they all been killed for Zalem’s treachery? Who was controlling the Nightsisters? Aellyn was now their queen but did they even know she was alive? 

She wanted someone to give her answers but she had given up screaming out for someone to come and talk to her days ago. 

It had finally gotten through her head that no one was coming. 

Would they leave her to starve here? 

Aellyn had tried to yank the chains from the walls countless times but there was no visible lock and she had nothing to try and pick it open with. 

On the fourth day, Aellyn began to panic. She had to find a way out of here. She couldn’t die here. Her people needed her. She still needed to save her family, she had promised her mother she would do anything to survive. She could not die here. 

Aellyn fought back against her bounds with renewed vigor, the shackles pulsing with golden light and cutting into her wrists each time she struggled. 

Maybe she could force someone to come if she tried to bleed herself to death. 

Aellyn couldn’t get deep enough cuts to bleed out but eventually, her shackles were slick with blood and she clenched her thumb in her fingers and snapped her wrist, breaking both her thumbs. She hissed in pain and gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming out as she was finally able to slide her wrists from the shackles because of her broken thumbs. 

She rubbed her wrists and used strips of her shirt to tie up her thumbs tightly, using a few bobby pins to make a crude splint. It was so dark she couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. 

And then, Aellyn began to hunt for a door. The rock was incredibly smooth, no grooves of any kind to be found except where her shackles had been. She ran her hands over every inch of the wall, her thumbs throbbing and her stomach rumbling. 

Eventually, she had explored the entire cell and discovered two things. The speaker that she had heard the guards voice through and a tiny little hole that had to be a keyhole of some kind. 

Aellyn ripped the speaker from the wall and dismantled it, feeling in the darkness for various pieces until she had formed a crude mess of wires and cables. She felt around for the wires in the ceiling and bit off the plastic casing around all the wires until she could make them spark. She used bits of her hair and pieces of her shirt to light a very dim fire that did little but sooth her nerves and give her a break from the crushing darkness. 

The cell couldn’t be air proof because she would’ve suffocated a long time ago. Aellyn moved very slowly around the room, using the fire to hunt for an air current. There was a little bit of air coming from where the speaker had been mounted and more coming from the keyhole and when she peered through it, using the fire to see, she could see a few gears and locks. This was the way out. 

Aellyn put down the tiny fire and took the remaining wires and stripped the flexible metal of the plastic casing and fed it into the keyhole, using it to feel the grooves. She pulled it out and ran her hand along it gently, feeling where the grooves were and then she bent the wire back and forth into a lock pick that would work for this specific lock. 

It had been so silent for so long that the sound of the tumblers turning were like gunshots in the silence. It was easy to hear when she had gotten each one turned and when the last one clicked into place, she put her hand on the door, her fingers shaking, and pushed. 

The door slid open silently, letting in a tiny crack of light and Aellyn almost sobbed in joy. She had to force herself not to throw the door open but she knew she would be blinded by the light if she did that. She put her face next to the open door, eyes closed and her eyes stretched in the red light from behind her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes hurting from the light until she could stand it and then she studied outside the cell, wanting to know where she was. 

The hallway was empty and Aellyn realized she was on some sort of spaceship. Aellyn stepped from the hallway and almost cried when the force flowed through her. She gripped her fire to use as a crude weapon, and began to walk down the hallway, her bare feet soundless on the ground, letting her sense flow out of her and feel around her. She hadn’t realized how blind she felt without the force until it had been taken from her. 

At the end of the hallway were two doors, underneath one was sunlight and underneath the other with darkness. Aellyn pressed her ear to each one, listening and cast out her senses. 

There were a group of clones outside one door and nothing behind the other. Aellyn picked the door that had no one behind it. It slid up into the ceiling and lights came on and she stepped into a small room with only one thing in it. 

Mounted under the wall under various spotlights was a suit. A suit not unlike what she had used to wear as Aellyn Nightsinger but this one was a deep red and made of much finer material and there was silver armour on the shoulders and around the waist and gauntlets on the forearm that were covered in intricate designs. There were a pair of tall boots and black leather pants along with a deep red hood to cover the face. 

Aellyn fell in love instantly, the only part she hated was the republic insignia on each shoulder but she could paint over those later. 

Aellyn changed quickly, tossing her ragged, ripped and ruined clothes to the floor. 

It fit her perfectly. 

On the other wall, behind dark grey glass were racks of weapons. Beautifully carved knives, shining blasters, shimmering viro-blades and expandable staffs. 

Aellyn loaded herself up with as much as she could carry, checking each weapon for sabotage and wondering why this was so easy. 

Everything was in perfect condition, the blasters fully charged and Aellyn grinned, realizing she was free. 

She stepped from the room and swung open the door that led outside and stepped out onto a sun deck on a huge yacht. 

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was eating alone on the deck, staring out at Dathomir surrounded by Republic cruisers and some type of force field. 

Aellyn froze, confused as to what was going on. Why was the Chancellor here? Why was he alone? Where were the clones she had sensed earlier. 

“Ms. Nightsinger,” Palpatine called out, still keeping his gaze on the planet. “I must say, that escape of yours was impressive. My men were betting on how long it would take you to get out; the last person in there took two weeks to figure it out.” 

Aellyn tightened her grip on her blaster, debating on killing him and running but curious to see what this was about. 

Palpatine turned in his chair, his face extremely calm. “I thought you would feel more comfortable if you were dressed and fully armed.” He said, “I’m glad the suit fits.” 

Aellyn quickly studied the deck, there were two clones stationed by the door she had come through, she could easily take them, but her eyes kept flickering back to Dathomir. 

“Do you like it?” Palpatine nodded to the force field around Dathomir. “It’s a new invention called an Interdiction field. No one can get in or out without the Republic’s explicit approval. Your people are trapped down there.” 

Aellyn pointed her blaster at him, “what do you want? You have seconds to explain yourself or I’ll kill you and run.” 

Palpatine smiled, “I am here to offer you a meal and a deal.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “What kind of a deal?” 

“The one that will earn you a full pardon from the Republic.” 

Aellyn put down her gun, “I’m listening.” 

“Please,” Palpatine motioned to the feast on the table in front of him, “eat. It’s been a while since you’ve had a good meal.” 

That was an understatement and although Aellyn wanted to shove the food down her throat as quickly as possible, she slowly sat and took her time filling her plate and taking small bites, trying not to show weakness. 

The Chancellor ate as well, watching the ships move around. “We’re losing this war,” Palpatine sighed, “the Jedi are honorable in their battles and the Separatists are not. The attack on Coruscant is a testament to that. The Jedi have holocrons of ancient weapons that could easily be exploited but they refuse to use them simply because it would be too deadly. But, this is war and righteousness is going to get us killed.” 

Aellyn stayed silent, waiting for his offer and knowing he would take his time getting to the point. She kept eating but couldn’t help but look at Dathomir and wonder if her people were in chains like she had been for a year in Wobani. 

“I need someone on the side of the Republic who thinks like a Separatist, who isn’t afraid to kill whoever is a threat and who isn’t afraid of their reputation as a peacemaker.” 

Aellyn already knew where this was going, “you want me to work with the Republic?” 

“I want you to work for me,” Palpatine explained, “I need someone to go on missions and do what is necessary.” 

“Why me?” 

“You are the most capable assassin in the galaxy and I believe I have something you want desperately.” 

“If you think I will work for you just to free my people then I won’t do it. I would rather kill you and then use your ship to take out the cruisers and destroy the field.” 

Palpatine smirked, “I wasn’t expecting you to be that sympathetic towards them. But,” he set something down on the table and Aellyn stared down at the sith holocron she had stolen that had been taken when she was put in the Republic prison. Aellyn didn’t bother to ask him how he got it. “This might be something you will be willing to barter away your very soul for.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “not likely.” 

“Do you know what’s on it?” 

Aellyn didn’t answer and Palpatine smiled again, but this smile wasn’t like the kind political smile he had perfected, it was something much more sinister. “This sith holocron contains knowledge that not even the Jedi are aware of.” 

“How did you open it?” 

“I have several other people in my employment who are force sensitive.” 

Aellyn debated on how curious she was to find out what this was. 

“I can see you debating on how much you want to know, so I shall just tell you what is on this.” Palpatine touched the holocron with a reverent finger. “This holocron contains the ancient sith knowledge on bringing the dead back to life.” 

The entire world stopped. 

Could this be the thing that Aellyn had been searching for her entire life? She studied the holocron and then glanced from Palpatine to the door, she could take it, kill him, kill the clones and run. 

Palpatine motioned to one of the clones in the room and a blaster shot carved through the holocron, destroying it. 

Aellyn roared and she shot both clones in the head, killing them instantly and rounded on Palpatine, tears gathering in her eyes as her anger told her to strike him down now. 

Palpatine was laughing. “If you kill me, you will never bring your family back. I studied every bit of information in that holocron and now the only place that knowledge resides is in my head. If you kill me, you will never bring them back.” 

Aellyn trembled, wanting so badly to kill him but knowing she couldn't. 

She slowly sat back down, putting her blaster on the table. “What are your terms?” 

“You will work for me for three years,” Palpatine explained, “or until the war comes to an end. You will answer directly to me and keep the details of the mission a secret. If you are caught, you will kill yourself and not betray the Republic. Based on your success, you may receive the ability to command a squadron of clones and fight in major battles. And, of course, you will continue to keep your identity a secret.” Palpatine nodded to the red planet below. 

“I doubt the Jedi council will go for this.” 

“No,” Palpatine said, “I am sure they will protest but this is in the best interest of the Republic.” 

“Do you think that will work?”

“No, I am sure they will suggest some other form of punishment for you. I will take care of the Jedi. All I need is for you to sign and once this war is over, you will be fully pardoned. You will have served your sentence in service to the Republic.” 

Aellyn studied Palpatine and then looked back to Dathomir. “I want Dathomir freed from the Interdiction field once this is over.” 

Palpatine sighed, “fine.

Palpatine called for the contract and Aellyn signed it quickly, wondering if she had just doomed herself. 

“You now have the clearance of a captain,” Palpatine explained, handing her a captain medallion. “This will allow you passage in and out of the Interdiction field.” He passed her a bounty puck. “This is your first mission. I expect results in a week.” Aellyn activated the puck, studying the senator on it. “The senator has been a spy for Separatist and escaped capture on Cato Neimoidia. I want you to find him and bring me his head.” 

“Yes Chancellor.” 

***

“The reclaiming of Geonosis couldn’t have gone worse,” Anakin said, staring at the holograms of all the Jedi council, the admirals and the Supreme Chancellor. “But we won.” 

“I heard about the terrible plague of mind controlling worms that killed some of the clones,” Mace Windu shook his head, “it's a good thing Poggle the Lesser told us how to free them.” 

Anakin shifted, trying not to draw attention to himself. He had tortured Poggle for the information and although no one knew, it was still something that grated on his conscience. 

“How is the search for Senator Clovis coming along?” Master Plo asked. 

Mace Windu shook his head, “we’ve tracked him to the Dantooine System but he’s vanished from our radar. I’m afraid this search is drawing important cruisers away from the main battle and we lost Dantooine to the Separatists.” 

“Don’t worry about Senator Clovis,” Palpatine spoke up, “I’ve sent in a strike force of my own to take care of him.” 

Kenobi frowned, “a strike force? I have no knowledge of a Jedi strike force going in.” 

“That’s because she isn’t a Jedi,” Palpatine explained, “she works directly for me and is unrelated to the Jedi.” 

“She?” Anakin asked, his heart sinking. “Who?” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Palpatine assured Anakin, “it’s someone you know quite well.” The hologram beeped, saying another person wanted to join, “ah, that will be her now. Hopefully she’ll have some results for us.” Palpatine allowed the other person to join and Anakin stared at Aellyn, dressed in a red uniform for the Republic. She was wearing a thick mask, a modified one to the old one she had worn to disguise her identity but this one left her eyes visible and Anakin couldn’t help but notice that they looked dead. 

And she was holding Clovis’ head. “The threat has been eliminated, Chancellor.” She said, lifting the head aloft. “Clovis is dead and Republic secrets are safe.” She refused to meet Anakin or Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“Excellent Ms. Nightsinger,” Palpatine said, “please return to the command center on Dantooine to await instructions.” 

“Yes sir,” Aellyn nodded and vanished. 

“Are you insane?” Obi-Wan spoke up, “I’m sorry Chancellor but Aellyn Nightsinger is the last person the Republic needs on their payroll. She’ll kill you in your sleep before you can so much as lift a weapon.” 

“She hates the Republic,” Anakin reminded Palpatine, “she can’t be trusted.” 

“On the contrary,” Papatine spoke up, “I find her to be very trustworthy. She and I have signed a contract and I have all the faith she intends to keep it.” 

“She’s a monster!” Plo protested. 

Palpatine chuckled, “oh my dear Jedi, monsters are made, not born and I believe she is looking to right her wrongs in this world.” 

“We can’t allow her to roam free,” Mace Windu spoke up. 

“I know,” Palpatine said, “which is why I request that a Jedi be assigned to her to watch her when she is not on missions for the Senate. Might I request someone who knows her well, like Master Kenobi or General Skywalker.” 

They all turned to Yoda, “granted, your request is. Assigned to Skywalker, she will be.” 

“But-,” Anakin started to protest. 

“But,” Yoda spoke up, “approve of this arrangement, I do not. Aellyn Nightsinger is not to be trusted. Strongly opposed I am to this.” 

Palpatine nodded, “I understand your grievances Master Yoda but in wartime, we must make difficult decisions.” 

Palpatine’s hologram faded leaving the Jedi council to stare at each other in shock. “Most troubling, this move by Palpatine is.” Yoda said, “worried I am, for the Republic and what this could mean for the war.” 

“Aellyn is capable,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his chin, “I can see where Palpatine might find her useful but she also is unopposed to committing any crime. If Palpatine hired her, he wants her to commit crimes the Jedi would never be comfortable with.” 

“Why is she doing what he wants?” Anakin said, “it doesn’t make sense. Aellyn is never one to follow orders.” 

“Leverage of some kind, Palpatine must have,” Yoda said, “troubling, that is to have leverage against such a terrible assassin.” 

“Anakin,” Mace Windu spoke up, “while Aellyn is assigned to you between her missions for Palpatine, you can discover what leverage Palpatine holds over her.” 

Anakin swallowed, “yes master.” 

“Aellyn should be reporting to you soon,” Kenobi said, “you’ll need to prepare.” Anakin nodded and the holograms all faded. 

“Well,” Ahsoka spoke up from where she had been quietly listening in. “This is going to be a disaster.” 

“I couldn’t agree more Snips.” 

It wasn’t long until Aellyn arrived on the ship, escorted by several storm troopers to the bridge. She grinned at Rex, “I’m a loyal member of the Republic now, you don’t have to point that blaster at me.” Rex didn’t lower his gun. She winked at Ahsoka, “good to see you Tano.” She grinned at Anakin, studying him with intimacy, “Ani.” 

“That’s General Skywalker to you, Nightsinger,” Anakin barked. “I’m your superior officer here.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “the only person I report to is the Supreme Chancellor.” 

“Did he tell you the arrangement?” 

“That I’m to do all I can to help you defeat the Separatists in between my personal missions, blah, blah, blah,” Aellyn waved a hand, “nothing new.” 

“Why are you working for him?” 

Aellyn shrugged, “maybe I just really wanted to see you again.” 

Anakin scoffed, “don’t make jokes.” He left the bridge, Aellyn following him. 

Aellyn reached out and grabbed his hand, “Ani, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

Anakin ripped his hand out her grasp, “why?” He hissed, “why would you make a deal with Palpatine?” 

“They locked me up in darkness for five days,” Aellyn said, “I did what I had to do to survive.” 

“I was looking for you! I could’ve helped you!” 

“The only help you would’ve given me would’ve been a slightly reduced life sentence. Palpatine presented me with the best option. I’m looking out for myself.” 

Anakin shook his head, “why didn’t you trust me to get you out?” 

Aellyn stared at him, “I didn’t trust you to rescue me because I know you Anakin. You have a duty to the Republic, you love the Republic and you wouldn’t betray the Jedi Order. You would’ve put me in a slightly comfier prison cell.” 

“But wouldn’t that be better than this?” Anakin gestured around him, “you’re the Chancellor’s personal attack dog!” 

“I thought you and Palpatine were friends? Do you think he’s going to make me do something I’ll regret.” 

“No but he isn’t bound by the same codes as the Jedi. He could-.” 

“But you know him, he isn’t going to force me to kill a bunch of children or something. I don’t trust him but I’d rather kill traitors and war criminals and make a difference in the galaxy then sit around in a prison cell.” 

Anakin shook his head, “you don’t care about making a difference, you never have! You only care about yourself, so tell me, what does Palpatine have on you that’s made you his loyal attack dog?” 

Aellyn shrugged, “maybe I’m just trying to be a better person, for you.” She reached out for Anakin, determined to get her point across but Anakin stopped her. 

“Stop,” he hissed, “being a better person means owning up for your mistakes and not doing it again. You’ve just gone from being one killer to being another killer. It doesn’t make it better.” 

“We’re on the same side now Anakin, stop fighting me!” 

“No!” Anakin barked, “we will never be on the same side even if you might stand on the same battlefield as I do.” He stormed off, leaving her alone in the hallway. 

Aellyn sighed, she could do this. She would do what Palpatine wanted for three years and then she could get her family back. 

“Three years,” she whispered, “just three years.”

Aellyn only prayed that Palpatine really did keep up his end of the bargain and that after the war, Aellyn’s slate would be wiped clean. She wanted to still be able to look her parents in the eyes after they were brought back, she didn’t want her past to haunt her.

And if being Palpatine’s personal attack dog for three years guaranteed that she could live a peaceful life with her family without war and being hunted by the Republic for her crimes, she would do anything he asked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Fifteen

Aellyn was called up to Palpatine's office the next day and as she rode up in the elevator, her imagination ran wild with thoughts about what he could ask her to do. If he had hired her to do things that the Jedi would never do, it was most likely going to be bad. 

But Aellyn had done terrible things her entire life, she shouldn’t feel so sick to her stomach - it was probably Anakin’s influence, she reasoned. 

Palpatine was waiting by a bay of huge windows in his office and Aellyn waited patiently for him to turn around. 

“What do you know about the Council of Neutral Systems?” Palpatine asked, still staring out the window. 

Aellyn frowned, “it’s a collection of about 2,000 planets who wish to remain neutral during the war. It’s led by Duchess Satine, I believe.” 

Palaptine nodded approvingly, turning to face her, “you know your politics.” 

“Well, I am theoretically a queen,” Aellyn reminded him. 

“Yes,” Palpatine said, “you are. Which is one of the reasons I called you here today.” He sat at his desk and motioned for her to sit across from him. “As you know, when a planet is taken over by the Republic, the Supreme Chancellor can extend the leader of said planet a position in the senate. I am extending that offer officially to you or, more accurately, your alter ego, the senator Daria Karrieo of Dathomir” 

Aellyn raised her eyebrows, “you are aware that I was not raised to fight with words, right?”

Palpatine smiled, “I am aware but words mean nothing, all I need is your votes.” 

“Ah,” Aellyn realized exactly what this was, “you want me to be in the senate so I can vote for whichever bill you deem necessary.” 

“Exactly,” Palpatine said, “and I don’t think I need to remind you that this conversation stays between us.” 

Aellyn smirked, “I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone.” 

“Good, do you accept my offer?” 

Aellyn didn’t hesitate, “of course I do.” 

Palpatine smiled, “excellent. I have a mission for you,” he said, “Mandalore is a strategically placed planet and will be beneficial if it joined the Republic but we cannot occupy it without probable cause. Yesterday, the planet was attacked by a terrorist group called Death Watch which gives the Republic probable cause to occupy their nation but Duchess Satine is planning on arriving to convince the Senate otherwise. You along with a few Jedi have been assigned to protect her as she makes the journey from Mandalore to Coruscant although Satine only knows you as Senator Daria Karrieo, the senator from the planet Dathomir who has recently joined the Republic. I need you to find information that would otherwise sway the Senate to vote to occupy Mandalore.” 

Aellyn nodded, “Leave it to me.” 

“And Ms. Nightsinger, don’t fail me.” Palpatine said, his voice taking on a much darker tone and Aellyn wondered if the friendly politician was an act.   
Aellyn bowed to the chancellor, “I will not fail you.” 

***

“Oh great,” Anakin said when Aellyn appeared on the landing platform, “when the Republic said they were assigning their own protection detail, I thought they were talking about the clones.” 

Aellyn crossed her arms, staring at Anakin. “Well, I guess you’re just going to have to get used to seeing me around now since I work for the Republic and all. Besides, I’m undercover as my alter ego, Senator Daria Karrieo.”

“You have so many names it’s starting to get hard to keep track.” Anakin smirked. 

“Sirs,” Rex said, “we’re ready to leave.” 

Anakin and Aellyn climbed onto the ship and shot off for Mandalore. “Obi-Wan is already there,” Rex explained, “we’ll be joining with them to escort the Duchess to Coruscant.” 

Aellyn looked around, “where’s Ahsoka?” 

“Still fighting on Visigoth,” Rex explained. 

Aellyn turned to Anakin but he was gone, having vanished down the hallway. Rex cleared his throat, “he’s been...distant lately. Don’t take it personally.” Rex had been briefed on who she really was ages ago but he had mostly been avoiding her so it was strange that he was bothering to talk to her. 

“Yeah well, he’s being distant because of me,” Aellyn said, “so, I should probably be the one apologizing for it.” 

“Just don’t distract him, Death Watch is serious, we need to be on our guard.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow at Rex’s order and Rex shifted uncomfortably, “I mean….Sir!” He saluted and began to walk away. 

Aellyn grinned after Rex, “you’re my new favorite clone.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t take that as a compliment,” Rex called over his shoulder before vanishing down the hallway.

For the first time on a Republic ship, Aellyn was left alone and she debated on how much trouble she could get into before they reached Mandalore but in the end, she decided to eat and sleep. It had been too long since she had had a moment to relax 

Aellyn found an empty room and a droid brought up food for her while she showered and cleaned her weapons; she had heard stories about the Mandalorians and would not be taking any chances with Death Watch.

Aellyn frowned, realizing Anakin still had her lightsaber and she sighed, getting to her feet and leaving her room. She cast out her senses, surprised to find Anakin only a few doors down from her, fast asleep. 

Perfect, she could steal her lightsaber back while he was asleep. She opened his door, sneaking inside and used her senses to hunt down her lightsaber. 

It was high up on a shelf, buried under a bunch of other weapons and Aellyn climbed up on a chair, shifting through the weapons so nothing fell. 

One tumbled for the ground but she caught it with the force and set it gently back on the ground. 

“No, no don’t,” Anakin said in his sleep, turning over and Aellyn froze but he fell back asleep again. She reached out to grab her lightsaber when Anakin shifted again, “no, stop. No! Kira!” 

Aellyn froze, wondering if now would be a good time to run or if she should wait to see if he fell back asleep. He was obviously having a terrible nightmare, one which starred her. He was probably dreaming of her killing the entire Jedi order or something. She put her lightsaber on her belt and crossed the floor quietly before carefully putting a hand on his shoulder, “Anakin.” She whispered. 

Anakin grabbed her by the throat and flipped them so Aellyn was underneath him as he pinned her down, choking her. He was only half awake. 

“Anakin!” Aellyn choked, grabbing his wrist around her neck, “it’s me! It’s me!” 

Anakin binked down at her, the sleep fading from his eyes. “Kira?” He said, his hand loosening only slightly as he stared down at her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uh,” Aellyn started, trying to come up with an excuse. “I heard you screaming.” Anakin rolled off of her, rubbing his face with his hands. “What were you dreaming about?”

Anakin shook his head, “I don’t know, it was mostly shadows but…” He trailed off, not answering her. “I don’t know.” He finally said.

Aellyn sat up, rubbing her throat and stared down at him lying next to her. She tried to push down the urge to reach over and touch him but her traitorous fingers crossed the space between them and brushed some of his hair back. 

Anakin froze, his body tensing as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He reached up and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and Aellyn’s heart jumped. She remembered what his hands felt like on her body and how his lips had felt in those frantic moments inside the Star temple and now she wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off but deep down she knew she shouldn't. Anakin was a Jedi, he wasn’t supposed to form attachments. 

“You should go,” Anakin whispered against her hand. 

“I know I should,” Aellyn matched his tone, making no move to get up. 

Anakin’s eyes found hers and she swallowed as he slowly sat up and cupped her face with a hand, she could see the argument going on behind his eyes. The last time they had kissed had been full of anger and hate and had been in the heat of passion.

But this, this moment right here felt different. Aellyn realized they were balancing on the edge of a cliff and if they kissed, they would be throwing themselves over it and she had no idea what they would find when they hit the bottom. 

Anakin brushed his thumb over her lips, as if committing her face to memory but before either of them could lean forward, a knock sounded on the door and they jumped apart guiltily. 

“Sir, we’re coming up on Mandalore.” 

“Thank you Rex,” Anakin said, clearing his throat. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Rex’s footsteps faded and the two of them stared at each other. 

Aellyn stepped back from him, “I should go,” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” Anakin said, “Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” 

Aellyn left, her hands shaking as she dressed in one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever worn. It was floor length and white with golden detailing across the entire front, creating intricate designs that she traced with one finger as she walked. The dress had a cape that matched it with the same designs on it that flowed out far behind her and had a hood that was currently draped over her head, leaving enough of her hair visible to show off her intricate and thick braids. 

Being a fake senator certainly had its perks. But as she walked, she could feel the weapons she had strapped on. 

Aellyn met Rex and Anakin at the gangplank which was being lowered to the landing platform below. Aellyn could see Kenobi and Satine coming towards them. 

Anakin started as she came up next to them and his gaze swept over her quickly and his face turned red. “Like what you see General?” Aellyn smirked, changing her accent to sound more like the Dathomirian human civilization that lived on the far side of the planet, away from the witches and the Dathomiri Nightbrothers on Iridonia. 

Anakin scowled at her and hurried down the ramp, leaving her and Rex to follow behind. “Reporting for escort duty General,” Rex said. 

Kenobi and Satine stopped their argument and turned to them, “Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, “am I glad to see you.”

Anakin chuckled, still not looking at Aellyn as she came to a stop a few feet away from Anakin, dipping her head to the Duchess. “You sound tired.” 

“The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit,” Obi-Wan turned to Aellyn, studying her face which she had set into a neutral expression. “Senator Karrieo, a pleasure.”   
Aellyn studied Kenobi with a lofty expression she knew would annoy him, “it is good to see you again, General Kenobi. I thank you for allowing me to journey with you from Dathomir to Coruscant.” 

“You are the senator of Dathomir?” Satine cut in, “the planet of witches who use the dark side of the force and who is currently waging a pointless war against the Ciutric Hegemony?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say the war is pointless,” Aellyn said, making sure her accent was flawless. Anakin had informed her that Satine was a pacifist which meant that she would not like Aellyn. “Our people wish to expand and therefore we will.” 

“Expansion is the most useless and deadly of all wars for they care not about the lives of those who live on the land that they take,” Satine glared at Aellyn with nothing less than seething hatred. “You keep interesting friends General Kenobi.” She shot Obi-Wan a look and stalked up the gangplank into the ship, trailed by several other senators who were a part of her court. 

“Wait Satine!” Obi-Wan protested, running after her, “She’s not my friend!” 

“Wow!” Aellyn called after Kenobi, dropping her haunty act, “I thought we were besties Obi!” 

Obi-Wan turned around, “not helping Aellyn,” he hissed and followed Satine into the ship. 

“Okay, she hates me,” Aellyn said.

“Don’t sound so surprised, you did that on purpose,” Anakin snarled. 

“She’s a pacifist who hates the idea of murder, you basically represent everything she stands against,” Rex pointed out. “And she doesn't’ even know you’re Aellyn Nightsinger yet.”

“Brilliant.” Aellyn muttered, turning to Anakin but he was already gone. “Looks like I’m on my way to making everyone hate me.” Rex didn’t respond and Aellyn dropped her voice, mimicking Rex, “No Aellyn, I will always be your friend.” 

Rex stared at her, “General Skywalker is briefing everyone on their roles, you don’t want to miss it.” He vanished up the ramp, leaving Aellyn alone. 

Aellyn sighed and stalked up the gangplank, “this is going to be so much fun.” She said as they took off for Coruscant. 

***

Aellyn combed the lower levels with a group of stormtroopers, pausing when she reached the communications center. “Keep sweeping the deck,” Aellyn ordered and once the clones were out of sight she stepped into the communications room. 

It was empty and Aellyn pulled out the small metal disk she had been carrying with her since Coruscant. 

Palpatine wanted her to find damning evidence to convince the senate that a republic occupation on Mandalore was necessary and she planned to find it. 

She flickered through the hologram messages but found nothing. She clicked the disk into place so she could intercept all incoming transmissions before she continued onward in her sweep.

Once Aellyn finished her sweep, she found her way to Anakin who was in the Duchess’ chamber with the rest of the court. She walked into the room to find Obi-Wan and Satine at each other’s throats. 

“I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses!” Satine was saying. 

Obi-Wan was quick with his own reply, “I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.” 

Aellyn stepped up to Anakin, frowning at them, “what’s going on here?”

“Lovers quarrel,” Anakin said, “they’re old friends.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow at how they were glaring at each other as the senators tried to quell the tension in the room. “Are you sure? They seem to hate each other.” 

“Well, some might say the same thing about you and I,” Anakin pointed out. 

Aellyn put a hand to her heart, pretending to be offended, “Ani, you hate me?”

“I’m trying my hardest too,” Anakin said, pushing down his own smile. 

“Excuse me,” Satine interrupted, “do you find something about all of this amusing Senator Karrieo?” 

Aellyn stepped forward, “I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. I am Daria Karrieo, Queen of Dathomir and Vinsgoth, General of the Dathomiri Battalion, so, I would be careful Duchess about how rude you plan on being to me tonight since my vote could end up determining the Republic occupation of your world.” Kenobi and Anakin both winced, realizing that this was not going to end well. 

The Duchess studied her, “and this is yet another example of how the war has corrupted the Republic. Has the Republic gone blind to the crimes of their own Senate? How could they elect someone as a representative of a planet that has done nothing but produce assassins and murderers and thieves in the course of its entire history?”

“Need I remind you that Mandalore has its own history of violence and death? You may sit here as a representative of peace but your empire was built on war and bloodshed. At least I have the decency to own up to my own history and not bury it under ridiculous ideals of unattainable peace.” Aellyn had never considered herself as one to fight with words but she didn’t think she was doing so terribly. Maybe this senate thing wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“You talk as if peace is unattainable but you have spent your entire life never seeing past the blades of your own sword. You claim to be a representative of the senate and that your vote could determine my future and yet you are nothing more than a warmongering whore who talks as if war is just another weekend excitement and cares nothing about the hundreds of innocent lives in her way; so excuse me, if I don’t consider giving you the respect you deserve while you stand in front of me as a manifestation of everything I hate.” 

“Alright,” Anakin stepped up, putting a hand on Aellyn’s shoulder, “Ael-Daria, why don’t we continue this meeting later. Karrieo has an urgent call to make to her generals.” He said, tightening his hand on Aellyn’s shoulder.

Kenobi had stationed himself between Aellyn and Satine, as if he expected her to attack Satine and the small movement didn’t go unnoticed by Satine who scoffed at Aellyn. 

Aellyn turned and left before she could kill the Duchess and Anakin trailed after her after a quick glance at Kenobi. 

Aellyn stalked down the hallway until she was as far away as she could get, Anakin still trailing behind her. 

Aellyn rounded on Anakin, pissed off. “You don’t need to follow me around! I’m not the person we’re all here to protect.” 

Anakin put up his hands, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

Aellyn sighed, “I know you’re following me on Kenobi’s orders to make sure I don’t hurt anyone.” 

“Well, you do have to admit, you do have a history of stabbing first, ask questions later.” 

Aellyn glared at him, “yes but I’m not going to kill Satine. I was ordered to protect her, I’m not going back on my orders.” 

Anakin studied her, “that’s the thing I don’t get. You’ve never been one to follow orders, so why are you doing everything Palpatine says?’

Aellyn knew she couldn’t tell him, even if she wanted too, “Palpatine and I have a mutual understanding.” 

“Why haven’t you killed him yet?”

“Maybe I actually want to work for him,” Aellyn lied. 

“Sure,” Anakin said, “you love being someone else's attack dog. Was he the one who elected you a senator of Dathomir?”

“Maybe,” Aellyn said, “why all the questions all of the sudden?”

Anakin shrugged, leaning against the wall opposite her, “just trying to make conversation.” 

Aellyn narrowed her eyes, “someone put you up to this, didn’t they?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “you’re so suspicious of everyone. Maybe I’m just trying to be your friend.” 

The word ‘friend’ hung in the air between them, and Aellyn couldn’t help but study Anakin’s face. 

“If that’s what you want,” Aellyn finally said, “to be my friend.” 

Anakin pushed off the wall, taking a few steps towards her. “I do want that.” He said, stopping a few feet away from her. 

Even though he was still out of her reach, Aellyn couldn’t help but feel like he was cornering her and she wanted to move closer to him. 

“But,” Anakin continued, “that’s the only thing we’ll ever be.” Aellyn froze, blinking up at him and didn’t bother to answer. Her shock and hurt must have shown on her face because he swallowed, “you know why we can’t…” He gestured between them, “it’s not right. I’m a Jedi and I shouldn’t -.” 

Aellyn put up a hand, “I know. I know Ani.” She said. “It’s okay.” She pushed off the wall and stepped around him, “we might as well as sweep the upper levels. I’ll go left, you go right.” She didn’t bother to see if Anakin had listened as she vanished deeper into the ship. 

***

The communications center was still empty when Aellyn made her way inside and stared at the blinking light that indicated a message had been received. 

She quickly watched the message that had been sent from the Deputy Minister Jerec on Mandalore. It didn’t take long for her to make a copy of it and splice it together to appear as if Mandalore was begging for aid. She sent a copy ahead to Palpatine and erased the real hologram from the ship's database. 

She didn’t feel guilty about sabotaging Satine. In reality, she hated the woman but she did feel a little guilty about going behind Obi-Wan and Anakin’s back but it was a necessary evil. She had her orders and if she ever wanted to see her family again, she would obey. 

Aellyn’s comm link buzzed and she lifted it to her mouth, “yes?”

“Aellyn, I want you up here protecting the senators,” Kenobi said, “Anakin is investigating something wrong below decks and I’m worried it might be a distraction.”

“I’m on my way up,” Aellyn replied. She left the room and headed for the elevators, climbing into one and shooting upwards. 

Kenobi was already inside, leaning against the wall and Aellyn joined him. “What’s the problem?” She whispered. 

“Some of the clones haven’t reported back yet.” 

Aellyn surveyed the room, looking for any other points of entry. 

“Please, Master Kenobi,” Satine said, “why don’t you join us for dinner. Senator Karrieo, you’re late” Kenobi shrugged and went to sit down, Aellyn trailing after him and taking a seat. 

Dinner was tense and Aellyn had to answer several questions about how she became senator but luckily, she and Palpatine had gone over her cover story extensively. 

Obi-Wan’s comm link beeped and he stepped away from the table, Aellyn watched him, listening to what was happening. “Anakin, what have you found?”

“There’s a large open container, and the contents are missing. And I still have two men unaccounted for.” 

“That’s not good, keep things quiet, I’ll stay with the senators. I’m sending Aellyn down to help you.” He said, glancing up at Aellyn and she gave him a quick nod, acknowledging she had heard him. 

“Excuse me,” Aellyn got to her feet and bowed to the senators, “I have urgent business to attend too.” She winked at Kenobi before she climbed into the lift, shooting downwards. Her comm link beeped a second later. 

“There’s assassin probes down here! One made it up the lift! I’ll try to hold the others here!”

The lift shuddered and stopped and something metallic hit the bottom of the lift. 

“Great,” Aellyn sighed, she threw off her cape and quickly tied her skirt up around her legs, forming a pair of crude pants before activating her lightsaber. 

A saw carved through the bottom of the lift and she drove her lightsaber into the floor, hitting something hard on the other side. 

Huge, sharp legs came shooting into the lift from the bottom and the sides and Aellyn dodged them, slicing with her lightsaber. 

Smaller assassin probes climbed into the lift through the holes and began to attack her, she sliced with her lightsaber in the close quarters while the huge droid continued to climb up the shaft. 

“Heads up!” Aellyn shouted into the comm link, “I’m trapped in the lift and it's on it’s way up!” She cut through the last of the tiny droids and carved a hole in the top of the lift and began to climb up, cursing the assassin probe the entire time she went.

She scrambled up the lip of the elevator and into the dining room to chaos. Satine was using a deactivator to destroy the droids while Obi-Wan cut through them with his lightsaber. 

Aellyn threw herself into the fight, cutting up the tiny droids and giving an extra slash to the dead assassin probe just to make sure. 

Eventually, the chaos ended. “How did that monster end up on board?” Satine asked. 

“The question is, who smuggled it on board?” Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin appeared a moment later, “I have this cargo manifest here. One of our four distinguished senators seems to be a traitor.” 

“Five,” Satine cut in, glaring at Aellyn. 

“Are you accusing me of something?” Aellyn said sweetly, smiling at Satine. The two Jedi had the good sense to look unnerved. 

“You’re the only one on this ship who isn’t part of my personal entourage and could easily have smuggled those droids on board.” 

“If I was going to kill you, it would be much more dramatic.” Aellyn promised. 

“I’m going to check the hold to see if there are any more lurking around,” Anakin said. 

“I’ll stay here,” Kenobi said, Anakin raced off. 

Aellyn turned to Kenobi, “I happen to be trained in interrogation. I could easily break into everyone’s head and find out what’s going on, my mother who was a Nightsister taught me some interesting moves.” Kenobi shot her a look, knowing she was trying to piss Satine off. 

“I forbid it!” Satine snapped. 

“I have an idea on how to expose the turncoat,” Obi-wan insisted, “please, everyone have a seat.” He called out. 

Aellyn sat across from one of the senators, smirking at them. 

Obi-Wan held up a dome with the droid trapped inside. “My theory is that our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her.” He said moving around the table and watching who the bug would attack. Aellyn noticed with some satisfaction that it tried its hardest to kill her. 

“Interesting,” Obi-wan said as he reached Senator Merrik. “The droid displays unusual hostility to everyone but you, Senator Merrik.” 

“General Kenobi,” Senator Merrik started, “you’re quite clever!” Merrik hit the dome and the droid went flying. Aellyn and Obi-wan both lunged for it, and Obi-Wan cut it in half when Aellyn hit it off the senator. 

They both turned when they heard Satine yell, Merrik was holding a gun to her head, grinning savagely. “You’re coming with me,” he said, running off with Satine. 

They raced after them and Obi-Wan relayed his problem to Anakin but Anakin was busy with his own problem, trying to hunt down the last assassin probe. 

They reached a crossroads and Satine and Merrik were nowhere to be found. “You go left, I’ll go right!” Aellyn shouted, kicking off her heels to run easier and retying her skirt to allow for the movement. 

She scanned the ship but couldn’t seem to find them and met back up with Obi-Wan and Anakin. “I’ve stationed troops at every escape pod.” 

“Merrik will try to signal his allies for help, we have to find them.” 

Anakin frowned, “this may not be the time to ask…” He stared, “but where you and Satine ever…”

“I don’t see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!” Obi-Wan protested. 

“That’s a yes,” Aellyn smirked. 

They climbed from the elevator and the entire ship shook and alarms began to blare. “We’ll take care of this!” Anakin shouted, “you go find your girlfriend!” 

“Right,” Obi-Wan answered and then blinked, calling after the two of the, “wait! Anakin she’s not my-!”

Anakin laughed as they ran. “You should stop teasing him,” Aellyn said. 

“But it’s too much fun,” Anakin protested and they rounded the corner to a droid army bearing down on them. 

Anakin and Aellyn both pulled out their lightsabers, grinning. “Whoever kills the most, wins.” 

“You’re on!” 

They lunged into battle, calling out numbers as they sliced through droids. 

When the hallway was cleared, Aellyn grinned. “I killed seventeen.” 

“Nineteen,” Anakin said with a grin. “Now you owe me!” 

“Damn it,” Aellyn said, nudging him with a shoulder. 

Anakin laughed and then stopped, “come on, let’s find Satine and Obi-Wan.”

They raced off, heading up for the ships that had broken through the hull of the ship. Satine’s voice reached her first, “Obi-Wan, it looks like I may never see you again.” Aellyn put out a hand to slow Anakin down, putting a finger to her lips. 

“What?” Anakin hissed. 

“I want to listen,” Aellyn insisted, pulling Anakin into a crouch so they could watch. 

“I don’t know quite how to say this but I’ve loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago.” 

Anakin frowned, studying his frantic master. “Satine this is hardly the time or place for…” He trailed off, seeing Satine’s face. “All right. Had you said the word, I would’ve left the Jedi Order.” 

Both Aellyn and Anakin looked at each other, wide eyed. “I knew it,” Aellyn hissed. 

Before either of them could move, Satine was free and pointing a gun at Merrik and Obi-Wan had his lightsaber drawn. 

“Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win.” Merrik said, holding up a detonator and Anakin began to creep forward, Aellyn following closely behind. “The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits.

“I will not allow that.” Satine protested, her hands shaking. 

What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear.” Merrik smirked, “And you, Kenobi, you are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship.” Merrik glanced to Satine, “Almost everyone. Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?”

Before either of them could move, Anakin struck, catching the detonator as he cut right through Merrik and killed him. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan protested. 

Anakin shrugged, “what? He was gonna blow up the ship!”

“Obi-Wan, I…” Satine started and Aellyn tried to pretend like she wasn’t listening although she was ready for the heartfelt confession. 

“General Skywalker,” Cody interrupted before Satine could continue and Aellyn sighed in defeat, “the last of the droids have been defeated, sir.”

“Very good, Cody.” Anakin said, looking between the three of them. 

“I must get back to the business of diplomacy.” Satine straightened and left the three of them behind. 

“As you say, Duchess, some other time.” Obi-Wan said, leaving in the other direction. 

Aellyn watched them walk away, frowning. “You’re a hopeless romantic,” Anakin smirked at her. 

Aellyn shrugged, “what can I say, I like a good love story.” She studied both of their retreating figures, “we should get them together.” 

“That’s a bad idea,” Anakin cut in. 

“Why? You can tell they love each other.” 

“Because,” Anakin paused, swallowing and his eyes bore into Aellyns. “The temptation would be too strong for him, he’d fall and the dark side would come creeping in. As a Jedi he has a duty.” Aellyn was sure he wasn’t talking about Obi-Wan anymore. 

Aellyn swallowed, “right.” She stepped back from Anakin and they turned away from each other, going in opposite directions. 

They arrived in Coruscant soon after and walked down to the landing pad where the Supreme Chancellor was waiting. 

“A job well done Master Jedi,” the Chancellor said. 

“Thank you Chancellor,” Obi-wan said and he and Anakin bowed and left, leaving Aellyn and the senators before him. 

“Please, my private transport is waiting to take us to the senate building,” the Chancellor said and Aellyn watched as the Senators left. “Senator Karrieo,” Palpatine said, “I have two tasks for you this evening.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The trip to Kalevala was quick and Aellyn was back with enough time to dress for the senate meeting. 

She threw the clothes she had used to sneak onto the senate landing platform into the fire, the machine oil on the clothes was too damning, it would reveal exactly which shuttle she had been tampering with. 

Hopefully, everything went as planned and she was not suspected for anything tonight. 

She couldn’t help but be nervous as she was dressed by a group of handmaidens Palpatine had assigned to her. This would be her first senate meeting and she wasn’t sure she was prepared but Palpatine had been gracious enough to provide her with council. 

Aellyn stared at herself in the mirror and for the first time in her life, she felt like a queen. She had worn many beautiful dresses in her life but this dress was truly spectacular.

It was a deep purple, almost black, that was perfectly simple on the left side, with a long straight sleeve and a high collar and a long flowing skirt. But the right side of the dress was the true masterpiece. It was sleeveless and a pattern of lace crawled down the right side of the dress, forming a roaring dragon from beads and lace, leaving most of her skin on the right side bared through the lace. A headdress made of deep purple and gold beads sat upon her head and it was surprisingly heavy. The headdress hung low on her forehead and even lower by her ears, making it appear that she was wearing long beaded earrings. The headdress itself stretched above her head like a fan and was weaved with beads in an intricate pattern. 

Aellyn studied herself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths, knowing what she had to do today. 

“Wow,” a voice behind her spoke and Aellyn turned to see Padme entering her room. “You look like a Queen.” 

Aellyn smiled and she and Padme carefully hugged around their huge dresses and large headdresses. 

“So do you,” Aellyn said, she hadn’t seen her friend in so long. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure you were ready for your first senate meeting. Especially since you’ll be attending as...not yourself.” 

“I’ve faced down things more dangerous than a pack of senators.”

“I don’t know, I think we might surprise you,” Padme said, “come on, I’ll walk down with you.” 

Aellyn followed Padme slowly, trying to make sure her head was balanced and she didn’t fall over. “I don’t know how you do this all the time.” 

“Years of practice,” Padme laughed, “don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” 

Aellyn grimaced, “I was not built for exchanging words in gilded halls.” 

“I think you might surprise yourself.” Padme promised, they reached the huge room in the center of the senate building and Padme led her to a box, “this is yours.” 

Aellyn smiled, “thanks for walking me.” 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Anakin, staring at Aellyn’s bared skin on her right side, a blush high on his cheeks. “Uh, I was coming to wish you luck, I’ll be watching from up there,” he nodded to where a few more Jedi were sitting. 

Padme smiled and said her goodbyes, vanishing into the colorful throng of senators finding their boxes. 

“You look…” Anakin started but trailed off. 

Aellyn grinned, “thank you,” she said, giving a slow spin, “it’s heavier than I expected. No wonder Padme is in such good shape.” 

Anakin laughed, “I have to go but I’ll be watching. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

Aellyn smiled and Anakin helped her into her box, his hand lingering on her back for just a second before he let go of her and vanished. 

The meeting started and Aellyn knew what Palpatine wanted her to do. She just prayed Padme, Obi-Wan and Anakin would forgive her for going against everything they were trying to fight for. 

“It grieves me to say it, but Death Watch is now a significant, deadly threat.” Palpatine began. 

Satine and her box floated out onto the floor, “Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement. They are not powerful enough to destabilize our government. We will resolve this without conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs it will only lead to further violence. Thus I shall reassert our position of neutrality!” 

“Talk about an idealist.” Mas Amedda scoffed. 

“No,” Satine protested, “those are the words of a pacifist and a people who have chosen nonviolent action.” 

Aellyn knew it was her time to act and her box floated forward, “permission to speak Chancellor.” 

“The floor recognizes the Senator of Dathomir, Daria Karrieo.” Some people shifted at that, murmuring when they recognized the name of the planet. 

Aellyn dipped her heavy head to Palpatine before turning to Satine and speaking the words she knew might ruin her friendship with Padme and Obi-Wan. “I was aboard the __ship_ when she was attacked by her own people, the Death Watch, led by none other than a governor of her own court and betrayed by Senator Merrik, another trusted ally of hers. How can we trust that her judgement is sound which such close allies to her have betrayed her? How can she say her people are united in nonviolent action when so many of her people have joined a terrorist group against her in what could be defined as a civil war against their leader.” 

Satine cut her off, “Senators, this woman who stands in front of you and speaks as if she cares about the people of this galaxy when her own death count rivals that of the Separatists' most decorated generals. She knows nothing of peace, she was bred for violence and makes her living in murder. How can I trust in the legitimacy of the Republic when one of the newly appointed senators only earned her planet through the bloodshed of innocents in a war with the Ciutric Hegemony that is not only pointless but devastating.”

“The debate over Senator Karrieo’s presence is not up for debate today,” Mas Amedda cut in. 

“This message was delivered to my staff just this morning.” Palpatine said, using the pause to take control again. “I think you shall find it most illuminating.

“The actions by our government have taken us into a period of civil war.” A giant hologram of a Mandalorian official appeared and Aellyn already knew what it was going to say since it had been expertly spliced together by her own hands to tell the story she and Palpatine were manipulating today. “To acknowledge it would be to invite panic in the streets and so we hid the truth from our people...”

Padme floated forward, “Duchess, do you know this man?”

Yes. Deputy Minister Jerec. He's a dear friend.” Satine said. 

“It is more than mere possibility, more than eventuality.” The deputy continued, “It is here.” 

“Stop!” Satine protested and Palpatine paused the hologram. “Deputy Minister Jerec is an honorable man. He would never commit such lies to the record. The Mandalorian government holds no secrets from its people.” 

“If only that were true.” Palpatine said and the hologram continued. 

“Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought.” Jerec continued, “If we are to combat them effectively, we must have Republic assistance. Instead, this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi.”

“It's not true. It's not true!” Satine protested over the murmurs of the senate. 

“The Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat. Make no mistake, Republic intervention is absolutely necessary.”

“This isn't right. Something here isn't right! I wish to speak to Jerec immediately.” Satine protested. 

Aellyn already knew what was coming, “Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala.” Palpatine said, and his eyes met Aellyn’s and she remembered the task he had asked of her when she had landed back on Coruscant. 

“I want you to kill the man who sent this hologram,” he had told her and she had left to do just that, easily framing Death Watch for the bombing.

Palpatine continued, his eyes leaving Aellyn’s as he addressed the entire senate. “Let us ensure that his death was not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defending the Mandalorian people.”

“Defending? You mean to occupy our home.” Satine protested. “You would trample our right to self-determination.”

“We mean to save your people.” Aellyn protested. 

“You will turn our planet into a military target which will bring the war to us.

Mandalore must remain a neutral system!” Satine argued back, slamming her hand into the box. 

“The vote shall commence in the next session.” Palpatine called out and the senate was adjourned. 

Satine vanished quickly, stomping off for the landing platform, Obi-Wan following her. 

Aellyn grimaced as she stepped from her box, some senators thanking her for her words while others turned their backs, agreeing with Satine. 

Padme appeared moments later, “how could you?” 

Aellyn raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know what you mean Padme. I only said what I thought was true.” She knew others were listening, “I know what it is like to fight for freedom from an oppressive rule. My mother tortured me for decades to keep me in line, I can not allow a planet to be kept in the dark and suffer due to someone else's pride.” 

She turned and swept off, turning away to hide her face from Padme. In that moment, she hated Palaptine for making her fight against one of her good friends. 

Aellyn quickly changed from her dress and back into her military uniform, rolling her neck from the weight of the headdress and donning the mask she wore that would keep her identity from the senators a secret. She did not have to worry about wearing the mask in the field since none of the Jedi or the clone army bothered to watch petty debates over politics. She only got a few moments of peace before a droid arrived at her room with a message from Palpatine. She followed the droid to the Supreme Chancellors private office. “You did well today in the senate meeting,” Palpatine complimented her, pouring her a drink which she took gratefully. 

“Thank you,” Aellyn replied, sipping from her drink. “I am so sorry to hear about the death of Deputy Minister Jerec,” she smiled over her glass at Palpatine and winked, “I heard it was a terrible bombing. Many lives were lost.” 

“Let us drink to those lost lives today,” Palpatine said, a small smile on his face and they clicked glasses. Although, the liquid was much harder for Aellyn to stomach this time around. 

“And the other task I asked of you?” 

Aellyn crossed to the window, watching as Satine took off in her shuttle. “Well, it remains to be seen.” 

Palpatine came to stand by her, “it is quite a beautiful city.” 

“Yes, it is,” they both watched the shuttle careen out of motion, leaving just enough time for Satine and her guards to jump free before the shuttle crashed and exploded. “Oh dear,” Aellyn sighed, “it appears an investigation is in order about that explosion.” 

“I leave it in your capable hands.” Palpatine said, “I shall see you later for a report?” 

Aellyn bowed to him and then raced from the room, frantic, “what happened? There was an explosion!” 

“We aren't sure,” a clone replied. 

“Get me an investigation unit,” Aellyn shouted, “and meet me at the sight of the crash.” 

She raced past Anakin, “Aellyn!” He shouted. 

“No time!’ Aellyn shouted back, “there’s been an explosion!” 

Aellyn arrived at the same time the police did and helped them comb the scenes, easily hiding the signs of the sabotage she had committed on the navigation system in the twisted remains of the leftover shuttle. 

Aellyn arrived back at the Chancellor's office to hear Satine’s angry exclamations from inside. “What do you mean, no charges are to be filed? None at all? Someone tried to kill me. The controls on my speeder were compromised!” She was shouting. 

Aellyn stalked into the room and crossed to stand on the Chancellors other side, making sure she was walking, talking and acting different than she had been as Senator Karrieo and that her mask was firmly in place. “Actually, an investigation was just complete. There is no proof that anyone tampered with anything.”

Palpatine read the report quickly and then slid it over to Satine, “I'm afraid it might have been just an accident.”

“An accident?” Satine said, throwing the report back at them. “And it just happened to coincide with me defending my home world?

Mas Amedda exchanged a look with Aellyn before speaking up, “I agree with Satine.”

“Well! Finally.” Satine exclaimed. 

“It proves what I've been saying all along. Death Watch is out of control. The Republic must step in and help.” Mas Amedda continued and Aellyn nodded solemnly along with him. 

“No. Wait, I didn't…”

“You can't keep them reined in, obviously, so we will.” Mas Amedda continued. 

“This is patently offensive. You can't do this!” 

“Unfortunately, it is up to the Senate now.” Palpatine said, “I'm sure they'll make a reasoned and thoughtful decision.”   
Aellyn watched as Satine stormed from the room, realizing she was in the middle of a very difficult game of chess and she wasn’t sure if she herself would survive it.

“You two better go and quickly make your votes,” Palpatine spoke up, “the meeting is in session now.” 

Aellyn left the room and quickly went to cast her vote, catching the end of Satine’s conversation with Obi-wan. “I'm on my way to the Ministry of Intelligence right now to meet my contact.” She frowned at that, wondering if she should report that to the Chancellor but decided to let it play out before she intervened. 

It didn’t take long for the vote to be cast and Aellyn walked down the hall, determined to get some sleep when she heard Padme breaking the news to Satine. “The Senate completed its vote. They've decided in favor of occupation.”

“When did this happen? The vote was supposed to be tomorrow.” Satine protested. 

“It was during your meeting with the Chancellor. Your accident accelerated the Senate's decision. Republic forces are set to leave for Mandalore at sunrise tomorrow.”

Aellyn took a different route up to her room, only to find Obi-Wan leaning against her door. 

Aellyn sighed, “not now Kenobi.” 

Obi-Wan put a hand on her arm to stop her from pushing past him. “No, we need to talk.” He insisted and Aellyn sighed, letting him come inside. “How could you argue against Satine in the session today? I know you and her don’t see eye to eye but don’t you understand that occupation will lead to an entire civilization being opened up to the horrors of war?” 

“I’m only doing what I see right,” Aellyn protested, “I can’t allow a terrorist organization to attack innocent civilians when I have the power to do something about it. You saw that hologram, since we’ve left Death Watch has only gotten more powerful!” 

“Satine is convinced the evidence is lying.” 

“That’s the ramblings of a prideful woman who can’t see the truth. Now if you will excuse me, I’m tired and would prefer to retire.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I hope you know what you’re doing Aellyn. This path you follow will not end well.” 

Aellyn didn’t bother to answer him, “you can see yourself out.” She said instead and vanished into her room, determined to get a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up and get the troops ready to depart for Mandalore. 

Aellyn was awoken hours later and quickly dressed in her uniform, making her way to the loading bay to direct troops. Palpatine had personally assigned her to oversee the mission so she was determined to get it done perfectly. 

The ships were about to take off when an alarm began to blare, “all troops will stand down! All troops will stand down!” 

Aellyn frowned, racing into the building. “What happened?” She shouted to General Tarken. 

“Apparently new evidence has come forth that shows that Mandalore does not need help,” Tarken explained, “there is an emergency session being held now to revote on the occupation of Mandalore.” 

Aellyn took off running, reaching Palpatine's office, where she could feel the anger radiating off of him. “How did this happen?” She asked. 

“I don’t know but you failed me Aellyn,” Palpatine hissed, “how could you let this happen?’

“I erased the untampered hologram from the system, someone must have gotten a copy from Jerec before I killed him!” 

“This is a grievous oversight,” Palpatine said but before he could punish her, Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived and she, Palpatine and Mas Amedda all schooled their expressions into neutrality. 

“Thankfully, with the revelation of this new information, the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary.” Palpatine said as they entered the room. “General Trken and Senator Aellyn had declared the troops to stand down.” 

“The person to thank is Duchess Satine. She found the proof.” Padme said. 

“I require no thanks.” Satine said, coming into the room. 

“Satine, the Senate held an emergency session, and the Republic forces have been ordered to stand down.” Padme explained. 

“Allow me to offer a most sincere apology on behalf of the entire Republic.

You are a most loyal servant, and we are all grateful.” Palpatine said. 

“Yes. Grateful.” Mas Amedda said. 

“Agreed,” Aellyn said, pasting a small smile on her face even though it couldn’t be seen through her mask. 

“Chancellor, if you, Mas Amedda and Aellyn would join me for a moment, we have some logistics to discuss in order to ratify the Senate's decision.” Padme said and led the three from the room. 

Obi-Wan and Satine stayed behind. “But for you, this wouldn't have happened.” Satine said. 

“No,” Obi-wan protested, “it was your unshakable faith in your people, and your determination, that brought about this result.

“I appreciate that. But still, who is behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and throw me in jail?

“I'm not sure, but as you said yourself, things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and foe is blurred. Now more than ever.” Obi-Wan finished, staring after Aellyn and wondering just how far she was willing to go to do what the Chancellor wanted.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Two months of dresses, crowns, and speeches had worn Aellyn tired quickly as she sat in her box, staring out onto the senate floor where Padme was arguing against a bill to create more troops.   
The Chancellor was always telling her how he wanted her to vote in various meetings so debates were incredibly boring since she mostly sat around in extremely beautiful but uncomfortable dresses and listened to senators yell back and forth. 

now, Padme was arguing with the entire banking clan over the creation of more troops and although Aellyn couldn’t help but admire her for her words, she was tired of listening to people argue.   
She pulled out the reports she had received about the war and flipped through to the list of dead military officials, quickly searching the list for any names she recognized. She even bothered to check for Rex or Cody on the list of clones who had been murdered but no one she knew died...yet. 

Aellyn wished she was on the field with them as she scanned through Anakin’s most recent report to the Jedi Council (which she got by hacking into several secure databases). She could almost hear the blaster fire, smell the smoke and blood and hear the shouting commands of both sides. 

Palpatine had kept her on Coruscant after her failure with the hologram that had kept the Republic from occupying Mandalore. He hadn’t specifically stated it was a punishment, but Aellyn knew that it was.   
Padme finished her speech and people cheered for her but Aellyn could see the glaring anger of the banking clan and Palpatine shifted his eyes to her and she knew it was her turn to speak. 

“The floor recognized the Senator of Dathmoir,” Mas Amedda said, pounding his stick and Aellyn took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I know most of the senators in this room still see me as someone who is not qualified to speak in this senate or as someone who does not care about the horrors of war since I myself began one,” Aellyn began, “and that many here have made a motion to remove me from this senate but the battles I have seen may make me the most qualified to speak. Few of you have seen the front lines and even fewer have actually stood among the troopers and fought with them but I have fought in many battles.” She made sure to make eye contact with various senators around her, something Palpatine had taught her to do. “We cannot win this war with debate and treaties, we can only win by the sacrifice of our soldiers. And our soldiers are dying and they will continue to die until there are not enough to win this war. The senate must create more clone troopers or I fear this war will be lost.” 

Aellyn floated back, Padme sending her a glare of her own but it was up to the senate now. Aellyn cast her vote, pushing down her emotions as far as she could. Losing Padme’s friendship might be a casualty of this war as well but Aellyn was going to do everything she could to bring back her family. It had been her fault they had ended up slaves in a mine camp in the first place, and it was her fault they died. She had a duty to them above all else. 

Aellyn was pulled from her thoughts by Palpatine speaking, “With the final votes tallied, let it be known that the motion to stop the creation of more clone troops has failed, and the continued manufacturing of clone troopers shall proceed as scheduled.” Various people cheered but Padme stayed silent. Aellyn allowed herself a quick smile for the sake of the cameras but she couldn’t keep her eyes from Padme.   
Padme met her gaze and Aellyn wondered if she could read the apology in her eyes. Padme’s eyes only narrowed and she looked away.

***

Anakin had arrived back on Coruscant after two months or war only to be cornered by Padme moments after he had relayed his report to General Tarkin. 

“What has gotten into Aellyn recently?” Padme asked. 

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, “um, it’s good to see you too Padme? I survived another battle, in case you were wondering.” 

Padme crossed her arms, “I had no doubt you would win.” 

“Oh really? That sounds almost like a compliment?”

“Please Ani, this isn’t a game. The Chancellor has Aellyn in his pocket, she does anything he asks. She’s shut down several of my bills but I can tell her heart isn’t behind it. Why is she doing this?” 

Anakin swallowed, not ready to talk about Aellyn just yet. He had spent the last two months stewing over the argument he had had with her before he left and although he regretted what he had said, he wasn’t going to apologize first. She had been the one to go for the throat first. At least her time at the senate had taught her to argue better although her insults were still childish. 

Padme frowned at him, “What is it?’

“Nothing,” Anakin said, “it’s just- Aellyn and I aren’t talking right now, okay?” He didn’t know why he found it so easy to talk to Padme but he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders just by being around her. 

“What happened?’

“Well, we got in a fight-.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Padme smirked. 

Anakin rolled his eyes at her, nudging her with a shoulder softly. “Do you want me to tell you what’s going on or not?”

Padme put up her hands in surrender, “alright, tell me.” 

“I said some pretty terrible things,” Anakin confessed, “but she said terrible things first and I don’t really want to talk about her. Because I don’t really care what she’s doing with her life. She can destroy her life for all I care.” But his heart wasn’t in it and his words fell flat. 

Padme shook her head, “you don’t really mean that,” it wasn’t a question. “I know you might be angry at her.” She hesitated, “I am too. She’s acting like a spineless coward.” 

“Whoa,” Anakin said, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you insult anyone.” 

“I’m sorry and I know she’s your friend but she’s allowing the Chancellor to walk right over her. She’s acting like his personal puppet and she doesn’t seem to realize that what she’s doing in the senate is affecting just as many lives as what she does on the battlefront.”

Anakin glanced around, using the force to make sure they were alone before pulling her into the shadows of the hallway, “trust me,” he whispered, “I’ve been trying to find out myself. I don’t know why she’s working for him. He found her after she was captured on Dathomir and made a deal with her.” 

“Aellyn wouldn’t make a deal unless she got something out of it,” Padme insisted, “she hates the Republic.” 

Anakin frowned, “what do you mean? Why would she hate the Republic?”

Padme stared at him, “I don’t know, maybe because her family was sold into slavery at a Republic slave camp and she was raised and brainwashed by a group of extreamists for her entire life? I don’t think she’d just sign a contract with the very organization that she’s been trained to hate.”

“Palpatine has to be blackmailing her,” Anakin said, “it’s the only explanation.”

“What could possibly be keeping her from just killing him?”

Anakin shook his head, “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe I could help you-.”

“No,” Anakin cut her off, “I don’t want you getting involved. Although I hate to admit it since she used to be my best friend, Aellyn Nightsinger is dangerous. She could hurt you.” 

Padme scoffed, “I’m not helpless. You might have failed to learn why Aellyn is working for the Chancellor but she might not suspect me asking questions.” 

“She’s powerful with the dark side, you need to be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Padme grinned. 

Anakin threw back his head and laughed, “that’s the best joke you’ve made all day.” 

Padme rolled her eyes, walking with Anakin down the hall, grateful her friend was safe.

***

“You’re restless,” Palptine spoke up and Aellyn glanced up from where she was sitting in his office, still dressed for the debate and trying to subtly read through Anakin’s most recent report. He had just returned to Coruscant and Aellyn wanted to see him but she didn’t need the Chancellor knowing about their relationship any more than he already knew. She might work for him but she did not trust him especially since the chancellor had her completing various missions and sabotages to keep certain bills from being passed.

Aellyn swallowed, choosing her words carefully, a habit she’d picked up on after two months in the senate. “I’m just anxious for the people fighting in this war.” 

Palpatine laughed, “there’s no need to be so vague dear. We both know you’re worried about your friend, Anakin Skywalker.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “General Skywalker is a good general and I work with him a lot,” Aellyn started to say but the Chancellor cut her off, sitting down across from her and using the full power of his intense gaze on her. 

“There’s no need to be so modest my dear, we both know that you’ve known Anakin for a long time. You’re whole life in fact.” Palpatine chuckled at Aellyn’s carefully neutral expression that hid her shock. “You didn’t think that I would recognize you after ten years? You forget that I was there that day of the Wobani riot. I saw what you were capable of.”

Aellyn studied him, staying silent, at a loss for any helpful words. 

Palptine didn’t need her encouragement to continue, “isn’t love forbidden in the Jedi’s code?” 

Aellyn shifted, “I’m not a Jedi, I’m not bound by their code.” 

“Yes, but Anakin is.” 

Aellyn shot to her feet, “I don’t know what you’re implying Chancellor but I assure you, General Skywalker and I are nothing more than colleagues. Any friendship we had died a long time ago.” 

“Well, I hope you two can continue to get along, since I’m sending you with his legion the next time he leaves.” Aellyn’s heart jumped at the words and she mentally scolded the organ for betraying her. “We’re losing this war, I need someone with your skill set on the battlefield, not in the senate.” 

Aellyn forced her face to remain neutral, “thank you, Chancellor.” She bowed to him before sweeping from the room, her dress whispering on the floor behind her. She couldn’t contain her grin for much longer, she was going back out on the field! She’d finally be able to fight again! Her silent punishment was over with.

But...her smile faded slightly, she’d be with Anakin’s squadron. The last time she had seen him had been the night before he had left. He had come to her with some very choice words on the Mandalore debate and how she had almost caused the invasion of Mandalore. She tried not to remember the fight they had gotten into, but the memory was quick to assault her. 

“Why did you speak against Satine?” Anakin had been waiting for her the next morning before she could go about the worthless senate duties Palaptine had assigned her. 

“I’m standing up for what I think is right-,” she started to spit out the lie that she had been feeding everyone. 

“Bullshit,” Anakin hissed, “I know you don’t give a damn about this war and its politics. So what’s the real reason?” When Aellyn didn’t answer, Anakin took one look at her face and realized what it was. “It’s the Chancellor, isn’t it? Not only are you his attack dog but you’re his little princess now too?” He sneered at the dress she was in although the look he had given it much earlier that day had been the complete opposite. “Are you to mindlessly vote for whatever he says? What if he tells you to vote for something terrible? What if he tells you to vote in a bill that will allow people to be drafted into the war if the clones aren’t enough? Would you take away someone’s will like that Aellyn? Would you force teenagers, not much older than you or I, to endure the horrors of this war? Would you force them to be slaves to this Republic?’

Aellyn tried to force slam the door closed but Anakin matched her strength, his anger making him stronger than her and the door stayed open. “You talk about slavery and yet you were the one who joined the Jedi Order! You’re no better than a droid! The Jedi force you to be emotionless, unfeeling beings so that you can have a better connection to the force but you are not made to have your feelings locked away! It isn’t human! You’re a slave to an Order that is turning you into a cold heartless monster!” 

Aellyn could feel his anger rippling off of him as he clenched his fists, trying to suppress it but it was easily getting the better of him. “You want to talk about monsters Aellyn?” He spat her name and Aellyn flinched back, as if that name was a brand. Anakin stepped farther into the room, “you willingly went with a known terrorist and assassin just because she bothered to look back and save you from slavery. You willingly slaughtered hundreds of innocent people for your own vanity and pride because you wanted to be the best. You chose the easy way out when you escaped Wobani. You chose the easy way out when you joined the dark side. My path may not be easy but at least I will be able to look my mother in the eye when I eventually give up my life fighting for what is right!”

Aellyn felt the words like a punch to her stomach and Anakin’s face changed, like he would apologize but Aellyn was already moving. 

The slap rang out in the silence and with that crack, another crack cleaved the space between them. 

“At least I didn’t abandon my mother and leave her alone to die.” Anakin flinched at her words, tears gathering in his eyes and for a minute, Aellyn loved the pain that she caused him, reveled in it even, the dark side swirling around her and egging her on. “I saw my family being taken that night and I didn’t cower in your room like you wanted me to. I chose to save them. I chose to be taken with them. I chose to kill. You may believe that you’re so high and mighty as a Jedi but in the end, the thing that separates the dark side from the light is not our control over our emotions but our ability to choose.” And then she did slam the door and Anakin did nothing to stop her. 

She leaned up against the closed door, knowing Anakin was on the other side, in a similar position but she didn’t dare let him in. 

She forced herself to leave her position at the door first, moving deeper into her apartment. Anakin stood there for only a little while longer before he too vanished down the hallway. 

And Aellyn hadn’t seen him since. He had left with his platoon early the next morning, not even Padme had had a chance to say goodbye to him. 

And now she would be travelling with him again. 

“Commander Nightsinger,” Aellyn turned to find Rex running up to her. 

Aellyn frowned, “what’s wrong?”

Rex slowed, “n-nothing. I was just wondering if you had been briefed yet.” 

“Oh,” Aellyn resumed walking at his side, “I just didn’t expect you to willingly talk to me so I assumed something terrible had happened.” She joked, trying to put her bad mood behind her but Rex’s keen eyes picked it up even through her mask. 

“Did you and Skywalker fight again?”

Aellyn blinked at him, “Rex, I haven’t even seen him yet.” And she wasn’t sure she wanted too. 

“I know but the General has been in a foul mood ever since we left and I just assumed you had something to do with it.” 

Aellyn frowned at him, “I don’t think I want to be friends with you if this is how every one of our conversations are going to go.” 

Rex shook his head, “I don’t care about what you have going on with Skywalker,” he said, “I only care about winning this war and if you two are distracted and arguing, we’re going to lose and you know who is going to die? My men.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “you’re right Rex, I apologize. I assure you that General Skywalker and I won’t affect our missions.” 

“Good because we’re going to need you at you best,” Rex shuddered, “especially where we’re going.” 

Aellyn frowned, what could scare the battle hardened clone so much? “Where are we going?” 

Before Rex could answer, Anakin and Ahsoka appeared around the corner, laughing. Aellyn slowed her walk and Rex glanced between the two of them before vanishing. 

Anakin stopped laughing, coming to a stop down the hall from her and just stared for a minute. Ahsoka winced at Rex and mouthed something like ‘get me outta here before the explosion’ and he dragged her off, muttering something to Anakin about briefing her on the mission. 

Anakin waved them off, never taking his eyes off Aellyn. 

Neither of them moved for a minute before Aellyn picked out the words she wanted to say. “Your Captain is very worried about you,” she said, “he said you’ve been losing battles.”

Anakin crossed his arms, “has he? Well, lucky for you, I think we’ve put our bad luck behind us.” 

“I hope you did,” Aellyn said, walking past him and glancing over her shoulder, “because I don’t lose.” 

She left Anakin standing there and had barely made it around the corner when she ran into Rex and Ahsoka who were both trying not to look like they had been listening. 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “so this is the beginning of the clone armies rumour mill.” 

Ahsoka blushed, “sorry, we were just worried.” 

“I thought Anakin was supposed to be looking out for you.” Rex and Ahsoka both exchanged looks, worried about why Aellyn was so serious. “Eavesdropping is a terrible habit and I need to report this.” They both shot each other panicked looks. 

“Unless,” Aellyn said, “you do something for me.” 

Rex was immediately on his guard, “what do you want?”

“I want you to spread a rumor,” Aellyn said, her face dead serious. “It is of the utmost importance that this rumor is to be believed, it’s direct orders from the Supreme chancellor himself,” she said, using all of her training to fight back her grin. 

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked. 

Aellyn glanced both ways before leaning down to whisper, “the public needs to be convinced that Obi-Wan Kenobi was invented by the Chancellor to serve as the face of the war effort and that he’s actually an actor from Alderaan.” 

Rex and Ahsoka both exchanged bewildered looks, Ahsoka trying not to laugh at how stupid it was. “Why?” Ahsoka finally asked. 

“We need to throw the Separatists off his tail, so we can use him in more stealth missions.” Aellyn said, trying to keep her face straight. “And don’t question it, it’s direct orders from the Chancellor! Now go, or I’ll change my mind about reporting you.”

Ahsoka and Rex both left, shaking their heads, both chuckling. Aellyn doubted they would actually spread the rumor but she had missed messing with Obi-Wan. 

“I would consider that a misuse of your power,” Padme’s voice sounded from behind her and Aellyn turned to see her smiling, something she rarely did in front of Aellyn these days. Her smile faded when Aellyn stayed silent, her face cautious. “I just wanted to say… that I understand that you’re just standing up for what you think is right and voting for what you believe in. I shouldn’t be mad at you for that,” Padme continued, her eyes downcast. Aellyn thought for a second that this might be some sort of trick but she couldn’t imagine why Padme would want to trick her so it had to be sincere. “If I get mad at you for defending what you believe in with such fervor, I would also have to be mad at myself. You and I are the same, I just wish we didn’t stand on opposite sides of this conflict.” 

Aellyn smiled at Padme, “we might not disagree on everything forever, who knows, maybe one day we’ll agree on something and the senate will be so shocked they’ll vote in favor of whatever it is we’re debating about.” 

Padme gave Aellyn a small smile and touched her arm, “if you ever need anything or even just need to talk, I’m your friend Aellyn.” 

Aellyn touched Padme’s hand, “I know.” She smiled widely, “thanks for coming to wish us off.” 

“I couldn’t miss it especially when I heard about where you were going,” Padme said, her eyes darkening. 

Aellyn frowned, “everyone keeps saying that but no one has told me what's going on yet.” 

Padme looked shocked, “they haven’t told you yet?” 

Before Padme could tell her what the hell was going on, a clone came running up, “Commander Nightsinger, we’re ready for departure.” 

“Thank you,” Aellyn said, turning back to Padme. “I’ll see you later?” 

“You will,” Padme promised and the two women hugged before Aellyn charged up the gangplank, turning back once to see Anakin and Padme talking. Anakin and Padme hugged quickly and Anakin pulled back, laughing, his face more relaxed then Aellyn had ever seen it and a spark of sadness went through her that she had never seen him laugh like that. She wasn't jealous of their friendship but she wished she knew how Padme made Anakin laugh like that, all they seemed to do was fight.   
Aellyn waited for Anakin at the top of the gangplank and when he saw her, he slowed a little, his smile fading. The gangplank rolled up, concealing them in artificial lighting as the ship rumbled beneath them. “No one has told me where we’re going yet,” Aellyn remarked, trying to push back the silence.   
Anakin’s face darkened, “you’ll see when we get there.” 

Aellyn sighed, “alright.” She turned and left Anakin behind. 

“Hey Aellyn,” Anakin called out and she turned, cautious. 

“Welcome back on board,” was all Anakin said before he turned and left. 

For some reason, Aellyn felt lighter.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

From all the suspense, Aellyn was expecting to enter a huge battle filled with hundreds of ships. 

She wasn’t expecting silence. 

Their battleship arrived at a beautiful planet that Aellyn recognized as Jaymir, one of the planets on the outer rim but Aellyn was not admiring the stunning blue and green planet below; instead, her eyes were on the ships around her. 

It appeared that the battle was over; shrapnel and bodies and droid bits floated all around them, bouncing off their shields as they approached the planet. 

“What happened here?” Aellyn asked, her voice hushed, affected by the silence like everyone else. The force was quiet, as if no living things but them hung around this place. 

“We won the battle,” Anakin said but there was no victory in his words as they stared out at the terrible decimation of the battlefield. “But this isn’t why we are here.” 

The ship entered Jaymir’s atmosphere and headed down to one of the many thousands of islands dotting the surface of the planet. 

The largest island was the most ruined, the shining city was covered in blaster holes and droid parts as well as dead clones that were being cleaned up by a Republic clean up crew made of clones. Aellyn wondered what it would be like to cart away a dead body with the same face as your own. Did the clones have nightmares about all the ways their brothers had died?

Aellyn walked through the city, still confused as to why they had been called to a place that they had already won. 

And then she smelled it. 

It was a smell she knew well, having been surrounded by decay and death her entire life. 

Aellyn realized the city behind her was nothing compared to the bodies on the beach. 

The sun had cooked the dead clone bodies inside their armour until the entire beach was a steaming, bloody, nightmare. 

But the worst part were the injuries. 

“No droid did this,” Aellyn said, studying the slit throat of the nearest clone and the decapitation of another. The entire battlefield was covered with clones who had been attacked by an army of something other than droids. “Did the locals join the Separatists?” A storm began to gather on the horizon, thunder rumbling with her uneasy stomach. 

“No, they were all enslaved,” Anakin said, his voice dark. 

“What happened?”

Anakin swallowed before speaking, his eyes darting to Ahsoka to see how she was holding up. Aellyn was proud to see that although she looked shocked and sick, fire still showed in her eyes. “This is the first time I’m seeing it, I’ve only read the reports and heard the stories. The battle was fought mostly in space but two squadrons managed to land on the surface to answer the distress calls from the locals only to find that the Separatists had taken the planet. The space battle was going poorly and we couldn’t get reinforcements in. All of the clones were killed,” Anakin nodded to the battlefield, “and...and so were all the locals once the Separatists realized they were losing the battle.” 

Aellyn stared at him, “all the locals?” She glanced around for their bodies but saw none.

Anakin grimaced, “the island sits below sea level, the work camps were drowned and some of them on higher ground are just piles of bodies. I haven’t seen them yet.” Anakin’s eyes were haunted and Aellyn knew why; he had been a slave, same as her and they had both seen what Wobani Camp did to a person. Aellyn didn’t know if she could stomach stepping into a place like that. Lightning began to flash on the horizon and rain began to pound on the ocean, growing closer. 

“That still doesn’t answer the question as to why we’re here.” Aellyn said.

Anakin motioned to a low building near the water, “the two Jedi generals and their padawans were captured along with the clone commanders.” Anakin began to walk towards the building, “Snips, stay here.” Ahsoka started to protest but Anakin was not relenting.

Anakin, Rex and Aellyn moved to the building. “We tried to negotiate for their return but when the Separatists began to lose the battle above, the Separatist Forces panicked and they…” He trailed off as they stepped into the building. 

Rex threw up and Anakin grabbed Aellyn’s hand at the scene before them. 

The Jedi and their padawans had been tortured in horrific ways and Aellyn began to tremble, recognizing the intricately carved patterns on each body and the artful and almost tender way the bodies had been taken apart. Judging by the amount of blood, the Jedi and the clones had lived through almost all of it and had finally been killed by slits along their throat, wrists and thighs. 

Aellyn was glad Anakin had left Ahsoka behind, no one should see this. 

Aellyn lifted her gaze to the message written in blood on the wall. 

Hello My Darling.

Followed by the symbol for Aellyn Nightsinger encased in a second symbol, a symbol Aellyn still saw in her nightmares.

Aellyn ran back outside, vomiting into the bloody sand, shaking as warm tears cascaded down her face as she surrendered her late breakfast into the stained sand and the storm hit the beach with full force, sending torrents of rain down on top of her and thunder to crash, covering up the sound of the seagulls picking at the bodies. When she was done, she stayed down, knowing she was shaking too much to stand up. 

Memories flashed behind her eyes, memories that she had spent years trying to repress. Memories that now came back in full force, making it difficult to breath. 

Footsteps sounded behind her in the sand and for a moment Aellyn forgot where she was. She forgot when she was. Footsteps in sand had always conjured up terrible memories of Tatooine and other things that had happened to her after she had been freed. 

“It’s me,” Anakin said softly and his hands landed on her shoulders, pulling her sweaty hair back from her face so she could breath. 

The salty breeze kissed her face and she lifted her face to the ocean, letting the rain wash over her, washing away the sweat and the memories and the terror she felt. She let the thunder roll through her, taking her anger up with it until the storm sucked the energy right out of her and had settled into a light drizzle, the clouds hanging low. 

Anakin kneeled on the sand next to her, staring out at the ocean as well and Rex vanished back inside with a group of clones to keep studying the bodies as they debated on who did this. But, Aellyn already knew who it was. 

“Forax Durran,” the name sent another shuddered through her and the sky rumbled as she dry heaved in the sand again. She hadn’t spoken that name - hadn’t thought that name - in over four years. Anakin’s hands cupped her neck, he hummed an old song Shmi had used to sing to them as she dry heaved into the sand. “He’s -,” she took a deep breath, tears coming to her eyes, “he’s the one who did this.” Her hand moved to a web of scars on her right arm that matched the ones inside. 

Anakins hand tightened on hers as he connected the two dots as well. 

“He tortured you.” 

Aellyn’s lips trembled, “yes.” Lightning and thunder flashed as if reacting to her emotions.   
She took a deep breath, letting the storm take the memories away until she was Aellyn Nightsinger, unstoppable and deadly assassin. 

Aellyn got to her feet but didn’t dare look behind her, “this was a message,” she said, still staring out at the ocean, “to me.” 

“What kind of message?” Anakin growled. 

“He wanted me to remember,” Aellyn’s hand trailed a path down her scar without looking, like she had memorized it. “That I belong to him.” 

“What?” Anakin’s voice was low and the entire world shuddered as the force converged on him, like in his anger, he was tipping the world out of balance.

“We need to know if Forax Durran has aligned with the Separatists or if he simply decided to take advantage of this opportunity to leave a message,” she ordered Rex over her shoulder. “And take the bodies down, you won’t learn anything from them. I can tell you exactly what he did.” Her eyes grew shadowed again and Anakin reached out for her but she was already walking away. “You need to also find out everything and anything that these Jedi knew that might have been confidential or detrimental to the Republic.” 

Anakin frowned, “they would’ve have broken underneath torture, they’re Jedi.” 

Aellyn stopped and turned to face him, her eyes were dead, like all the life had drained from her. “It doesn’t matter what training they have. If Forax Durran wants something, he will get it.”

Ahsoka was waiting for them, a question on her lips but Anakin would not allow her near the building. “I need you to watch Aellyn,” he whispered to her and when she started to protest, a word he rarely said fell from his lips. “Please, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka blinked in surprise, “what? Did you get manners scared into you?” 

Anakin glanced at Aellyn, “just stay with her, make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

Ahsoka studied Aellyn who was sitting on a wall, staring out at the water. “Alright.” She leaned against a wall, her eyes on Aellyn. 

Anakin moved back towards the room where the Jedi had been taken down and packed into coffins to be sent back to the Jedi temple. 

He slammed a fist into the wall, trying to dispense some of his anger but it roiled inside of him, begging him to find this man and rip him apart. 

Aellyn had had scars on her from him.

Whoever this Forax Durran man was, Anakin was going to kill him. He didn’t care who he was, he was dead for making Aellyn like that. 

What had he done to her? What could make one of the galaxy's most ruthless assassins cry? 

And what did this all mean? 

The report had been vague. The battle had taken place mostly in the air and the ground forces had not been able to communicate and by the time reinforcements arrived, the ground forces had all been slaughtered and only the droids remained and the dead forces of the Ciutric Hegemony. 

There were various species among them although they were mostly humanoid, all wearing the same uniform with the Ciutric Hegemony symbol emblazoned on the side. 

The Ciutric Hegemony had been involved in its own civil war for most of the clone wars and engaged in its own war with the Dathomir witches who had been taking planets from them. No one had counted on them resolving their inner conflicts so quickly and joining the battle. 

And no one had suspected that they would join the Separatists. The Ciutric Hegemony had nothing to gain and everything to lose by engaging in a battle against the Republic, there was no strategic value in joining the Separatists when there was little threat to their world. 

But, perhaps the leader of the Ciutric Hegemony had not been acting on strategy but on something else. Maybe he had simply taken advantage of the situation and his troops had been lying in wait for those Jedi. 

Aellyn had said that this man, Forax Durran, believed that Aellyn somehow belonged to him? What was she talking about? He wanted to ask so he could put the pieces together but he knew asking her would only cause more panic to settle over her. 

Whatever had happened, it had been traumatizing. 

They hadn’t been considering the Ciutric Hegemony as an opponent and Anakin knew nothing about it. Was Forax Durran the leader? He had no idea. 

“Rex,” Anakin ordered, “I need you to find everything you can about Forax Durran and anything related to Aellyn Nightsinger.” He whispered, “Rex,” he said as Rex began to walk away, “do it quietly.”   
Rex glanced at the symbol on the wall and grimaced, “I will sir.” He left to do his own research.   
Anakin took a deep breath before turning to the other clones who were studying the crime scene. 

“What did you find?”

“Besides the wounds on the bodies, nothing,” one of the clones replied, “there’s no forensic evidence of who did this.” 

Anakin frowned, “is that all you can tell me?”

“The Jedi were alive for several days based off of the different dried layers of blood,” the other said, “whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing.” 

Anakin frowned, “Has anyone had contact with the reinforcements on the south islands?” 

Anakin had read a report that a group of clones had landed on the far side of the island and had been hiking and boating across to flank the enemy forces from behind, only the dead Jedi general had known about it. 

Silence greeted his words. “I want contact established with them immediately,” Anakin ordered. A clone raced off to do just that. 

Anakin’s comm link beeped a message from Admiral Yularen who was back on the ship. “General, I’m afraid we have company. Seperatist ships have closed in behind us, trapping us between the planet and them.” 

“It’s a trap!” Anakin shouted, realizing he had been stupid enough to fall for it. “We’ll get back to the ship immediately.” he raced from the room, “Rex! Get in contact with the other platoon on the southern island and order everyone back to the ship!” 

His comm link went off again, “what?”

Yularen’s stuffy voice responded. “The Seperatist ship is hailing us with a message from their commanding officer. They said they have come for Aellyn Nightsinger and if we hand her over, they’ll allow us to live. If not, they’ll destroy our ship and send it crashing into you below.” 

“Tell them too-,” Anakin let off a stream of curse words that had Ahsoka’s eyes widening. 

Aellyn looked up from where she was methodically sharpening her weapons, still tired. “What’s going on?” Ahsoka asked for the both of them. 

“It’s a trap, the Separatists are closing in behind us.” 

Aellyn’s face hardened, “let’s get back to the ship. There’s nothing left for us here.” 

Rex reappeared, “I can’t establish contact with the other squadron.” 

Anakin cursed. “We’ll need to send a group to comb the area for them.” he glanced up at the sky where the star destroyed was a tiny blip, more ships surrounding it. “And take care of that.” He glanced to Aellyn, adding on a silent addition to the list to take care of her. 

But Aellyn’s face had hardened into the familiar deadly mask of Aellyn Nightsinger, Chaos-Walker, Sleeper Tamer and Stormweaver. “I’ll take care of the Separatists. You go after the other squadron.” She ordered. 

Anakin frowned, “I can’t let you do that.” 

Aellyn levelled her gaze at Anakin, “I heard Admiral Yularen over the comm link, don’t worry, I’m not self sacrificing enough to give myself over to the Separatists to save a bunch of Republic soldiers. No offense Rex.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Rex shrugged. 

Anakin stared at Aellyn for a long moment and stepped towards her. Aellyn’s eyes flickered to his lips and he wanted so badly to kiss her that it hurt but instead he clasped her shoulder, “give them hell.”   
Aellyn nodded, “by the time you get back, the battle will be over.” 

“Ahsoka” Anakin switched to general mode, “you go with Aellyn. Rex, you’re with me. May the Force be with us.” 

Aellyn and Ahsoka took off for the ship, heading back for the ship and Anakin forced himself not to watch the ship fly away, carrying two of his best friends to a battle they might not win. 

“Well, let's hurry so we don’t miss all the fun,” Anakin said, forcing a smile on his face as he turned to the remaining troopers, not wanting his mood to rub off on them. 

They headed out for the speeders that would take them to the other island and sped off as the noise of the space battle began to echo high up like thunder. 

***

Ahsoka and Aellyn arrived just shy of too late, which was the perfect time for a Jedi and a swaggering assassin to show up. 

“Alright!” Aellyn climbed off the ship, running her hands together, “scramble the fighters and let's do this! Which ship is Anakins? I’m taking that one.” 

R2D2 beeped, annoyed and Aellyn assumed the translation meant something along the lines of: “Who the fuck are you? And there’s no fucking way in all the galaxy that you’re getting on my ship.” 

“Excuse me Commander Nightsinger,” Admiral Yularen said, “but I’m afraid you are not in command here.” 

“Yes but I’m also not under your command, so I can do whatever the hell I want,” Aellyn grinned, patting Yularen on the shoulder. “I’m taking Anakin’s ship and blowing up the Separatists one by one. Ahsoka, wanna help?” 

“Yep!” Ahsoka grinned, bounding after Aellyn. 

They climbed into two ships and shot out of the hanger, flanked by a squadron of clones Yulearen had reluctantly assigned, realizing that if they died, Anakin would most likely kill him. 

“Alright, stay sharp! I want eyes on everything,” Aellyn said, “and when we get back, someone needs to teach Anakin the concept of a car wash. Or a ship wash, I guess.” She reached underneath the seat and pulled out several candy bars, “oh hell yes.” 

Aellyn ate with one hand while she flew with the other, using the force to predict the droids movements and casting out her senses to deflect their blaster shots away from her. 

“Ahsoka, what's the fastest moving object you’ve ever changed the trajectory of by using the force?” 

“Uh, I don’t know, something thrown off a roof I guess.” 

Aellyn shook her head, “well, I’m about to teach you a very important lesson in your Jedi training.” She raised a hand and concentrated, focusing her energy on the huge missiles hanging from the giant Seperatist ships and when one fired, she forced it back and blew up the ship. 

“One down, three to go!” Aellyn shouted, “Ahsoka, I need you to turn those missiles around to hit their own ship.” 

“You got it Aellyn!” Ahsoka shouted although she sounded a little nervous. 

“Don’t worry kid, it’s just like lifting rocks although the rocks are moving at a thousand parsets an hour and will explode and kill you if you fail.” 

“Really helpful Lyn, thanks,” Ahsoka said, her teeth gritted as she focused and another ship blew up. 

“Nice shot!” Aellyn shouted, “but if you ever call me Lyn again, I’ll throw you to the Separatists, Snips.” They sailed around the other ships, aiming their cannons well and soon, only one ship remained. 

“Alright boys, one left!” Aellyn shouted, “Ahsoka, do you wanna do the honors of showing these boys how we do it?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Ahsoka said and forced the nearest missle back to the ship. The final ship blew up and Aellyn cheered. 

“Let’s mop up the last of these stragglers and get back,” Aellyn said, “good work everyone!” 

Aellyn wondered if Anakin was having as much luck as she was. 

***

They smelled the legion before they found them and Rex cursed as they reached the campsite where the clones had been overwhelmed during the night, scaring away some of the wildlife picking at the remaining bodies. 

“It looks like this Forax person got more than just a message across. We’ll need to alert all of our forces that their positions might be compromised.” Rex said but Anakin wasn’t listening, instead he was focusing on a bright red uniform and a purple sword buried under several troopers like it had taken all of their men to bring down this one person. 

Anakin moved the bodies off as respectfully but as quickly as he could to see a Nightsister underneath the bodies. 

“A nightsister?” Rex questioned, “I thought the Interdiction field kept them from getting out?’

“Apparently some slipped through the cracks,” Anakin sighed, “notify the base around Dathomir to be on their guard. If the Nightsisters have joined with the Separatists and the Ciutric Hegemony, there could be an incoming attack on Dathomir.” 

An explosion rocked the sky above as a Seperatist ship began to fall to the ground and crashed into the ocean not far away. “We’d better get back,” Anakin said, “let’s pack up boys.” 

They took the ID cards for the dead clones and climbed back onto the speeders. “If we survive the battle, we’ll make sure the clean up crew gets through here so we can give them all a proper burial.” Anakin promised as they sped back to their ship. 

They shot back up to the surface and Anakin called over Rex, “I don’t want you to mention that we found a Nightsister to Aellyn.” 

Rex nodded, “yes sir.” 

Anakin knew Rex would never question him but he explained himself anyway, “I’m just...worried about her. I don’t like that someone went out of their way to kill four Jedi just to send her a message.” 

“Of course,” Rex said, “I did get that information back on Forax Durran.” He handed him the huge report, “he’s become the current leader of the Ciutric Hegemony but he used to work as the previous Prince-Admiral’s assassin and was a slave trader for the majority of his life.” 

Anakin’s stomach turned as he traced some of the many dots that connected to form Aellyn Nightsinger. 

The battle was mostly over when they arrived at the Resolute. Ahsoka was being praised for her work and she immediately jumped into a retelling of the battle. 

Anakin noticed Aellyn was missing and hunted her down to her quarters where her door was sealed and locked. Anakin knocked and when no one answered, he put his ear against the door and cast out his senses. She was in the shower. 

Anakin took the room next to hers although his room was down the hall and he moved over a few of his things before he too, climbed in the shower, washing away the sand that had made its way into every part of him. 

He hated sand. 

He scrubbed off the sand until he was sure it was gone before he changed into sleep clothes and cast out his senses, searching for Aellyn on the other side of the wall. 

Her panic hit him first and he took off running, sliding on the metal corridor as he heard a panicked cry come from her room. He blew past the lock with the force in a second to find Aellyn curled in a ball, fast asleep and shaking. She let out another panicked scream and Anakin closed the door before rushing to her side and touching her on the shoulder gently. 

shot awake, grabbing a knife on her table and swinging it towards him. He dodged it and jumped off the bed, taking a few steps back. “It’s me!” Anakin said, “it’s me!” He stepped closer, “Aellyn! It’s me.” Aellyn was pressed against the wall, shaking and he pulled up a chair next to her bed, sitting in it, keeping his hands visible at all times. “Aellyn, it's okay.” He began to hum the song he hadn’t finished earlier, an old song his mother had sung to him and Aellyn all the time. 

Aellyn relaxed a little, “Anakin,” she said, seeming to be fully awake now. 

Anakin reached out and took her hand, “it’s okay.” 

Aellyn pulled out of his grasp to scrub at her eyes. “Did I wake you up?” 

“I was already awake.” He kept his distance, not sure if she wanted him to touch her. “Are you okay?”   
Aellyn nodded and then sighed, “no.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Aellyn swallowed, “not now. Not yet.” 

Anakin nodded, “okay.” He stood up to leave, feeling as though he was doing something wrong by leaving her but before he could somehow convince her to let him stay, her voice crossed the space between them. 

“Will you stay?” She asked, her voice small, reminding him of the person he’d known on Tatooine before battle had taken them and hardened them into killers. 

Anakin crossed back to her bed and sat back in the chair as she laid down, looking at him. He wanted to climb into bed with her and hold her but he couldn’t cross the line that had been so carefully constructed between them for years. So he settled for holding her hand and stroking her hair and humming that old song he had forgotten the words too. 

Aellyn slowly fell asleep and Anakin watched her breath and he slipped into meditation, feeling her force signature flow around him and twine with his own, moving as she breathed, proving that she was safe and breathing and still alive. 

His heart ached with the words he had never allowed himself to ever say to her, knowing it would destroy the careful balance between them. And Anakin vowed he was going to keep her safe and alive, no matter what he had to do to ensure it. 

Because she deserved to be able to sleep without nightmares.

***

The ship was annoyingly loud this morning, Aellyn thought as she tried to snuggle deep into her blankets but the sound continued and Aellyn realized it wasn't the buzzing of a ship but someone snoring in the same room as her. 

Aellyn sat up like a rocket, reaching for her knife but froze when she saw Anakin sitting in a chair, his head slumped back and his hand on the edge of her mattress with his legs crossed awkwardly underneath him like he had fallen asleep meditating. His mouth was open and drool was slowly making a path down his chin. 

Aellyn burst out laughing. 

Anakin startled awake and then winced and groaned at how sore his body was. Aelyn kept laughing as he wiped the drool from his face, looking sheepish. He chuckled, shaking his head, “shut up Nightsinger.” 

Aellyn snorted, and her laughter slowed, her cheeks hurt, how long had it been since she had last laughed? Since she had last smiled?

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck, “you’re so ungrateful. I sacrificed a good night's sleep for you.” He teased but Aellyn could see the worry shining in his eyes. 

Aellyn’s smile fully faded, “did I wake you up?” 

“No,” Anakin promised, he reached out and took her hand, noticing how Aellyn caught her breath and tried to hide her blush. He opened his mouth but a knock sounded on the door. 

“Commander Nightsinger, have you seen General Skywalker?” 

Aellyn shot Anakin a look, “No,” she said, “why?”

“The Jedi Council is waiting on his report.” 

“He might be in the mess hall, or training with Ahsoka,” Aellyn suggested, wincing at Anakin for her hasty lie. 

Rex hesitated, “alright, I’ll check there.” His footsteps padded off down the hallway and Anakin and Aellyn both tried their hardest not to laugh. 

“I’d better go,” Anakin said, getting to his feet and wincing as he rubbed his neck and shoulders. He paused for a second, his eyes sweeping her face before he snuck from the room. 

Aellyn forced the nightmare she’d had last night to the back of her mind before she dressed in a fresh uniform, taking a minute to stare distastefully at the Republic insignia on both shoulders before she strapped on her weapons and left the room.

She found Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex in the middle of a hologram meeting with the rest of the Jedi Council and the Chancellor.

“Ah, Commander Nightsinger,” Palpatine said as she walked into the room and Aellyn sketched a bow towards him before she took a spot around the table next to Anakin. He shifted slightly closer to her and Aellyn forced herself to pay attention to what was going on instead of on the man at her side. 

“Anakin gave me his report on the carnage on Jaymir last night,” Obi-wan explained to Aellyn and from the concern on his face, Aellyn knew Anakin had given him more than just a basic explanation. 

“What do you know of this Forax Durran?” Mace Windu asked her. 

The shock of seeing that symbol and seeing the carnage had worn off by now so Aellyn did nothing more than sneer at the name, “He’s a vile man who made his money in slave trading and killing. I’d rather face the entire Sepratist army than deal with him and his personal guards.” Her hand brushed over the network of scars on her right arm. “If he’s working for the Separatists, the Republic will lose.” 

There was a pregnant pause after her words before Palpatine spoke up, “we’ve already alerted our armies to be on alert that their position might be betrayed. We’ll be ready for him, if he comes.”   
“Although, according to our sources, Forax Durran has not sided with the Separatists. The Ciutric Hegemony may have elected Forax as their leader but it’s still in the middle of a minor civil war,” Mace Windu added, “it appeared he had another goal in mind by attacking our forces on Jaymir.” Aellyn didn’t bother to restate what she had told Anakin earlier about Forax attacking the forces just to remind her that she belonged to him. 

“If we focus too much of our effort on dealing with Forax, we’ll get distracted and miss opportunities to take down the Separatists,” Plo Koon cut in, “that may be Forax’s plan, to divide our forces between him and the Separatists so the Republic grows too thin and the Ciutric Hemony can stake their own claim on Republic planets while we’re distracted.” 

“Yes,” Palpatine said, taking control of the meeting again, “we need to focus on the Separatists which is why I called this meeting.” 

Palpatine waved his hand and a huge factory and battle station appeared on the hologram map in front of them that was built between two huge mountains with two huge gates and a giant wall that looked impenetrable. 

“This is Ironblood Keep, one of the largest Separatist droid factories in the Outer Rim, located on the planet Vandor-1. It produces over fifteen million droids every year. If we destroy this factory, droid production will go down by thirty seven percent,” Palpatine explained, “and could guarantee us a victory and a quick end to the Clone Wars.”

“While I admire your faith in our troops,” Obi-wan said, rubbing his chin, “I’m afraid taking Ironblood Keep is not possible. We’ve had Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos stationed on the planet for some time attempting to blockade the various supply lines going in and out of the fortress to weaken the local armada working there but it’s done little but keep a few shipments of food from reaching them through secret tunnels in the mountains. I’m afraid we don’t have the capabilities for a full frontal assault. The base is too well guarded.” 

“I was not suggesting a full frontal assault immediately,” Palpatine smiled and his gaze turned to Aellyn, “IronBlood Keep is only operational due to a treaty with the local Vandorian leaders; in fact, most of the Keep is staffed with Vandorian’s. If the Separatist leaders were to be framed for the deaths of the Vandorian monarchy, it could lead to an internal civil war during which we could attack and take the base.” 

“Work, it could,” Yoda spoke up, “but dangerous it will be. Much faith you have in Nightsinger.” 

“She’d be going undercover as Senator Karrieo,” Palpatine said, “on a diplomatic mission to Vandor-1. If everything goes right, no one will suspect her. We’d have to move in a few more legions to prepare for the attack once Aellyn has taken out their leaders.” 

“I can do it,” Aellyn spoke up, “it won’t be a problem.” 

“We understand you could do it,” Mace Windu cut in, “it’s just a matter of ethics. Assassinating two monarchs just to start a revolution that might allow us an entry into the keep is not how we do things.” 

“This is war Master Jedi,” Palpatine reminded the council, “we’d be saving countless lives. Besides, these lives would not be innocent, they are Separatists after all.” 

Aellyn realized this was going to go poorly, “you said there were secret tunnels through the mountains that led into the base. What if I can get a hold of those maps instead? Then we could sneak in and catch them off guard while creating a diversion at the northern gate.” 

“That could work,” Obi-wan said, “it would be much less risky and the plan wouldn’t rely on a potential rebellion of the locals working inside the base.” 

“We could move the 501st and the 212th down to the surface to meet up with Quinlan Vos’ forces and surround the base before moving in.” 

“We’ll have to be discreet, we don’t want the Separatist to suspect anything if they see all of our troops moving in.” 

“We could land on the far side of the planet and then move in during the night to meet up with Quinlan Vos’ forces,” Ahsoka suggested. 

“It sounds like a plan,” Palpatine said, “I’ve already made arrangements with the royal family of Vandor-1 to expect Senator Karrieo. I’m having a ship and a wardrobe sent over as we speak to meet up with you now.” 

“Just one more thing,” Mace Windu spoke up, “we’ll assign General Skywalker as Senator Karrieo’s personal bodyguard.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t need one.” 

“Aellyn Nightsinger might not need a bodyguard but Daria Karrieo would most likely travel with security.”

“A fair point, Master Windu,” Palpatine said. “I’ll make the necessary arrangements with Aellyn.” His hologram vanished and Aellyn’s private comm link beeped. 

“Excuse me,” Aellyn dipped her head to the council before she made her way back to her room and activated her hologram. 

The Chancellor stood on the other side, frowning. “You understand what I need you to do, correct?”

Aellyn dipped her head, “Yes, Supreme Chancellor.” 

“Very good.”

***

“Anakin,” Mace Windu spoke up once Aellyn was out of the room, “I suspect the Chancellor may request that Nightsinger goes through with his original plan.” 

“You think she’ll still try to kill them?” Obi-wan asked. 

“The Chancellor gave in too easily,” Windu continued, “you will need to be on your guard on Vandor-1.”

Anakin nodded, “I won’t let her out of my sight and I will report back with any developments.” 

“Good,” Yoda said, “very good. Go and prepare, you must. A dangerous mission ahead of you, you have.” 

Anakin bowed to the council and left the room, packing his own belongings for the journey. He wasn’t going to need much since Palpatine would be sending a ship with uniforms and clothes that they would take to Vandor-1.

Aellyn was flipping through a hologram of the palace and studying the information about the royal family on her bed. 

Anakin leaned against her door, “what are we going up against?”

Aellyn lifted the hologram and patted the bed space next to her and Anakin sat down, grateful to give a rest to his sore body from how he had been sleeping the night before. 

“The palace is built on top of a network of ancient tunnels that lead into the mountain beneath,” Aellyn explained, “I’m almost positive they connect to Ironblood Keep. If we can find the right path, we can ambush the base from the palace.” She pulled up a diagram of the surrounding mountain range, “the palace is high up and secluded, our forces could station themselves on this ridge and be unseen by the Separatist while they sneek through the palace and down below.” 

“How would you get them around the palace residents?” 

Aellyn winked at him, “persuasion.” 

“The Jedi council gave me specific instructions to keep you from killing anyone,” Anakin said. 

“You Jedi take the fun out of everything.” 

She flipped to another chart, listing the names of the royal family. “Orden Whitesun is the king of Vandor-1 and is located in the capital, using his armies to keep the Republic forces from spreading out too far into his lands. The people currently at the winter palace are the king’s brother and sister - Jeysel Whitesun, crown prince of Vandor-1 and Habea Whitesun, princess of Vandor-1. They’re staying here with only two of their personal guards - Kodai and Rahera.” 

“Why so little?” 

Aellyn shrugged, “word on the street is that the Vandor royal family engages in….illegal activity on the regular and are all highly trained. They don’t have body guards because they don’t need them.” 

Anakin frowned, “so if we fail, we’ll be outnumbered.” 

Aellyn grinned, “well, you do have me. And I’m worth three people in a fight. And you’re worth at least one and a half.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “very funny.” He studied the information about the royals, “no photos?” 

“They’re a very private family,” Aellyn shrugged, “maybe they’ll have decoys like Padme does.” 

“That could make things difficult for you if you had planned to kill them.” 

“Easy fix, I kill them all.” 

“What’s the plan if we fail?” 

“We run like hell.” 

“Really? That’s your plan?” 

“I usually make things up as I go along. It’s a miracle I haven’t died yet,” Aellyn smirked. 

Anakin shook his head, rubbing his neck again from the sharp pain. He must have pinched a nerve.   
Aellyn’s hand settled on his neck, rubbing the sore spots and he tensed at first but then relaxed under her hands. The pain melted away underneath her touch and warmth flooded his body until all of his aches were gone. 

“How did you do that?” Anakin asked as she continued to massage his neck and shoulders. 

Aellyn smiled, “the dark side isn’t all bad.” He couldn’t help but stare at her, her face much more pretty when she smiled but his eyes snagged on the bags underneath her eyes. 

“Are you going to be okay tonight?” He asked her. 

Aellyn blinked, caught off guard by the question but quickly schooled her face back into neutrality. “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she said and Anakin knew her face would’ve fooled anyone else but him. 

He nudged her with a shoulder, “no you won’t be.” She had had nightmares her entire life and when they had been younger, they had slept in the same bed all the time. She had been at his house when her family had been attacked and beaten. Anakin had begged her to stay and hide but she had left to try and save them, only to be taken herself. 

Anakin had been held back by his mother as she and her family were dragged off. He still saw that moment in her eyes when she realized that she was never going to see him again. 

“What are you thinking about?” Aellyn asked him. 

“The night I lost you,” he whispered, deciding to speak the truth. Something shifted in her eyes, changing from the swaggering assassin to the face of the girl he had known for ten years. He reached out and touched her face, as if he could will Kirana to stay for a little longer before Aellyn swooped in and forced her back underneath a mask. “I think about that night every day, I should’ve saved you. I should’ve done something to stop it.” 

Aellyn took his hand in hers and turned her face so she could kiss his palm, “there was nothing you could’ve done. They would’ve killed you Ani.” 

His breath caught at his old nickname and he pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Her arms came up around him, hesitant at first but soon she was snuggling up against him like they had done as kids so many years ago. “I missed you,” she finally whispered, “every day...I still do.” 

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed her in and pretended for a moment like they were still Kira and Ani, two kids who promised each other that they would always be together and that one day they’d be freed and travel the stars together. 

“I know,” Anakin whispered into her hair, “I miss you too. I miss…” He hesitated, “I miss being free. This war it’s...it feels like I’m losing that freedom again.” 

Aellyn pulled back just enough to look up into his face, she reached up a hand to run it across his jaw, “I’m just glad I got you back, even if we aren’t the same and we don’t get along like we used too. I’m just glad I got to meet the new Anakin Skywalker.” She smirked at him, “you’re much handsomer now.” 

Anakin chuckled, rolling his eyes but then his face grew serious. “I’m glad I got to meet you, Aellyn Nightsinger.” Aellyn took a breath, hugging him tighter and Anakin swallowed before continuing, “I know you think I hate you for what you’ve done,” he pulled back and held her face in his hands, noticing the tears in her eyes, “but I don’t. I could never hate you, whether you decide to be Aellyn Nightsinger or Kirana Stormweaver. You’re still my best friend, even if we end up standing on different sides of this war and one of us loses, you’ll always be my friend.” 

And I will always love you, were the words he didn’t dare let leave his mouth but he knew his eyes told her enough and from the look in her eyes, he knew she was saying the same thing.   
He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to claim her as his so badly, especially with her face so close to his and her arms wrapped around him. 

But, something held him back. If he stepped over that line, he knew he wouldn’t want to go back. He would want to kiss her everywhere, touch her whenever she was within reach and spend every moment with her. 

He wouldn’t be able to keep his feelings a secret if he jumped off that cliff and as much as he didn’t care if he got expelled from the order, he couldn’t cross that line, not yet. 

Not with a war going on. 

Not when his men, not when Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and Padme were depending on him. 

But maybe...maybe when this war was over and the galaxy was safe again...maybe then. 

Aellyn studied his face, reading his face like a book and she pulled back a little, leaving him feeling cold and empty. He wanted her, so badly it hurt but he had a duty. They both did. 

And if their enemies found out about them and tried to use them against each other...Anakin didn’t know what he would do if she was threatened or who he would kill to save her. 

No, it was better like this. It was better to dance around it then acknowledge it. 

He shouldn’t cross that line. 

He got up to leave, knowing he should get some real rest before the ship arrived to take them to Vandor-1 and knowing he needed to help organize his troops for the landing party. But he wanted to stay…

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Aellyn whispered, not looking at him, her arms curled around her knees. 

And he remembered when they were children on Tatooine and she would come to him in the middle of the night, crying and terrified, having dreamed of someone taking him away from her or of her being whipped or watching him get blown up and how she would crawl into his tiny bed and they’d hold each other for hours, terrified of what the next day would bring. 

Anakin crossed the room and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, something he couldn’t seem to stop doing now that he had done it once. “Yes.” He said, “I just need to give some instructions to Rex. I’ll be back in a second.” He left the room, somehow feeling light and heavy all at once. 

He gave his orders quickly, mapping out a battle plan with Obi-Wan and Cody and Ahsoka before he was finally able to slip off. 

Aellyn was awake when he got back, pouring over information about Forax Durran and the second the door opened, she vanished the hologram. 

“You should be asleep,” he said, cocking his eyebrows and leaning against the closed door, suddenly wondering if she had changed her mind. 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, “I was just doing some research.” 

“About Forax?”

Aellyn nodded, her eyes shadowed. “I keep having these dreams, like the ones you used to have about your mother.” 

Anakin tensed, forcing himself not to recall the Tusken Raider Camp where he had fully given into his anger. “What are they about?”

Aellyn studied him, “they’re about you, sometimes and about me other times and sometimes they don’t make any sense at all.” 

“What happens in them?” 

Aellyn tensed, “I don’t really want to talk about it. Not right now at least.” She laid back down, rubbing her face. “Are you going to sleep against the wall tonight?” 

Anakin rolled his eyes before he sat down in the chair in front of her bed. “Better?”

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow at him, propping her head up on a hand, “you’re going to be aching like an old man and useless as a senator’s bodyguard if you sleep in that chair again.” She pulled back her covers, motioning for him to get in the bed. “I might argue with you a lot but that doesn’t mean I want you to suffer.” 

Anakin hesitated but his heart won out and he climbed into bed with her, hitting the light as he went.   
The moment it went dark, he could almost imagine that they were back on Tatooine as children...almost. 

But they weren’t children anymore. Aellyn fit against him perfectly as he pulled her against his chest and she tangled their legs together, putting her head over his heart and he knew she could hear how rapidly it was beating. 

He had slept so terribly the night before that he dozed off quickly even though he didn't want to sleep so that he could relish in the feeling of Aellyn against him for a little longer but he couldn’t help nodding off, his body exhausted. When was the last time he had got a decent night's sleep?

His nightmares came like clockwork, making him forget what was real life and what was his mind but with Aellyn pressed against his side, it was easier to remember what was real and what wasn’t. 

A vision, clear as the ones about his mother, swam in front of his face. 

It was of Aellyn, laughing and smiling with Ahsoka and Padme while Obi-Wan sat next to him, laughing. The war was over, peace had been brought to the galaxy. And it was because of him. He had done it all himself. 

Anakin started awake, and Aellyn shifted next to him, wrapping an arm tighter around his waist as he moved. 

Anakin stared down at her, letting the beauty of that vision fill him up with hope, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

And because of that hope, he allowed himself to kiss the top of Aellyn’s head and finally whisper the words he’d been holding inside him for so long, “I love you Kirana.”


	20. Chapter Ninteen

Chapter Nineteen

Vandor-1 was beautiful but absolutely freezing. Aellyn was dressed in a fur lined dark blue dress with a thick fur lined cape and hood that left nothing but her face visible while Anakin was wearing a black military uniform with an ornamental gold hilted sword strapped to his waist. His lightsaber was hidden underneath Aellyn’s dress, strapped to her thigh next to her own lightsaber and the other weapons she had strapped to herself disguised as fine jewelry. 

The capital city of Corubalni was beautiful and built directly into the side of the mountain itself, looking like something out of a fantasy novel. They landed on the landing platform high above the city where the Corubalni Palace shone like a beacon in the late afternoon light. 

Snow was thick in the air as they disembarked the sleek shuttle Palpatine had assigned for them. Anakin paused to look a tthe falling snow, the wind cutting through him, realizing he was so terribly far away from home. 

King Orden was waiting for them, his golden eyes were cold while his white hair blended in easily with the terrain around them. Although Aellyn had never met him before, there was something familiar about him. 

She and Anakin both sunk into identical bows and the King studied them with cold contempt, his eyes landing on Anakin’s hand that was clenched around the hilt of his sword, like he might draw it and attack at any second. 

“Forgive my general,” Aellyn said, changing her voice to adopt the Dathomir accent. “He’s quite overprotective.” 

King Orden studied her, “from what I have heard about Dathomir’s warriors, you need little protecting. But the question begs to remain, why have you come to Vandor?” 

Aellyn met his gaze, “I come to discuss an alliance that will benefit us both.” 

Orden didn’t break her gaze and then he nodded, “come, dinner is served.” 

Aellyn and Anakin trailed after the king and his armada of guards and servants. 

They reached the dining room to find another woman there, dressed in the finest of gowns with a crown sparkling on her head. This must be the princess Habea. 

Aellyn dipped her head to the princess as she bowed to her. “My sister, the Princess Habea.” Habea had the same golden eyes and white hair as her brother and Aellyn was again struck by the sense of familiarity that she couldn’t place. 

“Your highness,” Habea muttered before rising from her bow, her face cold but when her eyes shifted to Anakin, they shifted into something a little less cold and much more interested. “Please, be seated.” She purred to Anakin, motioning to the seat next to hers. 

Aellyn gritted her teeth, pushing down the rush of anger she felt towards the princess and took her seat on the king's right while Habea and Anakin sat across from her. 

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Habea watched him like a cat watching a mouse. 

“I trust your journey was pleasant,” Habea said, shifting her gaze to Aellyn, her face changing to one of distaste. The feeling was mutual, Aellyn mentally assured the princess. 

Aellyn mentally sighed against the game of small talk they would have to play. “Yes, it was,” she insisted, “although the Seperatist blockade almost caused us some trouble.” 

“Yes,” Habea said with distaste, “the Republic is quite stubborn and has been attacking us relentlessly both in space and on the surface. Which begs the question, why have you come?” 

Aellyn turned her gaze to the king, “General Lars and I,” she nodded to Anakin and he gritted his teeth against the name of his stepfather but didn’t complain. “Have come on a diplomatic mission from Chancellor Palpatine himself but I also come for a different reason.” 

Orden cocked an eyebrow, “I’m listening.” 

Aellyn pasted a pretty smile on her face, “Dathomir has been engaged in a war with the Ciutric Hegemony for a long while and we’re looking for allies,” she began, picking her words carefully, “in return, the services of several of our Nightsister assassins would be available at your full discretion.” She swirled her wine and looked out the window and up towards the sky at the Separatist blockade warring with the Republic. “I am sure you could find some uses for them.” 

Orden laughed, “you would betray your Republic?” 

Aellyn scoffed, “it is not my Republic.” She insisted, “I was forced to join, same as you will be if the Republic takes this planet.” 

Habea hissed, “the Republic will never take our planet, I will not allow it, especially after what they did.” 

“Habea,” King Orden tisked, “you are not queen here.” 

Habea’s eyes grew dark but she went silent although Aellyn could tell she hated it. Aellyn remembered that Habea was older than Orden but she had been born a girl and was not the heir to the throne. 

Orden turned his gaze back to Aellyn, “you know our story, I presume?” 

Aellyn shrugged daintily, “maybe.” 

“We were a part of the Republic for decades,” Orden explained, staring down at his plate, “until the Clone Wars began and the Separatists came for our iridium deposits and the droid factory at Ironblood. We called for air but the Republic did not come…”

‘The Republic had hundreds of other systems to protect,” Anakin interrupted and Aellyn mentally sighed. She had been surprised he had been being so quiet but now was not the time to interrupt. 

“If the Republic cannot protect every system it has, it cannot stand to rule,” Orden barked at Anakin and Aellyn shot him a glare. “Our parents died with their stupid faith that the Republic would come and when they didn’t, I sided with the people who would keep us alive.” 

Aellyn nodded, “survival is a noble cause.” She assured him, shooting another glare at Anakin. 

Orden studied her, “I would enjoy the idea of seeing the Republic destroyed and forced out of Vandor but I do not think you can do it.” 

Aellyn smiled, “I think you underestimate us.” 

Orden leaned forward, an identical smile on his face, “no, I don’t think I do. Dathomiri are known to be deadly, only an idiot would make them mad.” 

“All the more reason to align with me.” 

Orden studied her, “I’m afraid I do not trust a Republic Senator enough to make such a deal.” 

Aellyn frowned at him, “then you would be making a grave mistake.” Aellyn assured him, “I have intel that might prove useful to you but...I guess you’ll just have to wait and be surprised.” 

Anakin shot her a look, trying to catch her eye but Aellyn ignored him, focusing fully on Orden. 

Orden studied her, “tell me your information and if it turns out to be true, I shall consider an alliance.” 

Aellyn smirked, “there is a Republic strike force landing on the far side of the planet.” Anakin jerked in shock, his knee hitting the underside of the table and making the dishes rattle. “They are going to hike over the mountains and attack the north side of the base while the Republic armadas on the south side cause a distraction to draw the guards away. They’ll sneak into the base and demolish it. General Kenobi is leading the battalion himself.” 

Orden studied Anakin’s face before he turned back to Aellyn, “I will send out a scout. If your information is correct, it will be invaluable.” He motioned for his servants to clear the table and Anakin glared distastefully at the collars around their necks although Aellyn kept her disgust invisible. 

“Habea will show you to your rooms,” Orden remarked and stood, the others rising with him, “until tomorrow.” Orden swept from the room while Habea turned her predatory gaze on Anakin, running her eyes up and down his body slowly. Aellyn stepped between them, smirking at Habea. 

Habea turned and led them deeper into the palace, winding up and down stone hallways until they reached a door at the top of the tower. “Your suite,” Habea said, “the general has rooms farther below.” 

“I’m afraid he’ll be staying with me,” Aellyn smirked at Habea. 

Habea smirked right back at Aellyn, taking a step closer to Anakin, “do you not trust our hospitality?” 

Aellyn studied Habea, gritting her teeth. “It’s not necessarily that.” 

Anakin stepped between them, “I apologize, Queen Karrieo can get restless in new places,” he said, smiling down at Habea with a smile Aellyn had never seen directed at her. Jealousy shot through her but she pushed it down. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I’ll be staying here.” 

Habea touched Anakin’s arm, “not at all.” She turned her gaze to Aellyn, “until tomorrow,” she said, deliberately keeping her back straight and not even dipping her head to the queen before she vanished down the stairs. 

Anakin’s fingers wrapped around Aellyn’s arm in a vice grip before he dragged her into the beautiful room with huge windows overlooking the city. He slammed the door shut and then rounded on her, grabbing her shoulders tightly and shaking her. “What the hell were you thinking?” he hissed, anger pouring off of him in waves. 

Aellyn hit his hands off of her, taking a step away, “I had to sweeten the deal with Orden,” she said, brushing invisible dirt off of her shoulders. 

Rage made Anakin see red, “by sacrificing our men? By putting Obi-Wan and Ahsoka at risk?” 

“Relax,” Aellyn said, “they’ll be fine.”

“Not if they get ambushed!” Anakin said, struggling to keep his voice low. “You’re putting my men at risk, you’re putting my friends at risk!” He was trembling, shaking with barely contained rage. “You do not get to make those kinds of calls Aellyn!” He spat, “those are my men and it is my job to protect them.” 

Aellyn studied him, realizing she had made a bad call. Realizing that it was her fault he was this angry and realizing she probably should’ve handled it better. 

But, her pride wanted her to yell right back instead of apologizing and she gritted her teeth, “I’m trying to win a war here Anakin, sacrifices have to be made.” 

Anakin lunged for her, slamming her back against the nearest wall, “no! They don’t have to be! There are other ways around blockades, there are other paths we can follow! We don’t have to needlessly put our friends at risk!” He said, glaring down at her before he let go, stepping back and turning away from her, like he couldn’t even look at her. “You made a bad call Aellyn.” He turned and marched for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

Anakin paused with his hand on the doorknob, “to warn them.” 

“No,” Aellyn said, pushing the door closed with the force, “if anyone intercepts your transmission, we’ll never make it off this planet alive!” 

Anakin rounded on her, his anger flaring. “I don’t care!” He hissed, “that’s my family Aellyn, Ahsoka is my responsibility. Not you. Not this.” He gestured around them, “I am going to warn them and you cannot stop me.” 

Aellyn studied him before she released the door and stepped back. “Fine.” 

Anakin blinked at her in shock before he turned and swept from the room, anger trailing after him like a cape. 

Aellyn stood in the middle of the silent room, the snow swirling outside in the setting sun and casting shadows on the ground. “Why do I keep messing everything up?” She sighed before she turned and slammed the door to the bedroom. 

Aellyn slept fitfully that night, dreaming of blaster fire killing Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and Anakin and being helpless to stop it. She woke up in the middle of the night when Anakin slipped back into the room. 

Aellyn got up from the bed and dressed in a dark black suit lined with weapons. She hesitated before she stepped from the bedroom and into the living room where Anakin was staring out at the city far below. 

He didn’t turn to face her, his hands clasped behind her back and Aellyn moved for the door, not wanting to disturb him. Her hand was on the doorknob when he spoke up, “Obi-Wan’s been warned.” 

Aellyn didn’t answer, debating on the words she wanted to say. She swallowed her pride and turned back to him in the darkness, “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Anakin didn’t move, acting as if he hadn’t even heard her but his hands tightened. 

Aellyn stepped towards him but Anakin turned and vanished into the bedroom, the soft click of the door a clear message. 

Aellyn turned from the room and slipped out, determined to hunt down the map of the secret tunnels into Ironblood Keep and if that failed, kill the King. 

Maybe she’d slit the princesses neck for good measure. 

***

Nothing. There was nothing to be found about Ironblood Keep here. Aellyn had poured over documents on the king’s desk, she had hacked into every computer she could find and she had broken into the sleeping minds of several notable soldiers but all she could find was that anything to do with Ironblood Keep was hidden inside the Winter Palace, Fort Ypso. If Aellyn wanted to find the plans, she’d have to find a way to get there. 

And she knew exactly how to do it. 

Breaking into the princess mind while she slept was easy and forming the idea for Habea to bring them to the winter palace took little convincing.  
She slipped from Habea’s mind and went back upstairs to her room. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. 

Anakin was asleep in the bed and she didn’t want to wake him. She moved as quietly through the room as she could, sneaking into the bathroom to change into another warm outfit and strap on the weapons she’d been wearing the day before, making sure both of their lightsabers were well hidden. 

When Aellyn left the bathroom, Anakin was just waking up. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Aellyn before he sat up, frowning at her. “Did you find anything?” 

“Nothing,” Aellyn shrugged, “we’ll need to go to Fort Ypso if we want to find anything.” 

Anakin studied her but didn’t say anything more. Aellyn’s heart sank a little lower, where they doomed to constantly fight? She moved for the door, waiting for him to call out for her but he never did. 

Aellyn and Anakin left for breakfast once Anakin was dressed in his uniform again. Habea and Orden were both already there, quietly talking back and forth and Aellyn smirked, knowing her plan was working. 

“So?” Aellyn said, crossing her arms, “was I correct?” 

“Your information was invaluable Daria,” Orden smiled at her, “although we were unable to attack due to several Republic scouts but we are moving our troops to intercept them at the keep as we speak.” 

“Brilliant,” Aellyn smirked, “now, about our alliance.” 

“My sister,” he flicked his hand at Habea dismissively, “will be taking you to Fort Ypso to survey the strategies and inspect our troops.” He sneered at 

Habea, “you’ll be departing on the train in an hour. I myself will be staying here in the capitol.” 

Aellyn dipped her head to him, “thank you.” She smirked at Anakin’s barely concealed surprise at how easily it had all worked out.   
Within the hour, they were speeding down the rail on the train, shooting for IronBlood Keep. Aellyn stood on one side of the car while Anakin stood not far away, fulfilling his duties about guarding her although he didn’t look too happy about it. 

Habea was engaging him in conversation, moving closer and closer to him as their journey progressed and Aellyn gritted her teeth, knowing Habea was doing it on purpose but wanting nothing more than to use the force to shatter every bone in the hand that was touching him. 

By the time they reached Fort Ypso, Aellyn was in an incredibly bad mood. Especially since it was even colder here than it had been in the capital.   
The walls of IronBlood Keep rose high in the mountains and there were hundreds of droids and Vandorian soldiers lining the walls and the streets, guarding the huge gate that allowed the armies passage in and out. A twin gate sat on the other side of the keep, the one that Obi-Wan would be attacking. 

Republic forces were spread out in the mountains, far enough away from the cannons so they couldn’t reach them from the keep but close enough to blockade the various trains that brought supplies into the keep. Their train didn’t go near the keep and was allowed to stay open although several Republic armadas were stationed at the track, scanning the ship for any trade goods or weapons. 

They exited the station to a ghost town. “The city was cleared out weeks ago,” Habea explained as they rode in a car up to the castle. “Fort Ypso still stands because we’re in range of the cannons from Ironblood and have our own defenses but any civilians are staying in the capital.'' Indeed, Vandorian soldiers lined the roads, patrolling and keeping an eye out for Republic troopers. 

Unbeknownst to them, two deadly Republic soldiers had just gotten through their careful blockade. 

“Why doesn’t the Keep attack?” Anakin asked. 

Habea shrugged, “they don’t see the Republic as a threat. They’re mostly just blockading our forces.” 

Aellyn frowned, knowing that something else was going on here but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Laughter split through the air and Aellyn paused, looking up towards the top of Fort Ypso where the mountain sloped down towards the town to see three figures skiing down the side of the mountain, laughing. 

Habea sighed, “my brother and his entourage,” she said distastefully, speaking about the younger prince, Jeysel. “You’ll meet him soon.” 

They reached Fort Ypso and stepped into the palace which was unfortunately, freezing. Aellyn fought back her shivers, knowing Habea probably kept the place cold on purpose to try and set her on edge. 

“You’ll be staying here with my brother Jeysel,” Habea explained, “I’ll be inside the Keep most days. You can speak to him about strategy.” She said, turning to leave. Aellyn realized she had no interest in actually showing them the troops. 

“We won’t be coming into the base with you?” 

Habea laughed, “the king may trust you but I do not. You will remain here until I see fit to let you enter.” Aellyn gritted her teeth, that could take weeks. “Until then, enjoy your stay here.” She left, trialing a hand on Anakin’s arm as she went. 

Habea vanished and Aellyn was about to follow after her and see where she went but talking and laughter floated in on the breeze from outside. 

The laughter sounded familiar and Aellyn realized why Habea and Orden had seen so familiar to her. “Shit,” she hissed. Anakin frowned in confusion but before Aellyn could react, a face she knew well stepped into the room. 

Prince Jeysel Whitesun froze as he saw the face of the woman he had helped all those years ago and Aellyn stated into the face of the good for nothing smuggler and his crew, not realizing he had been a prince. 

Aellyn got over her shock first and smiled at him, dipping her head, “Prince Jeysel.” She said, choking on the name. 

“Senator Karrieo,” Jeysel said, stumbling over her name, wanting to speak a different one. A smile bloomed across his face, “welcome to Fort Ypso.” His eyes followed after where his sister had gone. 

“Come with me,” Jeysel said, his gold eyes glittering. 

Anakin frowned at them, confused but followed them into a small room with a roaring fire. Aellyn hit the door closed with the force and quickly cast out her senses to make sure they were alone. 

Jeysel paused and stared at the fire for a minute before he spoke, his voice cold. “I told you what would happen if you ever showed your face here, Aellyn Nightsinger.” 

Aellyn made her voice equally as cold as Anakin reached for the sword at his waist. “And I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again, Jey.” 

Jey spun around, grinning and lunged for her. Anakin drew his sword, shouting a warning but Aellyn was already in his arms and then he was hugging her tightly. 

Aellyn laughed, hugging him back and pulled back to look into his face before she hit him lightly on the shoulder. “You bastard! You didn’t tell me you were a prince!” 

“Well,” Jey smirked, “in my defense, I wasn’t trying to woo you.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, “oh please, you know you wanted me. There was definitely some wooing.” 

“Okay, maybe a little,” Jey agreed. “How are you? What are you doing here? Are you really a senator?” 

“I’m doing great, I’m a respectable member of the Republic now. Unlike you-.” 

“Excuse me,” Anakin interrupted, “does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?” He still had his sword out, pointed at Jey and Aellyn could see the fury and jealousy blazing in his eyes. 

“Oh right,” Aellyn said, “this is Jey, a smuggler I met a long time again and apparently, a prince.” 

Anakin frowned at them, “how did you meet?” 

They both lost their smiles and Jey put a comforting hand on Aellyn’s arm. “Don’t worry about it,” Jey said, stepping closer to Aellyn in comfort. “Who is this?” Jey asked, studying Anakin with a quick glance before dismissing him and turning back to Aellyn. Anakin only got madder at that and shifted his grip on his sword. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Aellyn answered truthfully which made Anakin glare at her. “Jedi Knight.” 

Jey studied Anakin, unimpressed. “I trust it you have something to do with the major Republic army landing troops and preparing an assault.” 

Aellyn crossed her arms, smirking. “What’s it to you?” 

Jey shrugged, studying her. “Maybe I should run right to Habea and expose you.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, turning to face him fully. “Maybe you shouldn’t.” 

Jey stepped closer to Aellyn, much to close for Anakin’s comfort. “Maybe you should persuade me to keep quiet.” Aellyn’s gaze flickered to his lips and Jey smirked. 

Anakin sheathed his sword and cleared his throat, loudly. “I’m sorry, am I missing something? Why are you not turning us in?’ he barked at Jeysel. 

Jey ignored him, keeping his gaze on Aellyn. “That is a good question,” Aellyn said, “why haven’t you turned us over yet?” 

Jey’s eyes darkened, “because I think my sister helped kill my parents to take over the throne. And now she’ll kill me and Orden to claim it for herself.   
She’s been spending too much time in contact with the Seperatist leader, Count Dooku. I think she’s planning something. I want your help to kill her,destroy the keep, defeat the Separatists and back my claim for the throne.” 

“Why should we help you-,” Anakin started but Aellyn interrupted him. 

“Done,” she shook his hand, holding it for much longer than necessary. “It’ll be just like old times.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jey purred, running a hand up her arm but Anakin stepped in. 

“We should contact Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and tell them the new plan,” he said. 

Aellyn shifted her eyes to him, annoyed. “Okay, you do that. I’ll stay here and plan our attack with Jey.” 

Anakin gritted his teeth, growing angrier by the second. “Don't you think you should give the report, so that you can apologize for earlier?” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Aellyn said, not taking her eyes off Jey. 

“Aellyn,” Anakin barked, “can I talk to you? Alone?” 

Jey shrugged, “I’ll be outside.” He vanished, leaving the two of them alone. 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “yes?” 

“You can’t just tell someone our entire plan!” 

“I trust him.”

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, “you didn’t even know he was a prince, how can you trust him?” 

“The same way I trust you even though you’re a part of the Republic, an organization that has done nothing but cause me pain. The same way I trust you even though you’ve tried to kill me before.” Aellyn pointed out, crossing her arms. “Just admit you’re jealous and move on.” 

Anakin gritted his teeth, “I’m not jealous.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, “don’t give me that bullshit.” 

Anakin scowled, “we don’t have time for this. We need to get into the keep.” 

“Jey might know the way through the tunnels…” Aellyn started, “but I doubt the Jedi will trust his word, we’ll need to find a map.” 

“Agreed,” Anakin barked, “we need to move without Habea noticing.” 

“Well, why don’t you distract her since she’s so infatuated with you?” Aellyn snapped before she stormed from the room, going after Jeysel. Anakin heard Jeysel say something and then Aellyn’s laugh echoed through the castle. 

It had been a long time since he had made her laugh like that. 

***

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan reached Quinlan Vos without incident. “Master Vos!” Obi-Wan said, smiling at the Jedi, “it’s been a long time my friend.” 

“Kenobi!” Vos said, spreading his arms wide, “welcome to hell!” He gestured around them to the snow covered peaks. “Our supply ships keep being shot down, we’ve been on the brink of starving this entire month! Thank you for the supplies you’ve brought to us!” 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed him through the base, which was surprisingly quiet. “Our legions will be arriving tomorrow night,” Obi-Wan explained, “with the promised supplies.” 

“Excellent,” Vos grinned, “please, make yourselves as comfortable as possible in this frozen wasteland.” 

The clones moved around them, going about their duties but Obi-wan noticed that none of them had removed their helmets, which struck him as odd. Rex exchanged looks with Ahsoka, his own helmet tucked underneath his arm. 

A cold breeze whipped across their faces, bringing with it the smell of rich spices and frying meat. Ahsoka’s stomach rumbled, wondering how they had gotten such good food when the supply carts kept getting shot down by the Separatists. 

They entered Quinlan Vos’ tent where a feast was spread out before them and two clone guards stood by the door, it didn’t go unnoticed by Rex, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan that the clone was much taller than Rex. 

Obi-Wan gave them both a warning look before he smiled at Vos, “it's a miracle you’ve been able to sit so close to the base and not get shot with the cannons. Our report claimed that you were much farther back, it took us a while to find you. Our communicators dealt with some interference so I’ll need to use the base's equipment to let the battalions know of the new location. 

Quinlan Vos shrugged, biting into a ripe fruit that shouldn’t be available in this cold of a region. “The snowstorms can interfere with the equipment, it might be awhile before it’s fully working again.” They all looked out the tent flap at the perfectly clear blue sky. 

Ahsoka shifted in her seat but Obi-Wan put a hand on her arm in warning, it wasn’t time to act now. 

They set about devouring the food in front of them and Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel that this was the best food she’d had in a long long time. Quinlan Vos picked at his plate, not eating much of anything. 

Once they had finished eating, Quinlan Vos got to his feet, “if you will follow me, I have set aside some tents for you to stay in.” 

Two tents stood in the center of camp, close to Quinlan’s own camp. “One for the lady and one for you two,” Quinlan Vos waved, “it’ll be best to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Ahsoka yawned, exhausted and Obi-Wan and Rex both echoed their own yawns. “I’ll have to debrief the commander and the captain,” Obi-Wan explained before pulling them both into one of the tents. 

“Something is seriously wrong here,” Ahsoka hissed. 

“I know, we need to get back to the battalion and warn them that Quinan Vos and his troops have turned.” 

“Turned?” Rex protested, “no clone would fight their own brothers.” 

“I don’t think they’re clones,” Ahsoka said, peering out of the tent flap, yawning again. 

Obi-Wan and Rex both came to look, their vision swimming in and out. 

A clone had just pulled off his helmet, revealing that they weren’t a clone at all, but a Vandorian. 

“This is a trap,” Rex said, “they’re going to lure the battalion into this encampment and then turn on us! We have to warn them!” He coughed, clutching his stomach. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his eyes, “but I think we need to worry about ourselves first.” He glanced down at his hands, he suddenly seemed to have four of them. 

Ahsoka sat down heavily on the bed, yawning. “We were poisoned.” 

Quinlan Vos swung open the tent flap and yanked their lightsabers from their grasps with the force and several Vandorians disguised as clones, yanked Rex’s blaster from his hands and handcuffed the three of them. “Excellent deduction Commander Tano,” Quinlan Vos smirked, “unfortunately, it comes a little too late. Take them away.” 

The three of them were dragged into the heart of Ironblood Keep and chained to the walls. Count Dooku stepped from the shadows, trailed by the Princess Habea. 

“Good to see you again, Master Kenobi,” Dooku grinned, “we’re going to have so much fun together.” 

***

“So,” Anakin asked at dinner, swirling the liquid in his cup. “How did you all meet?” 

Jeysel and Aellyn exchanged glances, as if debating on how much of the story to tell which made Anakin grit his teeth. Since when did Aellyn keep secrets from him? “Well,” Jeysel started, “I found her floating in space, almost dead.” 

Aellyn nodded, even though that wasn’t the real story, “and he rescued me out of the kindness of his heart.” 

Kodai and Rahera both laughed, Anakin had met them earlier, apparently, they were a part of Jeysels bounty hunter crew and they both knew Aellyn as well. “He thought you were a princess he could sell for a lot of money,” Kodai said, pointing at Aellyn. “I still remember his awestruck face,” Kodai pulled a face, making his eyes wide and his mouth hang open stupidly. 

“No, no, I knew she was Aellyn Nightsinger,” Jeysel protested, “a lot of people want her dead, I was going to kill her and cash out.” 

“Sure, sure,” Rahera cut in, “and then you got one look at her pretty face and changed your mind.” 

Anakin gritted his teeth as Jeysel blushed, “okay, maybe I decided not to kill her.” 

Aellyn rolled her eyes, “and I’m grateful for it every day.” 

“The real question is,” Kodai cut in, “how did you get tangled up with the Republic? Especially with the Jedi,” he jerked his chin towards Anakin. 

“Anakin is an old friend,” Aellyn assured them, “trust me, when I found out he was a Jedi, I was not very happy about it.” 

“Yeah but why are you working for them? How did you manage to get a seat in the senate? Doesn’t anyone know who you are?”

They were getting into dangerous territory now. Anakin wondered how Aellyn would possibly answer. 

Aellyn swirled her glass, picking her words carefully. “There are some people who are aware of my position, but not many people know,” she smirked, “I don’t even think the Chancellor knows, I got him wrapped around my finger.” She grinned, putting on the mask of the swaggering assassin who could do anything and knew it. 

Anakin didn’t bother to comment that that wasn’t exactly the truth, if anyone had anyone wrapped around their finger, it would be the Chancellor who was using Aellyn as his own personal assassin and errand boy. 

The door slammed open and Habea entered the room, all smiles. “Good to see you all survived the day without me.” 

She seemed to be in an incredibly good mood which made Anakin suspicious. 

“How goes things at the base?” Jeysel asked, he turned to Aellyn, “she won’t let me in. She claims it’s not my job.” 

“You showed no interest in it before,” Habea said, “why start now when you’ll just grow bored later?” She turned to Aellyn, “I see you’ve won my brothers trust.” 

“I’m a trustworthy person,” Aellyn promised.

“You’re a politician.” Habea pointed out. 

“So are you.” 

“Well,” Jeysel cut in, knowing a fight was brewing. “We all know why Senator Karrieo is here. I suggest we take her up on her request. The Nightsister assassins are quite good, at least, so I’ve heard.” 

Habea studied Jeysel and Aellyn, “I’ll think about it. Right now, I have business to attend too.” She left the room, leaving them behind. 

“Business?” Rahera smirked, “she’s planning something.” 

“Probably to kill me and my brother,” Jeysel pointed out, “if we’re all dead, she gets the throne.” 

“We need to find the map for the tunnels,” Anakin said, “that way our troops can move in and stop her.” 

Jeysel rubbed his chin, “I’ll keep an eye out for them although I’ve never seen them. If worse comes to worse, we’ll map it out with the force.” 

“That’s not how the force works,” Anakin protested. 

Dinner ended soon after that and they all split off to look for the plans. “Jey,” Aellyn pulled him aside, Anakin following after them to hear what they were going to say. 

Jeysel studied Aellyn’s face, “what is it?” 

Aellyn swallowed, “Forax Durran is back.” 

Jeysel’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Aellyn’s arm, “are you okay? What happened?” 

“He left me a message,” Aellyn explained, “by torturing people in the same way he used too...,” their eyes both darted down to the scars on Aellyn’s arm. “He’ll use this war to try and get to me again.” 

“He’s taken control of the Ciutric Hegemony,” Jeysel said, “but he’s not getting you again.” 

Anakin frowned but didn’t ask, knowing better than to push the subject. If Aellyn was comfortable talking to Jey about it, he couldn’t get mad. 

Aellyn took a deep breath, “he might come after you. He knows what you did to protect me, I needed to warn you.” 

Jeysel nodded, “whatever you need, just say the word. I’d happily lend my armies to the Republic if it meant we could kill that bastard.” 

Aellyn smiled at him, “thank you.” She turned to find Anakin still there and her face turned guilty. “Where are we staying?” 

“I have two rooms-,” Jeysel started, “but I assume you want to stay together?”

Aellyn nodded once, “preferably.” 

“Take my room,” Jeysel said, waving a hand down the hall to huge double doors. “It offers the best views of the Keep, maybe you can see something I haven’t.” 

Aellyn touched his arm, “thank you.” 

Jeysel blushed, “anytime Lyn.” 

Aellyn kissed him on the cheek before she left, Anakin trialing after her, his anger rolling off him in waves. They reached the room and closed the door, standing in the middle of Jeysel’s immaculate room. 

Anakin hated it and he knew Jeysel had put them in here on purpose. He was surrounding Aellyn with himself, reminding her of him at every turn. 

Aellyn crossed to the balcony that overlooked the Keep and Anakin followed her outside, shivering in the cold. He hadn’t slept at all last night, the cold had seeped into his bones, making him freeze. Even after years of being away from Tatooine, the heat had settled into his bones, making it impossible for him to get warm. 

He stared out at the keep, the snow was non existent over there and heat rolled off of it as the metal was mined and crafted into droids. He could hear the din of the machines working from here and remembered falling into one of those machines with Padme and Aellyn almost a year ago. 

It had been a long time since he had found his best friend once again. 

And yet, he still felt like he was losing her. 

She was all he had left, the only bit of his past that remained and he couldn’t lose her. 

He cleared his throat, unsure how to begin. “How did you and Jey really meet?” 

Aellyn tensed and he could see her brain working, wondering if this was a trick or if he was mad. She swallowed, “let’s go inside.” 

He followed her inside and sat down on the couch across from her. She studied him for a long moment. “I was sent to assassinate a powerful smuggler who worked for Forax - although I didn’t know it at the time -the person who gave me the job was setting me up. Besides me, Forax Durran was the best assassin in the galaxy. No one messed with him. Not even me.” She swallowed, her hands shaking. “I killed my target and then Forax found me standing over the body. He was...furious. To him, I was taking his property, his money, his reputation. I was challenging him.” Her eyes grew distant, “he kidnapped me and…” Her hands touched her scars, “the only reason I’m not dead is because he liked my pretty face,” she shivered and Anakin reached out, gripped her hand in his. Aellyn smiled at him softly before she continued, “I used his obsession with me to...gain a little freedom. I helped him torture people. I did things that I’m not proud of.” Tears were now sliding down her face, “I tried to escape and Forax caught me. I had planned it for weeks, slowly gaining his trust, making him think that I loved him. He was so angry…” Her voice shook but she pressed on, “Jeysel was called in as a smuggler to smuggle out a huge batch of spice and he saw Forax torturing me.” She took a shaky breath, “he got me out. And Forax chased us for two weeks, killing off most of his crew. We managed to escape but Forax...Forax swore to me that he’d find me again.” 

She pulled her hand out of his to run her hands through her hair, “I thought it was done. I thought I was safe.” Aellyn let out a strangled laugh, “I should’ve known that he was waiting, waiting for the perfect time when I let my guard down.” 

Anakin reached out, pulling Aellyn into his arms, folding her against him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“It was a long time ago,” Aellyn started but Anakin cut her off. 

‘No,” Anakin said, “I’m sorry for giving you a hard time about being friendly with Jeysel. I was jealous but I shouldn’t have been. If he’s someone you can talk too, if he’s someone you can trust, I shouldn’t have questioned you about it.” Anakin reached down and held Aellyn’s face between his hands, wiping her tears with his thumb. “I trust you Aellyn,” he said firmly, “I always will.” 

More tears poured down Aellyn’s cheeks, “I trust you too. With my life.” Her eyes flickered to his lips and Anakin sucked in a breath. 

He leaned forward as her hands tightened in his hair. He was done with excuses. 

Anakin’s lips had just brushed hers when a knock sounded on the door. Aellyn pulled back, and they both cast out their senese, feeling Jeysel on the other side of the door. 

Aellyn smirked at Anakin, “I’d better go see what he wants.” She got up and Anakin sighed but then Aellyn turned back. She leaned down and brushed her lips along his neck, by his ear. “And then we’ll finish what we started.” 

Anakin shivered under her gaze and turned towards her, determined to start things now but she was already gone, smirking over her shoulder at him as she reached the door and swung it open. 

Jeysel’s face was grim, “something’s wrong.” 

***

Kenobi twisted his shackles, trying to free himself. They had been drugged with a drug that cut them off from the force. They had been here for almost two days now, they had to get out so they could warn the legion. 

“We have to find a way to get a warning to Cody and the others,” Rex was saying, “we have to find a way out of here.” 

“Anakin and Aellyn might be in danger,” Ahsoka said.

“Or they might be oblivious to what’s going on. If we can warn them about what’s going on, they can get in and rescue us.” Rex added. 

The door opened and Dooku, Habea and a greasy, long haired, rat looking man stepped into the room. “I’m afriad,” Dooku said, “you’re not going anywhere. Your legion will be arriving tonight and Quinlan Vos and his army of Vandorians will turn against your men in the night and kill them.” 

Rex shouted, trying to attack them but his shackles restrained him. Dooku didn’t seem concerned. “I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine,” he nodded towards the greasy looking man. “This is Tarazet, second in command to Forax Durran.” 

The three hostages sucked in a breath, knowing what Forax had done to Aellyn. What was this man doing here? “He has a question for you,” Dooku continued, smiling. 

Tarazet stepped forward, “where is Aellyn Nightsinger?” His voice was high and breathy, like he had been kicked in the balls one to many times. “My master wants her home.”

The three of them exchanged looks but stayed silent. 

Tarazet smiled, “all the better you stay silent, although you’ll be screaming for mercy once I’m through with you.” he pulled out a case and opened it, showing hundreds of different sized knives as well as other tools that weren’t for building. “I’ve learned a few things from Forax Durran.” 

Rex paled, remembering the bodies that had been so carefully taken apart on Jaymir.

“Let’s begin,” Tarazet grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Aellyn leaned over the blueprints, studying them. “How did you get this?” She asked Jey who was looking very pleased with himself. 

“I broke into Habea’s room and downloaded it from the computer,” Jeysel smirked, “I think I’d make a pretty good spy.” 

Aellyn smiled, shaking her head. “I don’t believe it.” 

“It’s true!” Jeysel put a finger in the air, “I did!” 

Anakin sat back, watching them, working through his jealousy, working on dissipating it in the cold early morning. Obi-Wan would’ve been proud. 

But, every time he saw Aellyn smile and laugh, he only felt a rush of gratitude towards Jey, mixed with only a little bit of jealousy. 

He realized he would do anything to make her happy. Even if that meant letting her go. That thought terrified him, he had never been selfless like Obi-Wan, he had never been calm or level headed when it came to his emotions but here he was, somehow realizing that he could be selfless when it came to his love for Aellyn. 

He had always been told that love was selfish, that it was a distraction but how was it so selfish when Anakin was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else? How was it selfish to give yourself to someone and expect nothing in return? How was this wrong? 

Aellyn looked up and met his eyes and he smiled at her, studying her face when it wasn’t masked by shadows or terror or covered in blood. “Did you hear me?” She asked, laughing through a smile. 

It had been so long since he had heard her laugh. He blinked, realizing Aellyn was asking him something. “Sorry,” he turned bright red, “What was that?”

Aellyn grinned at him, “now that we have the map, we can alert Rex and the others and start moving in. Has the legion reached Quinlan Vos?” 

“They should be there any minute,” Anakin cleared his throat, standing up and moving towards the desk where the maps of the secret tunnels into the base were laid out. “Once we rendezvous with them, we can start moving troops through the tunnels and into the base while Quinlan Vos distracts the droids on the other side.” 

“Habea will be expecting an attack,” Jeysel warned, “we’ll have to move carefully.” 

The door flew open and Habea entered, surrounded by guards. Jeysel moved to cover the map but guns were raised and pointed at all of them. Anakin moved for his ornamental sword and Aellyn raised a knife. “Senator Karreio, you and General Lars are under arrest for the murder of King Orden of Vandor-1.” 

“What?” Aellyn and Anakin both said, shocked. 

“Orden is dead,” Jeysel choked out, “how, what happened?”

“He was found dead at breakfast, his food poisoned with a rare poison from Dathomir.” Habea said, guns clicked all around them and Aellyn and Anakin exchanged worried glances. Aellyn wouldn’t be able to get their lightsabers out fast enough before they were cut down. 

Habea’s eyes moved to the desk and she narrowed her eyes, “Prince Jeysel, you’re under arrest for treason and conspiring with known criminals.” She hissed and several guards moved towards Jeysel.

“Don’t you even think-,” Aellyn started to move, slicing out with her knives but froze as one of the guards put his gun to Jeysel’s head. 

“If you move, he dies,” Habea smirked. 

They all looked at Habea, “Habea,” Jeysel croaked, “What are you doing?”

“Take them away,” Habea commanded and the guards moved towards Anakin and Aellyn. 

Aellyn dropped her knife, putting up her hands and Anakin followed her, gritting his teeth. They were handcuffed and led through the castle. Aellyn and Anakin exchanged looks, they hadn’t searched Aellyn yet. She still had their lightsabers. 

They were dragged out into the courtyard and dragged into another tower, deep into an ancient prison cell where they were thrown into the prison room unceremoniously and the door slammed behind them. 

Jeysel was still outside the bars, being held by more guards. “Bring him into the keep,” Habea ordered. Jeysel was dragged off, shooting a frantic look at Aellyn. 

The moment they were gone, Aellyn was trying to twist her hands out of the handcuffs. “We have to save him.” She hissed at Anakin who was trying to get his own hands untied from behind his back. 

“Rex didn’t check in this morning,” Anakin said, “I think she has him too.” 

“I have our lightsabers,” Aellyn whispered, conscious of the guards down the hall. “She didn't search me.” 

“Then get them!” 

“I can’t reach them,” Aellyn said. 

Anakin stared at her for a long moment, “fucking- where are they.” 

Aellyn swallowed, turning red, “my right thigh.” 

Anakin shifted until his back was facing her. “Give me your leg.” 

Aellyn swallowed and slid across the floor closer to him, passing him her leg. Anakin’s fingers were cold and she jumped in shock as his hands moved aside her long heavy skirt and skimmed up her bare calf. 

Aellyn let out a shaky breath as Anakin’s fingers trailed higher and she wondered if he was as red as she was. She shifted, moving him higher up her leg, trying to ignore his fingers and wishing they were moving up her leg under different circumstances. 

Anakin’s fingers touched the bottom of the holster and she twisted until his hands were on her inner thigh and he could unclasp them. He slid the holster down her leg, being careful not to accidentally activate one of their lightsabers and pulled them free. 

Anakin cleared his throat, “right, let’s get out of here.” 

Aellyn’s face was still red and she tried to get control of her pounding heartbeat as she activated Anakin’s lightsaber and they slashed their handcuffs across the blade. 

Aellyn rubbed her wrists and stood up, not looking at Anakin and picked up her lightsaber. 

“Did you memorize the map?” Anakin asked, his face also red. 

Aellyn nodded, “there’s a tunnel here in the prisons that will take us into the keep.” 

Anakin slashed down the metal bars and they took off running, down and down the prison staircase until they reached a stone statue against the wall of some long forgotten king. Aellyn moved it aside with the force and they were racing into the tunnel behind it. 

It was dark and they used their lightsabers to light the way, feeling along with the force. The din of the droid factory reached their ears as they got closer. 

Anakin pulled out a comm link, trying to contact Rex or Ahsoka or Kenobi or anyone but no one was answering. “Something is wrong,” Anakin said, “there’s radio silence.” 

They ran faster. 

They reached the end of the tunnel and they slowed down, casting out their senses to sense who might be on the other side. 

When they sensed no one, they moved the statue aside and stepped out into Ironblood Keep. 

“We have to find Jeysel,” Aellyn said, “we should split up-.” 

“No,” Anakin cut her off, “we stay together.” 

Aellyn swallowed back her retort and nodded. They began to comb room after room, cutting down droids as they went. 

***

The prison door opened and Kenobi was dropped on the floor next to a terrified Ahsoka and Rex. They had heard him screaming for hours, until he had just gone silent. 

They thought he was dead. 

But this was somehow worse. 

“Maybe I didn't make myself clear,” Tarazet hissed, twirling a knife covered in Kenobi’s blood. “Where is Aellyn Nightsinger?”

Asoka and Rex exchanged looks.   
“Maybe we should try something else,” Tarazet jerked his chin and they were being dragged from the cell and up a staircase. 

They fought and kicked until Tarazet pulled out a blaster and shot Rex in the shoulder. Ahsoka screamed, cursing him out but stopped fighting. Rex slumped to his knees, trying to stay conscious, his armour smoking. 

It was dark outside and Ahsoka and Rex could see the 501st and the 212th among the imposter clones. “Any second now and the Vandorian’s will turn against the clones.” Tarazet hissed, “but it doesn’t have to be that way. Tell me where she is and I’ll give the order for them to stand down. The Vandorian’s will slip off in the night along with Quinlan Vos. No one has to get hurt.” 

Rex lifted his head, staring down at his men. He lifted his gaze to Ahsoka who swallowed, knowing his decision and nodding to him. 

Alarms began to blare, the sounds of lightsabers echoed from deep in the base. Rex and Ahsoka exchanged looks again, hope swirling behind their eyes. 

Shouts echoed from down below. Anakin was screaming and the entire tower shook. He must have seen Kenobi. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairwell and Tarazet grabbed Ahsoka by the lekku, sending pain shooting through her body, making her scream. “TELL ME OR SHE DIES!” Tarazet shouted at Rex. “WHERE IS AELLYN NIGHTSINGER?”

“I’m right here,” a deadly calm voice echoed from behind Ahsoka and Tarazet spun around, only to be thrown back, almost off the side of the base, except he was suspended in the air over the drop, clutching his throat as he choked. 

Ahsoka spun around, pain still throbbing through her skull, Anakin was holding Tarazet up, choking him and he looked…he looked murderous. Pure untamed fury rolled through him, making the entire base shake around him. 

Aellyn stepped forward, her eyes sweeping over Ahsoka and Rex but once she realized they weren’t in danger of dying. She stepped up to Tarazet, “hello Raz.” 

“Aellyn,” Tarazet choked out, “please,” his plea barely making it out. 

Aellyn began to laugh and it sent shivers through Ahsoka. 

She and Anakin were terrifying. 

“Anakin,” Aellyn said and Anakin dropped his hand. Tarazet only fell for a second before Aellyn caught him, choking him again. There was a smile on her face and pure satisfaction in her eyes, she was enjoying this. 

“What happened?” Anakin said, turning towards Ahsoka and Rex. “I saw Obi-Wan-.” 

“Dooku is here,” Ahsoka said. 

My men!” Rex shouted, “the clones are imposters, Quinlan Vos has betrayed us.” 

Anakin and Aellyn exchanged looks and Aellyn turned to Tarazet, “tell Quinlan Vos to stand down.” 

Tarazet laughed but Aellyn crushed her fist and Ahsoka heard bones breaking, watching as Tarazet’s right leg snapped into eight different pieces, and the bones twisted inside of him, bending at unnatural angels. 

Aellyn’s voice was calm, quiet, barely heard over Tarazet’s screams. “You know how this goes Raz, I trained you. I can skin you alive without even touching you, I can break every bone in your body but keep your heart beating.” 

Ahsoka almost threw up as Tarazet’s bones bent into strange shapes, cracking as they moved, and Rex was staring at her in terror. This was Aellyn Nightsinger, Chaos-Weaver, Sleeper Tamer, Stormweaver, Bone Breaker. Terror of all who opposed her. 

Tarazet whimpered, lifting a comm to his lips, “stand down, the Jedi cooperated.” 

“Good boy,” Aellyn purred, “now, you and I are going to chat.” She looked to Anakin who nodded as if they were having some sort of silent communication. 

“Ahsoka, Rex, come on, we need to get Obi-Wan out of here.” Anakin helped Rex to his feet and began to lead them out. 

Ahsoka followed Anakin down, listening to Tarazet scream and the sound of cracking bones. 

Anakin was quiet, rage pouring off of him in waves. Habea was gone and so was Dooku. 

“Get Obi-Wan out,” Anakin ordered, “there’s a communications center on the way to a tunnel that will get you out of here. Tell Cody what’s going on, then get the battalions clear of the base.” 

“Why?” 

The screaming upstairs stopped and the tower shuddered with Aellyn’s footsteps. When she came back down, her eyes were glowing yellow, she had tapped into the full power of the dark side. 

Thunder shook the entire base and hail began to pound down outside. 

Ahsoka took a step back from Aellyn, the dark side rippling out from her. Kenobi groaned, reacting to it, trying to drag himself away from it. 

Fear, anger, suffering, hate, it all swirled around Ahsoka and she pushed it all back, clawing for the light that seemed to be fleeing in front of Aellyn. 

Anakin turned to her, seemingly unbothered by the yellow eyes and dark aura and Ahsoka saw something shift in his eyes. Something like...admiration? No. Desire. 

“What are you two going to do?” Ahsoka asked. 

“We’re going to finish the mission,” Aellyn said, “bring down the base and kill Dooku.” 

Ahsoka blinked, “how-.” 

“No time for questions!” Anakin barked, “GO!” 

Ahsoka flinched and she and Rex hoisted up Kenobi and started to move. “And Ahsoka,” Aellyn called out, “get out of here quick.” 

Ahsoka could only nod, terrified for the first time of Aellyn. 

She and Rex went as fast as they could with Kenobi mostly unconscious between them. 

***

Aellyn was blind. The world was red before her eyes, washed out in anger and hatred. The only thing she could see clearly was Anakin. 

The moment Ahsoka had vanished, they had started to move. Each slice of their blades brought down droids, brought down Vandorians, brought down anything that moved. 

The force flowed through them, anger and hatred driving them on, keeping them from tiring. 

Aellyn could see Ahsoka’s terrified face, Rex’s smoking shoulder. She had seen Kenobi and how Anakin had screamed, tears in his eyes as he beheld his master, inches from death. 

The base shook around them, lightning and thunder raining around them and Aellyn felt the storm deep in her core and the lightning sent delicious electricity humming through her veins. She realized the very weather was bending around her, she had heard of powerful force users being able to manipulate the weather but she had never seen it in action. 

She had never felt more powerful. The force was a tool in her hand, putty before her. She could do anything with it. She could feel the lives of those around her and snuffed them out, casting out her senses to encompass everyone in the base. 

She sensed when Cody and the clones turned on the Vandorians’ in clone armour. She could hear the battle happening outside the keep, she could feel those dying on both sides, sense their heartbeats, taste their terror. It only fueled her. 

Anakin moved next to her, each slice matching her and she could feel him. Force, he was beautiful. 

His anger and fury matched her own and his heart pumped that hatred and fury into action and surrounding it all, she could feel the love he held for each of his friends. The love that would destroy if threatened. He loved them all so much that he would allow himself to taste the dark side to protect them. 

The base rumbled around them, the lightning striking groups of droids, shutting them down and exploding cannons raining fire down on their troops. 

The base was on fire, the smoke thick but Aellyn didn't need to see. She could sense everything around her through the force. 

She could feel Anakin the most, he was a beacon, drawing her closer to him. She wanted to mold herself to him, become one with him, she wanted to rip him apart and climb inside of him. 

She sensed Habea before she saw her and rounded the corner, lightsaber raised. Her lightsaber was flickering between blue and red as she channeled her hate and rage through it. She had already turned another lightsaber red with hate back on Dathomir but it hadn’t been her own lightsaber, it had been stolen. This was different, this lightsaber had been through everything with her. She had broken into the Crystal Caves on Ilum specifically to build it and had succeeded. This weapon was her life. 

And it was being consumed by red just as she was. 

Habea was running, dragging Jeysel with her, a gun to his head. Aellyn slowed, swinging her lightsaber and looking for an opening. 

“Come any closer and I kill him,” Habea hissed. 

Aellyn bared her teeth, growling and the base rumbled around her. 

Anakin was farther inside, chasing down Dooku who was trying to escape like the coward he was. 

Aellyn was alone. 

But not really. 

The force surrounded her. She could feel everyone, every living thing. Life and death moved around her, forming a balance as the battle raged on outside. She was in control here. Not Habea. 

Aellyn raised a hand and Habea tightened her grip on the gun. She flicked her fingers and the force rushed through her and out of her and wrapped around Habea’s neck. 

For a second, she could feel Habea’s skin. She could feel the frantic heartbeat in her veins and taste the terror that coated her tongue. 

And then Aellyn moved her hand to the side and Habea’s neck snapped. She dropped to the ground, dragging Jeysel with her. 

Aellyn rushed for Jeysel who was scrambled out from underneath his sisters. He was terrified but as Aellyn reached out for him and he scrambled back, Aellyn realized he was terrified of her. 

“Aellyn-,” Jeysel choked out, “please-.” 

How dare he be angry with her! She was rescuing him! She should kill him for this, she should stop his heart, she should rip out his throat. She’d teach him to be scared of her!

“AELLYN!” Anakin’s voice cut through her and she blinked back to reality. 

Jeysel was suspended in the air, clawing at his throat, trying to breath. Aellyn noticed her outstretched hand and gasped, dropping him. 

He stumbled to the ground, gasping for air. A hand closed on her shoulder, pulling her away from him but Aellyn didn’t fight it, she knew it was Anakin. 

“Go,” Anakin barked to Jeysel. Jeysel was still standing there in shock. “GO!” Anakin shouted and Jeysel took off running, vanishing into the base. 

Aellyn turned to Anakin, shocked. “I’m sorry,” she started, “I don’t know why-.” 

“It’s okay,” Anakin said, “I’m loosing myself too.” 

Aellyn swallowed, “Dooku?” 

Anakin sneered, “he escaped.” 

“Of course he did.” Aellyn looked at the chaos around her. The storm raged on and it was starting to exhaust her but she didn’t know how to let it go, how to stop it so it kept eating away at her energy. 

“We need to go. The clones are dying,” Anakin said, turning his gaze to the battle raging outside 

Aellyn crossed to the window, staring out at the battlefield with him. The clones had removed their helmets so it was easier for them to see who was who and they were ripping into the Vandorians. An army of droids had joined them. 

“We need to destroy the base,” Aellyn said, “if we destroy the control room, we should be able to deactivate the droids.” 

Anakin nodded, “I’ll do that. Can you take care of the Vandorians.” 

Aellyn smiled at him, trying not to let him see the exhaustion in her eyes. “With pleasure.” 

Anakin glanced around before he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

Aellyn melted against him, kissing him back, her nails digging into his scalp, her teeth tearing his lip apart. It wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t loving, it was rage filled and desire filled. 

Battle droids sounded behind her and she groaned. Anakin raised his lightsaber behind her, deflecting their blasts without breaking the kiss. 

A shout from the battlefield drew them back from each other. Another shot flew for them and Aellyn stuck out a hand, stopping the blast in midair. Droids were coming from both sides of the hallway now. 

Anakin smirked, “stay alive for me.” 

Aellyn lowered her hand and the blaster shot hanging in the air shot between them, cutting through one of the droids. 

Anakin leaned forward and kissed her one more time before he vanished deeper into the base. 

Aellyn turned around to face the oncoming droids. No one standing against them would survive this battle. 

***

Anakin ran through the base, his lips still burning from the kiss, his body on autopilot as he cut through droids, his mind thinking about Aellyn.   
She was his world. There was no turning back now, not for him. Her lips had been burning, she had been burning, like an exploding supernova. He had only seen a supernova explosion once and it had captivated him. He could feel the shockwave go right through him, rattling his bones, calling to the force within him. He had never felt anything more powerful, had never seen anything more beautiful or deadly all wrapped into one. Kissing Aellyn had been like that. 

He had jumped off the cliff and now he was in the freefall. He had no idea if they would crash at the bottom or catch themselves just in time. 

The force warned him of the threat before he saw it and he spun around, catching Quinlan Vos’ lightsaber on his own. 

Quinlan Vos laughed, “looks like my time is up!” He lunged for Anakin, cutting his way through his defenses but Anakin was a better fighter and he quickly gained back his ground, pushing Quinlan towards the edge of the base. 

The entire base rumbled and a huge crack spread out across the ground, and Anakin knew it was Aellyn’s doing. The edge of the tower they stood on began to crumble away. Quinlan Vos and Anakin exchanged looks before dissolving back into battle, fighting across the rapidly vanishing ground as it caved away into the cavern below that was swallowing up the base and the Vandorian and droid army. 

Anakin stumbled on the rocky terrain and fell back. Quinlan Vos jumped for him, driving his lightsaber down. Anakin rolled back and kicked upwards, using the force to propel Quinlan Vos off of him. 

Quinlan screamed as he fell, managing to catch himself on the edge of the rapidly crumbling base. He smirked at Anakin and began to haul himself back up and Anakin lunged for him, his lightsaber raised. 

But the ground underneath him gave way and both he and Quinlan Vos went tumbling into the void. 

Anakin grabbed onto the remaining part of the tower as Quinlan vanished into the void, screaming at him. His screams echoed for a while and then there was silence.

Anakin hauled himself up and ran for the command center. He cut through the exhaust lines and set the system to overpower itself before he took off running. 

He had to find Aellyn before the base exploded or was swallowed up by the earth. 

***

Ahsoka, Rex and Kenobi were fighting their way through the clones, trying to tell friend from foe. Most of the clones had taken off their helmets, so that their brothers didn’t hit them accidently. 

They had managed to get out of the base and onto the field and Kenobi was doing his best but Ahoka and Rex were covering him as they stumbled to where Cody had set up a command tent. 

They were halfway there when the world shook. 

Kenobi and Rex went down, Ahsoka reaching out to steady them as hail pounded down around her, half of her energy was being used to keep the sharpened hail from hitting them. 

The ground shook and huge cracks shot across the field, cutting through the armies, swallowing half of the Vandorians in one go. 

The clones were running, moving back towards them as geysers of fire exploded from the ground, hissing on the snow and hail. 

Another crack shot across the battlefield and half of the base crumbled into the ground. 

The biggest lightning blast Ahsoka had ever seen cracked down on the rest of the base, bolts of energy flying out, jumping from enemy to enemy, cooking them from the inside out. 

The rest of the base exploded. “ANAKIN!” Ahsoka screamed. 

Her scream echoed across the suddenly silent battlefield. 

Only the gate from Ironblood was still half intact and from the dust and fire, came two people, one of their lightsabers gowing blue, the other red.   
Anakin and Aellyn moved through the battlefield, the clones standing in silence as they watched them walk out, hand in hand, the very fabric of the universe bending around them. 

Some even collapsed to their knees in awe. 

The force roiled around Ahsoka, twining and bending to the will of the two people in front of her. 

Obi-Wan was pale, staring at Aellyn’s yellow eyes and red lightsaber. Anakin was calm next to her, the opposite of Aellyn and Ahsoka scanned him, looking for yellow eyes or waiting for his lightsaber to change colors but he stayed the same. 

Did that mean he hadn’t turned like Aellyn seemed to have? 

Had they done that? Had they brought the base down and killed everyone inside?

Ahsoka had heard the prophecy of the chosen one and knew it was Anakin but she had only half believed in it. Anakin was impulsive, reckless, and although he was powerful, Yoda was more powerful.

But this….was this what he could do? Was this the power of the chosen one? 

And was this balance? She studied Anakin and Aellyn, wondering if the prophecy had been wrong. Maybe there was supposed to be two, one so powerful   
in the darkness and one so powerful in the light that between them, balance was created. 

But it wasn’t true balance - it was two people standing on opposite ends of a deadly see-saw and if one moved even a bit, if one reached for more power, they both would fall. 

Was that balance? 

Or fear? 

Obi-Wan stood up, moving towards them and Anakin broke from Alleyns side and pulled Kenobi into a hug, speaking rapidly, tears in his eyes. “I thought you were dead,” His voice reached Ahsoka. 

Aellyn came towards them and both Rex and Ahsoka shifted, trying to get in front of the other. It didn’t go unnoticed by Aellyn. “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice sounded the same as before, Ahsoka had half expected it to be a deep hiss or something equally as terrifying like what Ventress sounded like. 

“Yes,” Rex choked out, “are you?”

Aellyn blinked, a smile spreading across her face. “Never better.” Her voice was calm, controlled, sounding exactly the same as Aellyn had sounded before she had massacred thousands. Did it not affect her at all? Could she not feel the light side of the force crying out at the death and destruction? 

Ahsoka shivered, “come on, we need to get to the medical tent.” She reached out to help support Rex and they stumbled off. 

Anakin came up to Aellyn, slipping his hand into hers, the force flowing between them in perfect balance. 

That had been power.

They turned towards each other, wanting to lean forward and kiss again, wanting to see where this power could take them. But Kenobi cleared his throat, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, “come on, let’s get some rest.” 

As soon as he spoke, Aellyn realized how truly exhausted she was. The storm above their heads sputtered out and the entire world seemed to shift back to normal. 

Aellyn slumped against Anakin, “I'm so tired,” she said. 

Anakin leaned down and kissed her head, not caring that Obi-Wan was right there. He had to touch her, he had to be with her. The force was calling to him to be with her.

“Come on,” Anakin said, his own exhaustion settling over him, “let’s get back to the others.” 

***

Obi-Wan stood in one of the lounges on the Resolute, his arms crossed. 

Anakin and Aellyn were fast asleep, tangled together on a couch, and he could barely tell where one of them ended and the other began. 

He had never seen anything like it. Had never seen anyone manipulate the force the way the two of them had. It had been both incredible and terrifying to watch. 

“What are you doing out of the med bay?” Ahsoka’s voice came from behind him and he turned to see the young padawan studying him with worry. Her eyes flickered to Aellyn and Anakin and she frowned at them, “are they alright?” 

“Just exhausted I imagine,” Obi-Wan sighed, “after what they just did, I wouldn’t blame them.” 

Ahsoka turned her wide eyes to him, “are they going to be punished for it.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “I don’t know. We were tasked with bringing down the base and we completed our mission. And Aellyn didn’t kill anyone in the royal family, turns out Habea poisoned her own brother and placed the blame on Senator Karrieo - so she didn't go against the Jedi Councils orders… 

“But…” 

“That level of destruction…” Obi-Wan trailed off, “Aellyn tapped into the dark side of the force fully and Anakin...he acted out of anger and vengeance for what happened to us.” 

“They are the reason the 501st and the 212th survived,” Rex said from behind them. 

Ahsoka sighed, “I’m going to have to get someone to tie you two down in the med bay,” she crossed her arms, turning to face Rex who’s shoulder had been bandaged up tightly.

“If it comes down to it,” Rex continued, “I’d vouch for them. They saved hundreds of lives.” 

“But they killed many more.” 

“Most of them were droids,” Ahsoka pointed out, “and the Vandorians were a threat to us.” 

Obi-wan sighed, “I know, I know. I just don’t know how the Jedi Council will view this.” 

Cody stepped into the room, “Sirs, the Jedi Council is on.” 

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged looks before he left, moving down the hallway. His mind ran at a million parsecs an hour. 

He had seen Anakin kiss Aellyn’s head and had seen the look in his eyes and had felt his emotions through the force. Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments but here he was, loving a Nightsister, someone who was basically a Sith. 

But how could Obi-Wan call him out on it, when he loved Satine? When he loved Anakin and Ahsoka and Cody and Rex? 

This war was hard enough, how were any of them supposed to get through this alone? 

He pushed his emotions back, swallowing down his doubts as he stepped into the map room where the Jedi Council was in full session. “Master Kenobi,” Mace Windu began, “we’ve been hearing several reports on the battle at Ironblood Keep. What is your report?” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and began, “our troops made it to the rendezvous point although Quinlan Vos had sided with the Separatists and the Vandorians. They took us by surprise, drugged Captain Rex, Commander Tano and myself and dragged us into the base. We were met by Dooku, Princess Habea and Tarazet, who is - according to Dooku - the second in command to Forax Durran.” 

“What else happened?” 

Obi-Wan swallowed, not wanting to recount the next part. He could still feel the knife in his skin. He could still hear Tarazet’s laugh as he took Obi-Wan apart. He could still feel his hands on his skin, cutting him into pieces and marking his skin. “I-I was tortured by Tarazet. It seems that he was the same man who killed the Jedi on Jaymir.” 

Obi-Wan pushed back his fear and anger at Tarazet. He didn’t have time for such emotions. 

“What did he want to know?” 

“He only asked me one question,” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “Where is Aellyn Nightsinger?” 

The Jedi Council exchanged looks, “why would he want to know that?” 

“I’m afraid that didn’t come up in the conversation,” Obi-wan said, trying to keep his humor in tact and his voice light although he could still hear Tarazet screaming at him. “I didn’t betray her and was unconcious for a while. When I awoke, I was being dragged from the base by Ahsoka and Rex. Tarazet was dead, killed by Ae-Commander Nightsinger and they had been ordered to evacuate the base because Anakin and Aellyn were going to destroy it.” 

“What else happened?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, “the Vandorian’s and the clones were fighting, we fought back. They destroyed the base and we won.” 

Mace Windu studied him, “I’ve been getting reports on the...destruction of the base. I heard it crumbled into the ground and also exploded. Was there an earthquake?” 

“Something like that. Yes.” 

Mace Windu stared him down and opened his mouth to continue but Yoda cut him off. “Rest now, Obi-Wan will. A great ordeal has he been through.”

Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda, “thank you, Master Yoda. If you have any more questions, I’d be happy to answer them.” He left the room, unease settling into him. 

Mace Windu turned to Yoda, “something is wrong. He’s protecting Skywalker.” 

Yoda frowned, his ears dropping as he did so. “A great disturbance in the force, I felt during that battle. Win we did, the battle. But at what cost?” The hologram beeped and another person joined the council meeting. “Supreme Chancellor,” Yoda said. 

“Master Yoda, Jedi Council,” Palaptine nodded to them, “I have put in a request, did you receive it?” 

“Received it, yes,” Yoda stamped his cane on the ground, “approve, I do not. A general Aellyn Nightsinger will not become. Much too dangerous she is.” 

“Master Yoda, the request was mostly a courtesy than anything else. Due to the deaths of the two Jedi and their padawans on Jaymir and now the death of Quinlan Vos on Vandor, I’m afraid our Jedi are running thin and the droids are only growing more and more numerous. We need more battalions on the field with capable generals. Nightsinger is capable and has proven herself able to fight and follow orders at Ironblood.” 

“A grave mistake, you will make in appointing her.” 

“She won’t be entering the field for a while. A newly modified batch of clones has been approved by the senate, she would be training them for the next six months. Her experimental squadron would only be half the size of a normal one, only about ten clones, and they would be specialized units, made to do what other clones cannot.” 

“Heard I did, about the senate's approval. Agree with them, I do not. If Nightsinger is appointed a general, the dark side will cloud even more of my vision.” 

Palpatine studied him, “I’m afraid that this army is the republic’s army, not the Jedi’s army. The quicker this war is over, the quicker our lives can go back to normal. I will be informing Aellyn Nightsinger of her new assignment this evening. I would like your approval, mostly to appease my mind. Please, consider it.” 

They all exchanged looks. “Agree I will, but the Jedi council must be aware of all missions.” 

“Understood Master,” Palpatine smiled, “thank you for your time.” he vanished. 

“I don’t like this,” Mace Windu spoke up, “how can he assign an assassin, a wanted criminal, over a squadron.” 

“The training these clones will receive at the hands of Aellyn Nightsinger is worrisome,” Kit Fisto spoke up, “and what type of special missions will a strike force of clones be able to do that the jedi won’t be able to do?” 

“The kind of missions that they don’t want us to know about,” Windu said, “has Skywalker had any luck discovering what exactly the Chancellor has on Aellyn Nightsinger? Why trust her so much?” 

“A mystery, it is,” Yoda said, “much more to be revealed, I think, before over this war is.”


	22. Chapter 22

Aellyn woke up warm and comfortable, wrapped tightly around someone else. It took her a few seconds to figure out who it was and when she did, she didn’t dare move. 

Fingers stroked through her hair, “morning,” Anakin said, his voice husky from sleep. 

Aellyn slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to wake up. Her entire body ached and her eyes hurt, like she’d been staring directly into a sun. Aellyn stared up at Anakin and smiled, he was alive. They’d both made it out. 

Something had shifted between them since their kiss. Aellyn wanted nothing more than to touch him, to claim him, to make him hers but a quick glance around the room proved that they weren’t alone. 

In fact, they were in the middle of one of the lounges between barracks. And Obi-wan was frowning down at the two of them. 

Aellyn tried to get up but Anakin held her back against him. So, she twisted around until she could face Obi-Wan. “Hi,” she said weakly. She shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable and she brushed against Anakin’s body, only to find him hard against her back. 

They both froze, Anakin’s grip tightening on hers as Aellyn shuddered against him, her desire crashing into her like a wave. 

Obi-Wan was saying something but she wasn’t listening, not when Anakin was…

“Aellyn!” Obi-Wan snapped a hand in front of her face, “are you listening to me?” Anakin smirked into her shoulder and shifted himself against her, making her gulp as she tried to push back the urge run her fingers down his length and explore exactly how many different ways he could say her name. 

“Sorry,” Aellyn said, her voice sounded odd, even to her ears. She forced herself to sit up, distancing herself from Anakin’s arms although Anakin stayed where he was, using her as a shield to hide his arousal from Obi-Wan. “What was that?”

Obi-wan sighed, “the Chancellor wants to speak to you. Something about a new assignment.” 

“Oh,” Aellyn blinked, hollowness spreading through her. She was going to be reassigned, away from Anakin. She felt like some string that was connecting them was going taunt, stretching at even the idea of them separated. “Right, I’ll be right there.” 

“And you,” Obi-wan turned to Anakin who was lounging on the couch, an arm behind his head and grinning up at his master, “you owe me.” 

Anakin frowned, “what do you mean?” 

“The Jedi Council asked for a full report on the base, I simply told them there was some sort of earthquake and then the base exploded. Although, I’m sure others will have a different story, especially with Aellyn’s eyes.” 

Aellyn blinked, “my eyes?” She glanced around for anything shiny and picked up a discarded clone helmet on the table, peering into it. 

Her eyes were yellow. 

She blinked hard, trying to get them to change back but they didn’t. 

“Damn,” Aellyn muttered, “I liked my eyes.” 

“I did too,” Anakin smirked. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Aellyn, you need to go see the Chancellor. He’s growing impatient. I think I need to talk to Skywalker.” 

Aellyn sighed, getting to her feet, “yes sir!” She saluted Obi-Wan who only shook his head at Aellyn, “you two are going to be the death of me.” 

Aellyn grinned at him and ran off, finding her commlink beeping in her room where she’d left it. “Supreme Chancellor,” she said, bowing to the holographic image of him, “apologies for being late.” 

“I heard about Ironblood, I’m sure you were exhausted.” The Chancellor said, “I have a new mission for you.”

Aellyn’s heart sank but she kept her emotions well off her face. “Yes, sir.” 

“The Kaminoans have invented a new type of clone at the behest of the senate, a clone that is more...independent, stronger, faster. More similar to the original host, Jango Fett.” 

Aellyn cocked an eyebrow, “yes.” 

“Only ten of these experimental clones have been made and we’d like you to train them and create an elite strike force that you will be the leader off. You’ll be your own squadron but assigned to different battalions based off of their need.” 

Aellyn grinned, “do I get to be a general?” 

“The Jedi Council was hesitant to allow you command, you’ll stay a Commander. You’ll be leaving immediately for Kamino, they’ve gone through basic training and have matured enough for battle. Once you’re done training, I’ll inspect your troops and the Jedi Council along with myself will be giving you assignments.” 

Aellyn bowed, “thank you.” The hologram faded and Aellyn grinned, her own army of clones!

She quickly showered and changed from her ruined and destroyed senator dress and into her red armour. She moved through the battleship, hunting down someone to tell the good news too. 

She found Rex first, arguing with Kix about his medical diagnosis. “I’m fine Kix! I can go back into the field immediately!” 

Kix crossed his arms, “no way, you’re too injured. Another week at most…” he turned to see Aellyn, “ah, Aellyn!” He called out, “I saw you at Ironblood. Thanks for saving me and my brothers.” 

Aellyn winked at him, “with pleasure.” She turned to Rex, grinning. “Guess what?”

Rex studied her wearily, “did you kill someone?” 

“What? No!” 

“Prank someone?” 

“No! I’m going to Kamino, I’m getting my own squadron of clones.” 

Rex’s eyebrows raised, “the Jedi council approved that?” 

“The Chancellor approved it,” Aellyn smirked. 

Rex nodded, “that's great! I’m happy for you. You’ll be a good leader, even if you are as reckless as Skywalker.” 

“Hey!” Anakin came around the corner, “no one is as reckless as me.” 

Aellyn crossed her arms, “oh yeah? We’ll see. Once my clones are trained and ready, you’ll be the general of the second best battalion in the army. No offense Rex.” 

“None taken,” Rex said, narrowing his eyes down the hallway, “excuse me, I have to go find Kix. It seems he used our conversation to escape.” 

“Your clones?” Anakin asked, waving after Rex. “What are you talking about?”

“I get to train an experimental squadron of special ops stormtroopers,” Aellyn smirked. 

“That’s really cool,” Anakin grinned, jerking his chin, “come with me.” 

She walked with him, confused as to where they were going. “What did Obi-wan want to talk to you about.” 

Anakin shrugged, moving towards his bedroom at the end of the hallway. “Oh a reminder about what being a Jedi was all about, how I shouldn’t get revenge, act out of anger,” his door swung open and he stepped in, Aellyn following behind him. “Not have any attachments.” 

The door shut and locked and Anakin spun around, his lips landed on her own. 

Aellyn’s eyes widened in surprise before she fell into the kiss, clutching his cheeks, pulling him closer to her. He grabbed her thighs and pinned her back against the wall, his tongue dipping into her mouth as she gasped in shock. 

She bit at his lip, making him groan and his erection pressed between them, against Aellyn’s thigh. She shifted, grinding herself on his thick length and he moaned into her mouth and she used the chance to sink her teeth into his lip softly and sucked it between her lips. 

Aellyn pulled back for air and Anakin trailed his lips across her jaw and face, down towards her neck but her armour was high necked and he could barely touch any skin. 

Anakin growled and his hands slid up her back, beginning to undo the many clasps holding her armour together. 

Aellyn’s own hands worked at his shoulder plates as she leaned down and fastened her own lips to his neck, trailing them up and pulling his earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it. 

Anakin’s fingers slipped on her armour and he moaned, “Aellyn, oh kriff.” His eyes rolled in his head as she kissed down his neck, her fingers pulling at his hair. 

Aellyn’s armour vanished, helped along by the force. “I thought the Jedi weren’t supposed to use the force for selfish reasons,” she tried to joke but her voice was all wrong, barely more than a gasp. 

“Shut up,” Anakin said and ripped her shirt off of her. 

“Make m-,” Aellyn started to say but her voice trailed off in a gasp as Anakin shifted his weight, pressing her fully against him and trailed a hand across the tops of her breasts, exposed by her bra. 

Anakin smirked at her, “if this is how to keep you quiet, I’ll happily do it.” His fingers were barely touching her and she wanted more, she needed more. She arched her back, trying to get him to understand. She clawed at his hair, gasping. 

Anakin responded by unclasping her bra and tossing it behind him. He paused, staring down at her, “you’re so beautiful,” he started. 

Aellyn groaned, “shut up,” she hissed, “compliment me later.” 

“What?” Anakin asked, thrusting against her and making her moan again. “You don’t like hearing my compliments?” His hands came up to cup her breasts and she let out a strangled sound, almost shaking in his arms. “You don’t like hearing how much these have tempted me for months,” his thumbs flicked over her hardening nipples and he swallowed, “how often you’ve featured in my dreams, exactly like this,” he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and she gasped from the pain and the pleasure that shot through her. She moved against him, trying to fix the ache growing between her legs. “How I couldn’t imagine how much better reality was going to be.” His voice had changed, huskier, deeper. 

“Anakin,” Aellyn moaned out his name. “Please, kriff, please.” She ground against him, trying to do anything to relieve the growing ache between her legs. 

Anakin smirked at her and his hands vanished from her breasts. She whined in complaint but it was cut off by a gasp as his tongue flicked over her left breast, his hand caressing the other. 

Aellyn let out a sound she didn’t know she was capable of making. She had slept with people before but this, this was something else. She had rarely met someone who worshipped her like this, who took their time. Few people could make her beg but Anakin Skywalker knew her better than most, he’d know exactly what he could do to her. 

Anakin moved his lips to her other side, kissing across her chest and down towards her stomach. Aellyn arched her back, her hands gripped into his hair. 

A knock sounded at the door and Aellyn and Anakin both flinched, Anakin almost dropping Aellyn. “General Skywalker, you’re needed on the bridge. The Jedi Council is waiting on your report from Ironblood now that you’ve recovered.” 

Anakin swallowed and cleared his throat, “thank you! I’ll be there soon.” He turned to face Aellyn, studying her body and swallowed thickly. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

Aellyn sighed, picking up her discarded armour. “I have to go to Kamino. The Chancellor ordered me to leave immediately and that was,” she glanced at the clock and winced, “almost forty-five minutes ago.” 

She started to dress and Anakin straightened his armour, clicking back on his shoulder pads. He reached out and caught her arm, “when will I see you again?”

Aellyn swallowed, “I don’t know.” 

Anakin studied her face, “stay alive,” he whispered, “please.” He leaned forward and kissed her. This time it was soft, full of promise. 

Aellyn felt tears bite at her eyes. What if he died? What if she never saw him again? She pushed those thoughts away, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered back, kissing him softly. “Protect the others. I promise I’ll see you again.” 

Anakin nodded, “wait here and then leave after me.” He vanished out the door and Aellyn watched him go. 

She hated sneaking around. Her heart ached with the thought that they could tell no one about this. Was this even a good idea? If they kept going down this path, where would they end up? What could possibly be waiting for them at the end of this war? Aellyn was a criminal and even if she was pardoned by the Republic, what would she do with her life? And Anakin...would Anakin leave the order? Would he leave Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex? She couldn’t force him to choose, they were his family. 

Aellyn pushed the thoughts from her head and left his room, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. 

She made it to the hanger and climbed on. “AELLYN!” A shout had her stop, turning to see Ahsoka running up to her. “You didn’t think you’d leave without a goodbye, did you?” 

Aellyn grinned, “no way in hell!” Aellyn pulled Ahsoka into a hug, “watch the others back while I’m gone, will you? And try to convince Skywalker not to do anything too reckless.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms, “I’ll do my best.” 

Aellyn waved to her and climbed onto her ship, shooting off into the stars. She jumped to hyperspace and her ship lurched as she shot for Kamino. 

Her excitement grew, she was going to be in control of her own company of clones!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
